Digimon : Twilight
by SkullBarukimon
Summary: When Tyke's Agumon is K.I.A. he is offered a chance to bring his friend back by a mysterious force. Tyke soon learns that some things were meant to be, and the beloved friend he once knew is no more. Join Tyke and the others in an adventure to stop the
1. Chapter 1

I do not own digimon. This is a fanfic based off of a glitched digimon I got on my Digimon V-pet version 1. It was a three eyed Koromon that I named V-Koromon and did some artwork about. A friend named Aribalt convinced me to write a fic about him. All the character names (Humans) are my original names. This fanfic may or may not have any connection to any of the seasons, you decide. I like to think of it as another season. So V-Koromon and his evolutions are mine. Other than that this is my first fanfic so enjoy.

**DIGIMON TWILIGHT**

CHAPTER 1: 

The sky is dark and rain is drizzling. Two humans and two digimon stand upon a mass of land overlooking the ocean. A storm is coming.

Javel: Pathetic. Finish him off Syakomon.

Syakomon opens up his shell and prepares to attack.

Tyke: Agumon! Get up! Please!

Agumon lays on the ground badly injured and struggling to get up.

Syakomon: BLACK PEARL SHOT!

Tyke: Agumon!

Tyke falls to his knees.

Javel: What a weak digimon. Loser, go back to the real world. This world is for real tamers like myself.

Lightning flashes and reflects off of Javel's Digivice01.

Javel: See this around my wrist? This is the item a real tamer gets. You just have your Agumon's vessel from the real world.

Tyke: (Sad and serious tone) Agumon...

Javel: Seriously, go back. Come on Syakomon. Lets go find some more weaklings to banish.

Syakomon lets out a chirping squeal.  
Javel and Syakomon walk off as the rain begins to fall.

Tyke: Agumon. You can't be dead.

: My dear human. Digimon never truly die.

Tyke turns around to see an elderly man with long white hair. He had six red wings on his back and a staff in his long fingered right hand.

Tyke: Who... who are you? Are you human too?

Barbamon: I am much more than a human.

Tyke: Are you a digimon?

Barbamon: I am much more than a mere digimon.

Tyke: You said... (Tyke looks at the spot Agumon died in)... that digimon never truly die?

Barbamon: Precisely. Here. (Barbamon reaches into his robes and pulls out a small orb that has glowing letters and numbers on the inside. A's B's and C's. 200's, 100's, and 25's.) This is a code. This code can bring your partner back from the afterlife. He died in battle. He went to the Megalithic Mainframe. This is the place where digimon go when they die in battle. This code will bring him back from that place.

Tyke: Awe... (Tyke looks at the orb)

Barbamon: I hope you and your partner will be alright. (Barbamon turns and walks away)

Tyke stares at the orb.

Tyke: Thank y... (Barbamon is already gone)

(Tyke looks at his Digimon V-pet with a computer icon and 4yr on the screen)

Tyke: Agumon. Come back to me. (Tyke puts the orb on the screen of the Digimon V-pet and it sinks into it)

Odd symbols and numbers flash across the screen of the Digimon V-pet.

Tyke: Ow! (Tyke drops the digivice and blows on his hands)

The digivice makes a screeching noise and begins to glow. The glowing figure of the Digimon V-pet distorts and begins to get bigger. The light subsides.

Tyke: This is a... (Tyke picks up the black and dark purple Digivice01)... the same as Javel's.

Lightning flashes above. Tyke is soaked head to toe and realizes he is getting cold.

Suddenly a slow moving gray mist converges on the spot where Agumon died.  
Tyke fastens the Digivice01 to his wrist.

Tyke: Agumon. Is that you buddy?

The mist gets thicker and thicker on the spot. Lightning flashes more intensely.  
Tyke intently looks on waiting. Suddenly from within the mist a small silhouette materializes.

Tyke: Agumon?

The silhouette opens 3 red eyes that glares through the mist at Tyke.

Tyke: (A little fearful) Agumon?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: 

Tyke: (A little fearful) Agumon?

: Growl (Glares with 3 red eyes at Tyke)

Tyke takes a step back.

Tyke: This isn't... Agumon.

The mist clears from around the three eyes Koromon.

Tyke: Koromon? (Tyke looks at the third eye)

Tyke walks up to the strange Koromon and squats down and looks at it. Tyke extends a finger towards the third eye on the Koromon's forehead.

VKoromon!?!?! Munch Munch Munch Munch Munch! (V-Koromon rapidly bites

Tyke's finger) Growl.

Tyke? ... ? ... ? ... GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OWWWWWWWWWW! (Tyke waves his finger around)

Tyke turns around and runs.  
The vicious Koromon pursues Tyke snapping its jaws and growling.

Tyke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

2 Hours Later

Tyke walks into a cave slouching, dripping wet, and exhausted. In his arms is the struggling three eyed Koromon attempting to bite his hands but to no avail as Tyke is holding him on the sides. Tyke slides down against the cave entrance wall and sits with his knees up holding the Koromon.

Tyke: Agumon? (A tear rolls down Tyke's face) What happened to you?

The Koromon continues to thrash in his arms.

Tyke: Why didn't I just stay home? Then I would still have Agumon. I would have never run into Javel and his Syakomon and none of this would have happened. Two days here and I get my Digimon killed. Javel was right, I am not a tamer.

FLASHBACK 

Tyke: Wow! He just digivolved into Agumon!

Tyke is in his home alone with his Digimon V-pet Version 1.

Tyke: (Selects the first icon) 1 heart? You're hungry. Time to feed you.

The screen on his Digimon V-pet Version 1 goes crazy. It begins to emit light and color.

Tyke: (Throws it and it lands on the ground) GAHHHHHH!

The V-pet has a constant light coming out of it that pulsates. A voice echoes around the room.

: Calling All Tamers. Calling All Tamers. Our world is in peril.

Tyke: Peril? What world?

: We call upon you to come to our world and help defend the balance. Report to the following coordinates to cross over. We must stop the D... (A horrible beeping sound occurs like something is going haywire and a static sound drowns out the voice. The light fades from the Digimon V-pet)

Tyke????... Am I going crazy?

Tabi (Tyke's cat): You? Naw. :-3

A pause of silence

Tyke: (Picks up the Digimon V-pet and there is a virtual map with a blip in the middle and an X to the far top right) A map? Then I wasn't going crazy. (Tyke turns the Digimon V-pet and the map also turns until the X is at the topmost part of the screen) I'm not crazy! J I'm not crazy!

Tabi (Tyke's cat): Meh... you might be. :-3

Awkward pause of silence

Tyke: You know... I just don't like that cat. It's creepy. Like psycho killer creepy. (Tyke grabs his coat and runs out the door)

Tabi (Tyke's cat): Kill! (Tabi dives on the TV remote and mauls it happily)

Tyke runs down the neighboring streets always making sure at the end of each corner he looks at the map to make sure he knows where he needs to be going.

10 minutes later Tyke makes it to the edge of the woods.

Tyke: Oh man. It is in there?

Tyke enters the woods and keeps walking directly towards the X on his map, watching it come closer and closer to the center of the screen towards the dot.

Tyke finally enters a clearing and before him is 15 other kids, all holding their Digimon V-pets and Digimon Pendulums in their hands looking at them intently.

Tyke: Wow. I guess they all got the message too.

Tyke immediately sees 2 girls standing together talking.

Rachel: So do you know who sent the messages?

Klaire: No idea. This could all be an elaborate hoax.

Tyke approaches them.

Tyke: Hey. J

Rachel: Hey yourself. ;)

Klaire: Oh, hi.

Tyke: I take it you got the message too?

Rachel: Obviously seeing as we are all here.

Tyke: (A slight blush) Oh. ... So... Anyways, I'm Tyke.

Rachel giggles a bit and Klaire fights the urge to laugh.

Rachel: Tyke? That is funny. It sounds like a nickname for a toddler. Anyways, I am

Rachel. This is Klaire. We ran into each other on the way here.

Tyke: (A little hurt by their reaction to his name) O...oh. Okay.

Klaire: She didn't mean to be so rude. Anyways...

Javel: Excuse me ladies. You get any new messages. I am sick of wasting my time standing here with a bunch of pathetic V-pet owners.

Rachel: Um, excuse me! We were talking. This is an AB conversation so see your way out.

Javel: Don't talk to me like that. My digimon, Syakomon, could kick your digimon's ass.

Rachel: As if. My palmon owns.

Javel: Palmon? My digimon will destroy him. I trained my nonstop.

Rachel: Then connect and lets find out.

Rachel and Javel quickly open the battle menus and connect and press enter and break apart and watch as their digimon battle.

Palmon and Syakomon trade blows three times.

Rachel: Oh no! (Palmon is hit with a double attack on the 4th exchange of attacks and palmon slouches down and pouts)

Javel: Ha! That is what you... Hey! Wait! (Syakomon is slouching down and pouting)

Rachel: Well well well. Good job Palmon, a draw.

Klaire: (Giggles)

Tyke: A draw?

Rachel: Yes. Very rare, but it happens. I don't mind. I get enjoyment out of the fact that to this little brat a draw is worse than a loss.

Javel's face contorts in anger.

Javel: Piss off. (Javel walks off) I will beat you all eventually.

Rachel: Anywa...

((((Every Digimon V-pet and Digimon Pendulum glows))))

Klaire: What's going on?

Tyke: Awe...

Rachel: Something big. (All the lights shoot out of the devices and concentrate on a point in the middle of the crowd of 15 forming a gigantic golden gateway.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: 

Rachel: Wicked...

Tyke: (Looks down at his digivice and the Golden Gateway) Did we do that?

The other kids murmured to each other on what they should do. Two boys, about the age of thirteen, freaked out and ran into the woods screaming.   
The beams of light that emanated from the Digimon V-pets and Pendulums stopped and the light just danced on the screen brightly.

Tyke: (Looks at Javel, his black hair and cold eyes very expressionless compared to the others. He seemed to not be alarmed at this strange occurance.) Why doesn't this phase him?

Klaire: What do we do?

Rachel: It's a gateway, what do you think? Come on, we were told that we had to come here to go to another world. To protect it from something. (Rachel begins to walk towards the portal that is now shining) Besides, wouldn't you regret it if you didn't go? (Rachel is now 5 feet from the gateway. She turns back to look at Klaire and Tyke and smirks and gives a thumbs up) Lets go.

Tyke: Is she always this fearless?

Klaire: Well, in the ten minutes I have known her she has been. (Klaire looks into Tyke's eyes and gives a sweet smile) JAs long as we stick together the three of us should be alright.

Tyke: Yeah. I guess so.

Suddenly a flock of crows flew into the sky and were cawing. Everyone remained silent, half because it was distracting, and half because it was getting dark and they were in the middle of the woods.

: Garrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (Howl)

Klaire: Oh my God! That's a wolf! There shouldn't be wolves around here! (She grasped Tyke's arm and sort of hid behind him.)

Some of the kids were screaming now. The younger kids were crying. Javel was still unfazed.  
Suddenly the crying of the younger kids was drowned out by two screams from the dark woods. The two kids who ran away into them were screaming as if they were being tortured or killed.

: Garrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (Howl)

Everyone froze with panic. Rachel just stood with her eyes scanning the edges of the trees. Tyke and Klaire ran over to her. Some of the other kids sort of huddled into bunches and were trying to see.

SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Steam and mist was pouring out of the crack in the middle of the gate. The gate slowly began to open with a loud metal screeching noise.  
Rachel turned around and looked up at the giant gate with Tyke and Klaire.  
As the gate opened all they could see was blinding white light.

7 Year Old Kid: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The kid was pointing to the woods edge. Everyone looked at where he was pointing and frozen. The only noise that could be heard right now was the extremely slow gate opening and the sound of sticks and branches breaking at the edge of the clearing.  
Rachel pounded on the gate.

Rachel: HURRY UP!

Rachel pried her fingers between the growing crack in the middle and pulled on it.

Tyke: O.O There is something there.

Just as Tyke spoke a haunched over figure lept into the edge of the clearing and stood up 7 feet tall.

: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! GaaaaRUUUUUUUU!

Rachel: (Sounding panicked) Tyke! Help me!

Tyke: Oh! Right. (Tyke took hold of the other part of the gate and began to pull with little result)

Rachel: It is starting to budge keep going!

The creature slowly advances towards the children.

Rachel: I! Am! Not! Going! To! Be! Eaten! By! A! Werewol... Yaaaaaaaaa! (Rachel falls back as well as Tyke as the gate completely opens.

The creature begins to sprint towards them.

Rachel: Everyone! If you want to live, follow me.

Rachel took a deep breath and stepped into the gateway and looked back at the others through a veil of light.  
The kids began to run towards it. The creature was now visible in the light of the gateway. It was a gigantic muscular werewolf with blue stripes. Upon his shoulder he wore a leather cover with a strap going down its chest and to its belt. It wore torn up blue pants with spikes. Glistening gold knuckles shines in the light. Its eyes glowed yellow and its face contorted in lust for death.  
Klaire entered the portal. Followed by Tyke. Five of the other kids entered. The other kids who entered ran past Klaire, Rachel, and Tyke.

Rachel: Come on! If you don't hurry that thing is going to...

Kid: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (The werewolf took the 14 year old boy as it passed him knocking him unconcious)

Girl: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I don't want to die!

Two boys entered the gateway and rocketed past them.

Tyke: Hurry!

The werewolf-like creature leapt upon the screaming girl and bit her. The remaining boy, who looked to be about the age of eleven ran with tears streaming down his face.

Boy: (Crying) My sister... (The boy trips 10 feet short of the gate)

The creature sprinted at full speed at the gateway. 30... 25ft...

Tyke: Nooooo! (Tyke runs out of the gateway to the kid.

20ft...

Tyke: Up! (He lifts the kid to his feet and just drags him with a burst of adrenaline)

Rachel: Um... O.O What is preventing that thing from running in here after us?

Klaire: O.O...

Tyke: Come on kid! Use your legs! Run! (They both barreled into the portal and kept running with Rachel and Klaire slightly ahead)

Rachel: Where the hell do we go?

They were now running in a flat area that seemed to be made of pure light.

The creature stops at the gateway.

Tyke: Wait! (The others stop and look back with him)

Girl: (Crying and bleeding) Help!

The creature turns around and slowly begins to walk away towards the two kids whom it has knocked down outside the gate.

Rachel: We can't go back for them. That is suicide.

Boy: But that is my sister! gg

Tyke: ... I am sorry. We can't.

With a loud thud the gateway slammed shut.

Boy: Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! T-T

The area they were now in was getting dimmer until it was entirely black.

Klaire: O.O That can't be good.

The floor was covered in white mist that was somewhat illuminated by a blinding pilar of light coming from above.

Tyke: Well that is a little obvious. Gee, why don't we head... mmm... where to... oh, there! (sarcasm) (Rachel points to the spot that is lit up) 

Boy: Let me go! ERIN!

Rachel: There is nothing we can do! If you want to live you have to shut up and calm down! There could be more of those things in here and I am not getting eaten cause of you!

The boy immediately just started to sob quietly.

Klaire: It will be alright. What is your name?

Boy: My name is... (Sob)... Nick.

Klaire: It is nice to meet you. J I am really sorry about the circumstances, but you can come with us. We will be safe if we stick together.

Nick: (Sob) Okay.

The four of them enter into the light.

Rachel: Well?

Tyke: Hmmm (Looks up)

Suddenly all four of them begin to fall. As they fall they see green lines and 0's and 1's. There seems to be an extreme wind coming from below and it blows upward. Everyone is screaming and trying to grab onto each other. Klaire being the expert as latching onto people grabs Rachel's arm.

Tyke: Ahhhhhhhhhh! You guys! (Tyke is being pulled away from the group in one direction and Nick another)

Suddenly they all begin to smash through layers of green numbers and letters and Tyke loses sight of the others.

Tyke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tyke blacks out...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: 

Tyke: Ow, my head. (Tyke sits up)

Tyke's eyes clear and he is now in a dark tunnel.

Tyke: Klaire? Rachel? Nick?

Tyke could see one end of the tunnel was white. The other end was covered with green lines.

Tyke: So I take it this is the other world.

Tyke stands up.

Tyke: Well, I can't go back now. (Tyke begins to walk towards the green end of the tunnel)

Tyke walks for about 15 minutes. Slowly the tunnel seems to be fading all around him yet he can still walk. Below through the transparent tunnel he can see water.

Tyke: Whoa...

Tyke continues to walk. Land below comes into sight. A small island.

Tyke: So how am I supposed to get dow... (Tyke feels like the wind has been knocked out of him)

Tyke slams right through an invisible barrier and green light and symbols surround him.

Tyke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (It hurts for a moment and then subsides)

Tyke is now falling.

Tyke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (He closes his eyes and then opens them)

Tyke's Digimon V-pet glows intensely.

Tyke: Awe... (Tyke grabs the Digimon V-pet and grasps it in his hand and points it downwards) DO SOMETHING!

Tyke is stopped about 10 feet from the sand of a beach and slowly lands on the ground like a feather.

Tyke: (Tears streaming down his face from the cold rush from the fall) I want to go home... TT  
Tyke looks around. He sees the ocean, the sandy beach, and the edge of a tropical forest. Tyke looks at the sand and sees it is slightly shiny. He bends down and picks up some of the sand and lets it run through his fingers and looks at it.

Tyke: Metal? There are small traces of... metal?

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Tyke: My V-pet.

Tyke looks at the V-pet. Another map is on the screen.

Tyke: Okay, this is getting freaky. This is a map of the island.

Tyke knowing what to do turns the device till the X is towards the top.

Tyke: I hope its leading me to some of the other kids. (Tyke begins to walk into the tropical forest)

Tyke: This is insane. Where the hell am I? Hawaii?

Numemon: RAAAAAAAARGHHHH! (Pops out of a bush an snatches the V-pet right out of Tyke's hand)

Tyke: What the hell? HEY! (Tyke pursues)

Numemon: (Turns around) NUMESLUDGE!

Tyke: . . . . . . . (Looks down at shirt) . . . . . o.o . . . . . . is that?. . . . . (Looks down at shirt

where poop was just flung onto it) . . . . . . . O. ; . . . . . WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? (Tyke conks the Numemon on the head)

Numemon: Raaaaaaaa! (His eyes start twitching madly)

Tyke: And gimme my V-pet! (Snatch)

Numemon: RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Noise in the distance: RAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tyke: O.O (Tyke breaks into a run as the Numemon pursues him) WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING!

More Numemon pursue Tyke.

Tyke: Help! (Tyke looks at the screen) Wait (Tyke turns right and keeps running. The X on the top is getting closer and closer to the center.) (Exhausted panting) Almost there...

Tyke stumbles out of the tropical forest and into the middle of a field. He can see what look like Zebra's with wings and masks. Tyke stops in his tracks and looks around.

Monochromon: RRRYAAAHHHHH! (A lazy monochromon passes about 25 feet away by Tyke) 

Tyke: O.O Whoa... These are... Digimon...

Tyke walks a little more towards the X depicted on his V-pet until it is in the middle and blinks. On the ground is a giant yellow lizard that seems to be sleeping.

Tyke: Agumon?

Agumon: Hmmm? (Opens an eye)

Tyke: Are you my... Agumon?

Agumon stands up.

Agumon: Are you my... Agumon?

Tyke: O.o? Ummm...

Agumon: Ummm...

Tyke: Can you say anything except mimic me?

Agumon: Duck.

Tyke: Duck?... GYAAAAAAAA! (Tyke is smacked in the back of the head with poop) SICK! NOT THEM AGAIN!

About 12 Numemon are heading right at Tyke and Agumon.

Tyke: Agumon! Run!

Agumon runs towards them.

Tyke: What? NOOOO! Not that way!

Agumon slams right into the first three and they all run into each other and slump over.

Agumon: RAAAAAAAAH! PEPPER FLAME!

Tyke: Wha? (A small explosion of flame hits the Numemon at close range)

Agumon then jumps over them and runs back into the forest and to the left.

Tyke: Wait! (Tyke follows running through the Numemon) OUT OF MY WAY!

Numemon: Xx Owww (Stepped on) O.O RAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ... XX...

Tyke tries to keep up with Agumon who is now growling and running faster upward onto a giant hill in the tropical jungle.

Tyke: Where are you going? (Tyke loses sight of him) Agumon! Great, don't tell me I lost him. (Tyke looks at his V-pet and the map is gone and just a blank screen shows) Wait... Where is ... He really is my Agumon...

Distant Agumon: PEPPER FLAME!

Distant Javel: Syakomon! Destroy him!

Tyke: No... NOT HIM! (Tyke runs to where the voices emanated from to behold the sight of Agumon on the ground and Javel standing next to a giant clam. What the hell?

Javel: Is this your digimon?

Tyke: I think! LEAVE HIM ALONE! (The sky begins to get dim and dark)

Javel: A storm is coming... I should finish this scum off now.

Tyke: Noooo! Agumon!

Javel: You are that kid I saw not too long ago at the gateway.

Tyke: Wait... I didn't see you get in...

Javel: Mind your own business. You don't deserve to be here. Look at your digimon.

Tyke: Please... (The storm clouds gather above and thunder rolls) Leave him alone.

Javel: Pathetic. Finish him off Syakomon.

Syakomon opens up his shell and prepares to attack.

Tyke: Agumon! Get up! Please!

Agumon lays on the ground badly injured and struggling to get up.

Syakomon: BLACK PEARL SHOT!

Tyke: Agumon!

END FLASHBACK

Tyke: (Tears rolling down his face) Agumon... I am so sorry. What did I do to you? I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... (Tyke embraces the strange Koromon)

V-Koromon: ... (Stops trying to bite him and looks up at him)

Tyke: Agumon?

V-Koromon: J

Tyke: You do remember me... I am so sorry we didn't get to meet that much. You saved me from those things and everything happened so fast.

V-Koromon: (Blink Blink) J

Tyke: Are we still friends?

V-Koromon: (Chomp)

Tyke: Ahhh! (Drops the V-Koromon) Stop biting m... Oh? (The V-Koromon is sound asleep on the floor) What have I gotten myself into...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

Morning comes. Tyke is curled up with his arms around his knees sitting up looking at V-Koromon. He did not doze off even once. He felt some sort of guilt over Agumon's death. Agumon died because he took his eye of him. Well that was not going to happen again.

V-Koromon wakes up.

Tyke: Good morning little guy. In a better mood today?

V-Koromon: L (V-Koromon looks around the cave and seems to be zoning out in thought)

Tyke: Well, it stopped raining and it is pretty warm and dry out now. Want to get out of this muggy cave?

V-Koromon in deep thought. No real expression on its face.

Tyke: Come on. (Tyke picks up V-Koromon up and walks out of the cave)

V-Koromon bites Tyke's arm.

Tyke: Ow! Stop that! (Tyke turns V-Koromon around to look him in the face) What is wrong with you?

V-Koromon: L (Looks away from Tyke)

Tyke: Just calm down. I need to find my friends. See, I came from another world with a bunch of other kids. Now I am trying to find some of them.

V-Koromon's stomach rumbles.

Tyke: Oh... You're hungry.

Tyke looks around.

Tyke: Come to think of it, I am too. Hey, do you know where there is food? I know you were bigger when I found you, but can you find us food?

V-Koromon doesn't move in Tyke's arms or make a sound.

Tyke: Oookay...

Tyke carrying V-Koromon wanders around the landscape of this strange island.

Tyke finally gets to a dirt path.

Tyke: Finally.

Tyke walks in the left direction on the path through the woods. Through the trees he can see some large digimon as well as small digimon.

Tyke: You know, this place is really amazing.

Syakomon: BLACK SHOT PEARL!

Tyke is hit with the attack in the back and falls forward and slams into a tree. V-Koromon was dropped on the hard ground as a result.

Tyke: Ahh... What the? (Tyke looks up into a large tree and Javel is standing in it with his Syakomon) Why won't you and your stupid clam leave us alone!

Javel: Us? Oh, so you got a new digimon? How sad.

Tyke: (Stands up and picks up V-Koromon) No... Same digimon.

Javel: (Eyes widen intensely) WHAT?

Tyke: Heh, it will take more than you and that stupid crustacean to break apart me and Agumon.

Javel: What the hell is that thing? Koromon do not have three eyes. HOW THE HELL DID HE SURVIVE?

Tyke: That is for me to know. Why don't you bug off and leave us alone.

Javel: How about I make sure he and you die this time.

Tyke: What! Me? But I'm human. Not that my life is anymore meaningful than a digimon's... but... you would really kill another human?

Javel: Those are the rules in our world. In this world I can do what I want consequence free. If I feel like killing you... I will.

Tyke turns around and runs with V-Koromon in his arms.

Javel: Not so fast! (Javel jumps out of the tree and pursues Tyke and V-Koromon with Syakomon following behind) You can run Tyke! But I will find you!

Tyke: Agumon! Do you think you can beat that thing?

V-Koromon: ... (In deep thought and has a bruise from the fall.)

Tyke: Argh... (Keeps running) (Tyke makes it out of the woods and into a clearing with

lush green grass and a stream running down the middle) Gotta keep running.

Syakomon: BLACK SHOT PEARL! (Hits Tyke in the back again)

Tyke: Ahhhhh! (Tyke falls but rolls as he hits the ground and holds onto V-Koromon) (Tyke is squeezing his eyes so tight two tears steam down his cheeks. The attack hit him right where the last one did. It felt like his back was broken)

Javel: That slowed you down. I am rather impressed with the fact that you managed to somehow save your digimon... but this is the end for you. And then I will hunt down those little friends of yours and kill them too.

Tyke: (Eyes widen) I won't... (Struggles to get up) ... let you... (Tyke rolls up his sleeve to reveal his Digivice01)

Javel: O.O WHAT? You a tamer! You are a loser. ... (Gains his composure) ... No matter... I decided I will just take your unique digimon and your digivice and then I will have two.

Tyke: (Puts down V-Koromon) Leave him out of this... (Tyke walks slowly towards Javel and Syakomon) Agumon or Koromon or whoever you are... I won't let him get you. Run away and hide... I will hold him off...

V-Koromon: ...

Syakomon: WATER PRESSURE! (A beam of forceful water is shot out

Syakomon's mouth and hits Tyke right in the chest)

Tyke: Agh... (Staggers but keeps going)

Javel: Syakomon... WHAT DID I TELL YOU! NEVER USE THAT STUPID ATTACK AGAIN! OR I WILL BEAT YOU SENSELESS!

Syakomon looks startled and gives a low chirping noise.

Tyke: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THAT IS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR DIGIMON?

Javel: He is strong. I trained him to be that way.

Syakomon: BLACK SHOT PEARL! (The attack hits Tyke right in the chest like a bowling ball)

Tyke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Haunches over and coughs up blood) Why are you... (Cough) listening to him Syakomon... He mistreats you...

Syakomon: ... L (Withdraws into its shell)

Javel: GET RIGHT BACK OUT HERE NOW!

Syakomon: (Opens shell but looks teary eyed) ;( ...

Javel: You are such a failure Syakomon. I will do this myself. (Javel approaches the now hunched over Tyke and grabs him by the hair and pulls his face up) THIS! (Punches Tyke right in the face... his nose bleeding) IS! (Backhands Tyke in the chest knocking the air out of him) HOW! (Punching Tyke in the face again) YOU! (Goes to punch Tyke in the face again)

Tyke: (Blocks and punches Javel in the side of the face)

Javel: (Cannot believe what just happened... staggers back and feels the side of his face) You freak... Syakomon! Kill him!

Syakomon: ;( ... BLACK SHOT PEARL! (The shiny black ball is launched at Tyke)

V-Koromon: (Jumps up in front of Tyke and opens mouth wide) INNOCENT LIGHTNING! (Out of V-Koromon's mouth comes an intense bolt of lightning that makes the Black Shot Pearl fall)

Javel: O.O What power... That little... FREAK has power... I will break him in and...

Tyke: (Uppercuts Javel with all might) YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! 

Javel: (In shock) (Falls to the ground and flinches a little)

Tyke: (Wipes the blood on his face off onto his sleeve) LEARN COMPASSION! (Picks up V-Koromon)

V-Koromon: ... (In deep thought)

Tyke: Syakomon... Please... you are a good digimon. Do not obey Javel anymore. I do not want to see you hurt. I wish you the best... Take care.

Syakomon: ... TT (Tears streaming down face and watches Tyke and his V-Koromon walk away)

Javel: (Holding face) Auhh! THAT SON OF A...

Meanwhile 

Tyke with V-Koromon in hand are continuing down the path. After a bit the injuries Tyke endured take its toll and he has to rest. Tyke sits down leaning against a tree and puts V-Koromon down on the grass with its back turned to him)

Tyke: Hey Koromon... Is something wrong?

V-Koromon: ... Why...

Tyke: o.o You can speak?

V-Koromon: (Voice gets a little more desperate) Why?...

Tyke: Why what?

V-Koromon: Why did you do this to me? ... ;( ... I was in heaven... and I was happy... And now I am back here (Tears flowing from all three of V-Koromon's eyes down his face).

Tyke: (Frozen and shocked)

V-Koromon: I was in heaven... and you took me away from there...

Tyke: Agumon...

V-Koromon: Now I am in hell... ;( ...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: 

Tyke: Agumon... I...

V-Koromon: Every moment I am here out of heaven I hurt... The pain is unbearable...  
Tyke: I... (Tears stream down Tyke's face out of the shadows off his eyes as he is facing downward) (Tyke picks up V-Koromon and embraces him) I'm sorry Agumon!

V-Koromon: Aaa... (Tears well up in eyes)

Tyke: I am so sorry... I did not mean for this to happen to you... I am sorry... 

V-Koromon: ;( ...

Tyke: Ugh... (Tyke puts V-Koromon down and lays down on his side holding his chest)

V-Koromon: (Gasps) What's wrong!

Tyke: I guess that digimon hurt me more than I thought. (Tyke goes unconcious)

V-Koromon: (Frightened look) Tyke!... Tyke get up! (Begins to nudge him) Tyke!

MEANWHILE 

Javel is walking uphill on a steep dirt path along a grassy field. He is holding Syakomon under his arm curled up within his shell. Javel's nose is still bleeding and his chin is bruised.

Javel::::What the hell! How did he get his digimon back!... How did Syakomon lose... When I was in the real world I trained him nonstop. He won every battle he engaged in... and now he lost:

Javel gets to the top of the hill and comes to a large river. Javel walks to the edge near the waterfall and looks down.

Javel: Perfect... (Javel holds Syakomon up in front of his face) Look at me weakling!

Syakomon opens his shell.

Syakomon: ;( ... (Sad chirping sound)

Javel: Syakomon... YOU ARE A FAILURE! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I EVER GOT A WEAK DIGIMON LIKE YOU!

Syakomon: (Tears flowing down face)

Javel: THERE IS NO ROOM IN THE WORLD FOR WEAKLING LIKE YOU! YOU ARE A REJECT! I DON'T WANT YOU!

Syakomon: (Syakomon's heart breaks) T-T

Javel: (Slowly puts Syakomon over the edge of the cliff) You know what is below you Syakomon? ... A 300 foot drop into the jagged rocks below. 

Syakomon: (Eyes widen in fear) (Tries to wiggle out of his hands and get away) 

Javel: NOW DIE! (Javel throws Syakomon downwards into the falls and the terrified

Syakomon vanishes into the mist)

Syakomon: (Lets out a crying/screaming chirping sound)

CRACK! 

Javel: (A sinister smile appears on his face) Well... It is time to get me a new digimon. (Javel looks down for five seconds where Syakomon was thrown and turns around and walks away from the cliff)

MEANWHILE 

V-Koromon: Tyke? T-T...

(The sound of twigs and leaves crunching is heard behind V-Koromon)

V-Koromon: O.O ... (Turns around)...

: There he is...

: We finally found him...

V-Koromon: (Looks up at four figures) (One of the figures bends down and picks up V-Koromon) Ahhhhhhhhh! Tyke!

LATER 

Tyke: Ugghhhh... (Slowly opens eyes) ... Where... where am I?... (Tyke sees he is laying in a transparent blue tube floating in shallow blue liquid and wires attached to his arms and chest. The top of the tube is open making it seem like a rounded bed.) What the! (Sits up in a single motion quickly making some of the blue liquid splash out) (Tyke looks around the room and sees there are a lot of these open topped pods and a gigantic centaur with a cannon for am arm) HOLY HELL!

Centarumon: Oh... you have awakened. Please try not to splash the liquid data around.

Tyke: WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!

Rachel: Chill out Tyke. We bought you here. (She points to Centarumon) This is the guy who just saved your life... He is a doctor and he has been treating your wounds.

Klaire: Yes... We found you passed out on a dirt path. You are lucky we were also walking that path. Your digimon was really worried so we picked you up and dragged you to this hospital.

Tyke looks at the far side of the room and sees Rachel standing up holding V-Koromon in her arms. To her side in a chair is Klaire with a pink bird-type digimon sitting on her lap. Sitting next to Klaire and the digimon in her lap is a green walking plant with a flower on its head.

Tyke: Rachel! Klaire! Haha! I'm so glad to see... YAG! (Tyke is shoved back down into the pod)

Centarumon: Please, you must finish healing.

Tyke: Hey... why do you have a cannon for an arm if you are a doctor?

Centarumon: (His red eye blinks happily) I have it so if one of my patients steps a toe out of line I can give them a good blast.

Tyke: O.O (Tyke lays down stiff like a board)

Rachel and Klaire laugh. Rachel with V-Koromon, Klaire, Palmon, and Biyomon walk to the side of his pod.

Rachel: Just what happened to you?

Tyke: I was hit by a few attacks from a digimon. I ran into Javel...

Klaire: You saw one of the other kids?

Rachel: Javel? Oh, that kid who battled Palmon. We should go back and find him... Strength in numbers.

Tyke: Somehow I don't think we want him around. He... He tried to kill me...

Klaire lets out a slight gasp

Rachel: WHAT? HE WHAT?

Tyke: He tried to kill me. And he wanted to take Agumon...

(Centarumon walks to the consol monitoring Tyke)

Centarumon: Your vitals seem to be back to normal and your injuries healed. You will be a little sore... but the data did its job and healed your cracked ribs and back injuries.

Klaire: That's good.

Tyke: Wow... I didn't think it was that ba...

Rachel: THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO FIND JAVEL AND BITCHSLAP HIM INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION!

Palmon: (Looks up at Rachel in admiration) oo

Tyke sits up in the pod and Centarumon helps him out.

Centarumon: You can change out of that and you will find your clothes in the changing room at the end of the hall down there.

Tyke: Errr... thanks. (Tykes drips and walks out of the room into the hall) 

Klaire: I can't believe Javel would do that? Kill...

Rachel: Yeah... That is pretty bad... He probably targeted Tyke... (Looks down at V-Koromon in her arms) I still am curious how Tyke came to have a digimon like this.  
Tyke reenters the room.

Tyke: Man... I think my clothes shrunk... (He walks over to Rachel and the others) So... lets go.

Klaire: (Turns to Centarumon) Oh... What is our bill?

Centarumon: No bill... I cannot charge you seeing as you look as if you are not from around here. It would not be fair.

Rachel: Thank you so much.

Centarumon: It was no problem at all. Take care now.

Rachel, Palmon, Klaire, Biyomon, Tyke, and V-Koromon exit the hospital into a street of

a small village market.

Tyke: Oh... (Looks down at Palmon and Biyomon) So are these your digimon?

Klaire: Oh. Yes. This is my digimon Biyomon.

Biyomon: (Male voice) Nice to meet you friend of Klaire.

Rachel: Yeah, and you've already met Palmon in the real world. Well... you saw her.

Palmon: Hi stranger who I somehow met but don't remember.

Tyke: Nice to meet you both. (Tyke lowers V-Koromon to their level) This is my digimon.

Biyomon and Palmon look at V-Koromon with an odd expression.

Palmon: What happened to you?

Tyke: Awe... (In shock)

Rachel: Tyke... How did you get this digimon... (Serious tone)

Tyke: ... (Looks down) ... I ... Javel...

Klaire looks concerned.

Tyke: J-(Takes a deep breath)... Javel killed Agumon!

Klaire closes her eyes and looks down sadly.

Rachel: And?

Tyke: A... man came... after he died... and gave me something to... well he said it would bring Agumon back to me... but...

Rachel slugs Tyke in the face.

Tyke: (Rubs the side of his face) ...

Rachel: YOU BOUGHT A DIGIMON BACK FROM THE DEAD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Tyke: I... 

Rachel: THIS DIGIMON DID NOT STOP SHAKING IN MY ARMS! I THOUGHT HE WAS HAVING A FREAKING SEIZURE!

Klaire: Rachel, don't...

Rachel: NO! WE HAD CENTARUMON LOOK AT YOUR DIGIMON! HE SAID THAT THERE WERE INTERNAL PROBLEMS WITH IT AND THAT ITS DATA WAS SEVERELY GLITCHED!

Tyke: O.O What?

Rachel: THIS POOR CREATURE IS SUFFERING BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS!

Tyke: ;( ... (Yells) DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! (Holds V-Koromon close to him)... I ALREADY FEEL GUILTY! I ... I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING! AND NOW... ;( I just wanted to be with Agumon...

V-Koromon starts to cry in his arms.

Rachel: Tyke... I can't even speak to you right now. Come on Palmon... (Rachel begins to walk away)

Klaire: Wait... please Rachel... we just found each other! We need to stay togeth...

Rachel: (Puts a hand in the air as she walks) Forget it! I gotta vent.

Klaire: Oh...

Tyke: (Still looking down) I didn't know...

Klaire: (Rubs Tyke on the back consolingly) I know... Rachel is just mad about the fact that your digimon is in constant pain.

Tyke: Centarumon couldn't do anything to help him?

Klaire: (Kneels down and pets V-Koromon in Tyke's arms) No... I am afraid not... (Klaire strokes the top of V-Koromon's head) It is really nice to meet you. May I scan him Tyke?

Tyke: Huh? 

Klaire pulls up her sleeve and reveals a white/red/dark-red Digivice01.

Tyke: Oh... you have one too? What is scan?

Klaire: It is a way to pull up information about whatever digimon you want to know about. May I?

Tyke: Sure...

Klaire stands up and points her arm at V-Koromon and presses a button. A red beam shoots out and lands on V-Koromon's forehead.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Klaire: (Looks at her Digivice's screen) Okay... His name is... V-Koromon... Type... Unknown... Attribute... Virus... Lets see... In-Training Level... Innocent Lightning Attack...

Tyke: Whoa... V-Koromon eh? (Tyke pets V-Koromon)

Klaire: Oh no! We need to find Rachel.

Tyke: Oh yeah... lets go!

The four of them head down the main road.

Klaire: Rachel?

Tyke: Rachel! Palmon!

Klaire: Where could they be? We are at the end of the road...

Suddenly they hear a distant sound...

Rachel: (SCREAM)

Tyke: O.O 

Klaire: Rachel...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

Tyke with V-Koromon, Klaire and Biyomon run towards the sound of Rachel's screams.

Rachel: HELP!

Tyke: There! (Tyke runs through a few thick bushes and emerged in a leafy wooded clearing about 100 feet wide with a giant rock towards the middle. Rachel is standing about 10 feet away from a giant yellow ape with giant bone strapped to its back. The ape was holding Palmon by the neck in its large hands)

Rachel: LET HER GO!

Palmon: AHHHHHHHHH!

Klaire: Biyomon!

Biyomon: Right!

Biyomon flies into the air.

Biyomon: SPIRAL TWISTER! (A swirl of wind and green energy is fired at Apemon)

Apemon: (Jumps out of the way)

Rachel: LEAVE HER ALONE! (Rachel runs at Apemon)

Tyke: Rachel! Don't! (V-Koromon jumps out of Tyke's hands)

V-Koromon: INNOCENT LIGHTNING! (V-Koromon opens his mouth and fires a lightning bolt at Apemon)

Tyke: Nice shot!

Apemon is hit in the face with the attack. Apemon drops Palmon and clutches his face.

Palmon falls to the fround and quickly gets up.

Palmon: POISON IVY! (The purple vines on the ends of her hands extend and wrap tightly around Apemon's legs with a whipping noise) (Palmon pulls back and sweeps the feet out from under Apemon.)

Rachel: Palmon! (She grabs Palmon from behind and hugs her as Palmon's vines contract back into her arms)

Palmon: I'm alright Rachel.

Klaire points her Digivice01 at Apemon and scans him for his information.

Klaire: Thank God you both are alright.

Rachel turns around.

Rachel: Yeah... guess going off on my own wasn't to wise.

Apemon flails on the ground covering his eyes. Suddenly Apemon lets out a howl and another howl can be heard nearby.

Tyke: Uh... That can't be good.

Suddenly another Apemon... slightly bigger than the last jumps over some bushes and lands with a thud in the clearing. The Apemon looks at the six of them and then at the fallen Apemon.

Klaire: Uh oh... (Klaire backs away slowly)

The first Apemon gets up and looks furious.

Palmon: Rachel... stand behind me. (Just as Palmon says that the first Apemon grabs Rachel)

Rachel: AHHHH! Let... me... go...! ... You're crushing me!

Palmon: POISON IVY! (Aims her roots at Apemon's arm)

Apemon smacks her attack away.

Biyomon: SPIRAL TWISTER!

V-Koromon: INNOCEN... (The second Apemon throws his gigantic bone right at V-Koromon)

Tyke: YIKES! (Picks up V-Koromon and jumps to the side to dodge landing on his side) Ow...

Rachel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Palmon: Rachel! (Palmon glows)

Biyomon: Ohhhh...

Klaire: What is?...

Rachel's digivice glows.

Palmon is enveloped in a bright white light and the dome of light slowly glows bigger.

Palmon: PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

The light dome explodes. Where little Palmon once stood is now a tall cactus with two legs and two giant red boxing gloves. Atop the head sits orange hair.

Togemon: TOGEMON!

Rachel: (Cannot breath and closes eyes)

Klaire: Oh my God... she got bigger...

Biyomon: She digivolved...

Tyke: What is... digivolve?

Togemon: Let my tamer go! KNOCKOUT FIST! (Togemon pulls back her fist and punches Apemon square in the face) (Apemon throws the unconscious Rachel)

Tyke: No! (Tyke dives under Rachel to help break her fall and manages to keep her from landing on her head.)

The second Apemon dives onto Togemon but immediately howls in pain as he is stabbed by the hundreds of needles all over her body. The second Apemon falls to the ground on its back.

Togemon: Tyke... Get Rachel to behind the trees... Klaire... Biyomon... do the same... I can handle these two...

Klaire: Oh... Should we...

Biyomon: We should trust her...

Tyke hoists Rachel to hand over his shoulders and drags her. Klaire soon comes to assist in pulling her behind a giant tree.

Both Apemon stand up and take out their giant bones.

Togemon crosses her arms in front of her face.

Togemon: So you wanna play? NEEDLE SPRAY! (Togemon uncrosses her arms and in ALL directions large sharp needles are shot with incredible force. A lot of them shoot past Klaire, Tyke, Rachel, Biyomon, and V-Koromon and stick into the tree they are hiding behind)

Tyke: Whoa!

Klaire: I am glad she told us to take cover. Ouch...

Both Apemon get stuck with lots of needles but their adrenaline is pumping too much. They merely stagger back and then raise their clubs.

Both Apemon: MEGA BONE STICK! (Both of them begin to beat Togemon hard with the giant bones)

Togemon: AHHHHHHHH! (Togemon immediately crouches over and lays on her side as she is beaten)

Klaire: OH NO!

Rachel begins to wake up.

The Apemon continue to beat Togemon with the giant bones.

Togemon: N-...N-NEEDL... (Togemon glows and white light swirls around her and shrinks quickly) (The light explodes and an unconscious Palmon lays on the ground) One of the Apemon raises his bone to hit her.

Biyomon: NO! (Biyomon flies right into Apemon's face and pecks at its eyes) 

The other Apemon smacks Biyomon so hard she slams right into a tree and slides down to the ground.

Biyomon: Ughhh...

Klaire: (Look out from behind tree) BIYOMON!

Rachel: Wha... what happened? (She holds her head and tries to catch her breath)

Tyke: V-Koromon... I am going out there to grab Palmon and Biyomon... Can you keep them busy?

Klaire: Oh please... don't Tyke... they will kill you.

Tyke: I cannot just leave them. Are you with me V-Koromon?

V-Koromon: ... Mmmmhmmm!

Tyke runs out from behind the tree and runs to about 20 feet away from the Apemon. Tyke sets V-Koromon down on the ground.

Tyke: Go for it buddy! Let loose! I believe in ya.

V-Koromon: (Looks at Tyke) Awe... Right! (Faces the Apemon) INNOCENT LIGHTNING! (V-Koromon shoots a lightning bolt at the one closest to Palmon.)

Tyke runs over to Biyomon.

Tyke: Are you okay Biyomon?

V-Koromon: INNOCENT LIGHTNING! (V-Koromon shoots another bolt at the same Apemon hitting it on the arm)

Apemon: (Howls)

Biyomon: Ugh... I'll live.

Tyke picks up Biyomon and heads for the tree.

Klaire: Biyomon!

Tyke sets Biyomon down on the ground and Klaire kneels to comfort him. Tyke runs back out from behind the tree.

V-Koromon: GAHHHHHHHHHH! (An Apemon has picked him up by his ears)

Apemon throws V-Koromon ten feet and takes out his giant bone.

Apemon: MEGA BONE STICK! (Apemon throws the bone with amazing strength at V-Koromon)

Tyke: NOOOOOOOOOOOO::::Not again:

Digivice01: Beep Beep Beep... (Glows)

BAMMMMM! 

A dust cloud is kicked up where the bone hits. The bone and V-Koromon cannot be seen.

Tyke falls to his knees. The other Apemon is rubbing his eyes trying to make the pain of them being pecked stop.

The cloud clears.

Tyke: O.O Wha...

Where V-Koromon was once standing is now a white Agumon without legs, but a tail. It floats in the air and has two black marks under his eyes.

Klaire peeks from behind the tree.

Klaire: He changed too...

GhostAgumon: (Opens eyes) (Looks down at self) I ... digivolved... I am white... (He hovers upward a few inches)... and I can fly... I'm an... Angel! 

Tyke: ... Awe... :He thinks he is an angel digimon... What do I tell him:

Apemon looks at this new digimon curiously.

GhostAgumon: SPIRIT FLAME! (Hits Apemon in the chest and knocks him backwards) (GhostAgumon floats over to inbetween both Apemon)

The Apemon that just got knocked over gets up with an enraged expression on its face. GhostAgumon turns his back to it and faces the other Apemon.

GhostAgumon: Hey monkeybrain! Come and get me!

The second Apemon looks at GhostAgumon with blurry vision. He takes out his giant bone.

Tyke: Be careful Agumon!

Both Apemon: MEGA BONE STICK!

Both the Apemon throws their bones with amazing force. GhostAgumon curls up and goes transparent as both bones go right through him narrowly missing one other. The bones end of hitting each of the Apemon right in the head.

The Apemon explode into red glowing particles that float in the air surrounding what looks like an orb made of light. GhostAgumon raises his head up and closes his eyes and the red particles gravitate towards him and gradually turn blue as he absorbs them.

The two orbs shoot into the sky and out of sight.

Tyke: (Still on knees looking in awe) What... was that?

Klaire steps out from behind the tree.

Klaire: I think that was his data and essence... But where it went I am not sure...

Rachel: (Moans and looks around) (Quickly she sits up) Palmon?

Tyke picks up Palmon in his arms.

Tyke: She is still breathing...

Rachel runs up to Tyke and takes Palmon from him and holds her.

Rachel: Palmon... you were so amazing... you protected me... (Rachel hugs Palmon) Thank you...

GhostAgumon floats over to Tyke at head level.

GhostAgumon: (Sounding excited) Did you see that! I beat those two digimon! ... I-I don't hurt anymore! I'm an angel!

Tyke gives Klaire and Rachel a slight concerned look.

Tyke: Yeah, I saw... Good job buddy! J

Klaire: ... You sure are.

Rachel: You are the greatest angel. You saved us.

GhostAgumon: J

Biyomon: (Tugs on Klaire's sleeve) But Klaire... He is a gho...

Klaire: (Smiles and puts her finger to her mouth) Shhh.

Biyomon????

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: 

The six of them get back to the main road of the small village.

Tyke: So where did you guys land when you first got here?

Rachel: (Slight laugh) We actually floated down gracefully onto the roof of an Inn. 

Klaire: Yes, we got free meals and a room for the night. The owners of the Inn said they have never seen a human before and insisted. 

Tyke: (Jaw drops) WHAT! I landed on a sandy beach and got poo flung at me and had to sleep in a cave!

Rachel and Klaire laugh.

Tyke: (Shoulders slump down) Why me?

Rachel: I dunno about you guys... But I am tired. Plus Palmon is exhausted. (Palmon lays unconscious in Rachel's arms)

Klaire: Yeah... Maybe we can get another free night there.

Klaire leads the way to the Inn and the six of them enter. The inn is made of a very beautiful wood with a main sitting lounge with a fireplace, and the check-in desk to the far side, as well as a wooden staircase leading up. The interior is very decorative.

Gatomon: Welcome back! (Gatomon runs up to them and grabs Klaire's hand and shake it with both of her paws) (Gatomon looks curiously at GhostAgumon)

Klaire: Hi.

Rachel: Thank you... We were wondering... If we could stay another night... We are not from this world and we do not know anywhere else to go.

Gatomon: Sure... I find you fascinating... We have two spare rooms upstairs. (Gatomon hands them two keys)

Tyke: Thank you.

The six of them walk past the check-in desk where a Guardomon sat and up the stairs.

Guardromon: Welcome back.

Rachel: Thanks...

Tyke: Wow... they seem nice.

Klaire: Yeah.

The six come to two doors.

Rachel: Well, this is our room. Biyomon... since you are a boy you are going to have to bunk with Tyke and... er... Agumon.

Biyomon: Okay.

Rachel lays Palmon down on her bed and sits on the end of it.

Knock Knock.

Klaire: Come in.

Tyke, Biyomon, and GhostAgumon enter the room.

Tyke: Hey... (Tyke sits on the end of Klaire's bed) I was just wondering... how do you use these devices. (Tyke holds up his wrist with the Digivice01 on it)

Klaire: Not sure... I only figured out how to scan...

Rachel: It is best not to mess with them. We could ruin them.

Tyke: (Looks at the Digivice01 on his wrist) Yeah... but I want to learn how to use it... L

Rachel: Lets get some lunch

Rachel and the others exit their room and lock the door behind them with Palmon recovering within. The five of them head down to the lounge area and get some lunch courtesy of Guardromon.

Tyke: Maybe we can find some sort of electronics shop and they can take a look at them.

Maybe they have even seen these before.

Rachel: That's a good idea.

Guardromon puts down a trey on the coffee table with their lunch upon it.

Guardromon: You need help with electronics? You should go see Andromon, the electronic guru. He is the best there is on all of File Island in the field of electronics.

Tyke: Really? Where does he live?

Guardromon: He has a workshop on the other side of the village.

Rachel: We should pay him a visit.

Behind all their backs Gatomon glares. Gatomon walks into the dark back room. She pulls out what look like a small mirror yet the it shows static where a reflection should be.

Gatomon: Devimon…

The screen of the odd transmitting device turns dark and on the screen appears the head of a black devil with red eyes.

Devimon: This better be good.

Gatomon: It is… There are three of the human children here. I have them staying at the Inn.

Devimon: Excellent.

Gatomon: They are looking for a way to learn about their Digivices… The stupid

Guardromon here told them about Andromon. They are probably going to seek him out now.

Devimon: I will handle Andromon personally. Just make sure those children stay in that Inn tonight. I will pay them a visit also.

Tyke: (From the other room loudly) Well, I'm full! Lets go find Andromon. 

Gatomon: Crap, they are leaving for Andromon right now!

Devimon: No matter, they will return to the Inn… I will beat them to Andromon. Keep an eye on them.

Gatomon: Right boss… Gatomon out. (The screen turns back to static)

Gatomon walks out into the main room with hot chocolate on a tray.

Gatomon: I got you hot chocolate… On the house. 

Tyke: (Drool) YAY!

MEANWHILE 

In a room entirely lined with metal and full of all sorts of mechanical parts an Andriod digimon (Andromon) works on some sort of microchip in his shop.

Andromon: Datamon… can you hand me that transistor?

Not a sound.

Andromon: Datamon? (Andromon turns around) Where did you go?

Datamon: Mfffff mffffff!

Andromon: Huh?… (Andromon looks up.) (Seemingly laying on the ceiling looking down is a tall black devil digimon (Devimon) holding the small Datamon in his claws.)

Devimon: Looking for this? (Devimon closes his claws around the Datamon with ease and crushes him. Datamon explodes into red particles which Devimon absorbs and

Datamon's digital essence floats through the ceiling and away)

Andromon: Intruder… you are not welcome!

MEANWHILE 

Tyke, Rachel, Klaire, GhostAgumon, and Biyomon walk down the main street. Suddenly they hear a loud explosion and fire and smoke rising into the air.

Tyke: What was that?

Rachel: Forget that… what is that? (Rachel points to a black figure rising into the air and vanishing from sight)

Klaire: Oh my…

The five of them run quickly towards the origin of the explosion. When the five of them arrive on the scene they see it is the electronics shop that was hit. The entire store had been blown up and was now a massive pile of wreckage and burning metal.

Tyke: Oh no! Andromon may have been in there.

Rachel: Come on! (The five of them carefully walk towards the center and start to lift pieces of metal and slate up looking for any survivors) 

Biyomon: Over here! (The other four run over to Biyomon) Look there. (Biyomon points to what looks like a metal arm)

Klaire: (Points her Digivice01 at the arm and scans)… (Klaire looks at her Digivice's screen) Yes… this is Andromon… He is alive…

The five of them help to uncover Andromon's body from the rubble.

Andromon: (Cough… cough)

Tyke: Are you… alright?

Andromon opens his eyes and looks up at the three humans and two digimon.

Andromon: Digi-destined…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: 

Klaire: What's a ... digi-destined?

Tyke: Dunno... So this robot is Andromon?

Andromon: I must ... (Cough Cough) must get to my... my lab.

Rachel: Lab? What lab?

Andromon: (His quivering hand opens a compartment in his side and he takes out a microchip) (He pulls Rachel's arm close to him and inserts the microchip into the digivice) Here... (Andromon shuts down)

Rachel: HEY! STOP THAT! (She pulls her arm away too late) What the hell did he put in my digivice?

Tyke: Dunno. O.o

Rachel's digivice makes a noise like it is processing and suddenly a detailed map appears on the screen with a pulsating red circle being the place they need to go.

Klaire: What is it?

Rachel: A map. To where?

Tyke: To the lab I guess. He was talking about his lab. He must have supplies there that

can fix him or something.

By now many digimon have seen what has happened and are heading to the newly destroyed electronics shop.

Rachel: Come on, lets get him up and out of here.

Biyomon grabs Andromon's head with his feet and flaps his wings as fast as he can. Rachel and Klaire pulls his arms and Tyke tries to lift him up by the shoulders. Ghost

Agumon pushes from the back and he falls forward and Klaire and Rachel catch him by his shoulders but struggle.

Rachel: Ahhh! There is... Ugh... No way we can carry this guy.

Tyke: Hey... That guy at the Inn looked strong. He can help. Want me to go get him?

Klaire: That would help.

Rachel: GET GOING! (Andromon falls on Klaire and Rachel)

Both: AHHHHHHH!

Biyomon: Klaire Klaire!

Tyke: Agumon... help them get him out of sight.

GhostAgumon: Mmmhmmm! 

Tyke takes off down the street running towards the Inn. He passes many concerned looking digimon and can overhear their murmering.

?mon: Is it an attack on the city?

?mon: I don't think so... I think the owner might have just blown the shop up working on a project maybe.

After ten minutes of running Tyke makes it into the Inn. He looks around the main room and sees Guardromon behind the desk.

Tyke: Hey! I need help!

Guardromon: Oh my... with what?

Tyke: It's (Tyke coughs from running so fast and tries to catch his breath) It's... I think

Andromon was attacked... he isn't moving.

Guardromon: O.O WHAT? Where?

Tyke: Follow me and I will... wait. I will be right back.

Tyke runs up the staircase and walks down the hall. He turns the knob of Rachel's and Klaire's room and opens the door. He sees Palmon sleeping on the bed peacefully. Tyke walks to the bedside and shakes Palmon gently.

Tyke: You alright? Can you get up?

Palmon slowly opens here eyes.

Palmon: Where... where am I?

Tyke: You're in an Inn... you were hurt in battle so we let you rest here... but something has happened and I think we all need to stick together. How do you feel?

Palmon: Ugh... a little dizzy, but I'll live.

Tyke picks up Palmon and hoists her on his back.

Tyke: Hang on. We have to get to the others quick.

Palmon: Right!

Tyke runs down the stairs giving Palmon a piggyback ride.

Tyke: Okay! Lets go!

Guardromon: Right sir.

Gatomon steps out of the back room.

Gatomon: Where do you think you are going Guardromon?

Guardromon: I am sorry, but someone needs help.

Gatomon: You may not go.

Guardromon: Oh... Sorry Tyke... I...

Tyke: HEY! SOMEONE IS HURT! THEY NEED HELP! YOU CAN LET HIM GO IF IT IS AN EMERGENCY!

Gatomon: I am sorry... but he may not go.

Tyke: Guardromon... we really need you.

Gatomon: Guardromon... if you leave you are fired.

Guardromon: O.O ... oh... (Guardromon thinks for a second) No... I quit...

Tyke: Yeah! Lets go!

Guardromon: Right!

The three of them take off out the door.

Gatomon: Why that...! (Gatomon takes out the transmitting device and presses the middle button) Devimon! We have a problem.

MEANWHILE 

Tyke: (Huffing) There! (The three of them stop in front of the building and look around.

There are many digimon murmuring in a crowd around the destroyed shop.) Okay... where are they?

Klaire: Bssst!

Tyke: Hm? Oh... This way Guardromon.

Tyke with Palmon on his back and Guardromon go into the nearby alley and see Andromon propped up against the wall and Rachel, Klaire, and Biyomon looking exhausted.

Rachel: No one saw us move him... I think.

Palmon: Rachel! (Palmon stands up on Tyke's head and leaps into Rachel's arms)

Tyke: AHHHHHHH!

Rachel: PALMON! J Oh... Are you alright?

Palmon: I'm fine. J

Biyomon: Oh... Klaire... my wings have blisters...

Klaire: Aw... I am sorry, but you did a good job. Without you we would have been crushed.

GhostAgumon floats down besides Tyke.

GhostAgumon: What now?

Tyke: Well... (Turns to guardromon) Guardromon? Can you carry Andromon?

Guardromon: (Looks at Andromon without saying a word... after about a minute he snaps out of it) Of... of course I will...

Guardromon picks up Andromon with ease and faces them.

Rachel: O.o ... well? ... Oh, right. I guess I'm leading. (She pulls her arm level to her chest and looks at it. She turns to the right and stops) That general direction.

Tyke: (Pauses) Guardromon... (A slight worried tone)...

Guardromon: Yes?

Tyke: We locked the door to Rachel's and Klaire's room when we left.

Rachel: Hey... yeah, we have the key.

Tyke: So how did the door get unlocked?...

Rachel: Did you wake up and open it Palmon?

Palmon shakes her head.

Guardromon: I do not know how that happened. I was downstairs the whole time.

Tyke: Okay... it just bothered me. Lets go.

The seven of them with Andromon take off going out the back of the alley and onto an abandoned old street. They walk for about 8 minutes when they finally come to the edge of the village.

Rachel: Strait ahead. (All of them enter the forest)

Rachel: Wait! Stop!...

Everyone stops moving and looks at her.

Rachel: There is something coming towards us.

Tyke: What?

Klaire: What is it?

All of them huddle over the small screen of the digivice and ponder what the black circle that is coming right at them is.

Tyke: Guardromon, get yourself and Andromon into those bushes...

Guardromon: Yes sir. (Guardromon carrying Andromon enters large bushes and crouches down)

Rachel: What do we do?

Tyke: Get under that tree... Keep an eye out.

All of them gather under the tree back to back.

Biyomon: I just got a shiver down my spine.

Klaire: Huh?

Palmon: It's something powerful... (Palmon crosses her arms and shivers)

Rachel: That can't be good.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rachel: It is right on top of us.

All of them look around franticly.

GhostAgumon: Tyke!

Tyke: Shhhh...

GhostAgumon: Tyke... it's there! (GhostAgumon points up)

Tyke, Rachel, and Klaire's eyes widen.

Tyke: That is the thing that rose from Andromon's shop when it exploded...

In the sky above was a black devil with long arms and an orange symbol on it's chest. Its wings were fully spread and he just seemed to float in the air without even flapping them. He seemed to be scanning over the forest with his deep red eyes.

Klaire: (Points her digivice through a spot in the leaves and presses a button and a slight red light pokes through and scans the creature) (Klaire looks down at the screen. Rachel and Tyke look at her wondering what the creature is) It's De...

Devimon's eyes dart right down at Klaire. He slowly descends down upon them.

Klaire: Devimon, Champion Level, Virus, Evil Type, Attacks: Touch of Evil, Laser Wing...

Biyomon: Klaire! (Biyomon points up)

Klaire: (Devimon is descending towards them) Ahhhhhhh! It's coming this way! 

Rachel picks up Palmon.

Palmon: L I have a headache...

All three tamers step out from under the tree with their digimon and look up at Devimon.

Tyke: We can take him.

Klaire????

Rachel: What?

Tyke: We have no choice. (Suddenly serious)

Rachel puts down Palmon.

Rachel: Palmon, can you fight?

Palmon: Mmmmm... :\... I will do my best.

Rachel: That's the spirit.

Klaire: Ready Biyomon!

Biyomon: Hatched ready!

Tyke: Ready Agumon?

GhostAgumon: (Glares up at Devimon) Ready!

Devimon: Digi-destined... How amusing... putting up a strong front when you are weak. I am impressed... Well... not really. (Devimon touches down gently onto the ground)

Tyke: You hurt Andromon didn't you!

Devimon: You have bigger problems than worrying about Andromon... (Devimon opens his claws and begins to slowly walk towards the six of them)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

Klaire: Oh my god! What do we do? We can't beat...

Rachel: Go get him!

Palmon: POISON IVY! (The ends of Palmon's fingers extend towards Devimon)

Devimon (Still walking slowly towards them) raises his left arm and the vines wrap around it with a whip. Devimon pulls back his long arm effortlessly flinging Palmon into the air over his shoulder and thus smacking her into the ground.

Palmon: AHHHHHHHHHHH! (Thud)

Rachel: Grrrr...

Tyke: AGUMON!

GhostAgumon: SPIRIT FLAME! (Launches the ghostly flames at Devimon)

Devimon catches the attack in his claws and crushes it.

Tyke: No way!

Klaire: Biyomon... be careful...

Biyomon: SPIRAL TWISTER! (Sends the spinning green energy at Devimon) 

Devimon blocks with his arm.

Devimon: Pathetic... is this all you have?

Palmon struggles to get up.

Palmon: Rachel...

Rachel: PALMON! (Rachel's digivice shines)

Devimon turns around.

Devimon: How amusing...

Light envelops Palmon and begins to grow.

Palmon: PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO! ...

The light dome explodes into light shards that fall and glint to the ground.

Togemon: TOGEMON! (Togemon immediately rushes Devimon) LIGHTSPEED JABBING! (Togemon begins to rapidly punch Devimon)

Devimon moves with amazing speed and blocks all the punches with his long arms.

Rachel: I think we should duck...

Everyone hits the ground.

Togemon: NEEDLE SPRAY! (Togemon shoots needles in every direction with amazing force)

Devimon gets hit by a few needles and backs off in time to escape the majority of them.

Devimon: So you are not totally unskilled... But it won't be enoug... UMPH!

Togemon: KNOCKOUT FIST! (Togemon slugs Devimon right in the side of the face)

Rachel: NICE ONE!

Klaire: I think we might win this.

GhostAgumon: Biyomon, lets help.

Biyomon: Mmmhmm! SPIRAL TWISTER! (Aims the spinning green energy at Devimon)

GhostAgumon: SPIRIT FLAME! (Launches the ghostly flames at Devimon)

Togemon: HEY! YOU GOT A DILIVERY! (Togemon grabs Devimon and spins him around and gets him in a headlock from behind)

Devimon: You!... (Devimon gets hit by Spiral Twister and Spirit Flame) GRRRRRR! Enough playing around... (Devimon elbows Togemon hard)

Togemon: AHHHHHHHHHH! (Falls backwards)

Devimon: You first!

GhostAgumon: NO! (Flies at Devimon)

Devimon swats GhostAgumon away like a pesky fly.

Devimon jumps into the air and flies upward swiftly. About 400 feet up he does a flip in the air and goes into a dive with one arm extended and claws outstretched downward.

Devimon: DEVIL'S JUDGEMENT!

Rachel: (Covers her eyes) TOGEMON!

Tyke: (Under breath) No...

Togemon: Ugh... (A giant hole has been made in the middle of Togemon)

Devimon jumps back and stands tall.

Light envelops Togemon and shrinks and breaks apart revealing a badly beaten Palmon with a gash in her stomach.

Rachel: PALMON! (Gets up and runs to Palmon)

Tyke: (Tries to grab Rachel) NO!

Devimon's hand stretches out to grab Rachel.

Biyomon: Oh no you... (Grabbed) DONT! (Biyomon got in the middle of Devimon's hand and Rachel)

Klaire: OH! BIYOMON!

Biyomon: I'm alright... 

Tears well up in Klaire's eyes.

Rachel: He saved me... (Rachel picks up a stick) HEY! (Rachel breaks the stick over Devimon's head and it shatters into hundreds of splinters)

Devimon: Is that supposed to hurt me? (Devimon doesn't even bother with Rachel and instead begins to crush Biyomon)

GhostAgumon: SPIRIT FLAME! (Right in devimon's face)

Devimon: Please... your attack does not harm me... I am Evil...

GhostAgumon????

Tyke::::What did he mean by... I am Evil... why wouldn't Agumon's attack hurt him:

Klaire: (Walks towards Devimon slowly) Please... (Tears stream down her face) 

Tyke: Klaire... don't...

Rachel kneels besides Palmon and embraces her.

Rachel: You did good... Please hold on...

Klaire: (Still walking towards Devimon) Please... I beg you... take me...

Biyomon!!!!

Klaire: Just... don't hurt my friend...

Devimon: Why let him go when... (Devimon snatches Klaire up)

Klaire: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Devimon: (Devimon digs his claws into her) I can just grab you also...

Klaire screams in agony.

Biyomon::::She called me her friend...:

Tyke: Klaire!

Klaire clenches her eyes shut as tears flood out of them.

Biyomon: KLAIRE!

Klaire's digivice shines.

Biyomon: (White light encircles and envelops Biyomon and slowly grows larger eventually prying out of Devimon's hand) BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO! ...

Devimon: WHAT! (Devimon with Klaire in hand leaps back a few yards)

Kokatorimon: (The white light dome explodes) KOKATORIMON! (Lands on the ground)

Tyke: He... he digivolved...

GhostAgumon: Wow...

Kokatorimon runs with amazing speed at Devimon.

Devimon: So a new player to the game... (Extends claws)

Kokatorimon jumps into the air. Devimon slashes at Kokatorimon. Kokatorimon dodges and spins and looks down upon Devimon.

Kokatorimon: PETRA FIRE! (Green light floods Kokatorimon's eyes and blast

Devimon's right leg and right arm.)

Devimon: AHHHHHHHHHHH! What is this?

Kokatorimon lands and smacks the distracted Devimon's left arm up. Devimon drops the now unconscious Klaire and Kokatorimon catches her in his arms. He immediately sprints away from Devimon and towards Tyke.

Kokatorimon: Tyke... Please look after her...

Tyke: Sure thing... (Tyke takes Klaire and lays her gently on the ground and keeps watch incase Devimon decides to attack them.)

Rachel: (Stunned at Kokatorimon's sheer power) This changes everything...

Palmon coughs.

Rachel: Palmon. J It's gonna be okay.

Devimon: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!

Kokatorimon: FEATHER SWORD! (Kokatorimon swiftly waves his wing at Devimon and about 5 large feathers shoot at Devimon like flying razors)

Devimon: Another time perhaps... (Devimon flaps his wings rapidly and rises into the air carrying his now stoned right arm and left leg.) (Devimon gets about 100 feet into the air and vanishes)

Tyke: You better run!

Rachel walks over slowly carrying Palmon in her arms.

Tyke: a... How is she?

Rachel: (Trying to sound strong yet with sadness in her voice) She will be fine... She's a survivor...

GhostAgumon floats down to Tyke and forces his way into his arms.

GhostAgumon: L How come I couldn't hurt Devimon?

Tyke: (Pets the top of GhostAgumon's head) You're just having an off day... 

Kokatorimon: (Walks over to the ground and looks down at Klaire) Is she going to be alright?

Tyke: (Looks at the wounds in Klaire's midsection) Yeah... just minor gashes... she should be fine...

Kokatorimon: (Picks up Klaire in his wings) Palmon is injured too... You may ride on my back with her...

Rachel: Oh... thank you...

Tyke: Oh! (Whistles) Guardromon!

Guardromon pops up out of the bushes.

Guardromon: Yes sir?

Tyke: It is safe now... we are on the move again.

Guardromon: Rodger... (Guardromon picks up Andromon)

Tyke::::Man... we are falling apart by the seams here:

Rachel: Okay... (Looks at the map on her digivice's screen) we are not far... (She turns the digivice until the destination mark is at the topmost part of the screen) This way... (She points)

Tyke: Lets go then!

Tyke breaks into a run with GhostAgumon flying by his side. Guardromon is now running and the jets on his back are now flaring propelling him forwards enabling him to keep up. Kokatorimon runs with grace through the woods ahead of Tyke, GhostAgumon, and Guardromon holding Andromon with Rachel navigating directions to him.  
It takes about 20 minutes until the destination mark is on the middle of the screen and all they are facing is the rock wall of the side of a small mountain. 

Rachel: This is it... But wher...

Guardromon walks up and pounds on part of the rock. Immediately a panel with a keypad and numbers pops out of the wall.

Tyke: Whoa...

Klaire begins to move but has yet to open her eyes. She moans in Kokatorimon's wings.

Tyke: Guardromon, how did you know how to do tha...

Guardromon begins to hit numbers on the keypad and Rachel looks closely at the numbers.

Rachel: 6... 3... 7... 7... 8... (Rachel reads these numbers off of her digivice's screen as Guardromon keys them in.) How did you know about the panel and the numbers...

Guardromon: Andromon is my friend... I have been to the lab before...

Rachel: Awe... So...

The side of the mountain shakes and part of the rock indents and with the sound of gears turning rock moves upward to reveal an entrance.

Guardromon: Hurry... inside...

Tyke looks at Kokatorimon and Rachel and nods. All of them enter and the door goes down behind them.

Tyke: Wow... (All of them are walking down a tiled hallway with metal walls and light fixtures above) This is the lab?

Guardromon: This is where Andromon's resistance is based... A movement to resist the evil that is infecting our world...

They all enter a main chamber. Inside the chamber are various creatures performing tasks. Some are at computer consuls entering in some data. Others are monitoring what looks like spy cameras and maps with symbols all over them. In the center of the elaborate chamber is a raised platform with a circular consol and a chair. All the creatures are simultaneously performing various tasks.  
Tyke points his digivice at the various creatures and scans.

Tyke: Hagurumon... MetalKoromon... (Tyke points) That one's name is Kokuwamon... Kapurimon... (Points at a guardromon) That is of course a Guardromon... and Mekanorimon... Wow... this is a lot of digimon... 

Guardromon: Yes... Andromon noticed something was wrong and was one of the first to report that evil forces were conspiring to take hold of the Digital World... At first no one believed him... So he gathered all of us who knew the same to be true based on information he had gathered... and so started the Metal Empire...

Tyke: Awe... (In awe of the complexity of the chamber and their purpose)

Rachel: Unreal...

Some of the other Guardromon come over to them.

Guardromon: Please take Andromon to the infirmary...

Guardromon's 1 and 2: Yes sir!

Guardromon turns to Kokatorimon with Rachel and Palmon on his back...

Guardromon: If you would like to follow them we can also treat your friend's injuries.

Kokatorimon: Thank you...

Rachel: Oh thank you! I was hoping you would have medical supplies or something here.

Kokatorimon hurriedly struts after the Guardromon.

Tyke: (Looks around to get a feel for how immense this place is) Cool...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

Tyke fell asleep that night thinking about all that had happened in the two days he had been in the digital world. How both Palmon and Biyomon digivolved, how V-Koromon digivolved into GhostAgumon... How GhostAgumon did not realize he was an undead digimon, a ghost, and instead thinks he is an angel. And finally how tired he was. Tyke slept for the night on a bed in the room next to the infirmary. GhostAgumon was curled up at the foot of his bed sleeping soundly. Rachel passed out watching over Palmon in the infirmary and there she slept. Kokatorimon, who did not de-digivolve, stood patiently over Klaire's bed. Klaire luckily had not broken any bones, and should be alright with rest. Andromon however spent merely two hours in the infirmary and then was moved to another room to have his mechanical parts repaired by the other machine type digimon.

Morning comes.

Klaire: Yeah, I'm fine... Biyomon... You grew!

Kokatorimon: J

Tyke sits up in his bed and yawns.

Rachel: Last to wake up... typical.

Tyke: ' heh heh. (Tyke looks down to see Palmon standing by Rachel's side) She going to be alright?

Rachel: Yup... Good as new.

The six of them walk out into the main chamber of the hidden headquarters. They still cannot believe how complex and technological the place is and how efficient and diligent the digimon are. High above at the circular consol stands Andromon, looking upon a gigantic holographic screen and typing into a keyboard.

Tyke: HEY ANDROMON! (He yells up to Andromon) HOW YA FEELING!

Andromon turns around and looks down at them.

Andromon: Digi-destined... (The entire circular consul that sits upon a giant pillar in the middle of the room begins to lower until Andromon and his consol are level with the digi-destined on the floor) I have been anticipating a formal meeting with you all.

Klaire: Yeah... well we are just glad you are alive. Oh... Kokatorimon...

Kokatorimon runs out of energy and de-digivolves.

Biyomon: It's okay, I am fine.

GhostAgumon: Andromon... what happened to your shop.

Andromon: ...

Tyke???? 

Andromon: I was attacked... I was in my shop working on my latest project when...

FLASHBACK 

Andromon is working in his shop on a microchip.

An alarm goes off.

Alarm: Intruder Alert... Intruder Alert... (A screen pops out and upon the screen is

Devimon descending towards the shop from the sky)

Andromon: Devimon... (Andromon grabs a small device and puts it on the ground. He then picks up the microchip he was working on and stashes it safely in a compartment in his side. He then puts a regular microchip on the table and walks to the other side of the room. Andromon presses a button and the device he put on the floor flares with light and then a solid hologram of Andromon stands positioned to be looking like he is working on the microchip. Andromon presses a button on the wall and a hologram of the wall goes up in front of him hiding him from view.)

Devimon appears out of thin air laying on the ceiling looking down at the hologram.

Andromon (Hologram): Datamon... can you hand me that transistor?

Not a sound.

Andromon (Hologram): Datamon? (Turns around) Where did he go?

Datamon: Mfffff mffffff!

Andromon (Hologram): Huh?… (looks up.) (Seemingly laying on the ceiling looking down is a tall black devil digimon (Devimon) holding the small Datamon in his claws.)

Devimon: Looking for this? (Devimon closes his claws around the Datamon with ease and crushes him. Datamon explodes into red particles which Devimon absorbs and Datamon's digital essence floats through the ceiling and away)

Andromon (Hologram): Intruder… you are not welcome!

Andromon::::I am sorry Datamon... I forgot you were in the room...:

Devimon: You cannot be allowed to live Andromon... (Devimon's arm extends and punches right into a giant machine against the far wall of the room and pulls out cords. A small explosion is created.) It appears the Digi-Destined have come to our world and are seeking you out.

Andromon::::The digi-destined! Finally, they have come:

Andromon (Hologram): No... Do not...

Devimon: Goodbye Andromon! Hah hah hah hah hah! (Devimon puts his hands together and a dark orb that flashes black and white rapidly is formed) (Devimon lets it slowly fall to the ground like a feather and vanishes through the ceiling and rises into the sky)

Andromon: NOOO!

The small orb hits the ground and explodes collapsing the entire building upon all of Andromon's equipment as well as himself.

END FLASHBACK

Andromon: All that matters is they did not get the microchip... and I was able to have replicas manufactured.

Tyke: What does the microchip do?

Andromon: Nothing yet. But now I have an idea of how to put it to good use. May I borrow that? (Andromon points to Rachel's arm)

Rachel: Oh... my digivice?... errrrr... (She looks at Tyke and Klaire) Sure... (Rachel takes the digivice off her wrist and hands it to Andromon)

Andromon: Thank you... I will study this and see if I can develop anything to help you. (Andromon walks away and heads into another room, undoubtedly his personal lab)

Tyke: I am hungry...

Guardromon: (Overhears Tyke) The cafeteria is that way (He points) We might have some food that you would be able to eat.

Rachel: Might? Aye...

The six of them head to the cafeteria and sit around a table. It turns out they had some meat and soup... not having eaten much in the past two days, they were thankful for the meal and ate till they were full. After eating and talking they got up and headed into the main chamber only to be greeted by Andromon holding a case in one hand and Rachel's digivice in the other.

Andromon: This device was fascinating. I have recorded all of its functions.

Rachel: O.O So you know how to use it?

Andromon: Affirmative.

Andromon shows them all the functions of the digivice. Scanning functions, Database, Uploading, Transmitting functions, Digimon Status screen, and Tamer Status screen.

Tyke: Whoa... it measures our health?

Andromon: Correct. I have also modified my chip to be compatible with these systems enabling you to have a direct contact link to headquarters, a holographic imaging map of file island, and detection.

Klaire: Awsome...

Andromon: I will just need to install these chips into your digivices.

Tyke: (Hands Andromon his digivice) No problem.

Klaire: (Takes off her digivice and hands it to Andromon) Here you go. J

Andromon: I will return when they are complete... (Andromon goes back into his lab)

Tyke sees Guardromon.

Tyke: Guardromon!

Guardromon: Oh... Tyke... Yes? (Guardromon walks over to Tyke and the others)

Tyke: I was wondering... this headquarters is pretty cool... but what is it for?

Guardromon: This headquarters is an underground resistance to the dark forces corrupting our world.

Klaire: Dark Forces?

Guardromon: Yes... that Devimon you faced was one of the Nightmare Soldiers... They are evil corrupt digimon bent on dominating the Digital World and drowning it in eternal darkness. Let me start at the beginning. File Island is the oldest landmass in the digital world... The Digital World grew, and more digimon were being born and digivolving to various forms. The Digital World has a natural balance of Data, Vaccine, and Virus... Those are the three types of data digimon are composed of. It was Andromon who first noticed that the virus types of File Island were gathering... He warned others but they would not listen. One night there was an attack upon Factorial Town... my home... The virus digimon calling themselves the Nightmare Soldiers attacked and showed no mercy. They destroyed most of us machine type digimon and our main factory. Those of us who fled followed Andromon here... We worked together in secrecy to create this underground base... and have been secretly resisting and keeping an eye on the Nightmare Soldiers. The Nightmare Soldiers tore down our mechanical land and it is now the Dark Area of this island... An empty dark land where the Nightmare Soldiers constructing a dark fortress... what goes on inside not even we know...

Tyke, Rachel, Klaire, GhostAgumon, Palmon, Biyomon: O.O!

Rachel: Wow... (Looks down) You all lost your home to them...

Klaire: That's awful...

Tyke: Devimon is with them? They know about us then...

Rachel: You're right... what if they are tracking us... What if we lead them to here?

Tyke: We cannot burden you with our presence any longer Guardromon... We have to

keep running so they...

Rachel: Run? So what... are we supposed to just keep running?

Klaire: But...

Rachel: No buts! They wanna fight... lets take the fight to them!

Tyke: Awe...

Rachel: We kicked Devimon's butt... We can do it again. And then we will defeat the rest of the Nightmare Soldiers...

Klaire: We cannot take them all on.

Tyke: (Looks down) She is right... we have to fight them...

Guardromon: Devimon is not their strongest warrior... there are much tougher Nightmare Soldiers...

Tyke: Well... (Looks at GhostAgumon) Agumon might digivolve... and he might be really really strong... and then all six of us can gang up on them...

Guardromon: Are you...

A hatch in the top of the room opens up and a gigantic machine lowers down into the room.

Tyke: What the!

The gigantic machine turns out to be a large metal bird. It lands on a landing pad and looks around.

Guardromon: Oh my!

All of the machine digimon stop what they are doing and gather around the digimon. Andromon looks out of the backroom and walks out through the crowd of machine type digimon.

Pteramon: Mission Complete Andromon. I have footage of the Dark Fortress...

A Kokuwamon dismounts a camera that was mounted on Pteramon's head. Pteramon de-digivolves into a Biyomon holding a strange silver item. 

Biyomon: Hey Klaire... He is a Biyomon just like me.

Andromon: Good work Biyomon... Get the Digi-egg to the vault.

A Hagurumon grabs the digi-egg of love and floats through the crowd out of sight.  
(Machine Empire) Biyomon: Yes sir...

A giant holographic screen opens up in midair. A Kokuwamon plugs the camera into a consol and an image appears on the giant holographic screen. Andromon goes into his circular consol and the platform raises into the air. The footage shows a dark looking structure with storm clouds swirling above it and lightning clashing. As the dark structure gets closer you can see individual windows.

Tyke: Whoa...

Klaire: Mmmmm...

Rachel: Wicked...

The structure gets even closer. At one point Pteramon must have gotten extremely close because you could see a little in the windows. The camera angel veers upward.  
Andromon: Go back... (The footage rewinds)... Stop! (An image is frozen on the screen)... (Andromon presses a button on his consol and the image begins to zoom in on a single window) (Andromon then turns a knob and the fuzzy zoomed in image becomes slightly clearer)

Rachel: NO WAY!

Tyke: Who is...

Klaire: (Gasp)...

On the screen is nothing more than the image of the back of a human child a the window of the Dark Fortress.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:

Tyke, Rachel, Klaire, GhostAgumon, Palmon, and Biyomon face Andromon and Guardromon outside of the base with Andromon and Guardromon standing in the doorway. All three of them have their digivices back on their wrists.

Andromon: Take care...

Tyke: We will... We are thankful for all your hospitality... but if Devimon and those Nightmare Soldiers caught some of the other kids... then we have no choice but to fight to get them back.

Andromon: I understand...

Guardromon: Take this... (Guardromon holds out a bag) Some supplies you might need for your journey... food and other items.

Klaire: Thank you (Accepts the bag)

Andromon: Tyke... Activate your map of File Island...

Tyke: Oh... (Tyke presses a button on his digivice and the map appears on the screen.)

Andromon: (Plugs his finger into the digivice) I am setting a path for you to the Dark Area... (A line appears on the screen from where they stand now to the Dark Area) Taking the river is the best route to begin with... I would suggest traveling by or in the river...

Rachel: Yeesh... the water is probably freezing... I say we walk...

Tyke: Thanks for all your help Andromon.

Andromon: Thank you for saving me... Take care.

Guardromon: Good luck!

The digi-destined and their digimon turn and walk away. They stop and look back and wave at Andromon and Guardromon and enter the woods.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The six of them reach the medium sized river.

Tyke: Well, this is the river...

Klaire: So we just walk along the river?

GhostAgumon splashes down into the water, spins in a circle under water and emerges with a smile.

Tyke: Uhhh... right.

The five of them walk along the river as GhostAgumon effortlessly floats down the river.

Palmon: Rachel?

Rachel: Hmmm?

Palmon: Something is coming...

Tyke turns around.

Tyke: What?

Everyone is silent.

Klaire: what...

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Rachel: O.O

Klaire: O.O

Tyke: O.o !

Biyomon: Klaire! We need to move!

Klaire: Right!

All of them begin to run as fast as they can along the river.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! ROARRRRRRRRRRR!

Rachel: (Breathing heavily) It's getting closer!

Tyke: AGUMON! Keep an eye out for danger!

GhostAgumon: Mmmhmm!

Suddenly five trees explode into splinters as a gigantic orange monster breaks out of the tree line and looks at the six of them running hungrily. This monster is dinosaur-like and wears what looks like a brown mask. It wore three horns on its head and was covered in blue stripes. It stood approximately eleven feet tall.

Tyke: WHAT THE HELL! IS THAT!

Rachel grabs Palmon by the hand and shoulders Klaire into the river.

Biyomon: What are you...

Rachel: EVERYONE IN THE RIVER! (Rachel jumps in the river dragging Palmon in with her)

Tyke: (Attempts to side jump into the river but instead trips and falls in) AHHHHHHHHH!

The rabid looking monster (Greymon) gains on them.

All of them begin to swim and with the current picking up go faster than they would if they were running.

Rachel: OH NO! OUR DIGIVICES ARE MACHINES! THEY ARE WET NOW!

Tyke: WORRY ABOUT THAT LATER!

Greymon gains on them until he is running besides them.

Tyke: Everyone get under water! Maybe we can confuse it!

One by one they hold their breath and go under water.  
The Greymon stops and watches the surface of the water scanning it with its eyes.

Silence... 

Greymon leans over the water and looks at its reflection. It sniffs the air but cannot find a scent.

GhostAgumon: (Surges and shoots out of the water right at Greymon's face) RAAAAAAA! SPIRIT FLAME! (The attack nails Greymon right in the eyes)

Greymon roars in pain and stumbles back.

Everyone emerges.

Tyke: Good work! Swim!

All of them begin to paddle and swim down the stream leaving the thrashing, ravenous Greymon behind.

Rachel: I... Need to take a (Gets a mouth full of water) a break...

Everyone slows down and stops.

Tyke: So long as we stay in the river wild digimon should not be able to pick up our scent.

Klaire looks at her digivice under the water.

Klaire: Hey... I think our digivices are waterproof... mine is working.

Tyke examines his.

Tyke: Whew... that's good.

Rachel grabs the bag from Klaire and opens it.

Rachel: Everything in here is as dry as a bone... (Rachel rummages through the bag) Good stuff... will be useful. (She digs down towards the bottom of the bag and pulls out a pair of goggles) These will come in handy now... Mind if I use them? My eyes are kind of agitated...

Klaire: Sure.

Tyke: Go ahead.

Rachel puts on the goggles and zips up the bag.

Biyomon: Awww... my feathers are soaked...

Klaire: It's alright... when we get out of the water I will help dry you off. 

The six of them swim calmly down the stream... seeing few digimon along the sides of the river drinking and giving them no attention. Eventually they come to a deeper and slower part of the river.

Rachel: Jeez Tyke... how long do we have to stay in here?

Tyke: (Looks at digivice) There should be a lake or something ahead... it gets wider... we can get out and rest there.

Not five seconds later do they float around a bend and see a narrow section of river leading through elaborately stacked rocks... Like a curtain, blankets of willows hung from the trees completely hiding what was behind.

Tyke: Errgg... What is that?

Klaire: A dam of some sort?

Rachel: I DON'T CARE! YOU SAID REST WHEN WE GET THERE! (Rachel pushes ahead)

Rachel swims through the narrow opening between the rocks.

Rachel: GASP

Tyke: Rachel!

Tyke and the others one by one swim through the rocks and under the plant veil...

Tyke: Whoa!

Klaire: Oh... how beautiful!

Palmon: (Starry eyed) So pretty.

GhostAgumon: Ooooo...

Before them was a beautiful clear water lagoon. From the angel they were seeing it the water looks pearly blue. Not only that but the water here was warm and welcoming. The sand at the bottom was white and soft with some seashells. Colorful schools of fish swam around serenely. To the side of the lagoon was a giant waterfall and towards the middle a beautiful tropical island with a small beach.

Tyke: It's...

Rachel: PARADISE! (Rachel paddles like her life depends on it towards the island)

Palmon: Rachel... Wait up! (Palmon struggles to catch up with her)

Klaire: I get the feeling Rachel is not a fan of the water.

Gomamon: HEY! GET OUT OF THE WATER!

Gomamon2: There is someone in the water!

Rachel: Huh?... seals... with red mohawks?... O.o (Stops and looks)

Gomamon: HURRY AND GET OUT OF THE WATER!

Rachel: (Shouts due to the 200 foot distance) Why? What's wrong!

Suddenly what looks like an stretchy white arm with black claws shoots up out of the water and attempts to smack down on Rachel.

Tyke: What the! AGUMON!

GhostAgumon without any hesitation flies over the water at amazing speed and pushes Rachel out of the way.

Tyke: LOOK OUT!

GhostAgumon: AHHHH! (Curls up and goes transparent) (The arm goes right through him and smacks the water so hard it creates a wave)

Tyke, Klaire, and Biyomon swim with all their strength and head for the small island.

Tyke: Keep goin...

A white tentacle shoots up out of the water almost directly underneath Tyke. 

Tyke: AHHHHHHH!

Rachel and Palmon crawl up upon the small island's beach.

Rachel: ... the hell?

GhostAgumon: Tyke! (GhostAgumon goes back out to help Tyke, Klaire, and Biyomon)

Two more white tentacles shoot up at them.

Klaire: Ahhhhhhhhh! (She grabs her arm and goes under)

Biyomon: Klaire! (Biyomon dives down and struggles to pull her back up)

Tyke goes under and helps and they both manage to get her above.

Rachel: HURRY!

Another arm shoots up and begins to come down upon all three of them.

Rachel: NO!

Palmon: POISON IVY! (The purple ends of her hands extend and shoot at the arm and wrap around them ending with a smack) (Palmon pulls back with all her might but the arm struggles)

Rachel: That's it! Hang in there Palmon.

Klaire: (A voice of someone in extreme pain) My arm... it swiped my arm and... I feel like I got stung...

Tyke and Biyomon manage to get Klaire to the beach and Rachel runs into the shallow water and helps lift Klaire up and carry her onto the island. 

GhostAgumon: SPIRIT FLAME! (Attack hits the arm and it begins to thrash

violently) 

Palmon: (Retracts her poison ivy attack)

Tyke: (Looks out over the lake) What the hell is that?

Gomamon: It is a monster...

Tyke turns around and three Gomamon and a Crabmon stand looking stunned.

Tyke scans them.

Tyke: Gomamon... and Crabmon...

Klaire: Ow! (Her arm is red and swollen)

Biyomon: Oh no!

Gomamon: Your friend has been stung by the toxic venom that covers that monster's skin... Follow me. We can help her.

Tyke: Awe...

Tyke and Rachel pick Klaire up and follow the adorable baby seals. They lead them about twenty feet past some exotic trees to a small 15 foot wide spring... Within the spring and around it are 2 Gomamon, 1 Crabmon, and 2 Syakomon looking terrified and worried.

Tyke: Whoa... Are you guys... you're stuck on this island aren't you?

Gomamon: (Tears well up in his eyes) Yeah... We cannot go into the lagoon or into the rivers... This is where we are raised... until we are old enough to venture into the oceans...

Gomamon2: Our older brothers and sisters went to the ocean to tend to a problem... but they never came back...

Crabmon: That was three weeks ago...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13:

Tyke paces back and fourth on the edge of the island looking out upon the clear and inviting water.

Klaire and Rachel sit down with Biyomon and GhostAgumon as well as some of the Gomamon and a Syakomon near them and seem to be in deep thought and resting. One of the Gomamon is rubbing the spot where Klaire was stung with a type of medical paste he created from the fruit growing on the few trees on the tiny island.

Klaire: Thank you, it feels better already.

Palmon walks to the edge of the island where Tyke is.

Palmon: Tyke?

Tyke: Hmmm... Oh hey Palmon. What's up?

Palmon: Agumon over there... did he die?

Tyke: (Stunned) What?

Palmon: Biyomon and I can sense it... there is something not normal about him...

Tyke: I... yes... he died.

Palmon: Tyke... you should tell him the truth... He is not an angel digimon.

Tyke: (Looks over at GhostAgumon happily playing with one of the Gomamon) I can't... ever since he became GhostAgumon...

Palmon: So his name is really GhostAgumon?

Tyke: Yes... ever since he digivolved, he has been happy... Who am I to take away that happiness... Please don't tell him Palmon... it will break his heart.

Palmon:( Okay...

The water near the island ripples in one direction. Under the glimmer of the crystal clear water a humongous white tentacle can be seen sweeping over the sandy surface of the lagoon bottom.

Palmon: What is that thing?

Tyke: I don't know... I do not have a clear shot at it... so no scan. It is definitely not going to let us go.

Rachel: Tyke! Palmon! Come here.

Gomamon: ... that is why we are fearful at night.

Tyke and Palmon walk over.

Tyke: Yeah?

Klaire: It is going to get bad Tyke...

Tyke: O.O What?

Rachel: Gomamon told us that the creature always attacks at night...

Gomamon: It comes up out of the water and attacks us. It is huge!

Syakomon: (Opens up shell) (Fearful) As soon as that thing comes out from under the sands we have to flee the island and run...

Gomamon2: Yeah... It always stops us from leaving though... and we already lost three of our friends to the creature.

Klaire:( That's awful...

Tyke: Good... We know when it comes out...

Crabmon: The creature always hunts in the darkness...

Biyomon: How is that good Tyke... we are not sea digimon... we stand a worse chance than then Gomamon and the others...

Tyke: We are not leaving this island tonight.

The Gomamon, Syakomon, and Crabmon look panicked.

Tyke: Tonight we fight! We just became an army!

The aquatic digimon look up at Tyke in awe.

Tyke: ARE YOU WITH ME?

Gomamon/Syakomon/Crabmon: YEAH!

Rachel: Um... Tyke... how exactly do we do that?

Tyke: Well, Gh... Agumon can fly... So he can attack that thing easily. And Palmon and Biyomon can digivolve... With all of us working together we can beat it...

Klaire: But...

Rachel: Hello... Togemon needs room to attack... or else we will all become pincushions...

Biyomon: And my Petra Fire only works if I can get close enough to my target...

Tyke: Hmmmm... (Looks down at his digivice and thinks)

For the next two hours they all think on what they should do and draw plans in the sand with a stick. All the Gomamon, Syakomon, and Crabmon gather around listening intently to the possible plans.

Rachel: Palmon... Up there...

Palmon: Right!... POISON IVY! (The purple ends of Palmon's arms extend and wrap around tree branches with a whipping noise. Palmon tugs and pulls them down)

Biyomon: (Approaches the fallen branches) I'll take it from here...

MEANWHILE

Tyke, GhostAgumon, and many of the Gomamon carry armfuls of sand and dump it at the edge of the island.

Tyke: (Points at two Gomamon) You two... go under the water and begin piling it up...

2 Gomamon: Right! (They dive in and begin to pile the sand up into a mound)

Tyke looks out over the water and sees tentacles moving in the distance.

Tyke: It's becoming more active... (Looks up and sees the sky is getting dimmer) Come on guys, it is almost time...

All of them work together in preparation for an hour until finally the sky is almost dark

The tamers and their digimon stand in a line on the shore in the dusk of the oncoming darkness. They watch as in the distance and nearby white tentacles begin to flail violently. Palmon stands upon a tiny sandbar (The one they created by hand) about ten feet further out from the island. The tamers themselves hold wooden spears (Crafted by Biyomon and his beak) in hand. The five Gomamon, sit beside the tamers. GhostAgumon floats above the island slightly higher than all the trees, two trees which have the two Syakomon on top of them.

The sun goes down and the massive white tentacles are now flailing above the water violently slapping the water. In the distance the water becomes cloudy and waves begin to kick up. Something large is rising... the entire lagoon including the island begins to shake...

Rachel: (Stretches the band of her goggles around her neck and raises them and lets them fall back on her forehead.) Palmon!

Palmon: Ready!

Rachel's digivice shines.

Palmon: (Brilliant white orbs of light sparkle and swirl around Palmon forming a small dome of light that begins to grow larger and larger) PALMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO!

Togemon: (The light dome explodes into thousands of shards made of light) TOGEMON! (Togemon crosses her arms and looks over them at the rising mass of sand in the distance ready for battle.

Tyke: Gomamon...

Gomamon1: Yes?

Tyke: Get ready... we will really need your help... you know what to do right?

Gomamon1: Yup! (Gulps)

Klaire: (Yells upward) AGUMON! CAN YOU TELL WHAT IT IS YET?

GhostAgumon: Not yet! But it's big!

Biyomon joins Agumon in the air above the island.

Roaring can now be heard from the middle of the lagoon... A massive shadow shoots up into the sky 30 feet tall...

Tyke: O.O HOLY HELL!...

Rachel: NO WAY! ITS BIGGER THAN WE THOUGHT!

Klaire: Tyke... maybe we should...

Tyke: It is too late! We have to stand and fight!

Some of the Gomamon whimper at the sight of the silhouette of the creature.

The creature begins to move towards them and roars loudly.

60 ft... 50 ft... 40 ft... 30 ft...

Klaire: Now... (Points her digivice at the creature and a red laser shoots out and hits it)

Digivice: BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Tyke and Rachel look at Klaire.

Klaire: Gesomon... Mollusk Digimon... Virus Type... Champion Level...

Tyke: That's a champion?

Klaire: No... it isn't... somehow... it is bigger... (Reading her digivice screen)... Its energy level is way higher than it should be... It should be about 7 feet tall...

Rachel: Then what the he...

Suddenly two long white arm-like tentacles shoot right at the island.

Rachel: What the... TOGEMON!

Togemon: (Uncrosses arms and starts rapidly punching) LIGHTSPEED JABBING! (The two tentacles hit her gloves and bounce off... after knocking Togemon back into the shallow water)

Rachel: TOGEMON! DON'T LET HIM PUSH YOU AROUND!

Gesomon is now 25 feet away...

Tyke: AGUMON! GO!

Klaire: YOU TOO BIYOMON!

GhostAgumon and Biyomon fly forward and slightly higher and face downward.

GhostAgumon: SPIRIT FLAME! (Transparent white and purple flames shoot out of his mouth at Gesomon's head)

Biyomon: SPIRAL TWISTER! RAAAA! (A swirl of green energy is fired at Gesomon's head)

The two attacks combine and hit Gesomon right in the head.

Gesomon: (Roars in pain)

Tyke: TAKE THIS! (Throws his wooden spear at Gesomon's body only to have it go in about an inch and immediately fall out)

Gesomon uses one of his arm-like tentacles to smack GhostAgumon and Biyomon out of the air.

GhostAgumon: AHHHHHHHH!

Biyomon: UGHHH!

Both digimon fall and land on Togemon's sandbar.

Togemon: Guys! Get up! I gotta attack this guy...

GhostAgumon: Uhhhhhh... (Gets up and floats towards the island)

Biyomon: Ow... (Stumbles into the shallow water and back to Klaire)

Togemon: Gomamon! Get ready!

Gomamon1: Come on you guys! (All five Gomamon stand in front of the Tamers and their digimon)

Togemon: (One of Gesomon's tentacles is heading right at her) TRY THESE ON FOR SIZE... NEEDLE SPRAY! (Togemon spins and launches thousands of needles in every direction)

Gomamon1: NOW!

All Five Gomamon: (Jump up in front of the tamers) BUBBLE DEFLECTOR! (All five of them float in the air suspended in a glowing blue bubble) (The needles bounce off the bubbles and dart down into the water.)

The needles shot at Gesomon hit and penetrate his skin. Gesomon writhes in pain and flails his tentacles violently.

Rachel: SYAKOMON!

Both Syakomon on top of the trees open up.

2 Syakomon: BLACK PEARL SHOT! (A single large black pearl is shot from each of the Syakomon directly at Gesomon)

One of the black pearls miss and falls into the water. The other smacks Gesomon right in the head.

Klaire: Biyomon... can you fight?

Biyomon: (Dizzy) Yeah... (Biyomon gets up) I am ready!

Klaire's digivice shines...

Biyomon: (Brilliant white orbs of light sparkle and swirl around Biyomon forming a small dome of light that begins to grow larger and larger) BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO!

Kokatorimon: (The light dome explodes into thousands of shards made of light) KOKATORIMON!

Klaire: Kokatorimon... are you feeling alright?

Kokatorimon: I'll be fine... just got a nasty little sting from when he swatted me...

Gesomon: CORAL CRUSHER! (The ends of his arm-like tentacles shimmer with darkness and rise high above Gesomon) (The long tentacles slam down upon Kokatorimon)

Kokatorimon: I DON'T THINK SO! PETRA FIRE! (Kokatorimon's eyes flood with green light and fires at the tentacles)

SLAM! Sand flies into the air like an explosion occurred... The sand falls to the ground as the tentacles retract.

From under the fallen sand small flicks of light can be seen ...

Klaire: KOKATORIMON! NO!

Klaire runs to the ditch and digs up sand. She soon uncovers an unconscious Biyomon.

Klaire: OMG! HE'S DEAD! (She holds Biyomon in her arms and cries)

Tyke: Klaire... he can't be dead... he would turn into red data fragments...

Klaire: (Picks up the unconscious Biyomon in her arms with tears dripping down onto him) I-I... I can't do this... I ... I need to take Biyomon to... (Sniff Sniff) the middle of the i-island...

Rachel: (Nods) You take care of him.

Klaire: I'm s-so sorry... (She stumbles off towards the middle of the island behind the line of thin trees)

Togemon: NEEDLE SPRAY! (Togemon launches needles in every direction)

All 5 Gomamon: BUBBLE DEFLECTOR! (All of them leap into the air and the blue bubble shields go up and deflect the needles away from the tamers)

Gesomon gets stabbed with many needles.

Tyke: It's skin... Kokatorimon couldn't turn his arms to stone... his skin is also toxic... I'm thinking that if we could somehow hit him hard enough...

A long white tentacle sweeps above their heads.

Rachel: His aim sucks...

Gomamon1: AHHHHHHHH!

Everyone looks up and sees at the top of the tress where the Syakomon were stationed are two clusters of red data fragments.

Tyke: NOOOOO!

GhostAgumon: SPIRIT FLAME! (GhostAgumon flies right at Gesomon and launches his attack)

One of the Gomamon shakes with rage…

Gomamon: He…

Tyke's digivice beeps.

Tyke: Huh? (White bars start to fill the screen slowly)

GhostAgumon: RAGH! (Smacks Gesomon in the head with his tail)

Tyke: (Looks up and then sees the bars get higher on the screen)

GhostAgumon: LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONEEEE!

Digivice: BEEEEEEEEEP! (The screen on Tyke's digivice shines)

Tyke: O.O He's…

GhostAgumon: (White orbs swirl and surround GhostAgumon as well as swirls of red energy) (The light forms a dome that shines extremely bright in the darkness) GHOSTAGUMON DIGIVOLVE T…

SMACK! Gesomon smacks GhostAgumon in mid-digivolve down into the black water.

Tyke: O.O AGUMON!

Rachel: (Under breath) Togemon and I are the only ones left… I…

A tentacle shoots at the shore.

Gomamon 2 and 5: BUBBLE DEFLEC… (Both of them are smashed by the tentacles and explode into red data)

Gomamon1: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gesomon's lower tentacles rise out of the water wiggling wildly with the two Crabmon clamping down on them…

Togemon: KNOCKOUT FIST! (Togemon punches so hard her gloves shoot off only to be replaced by other gloves at Gesomon's head) (The gloves smack him right in the forehead and send him teetering backwards a few feet)

Gomamon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Gomamon goes wild with rage over his fallen brother's deaths) (Gomamon explodes into white light) GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO!

Ikkakumon: IKKAKUMON! (Emerges from the light)

Tyke: (Is now in the water swimming towards where GhostAgumon fell)

Rachel: (Looks up at Gesomon) Look! (There is a swirl of darkness coming from a crack made in his skin by Togemon's attack) HIT HIM IN THE FOREHEAD!

Togemon: SHALL WE!

Ikkakumon: GRRRR!

Togemon: KNOCKOUT FIST! (Launches gloves at Gesomon's forehead)

Ikkakumon: HARPOON TORPEDO! (His horn shoot from the top of his head and the back flares into flames and fires at Gesomon's forehead breaking apart to reveal a green rocket)

The attacks both hit right on the spot in the forehead and the Gesomon freezes not moving a muscle.

All is quiet…

Tyke: (Tyke surfaces from under the water with GhostAgumon in his arms and gasping for air) (Tyke looks up at the Gesomon) What the?

Rachel: Um….

The Crabmon let go of Gesomon's tentacles and fall into the water.

Gesomon turns black and falls forward…

Everyone: O.O AHHHHHHHHHH! (Gesomon is about to fall and smash them all)

Gesomon's darkened body breaks apart and shatters into glowing black data with a single black jewel in the middle where his forehead once was. The black data swirls around the crystal and looks like a small galaxy made of dark purple and black data fragments.

Rachel: So beautiful…

The black data sparkles in mid air and slowly falls into the water and the small black crystal slowly rises into the air spinning until it can no longer be seen.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14:

The black data slowly fades away as all of the survivors gather near the center of the tiny island.

Tyke: How is he?

Klaire: (Holding Biyomon in her arms) I don't know…

Togemon: We gave him a good 1 2!

Rachel: Yup… Nice punches… I envy your skill.

Togemon: HA HA! (Punches at the air)

Ikkakumon: How can we ever thank you?

GhostAgumon: (Waking up)

Tyke: You don't have to thank us… you were the one that took care of that beast.

Ikkakumon looks down at four digi-eggs laying next to each other.

Ikkakumon: Our friends shall be reborn. I will make sure they can grow up in a safe environment.

Rachel: So you're staying here?

Ikkakumon: No… I feel the sea will be more at peace than this island. We are too vulnerable out here without the elders… We will go to sea and search for them.

Tyke: We will rest here for the night…

All of them sleep on the island in a giant cluster. During the night Togemon de-digivolves back into Palmon. Biyomon wakes up and falls back to sleep after a few minutes. Tyke himself stays awake standing on the beach looking out over the lagoon.

Tyke::::What was that black crystal? Did it turn that digimon's data black? Is that why he was so huge:

Morning comes…

Tyke wakes up to see everyone in a circle on the tiny beach.

Klaire: Awwww!

Tyke: (Yawns) Good morning… what's going on?

Tyke breaks into the circle and sees three tiny little white creatures blowing what appear to be soap bubbles out of their mouths and playing with one another. To their left are egg shells and a cracked egg. A fourth of these little creature breaks out of his egg.

Rachel: Oh my God, they are so cute.

Tyke: What are they?

Palmon: Those are the Gomamon and Syakomon that were killed last night, they were reborn into Pichimon.

Tyke: But… when Agumon di… mmmmm… (Tyke has an uneasy feeling in the back of his mind. Why had Agumon not become an egg again?)

GhostAgumon looks up at Tyke curiously.

Ikkakumon: If we want to get to the sea by nightfall we should leave now.

Rachel picks up one of the Pichimon and cuddles it.

Rachel: Aw… take care buddy. (Rachel walks to the water's edge and places the small baby digimon in the water.)

The two Gomamon and two Crabmon enter the water followed finally by Ikkakumon.

Ikkakumon: (Faces the tamers.) I feel we will meet again some day. We will eventually return to this lagoon to raise the next generation…

Rachel: Take care! (Waves)

Klaire: It was nice meeting you! (Waves) (Biyomon waves with one wing by Klaire's side)

Tyke: Be safe you guys…

GhostAgumon: Bye!

Ikkakumon nods and turns around and they begin to swim to the entrance of the lagoon that Tyke and the others entered to get into it in the first place. They enter the veil of vines and vanish from sight.

Rachel: (Sigh) So what now?

Tyke: Well… we have the lagoon to ourselves, a nice little island with fruit… I say we rest for the day… recover from last night.

Klaire: Agreed.

Rachel: Yes! Palmon, want to go swimming?

Palmon: Sure!

MEANWHILE

In a dark fortress surrounded by dead dark land, within a chamber with an opening in the ceiling stood a pillar made of dim white light. Within this pillar of dim light, as if frozen in time, floated four dark crystals. From the top of the room the same crystal that came from Gesomon's forehead slowly floats down into the room and enters the pillar of light.

Devimon: Another has failed me… (Devimon stands in front of this pillar admiring his dark crystals)

Devimon looks to be in deep thought…

Devimon: Andromon is still alive… He has by now been repaired… He will have already helped the Digi-Destined… Ah yes… They are on their way here…

Devimon turns away from the pillar and walks out of the chamber.

Devimon: Time to take care of those Digi-Destined…

MEANWHILE

The tamers spend the entire day relaxing and playing in the warm clear waters. GhostAgumon makes a big fire on the beach and they collect some exotic fruits from the trees on the island and have a giant lunch. Biyomon feels better after Klaire creates the same medical paste created by the fruit, just how Gomamon did for her. Palmon and Klaire go swimming and hang out near the waterfall and eventually the others join in. The day goes perfect… Night comes and they sit around the fire on the beach and watch fireflies fly over the calm relaxing waters of the lagoon. The moon was out tonight thus illuminating the lagoon. The six of them talked around the fire, and laid on the beach looking up at the stars. All fall asleep accept Rachel, who keeps watch in case of any threats.

Morning comes…

Tyke opens his eyes and sees Rachel, Klaire, Biyomon, and Palmon standing up looking out over the water. Curled next to Tyke is GhostAgumon still fast asleep.

Rachel: Why are you always last to rise Tyke?

Tyke: Heh…

Rachel puts on her goggles…

Rachel: We should get going. We still have a ways to go.

Tyke could see she had the map of File Island on her digivice's screen.

Tyke: Back to business I guess…

Tyke gets up and grabs the bag that Andromon gave them. Quickly they all entered the water and began to swim at a medium pace. They get to the exit of the lagoon and once again enter the river.

Klaire: That place was so beautiful.

Tyke: Yeah… it was the perfect lure…

Rachel now swam mostly under water gliding along peacefully with her goggles on.

The tamers swam for two hours without need to rest, as the current was doing most of the work in moving them. No threats appeared along the river banks. A few

Unimon were seen drinking from the river but other than that, the only digimon they saw were some flying above in the distance.

Tyke: Man… we are about halfway there. I think. (He looks at the screen of his digivice which is under the surface of the water.) Maybe we sho….. AHHHHHH! (Grabs nose) DAMN! OW! WHAT HIT ME?

Rachel: Um…

Tyke looks up and sees that there is a solid wall of ice… the river literally is frozen solid at this point of the river and the water instead goes under the thick ice, probably into an underground cavern.

All of them get out of the river and behold the sight endless snow ahead of them.

Tyke, Rachel, and Klaire: O.O!

Rachel: What the? (She looks at where they are standing and how warm it is, and not 10 feet in front of her it was snowing lightly and the ground entirely white)

Palmon: This is Freezeland.

Klaire: Freezeland? Don't tell me we…

Rachel: (Looking at her digivice) Andromon said follow the river… this is the course he set…

Tyke: But! O.O We will freeze.

Rachel: Tyke, I highly doubt he wouldn't provide something to get us through this. (She takes the bag from him and opens it)

Tyke: HE'S A ROBOT! HE MIGHT NOT THINK OF FREEZING TO DEATH!

Rachel: Well, he did. (She pulls out three thick blankets from the bag)

The six of them spend an hour drying off and dreading the fact that soon they would be in that icy wasteland. Finally hen they were entirely dried off, they wrapped the blankets around their bodies and over their heads.

Rachel: Come on Palmon… (Rachel crouches down and extends her free arm and scoops Palmon up and holds her close to her under the blanket) You have to stay warm.

Klaire: (Klaire walks back to them after she left into the woods for a moment and comes back with a tied bundle of sticks) We will need fire there…

Rachel: Good thinking.

Klaire: Biyomon… I do not think I can carry you… L …

Biyomon: L

Tyke: Ohhh… (Tyke takes off his blanket and takes off his jacket) Here… (Tyke drapes the jacket upon Biyomon and he grasps it around him)

Biyomon: Thank you! J

Tyke: Gh… Agumon… you can take the cold right buddy? J

GhostAgumon: Yup!

The six of them take their first step into the snow. Oddly now there is wind whipping at their faces and chilling them. All of them slightly turn their backs for a moment and shiver.

Tyke: We walk along the river…

Rachel: Walk? We need to run to build up some body heat!

All six: Agreed!

Tyke, Klaire, Rachel holding Palmon, and Biyomon begin to run. GhostAgumon flies above looking ahead at where they are going.

Klaire: You guys…

Everyone stops and looks at Klaire.

Klaire: (Falls to her knees) I'm so cold… I can't move…

Rachel: There are collapsible rods in the pack… we can make a camp.

Tyke: Over there… on the other side of that tiny hill… it will block us from the wind.

They stagger to the other side of a small snow hill and open the bag. Rachel pulls out the collapsible rods and a super thin thermal cover. They begin to create a tent out of the rods and the thermal cover.

Meanwhile about 200 feet away on top of a hill a human watches them from above.

Nick: There are those other kids.

Gazimon: So they are your friends from the other world?

Nick: No… they let that monster kill my sister… they didn't even help her.

Frigimon places a hand on Nick's shoulder.

Frigimon: It's alright Nick. You don't have to go with them if you don't want to. I will stay with you.

Nick: Come on… we have to get to that fortress…

Gazimon: Right! (Gazimon follows his tamer)

Frigimon: Wait up! (Frigimon follows and the three of them vanish into the obscurity of the falling white snow)

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15:**

Javel walks through a thin forest of tall, dead, black trees. The trees look as if they are made of black stone. The ground is cracked rock with some moss on it, but cannot be seen through a mist that covers this area. Javel walks calmly with a black cloak on. His digivice upon his arm is now completely black. Javel comes upon a small creature sniffing the air.

Javel: Interesting… (Scan) 

BlackAgumon: (Looks up and notices Javel and does not move.) 

Javel: (Shows digvice) You will serve me!

BlackAgumon: (Looks angry) GRRRRRRRR!!!! (Leaps into the air at Javel.)

Javel: (Calm voice) You dare defy me… (Javel pulls his right arm back) (When his arm is all the way back a dark red beam of light extends from the end of his digivice and dangles downward) (Javel thrusts his arm over his head and the whip smacks BlackAgumon and sends him falling to the ground)

BlackAgumon: GRRRR!!!! (Gets up.) (A bloody line is now becoming visible down BlackAgumon's stomach.)

Javel: Obey me… (Javel begins to whip the BlackAgumon)

WHIP! CRACK! SMACK! WHIP!

BlackAgumon yelps and rolls on the ground in pain while Javel whips him.

BlackAgumon lays on his stomach and tries to force himself up to fight.

Javel: (Flicks his wrist and the dark red energy whip wraps around BlackAgumon's neck) (Javel pulls back to tighten it) You are my digimon now! You will serve me… 

BlackAgumon: (Looks at Javel with hatred. Tears in his eyes.) 

Javel pulls back tighter choking the BlackAgumon. 

BlackAgumon makes a gagging noise and weakly puts his claws on the whip and pulls for slack to keep himself from choking.

Javel: Fine! Very well… (Javel turns around and walks away with BlackAgumon still having the whip around his neck) (BlackAgumon falls down and Javel drags BlackAgumon by his neck across the cracked and jagged stone ground through the dark forest)

BlackAgumon: (Clenches eyes shut from the pain and tears flow down the sides of his face) RAAAAAAAAARAGGGGRAHHHHHH! (He thrashes as he is being dragged) RAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

MEANWHILE 

Tyke emerges from inside the tent that they constructed. 

Tyke: Hey guys it looks like it stopped.

Tyke goes back into the tent.

Rachel and Klaire are both wrapped in their blankets with their digimon. Tyke gave up his blanket to give them something to sit on besides snow. The inside of the tent was actually warm, thanks to GhostAgumon creating a small fire in the middle.

Rachel: Do we have to go back out there?

Tyke: I think we should stay here for another half an hour. Keep warm and enjoy it. Then we will pack up and head on out. Maybe we can get out of this land by sometime tonight.

A half hour passes. The kids and their digimon pack up everything and stuff all but the blankets into the bag.

Klaire: Here… (Klaire hands them a few really small sharp pointy sticks) Biyomon made them. We can use them to pin our blankets onto us so we don't have to hold them there.

Rachel: (Pats Biyomon on the head) Your wood crafting skills are remarkable! Thanks to you we have cloaks!

Biyomon: 

All of them pin their blankets to make them into cloaks. 

Klaire: Also Tyke… I hate the snow…

Tyke: Huh?… erm… I'm sorr…

Klaire: That's why I am determined to get us out of here as fast as possible. (Klaire raises her right arm) Biyomon!

Klaire's digivice shines.

Biyomon: (Brilliant white orbs of light sparkle and swirl around Biyomon forming a small dome of light that begins to grow larger and larger) BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Kokatorimon: (The light dome explodes into thousands of shards made of light) KOKATORIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tyke: O.O…

Kokatorimon lowers himself.

Klaire: (Climbs onto Kokatorimon's back) Kokatorimon, can you carry us all?

Kokatorimon: (Nods) 

Rachel: (Starry eyed) THANK YOU KOKATORIMON! (Klaire helps Rachel up) Tyke, can you lift Palmon up here?

Tyke picks up Palmon and hands her to Rachel.

Tyke: Agumon… You can fly, is that okay with you?

GhostAgumon: Yup…

Tyke: (Climbs up onto Kokatorimon's back)

Kokatorimon: Ahh! Watch the feathers Tyke! Okay… hang on…

Klaire sits in front of Palmon who sits in Rachel's lap. Rachel grabs around Klaire's   
waist. Tyke hangs onto Rachel.

Klaire: We're ready! 

Kokatorimon lifts himself up and starts to slowly walk and then without warning flat out sprints.

Tyke: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Rachel puts her goggles on.

Klaire: THIS IS FUN! 

Tyke looks at Klaire like she is insane. They were going way to fast. It was scary to him.

Kokatorimon runs along the edge of the frozen ice river. At one point GhostAgumon swoops down and draws Tyke's attention towards the right-hand side. 

GhostAgumon: Look! (He points)

Tyke: Wow… cool. Look you guys. (Scans)

Eight SnowAgumon are running in a pack in the same direction as they are not 10 feet away from them. 

Rachel: They are so cute!

Suddenly out of nowhere an icicle strikes one of the SnowAgumon in the back of the pack. 

Rachel: AHHHH!!!! Palmon!

Kokatorimon: What happened!?!? (Keeps running)

Klaire: Rachel?

Palmon: POISON IVY!!!!!!!!!! (The ends of Palmon's arms extend and wrap around the tumbling injured SnowAgumon and retract pulling him into her.)

Rachel: (Grabs the SnowAgumon and holds him) You poor thing… Don't worry, I will take care of you… what… 

Kokatorimon stops and skids on the snow. Everyone is jolted by the sudden halt.

Kokatorimon: We have a problem.

Two Hyougamon stand in front of Kokatorimon and three others surround them and the pack of scared IceAgumon.

Rachel: Palmon! Digivolve!

Palmon: I can't. It is too cold. (Shivers) 

GhostAgumon: SPIRIT FLAMES!!!!!!!!!! (Launches the clear and slightly purple transparent flames at one of the Hyougamon) 

Effortlessly the Hyougamon puts up its arm and the attack fizzles out and breaks apart.

All of the Hyougamon raise their right arms.

Tyke: O.O WHAT ARE THEY DOING!

The SnowAgumon crouch down.

All five Hyougamon: THROWING ICE!!!!!!!!!! (All of them throw the spears made of ice at them all) 

Kokatorimon: (Falls on his side when he is hit with two of them) GAH! (Everyone falls off of him and slam into the snow) (Light covers Kokatorimon and soon enough Biyomon emerges from the light) 

Klaire: Biyomon… (Gets up, her hands stinging from the snow and helps Biyomon to his feet.)

GhostAgumon: Tyke!

Tyke, Rachel and Palmon get up and all of them stand back to back. One of the  
SnowAgumon in the group was killed. Rachel picks up the injured SnowAgumon that she rescued.

Rachel: You guys… we're in trouble…

The Hyougamon close in around them… their ice spears gravitate back to their hands…

Nick, Gazimon, and Frigimon look on as Tyke and the others are under attack.

Frigimon: They need our help.

Nick: But they… I do not want to join them…

Gazimon: We don't have to join them… but they need our help! Whatever grudge you have against them, put it aside.

Nick: I don't hate them… They saved me a while back… But I…

Tyke: Agumon… can you digivolve?

GhostAgumon: (Shakes his head)

Rachel: Give it everything we got!

Biyomon wobbles but gains his balance.

Palmon stands in front of Rachel with her arms pulled back.

GhostAgumon floats down in front of Tyke and surges with adrenaline.

Tyke: ATTAC…

Frigimon: SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!!!!!!!!!! (A swift blast of wind sheds off of Frigimon's arm and smacks one of the Hyougamon and knocks him back off his feet.

Everyone looks to the top of a snow dune where Frigimon stands tall and formidable.

Behind him stands Nick and by his side on all fours is Gazimon.

Klaire: Nick! 

Nick: … (Does not respond to Klaire) Frigimon! Take them out!

Frigimon: Gladly! They are picking on the SnowAgumon… CLOSE FRIENDS OF MINE! SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!!!!!!!!!! (The attack hits another Hyougamon and sends him spinning and landing facedown in the snow)

Tyke: NOW!

Biyomon: SPIRAL TWISTER!!!!!!!!!! (The spiraling green energy hits one of the  
Hyougamon dead on) 

Palmon: POISON IVY!!!!!!!!!! (Vines from the end of her arms extend and wrap around one Hyougamon's legs and she pulls him into another one)

GhostAgumon: SPIRIT FLAMES!!!!!!!!!! (Hits one of the Hyougamon's arms and slightly damages it)

Frigimon: Run my friends!

The SnowAgumon look up with thankful looks on their faces and sprint away as a pack. The injurred SnowAgumon leaps out of Rachel's arms and follows the rest of its pack limping slightly as it runs.

All of the Hyougamon gather together and grab their ice spears and prepare to fight to the death.

Frigimon: YOU WANNA PLAY! (Frigimon bends down and grabs a lot of snow and rolls it into a ball) I suggest you humans and your digimon move out of the way. 

Tyke: O.O Okay… Go go go! (Tyke and the others hurry out of the way)

Frigimon: SNOWBALL!!!!!!!!!! (Frigimon tosses the snowball like a bowling ball and it rolls down the snow dune at an amazing speed) (The snowball quickly grows into a snow boulder)

The Hyougamon let out a war cry.

BAM! (The gigantic snowball rolls over them entrapping the Hyougamon within it as it continues to roll away.)

Nick: (Tugs on Frigimon's arm) Come on! That's enough! We saved them already, lets go… (Panicked)…

Tyke: Nick! Is that you?!

Klaire: We've been so worried about you!

Nick: … (Nick turns around and walks out of view of their sight behind the snow dune) 

Rachel: HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOI… AHHHHHHHH!

Frigimon raises his fist and a gust of wind and snow bombards the kids and their digimon.

Rachel: WHAT THE HELL!?

The small snowstorm subsides and now the Frigimon and Gazimon are gone.

Tyke: Nick… Why?…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16:**

Klaire: We have to go after him… Biyomon! Digivolve! 

Biyomon: Right!

Tyke: Stop.

Klaire & Biyomon: Huh?

Rachel: Tyke is right… Nick chose to walk away… he must have a reason.

Klaire: But that thing attacked us… He could hurt Nick.

Tyke: He wasn't attacking us… he was preventing us from following.

Rachel: We have been here for days now. Nick will be alright if he has survived this long.  
Plus, it looks like he has two digimon. 

Klaire: I dunno about this…

Tyke: Besides, if we follow we could get lost out here. Let's keep going.

Rachel: No telling if those Hyougamon will come back…

Klaire's digivice shines.

Biyomon: (Brilliant white orbs of light sparkle and swirl around Biyomon forming a small dome of light that begins to grow larger and larger) BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! 

Kokatorimon: (The light dome explodes into thousands of shards made of light) KOKATORIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!

They all pile up on Kokatorimon clutching to their blanket cloaks, with the exception of GhostAgumon, and continue along their set path along the side of the frozen river.

MEANWHILE

A tall jagged tower made of ice stands to the south of Freezeland obscured by a snowstorm that always circles it. On the very top of the tower stands IceDevimon.

IceDevimon: (Has a transmitting device in his hand that is almost entirely iced over) Brother… 

Devimon: (Appears on the screen of his transmitting device) What is it?

IceDevimon: Those kids are in Freezeland. They also had the help of Frigimon. They managed to defeat my troops. 

Devimon: They are getting stronger with every day that passes…

IceDevimon: You want me ta take care of em? 

Devimon: Do as you wish…

IceDevimon: (He closes his transmitting device without even bidding farewell to Devimon) Finally… I get to have some fun… I cannot wait to freeze their blood solid and make them permanent residents of my ice tower… (Sinister laugh) (IceDevimon goes to the topmost open chamber of the tower and enters the room with many rookie digimon frozen into the walls.) Which one… mmmm… you… (IceDevimon punches the wall and the ice from around a Candlemon subsides and drops the small digimon onto the floor)

Candlemon's top is no longer lit due to being frozen in the ice.

Candlemon: (Screams in agony from the cold)

IceDevimon: Time to make you of use… you're going to help me get those children.

Candlemon: Never! (Candlemon tries to hop away but is blocked off by IceDevimon) 

IceDevimon picks up the struggling Candlemon and pulls out a sharp yet small black crystal.

IceDevimon: A gift from my brother… I choose you… (IceDevimon shoves the crystal into Candlemon's head)

Candlemon: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Dark energy converges on Candlemon and IceDevimon backs away) LET ME DIE! LET ME DIE!

Black lightning covers Candlemon and forms a vicious looking barrier around him that never remains still, like that of a black flame covered in black lightning.

From this barrier of darkness comes a blinding yellow light.

Meramon: (Screams in agony) (Eyes flash red and suddenly he becomes calm) Meramon, a humanoid digimon entirely covered in flames, suddenly begins to get bigger. The spot where the crystal entered his head swirls with darkness and he grows to ten feet tall. The once red and yellow flames turn to blue and aqua colored flames.

IceDevimon: Sweet… now stand out there. (He points out the door that leads to the very top of the tower)

BlueMeramon: Yes my master… (The flames all over his body are no longer hot but cold)

IceDevimon: (Semi-psychotic tone) They grow up so fast…

BlueMeramon stands atop the tall tower and shines as brightly as a small sun, far more than an ordinary Meramon…

MEANWHILE 

Palmon: Rachel. Look there.

Rachel: Oh? Hey guys! 

The others look ahead and see a beautiful blue light in the sky.

Tyke: What is that?

Kokatorimon: That thing is right in our path of where we are going…

Klaire: I have a bad feeling…

They keep going on until they can clearly see a structure below the blue light. A tower…

GhostAgumon: Tyke… that doesn't look to inviting…

Tyke: I know… Kokatorimon… lets just sneak on by it…

Kokatorimon: Mmmhmm!

Kokatorimon sprints faster than he ever has before. He has a bad feeling about this tower as well.

PLOW! (An ice spear whizzes past Kokatorimon and hits the snow with amazing force.) 

Rachel: Not them again!

Kokatorimon: Hang on… (Kokatorimon increases his speed) (Kokatorimon approaches the amazingly large ice tower and veers to the left)

GhostAgumon: (Yells down to them) That blue thing is a digimon!

The children look up and clearly see a blue flame in the shape of a man. 

Rachel: Uhhh oh…

BlueMeramon jumps off of the tower and is about to land right on them.

Rachel: HOLY CRAP! RUN! AHHH!

The BlueMeramon lands with an explosion of snow. The dusty snow falls all around him as he stands ten feet tall.

Klaire Scans.

Klaire: BlueMeramon… Ultimate… O.O

Rachel: ULTIMATE!?!?! WHAT'S THAT MEAN!

Tyke: It means we are in trouble…

Palmon jumps off of Kokatorimon.

Rachel's digivice shines.

Palmon: (Brilliant white orbs of light sparkle and swirl around Palmon forming a small dome of light that begins to grow larger and larger) PALMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! 

Togemon: (The light dome explodes into thousands of shards made of light) TOGEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!

Togemon lands on the snowy ground with her fists in a defensive pose.

Rachel: Aw… Togemon…

Togemon: I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT RACHEL!

Tyke: ' I hope she means the rest of us also.

Kokatorimon: (Turns around) I guess we stay and fight…

Tyke, Klaire, and Rachel get off of Kokatorimon's back.

Tyke: Note to self… stop going toward shiny bright things…

The Hyougamon surround them all in a circle and hold their Ice Spears out.

Klaire looks around.

Klaire: I wish that Frigimon were here right now…

Rachel: WELL HE'S NOT! (Snaps at Klaire)

Klaire: What did I?…

Rachel: Klaire! Toughen up! Or we will die! 

Klaire: (In shock) ;( …

Tyke: Rachel don't… 

Rachel: No… you don't! We have to fight for our lives, wishing is going to get us nowhere.

IceDevimon stands balanced on the tip of the top tower looking down upon them with his arms crossed.

IceDevimon: GREETINGS DIGI-DESTINED!

(All of them look up)

IceDevimon: So nice of you to visit… 

Tyke: DEVIMON!

Rachel: (Scan) IceDevimon… Champion level… might be made of ice but is just as ugly as Devimon himself. 

IceDevimon: (Angry and insulted) HEY! I HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY LOOKS! GAH!

Tyke: O.o Is he for real? 

IceDevimon: KILL THE… Oof! (IceDevimon falls off the tower…) AHHHHH!!!! (He is falling too fast to get his wings to work)

GhostAgumon had flown up behind IceDevimon and pushed him.

IceDevimon: AHHHHHHHHH! (Face plants right in front of the Digi-destined.) Aw shit… .

Tyke, Rachel, and Klaire: O.O …. HA HA!

Tyke: Nice one Agumon!

IceDevimon gets up…

IceDevimon: I meant to do that… (Spreads his wings and extends his long razor sharp ice claws)

Togemon: KNOCKOUT FIST!!!!!!!!! (Togemon takes a swipe at IceDevimon) 

IceDevimon: No no no… (Jumps back with amazing grace and speed and outside the circle of Hyougamon) You are fighting my friend here… (He gestures to BlueMeramon)

BlueMeramon: ROARRRRRRRRRR! (He slightly jumps into the air and comes down upon Togemon)

Togemon: GAH!!!

BlueMeramon: (A ball of sparkling blue flames forms in the palm of his hand) COLD FLAME!!!!!!!!!! (BlueMeramon smacks Togemon with it and the ball goes inside her)

Togemon: Ughhhh…

Rachel: TOGEMON! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?!?

From the feet of Togemon ice begins to rise up on her body.

Togemon: Rachel… I'm sorry…

Rachel has a tear run down her face that freezes in the presence of BlueMeramon.

Rachel: TOGEMON NO! (Rachel hugs Togemon completely ignoring the fact that  
BlueMeramon is right there.) 

Klaire: There's no way… he took her down in one… punch… 

Tyke: RACHEL!

Klaire: We are going to die… (Panicking)

Kokatorimon: It's okay Klaire… I won't let them hurt any of you… (Kokatorimon steps forward slowly towards BlueMeramon and BlueMeramon just stares at Kokatorimon)

Klaire: Kokatorimon… be careful…

Rachel: No Togemon! (Hysterical and crying) I won't let you go…

The ice reaches the middle of Togemon and Rachel can no longer hug her.

Rachel: NO! (Rachel starts punching at the ice) (Her hand begins to bleed) 

Togemon: Be brave Rachel…

Rachel: (Falls to knees crying) TOGEMON!!!! (The ice covers Togemon's face and finally the top of her head) (Rachel screams)

Tyke: No way… This can't be the end. AGUMON!

GhostAgumon: SPIRIT FLAMES!!!!!!!!!! (The clear white and purple flames shoot from his mouth and into BlueMeramon)

Tyke: It didn't work…  
GhostAgumon: GYAHHH! (GhostAgumon smacks BlueMeramon across the chest with his tail but he does not budge)

Kokatorimon: My turn! (Kokatorimon shifts all his weight back, extends his right foot forward and sends all his weight into a low kick)

BlueMeramon is pushed back a little.

Kokatorimon: PETRA FIRE!!!!!!!!!! (His eyes flood with green light and blast at BlueMeramon) 

BlueMeramon closes his eyes and raises his head and absorbs the light.

Kokatorimon: (Stops) My Petra Fire is useless… 

IceDevimon: Hah hah hah! This is amusing!

Tyke thinks about running but he remembers there are five Hyougamon surrounding them in a circle, thus creating a cage that they are stuck in. 

BlueMeramon: COLD FLAME!!!!!!!!!! (Slugs Kokatorimon in the side of the face with the ball of blue flame and it goes within Kokatorimon.)

Klaire: (Does not even look… looks at the ground) No… (Tears run down her face)

Rachel: NO! NO! NOOO! (Still punching at the ice around Togemon) YOU! WILL! NOT! DIE! 

Klaire: I am sorry Tyke… I was not strong enough to keep us alive… I let Kokatorimon down… I let you guys down… 

Kokatorimon: (Half covered in ice) You did not let me down… If you give up… then you will be letting me down…

Klaire: T-T (Looks up) I… I won't…

Rachel slides down the ice covering Togemon and lays in the snow.

Tyke: So long as I stand… AGUMON! GIVE HIM ALL YOU'VE GOT!

GhostAgumon: SPIRITUAL PAIN!!!!!!!!!! (GhostAgumon goes transparent and flies through BlueMeramon)

BlueMeramon: (Roars in pain) 

GhostAgumon comes out the other side.

GhostAgumon: RAGGHH! (Smacks BlueMeramon in the head with his tail)

Tyke: Rachel… get up… (Tries to pick her up but she won't move) COME ON!  
Rachel: …

Klaire: Tyke… leave her alone… she is…

Tyke: ICEDEVIMON! LET THEM GO! TAKE ME INSTEAD OF THEM! 

Rachel, Klaire, and GhostAgumon look at Tyke.

Klaire: No Tyke!

IceDevimon: Interesting… but no… I have you all already… including you…

Tyke: Fine then… Hey you big blue freak! (BlueMeramon swats at GhostAgumon and looks at Tyke) 

Tyke is walking at BlueMeramon.

Tyke: I am gonna kick your ass!

Klaire: O.O

(Tyke drops his cloak on the ground and walks at BlueMeramon fearless.)

Tyke::::This is all I can do now… I would rather die fighting than die cowering…::::

BlueMeramon begins to walk towards Tyke and creates another blue ball of flame in his hand.

Klaire: TYKE! 

Rachel: What is he?… YOU IDIOT!

GhostAgumon: TYKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I CAN HANDLE HIM!

Tyke: Stay brave Agumon…

BlueMeramon stands five feet away from Tyke and looks down at him.  
Tyke: GYAAAAAAAA! (Tyke rushes in and punches BlueMeramon in the stomach not doing any damage. Instead his hand goes inside him slightly and when he pulls it out his hand is frozen in ice.) AGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Klaire: No…

GhostAgumon: TYKE!!!! (Flies down towards Tyke as fast as he can.)

BlueMeramon: COLD FLAME!!!!!!!!!! (BlueMeramon smacks the ball of blue fire into Tyke)

Tyke falls to his knees but stands up right after. 

Tyke stands still…

IceDevimon: NICE!

The ice begins to creep up Tyke's legs and up his waist.

Klaire: TYKE!

Rachel: IDIOT!

Both Klaire and Rachel run up to Tyke as the ice covers his chest. GhostAgumon lowers to face level with him.

GhostAgumon: Tyke! (Tears run down his face) Don't leave me. I-I...

Tyke: Take care of Rachel and Klaire… 

GhostAgumon: (Eyes widen as tears flood into them) TT...

Tyke: Goodbye… (The ice covers Tyke's face and swallows him whole.)

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17:**

GhostAgumon: (Shaking with rage.)

Rachel hangs her head low and waits for her death to come. She has given into the fact that the rest of them would die.

Klaire just stares angrily and frustrated at Tyke frozen in the ice. Why had he done that.

Why did he leave them. He knew he couldn't win. 

GhostAgumon: (Voice is deeper and harsh… angry) I… Ggggg…gggg… (Gritting his teeth)

IceDevimon: This is so amusing… I wish I had a camera. BAHAHAHA! BlueMeramon, my slave… finish them off…

Rachel::::Slave?… this creature does not willingly serve IceDevimon?::::

Rachel run in front of BlueMeramon and puts her arms out to her sides as if she can stop him.

Rachel: WAIT! DO NOT SERVE ICEDEVIMON! WITH YOUR HELP WE CAN BEAT HIM!

GhostAgumon: I… I…

BlueMeramon: (A ball of blue fire appears in BlueMeramon's hands)

IceDevimon: He has no choice… DO IT!

GhostAgumon: I…. (Closes his eyes and raises his head and screams into the sky) I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!

From within the ice covering Tyke's body his digivice's screen glows.

GhostAgumon: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Tyke's digivice shines. 

GhostAgumon: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! (White orbs swirl and surround GhostAgumon as well as swirls of red energy. The red energy breaks out of the light and shines with such intensity that everyone looks away from it or covers their eyes) (The light forms a dome that shines extremely bright and wind begins to kick up snow around the dome)

Rachel: AHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!!!!!! 

GhostAgumon: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Klaire walks over to Rachel and they both look at the intense energy surrounding GhostAgumon.

GhostAgumon: GHOSTAGUMON!!!!!!!!!! DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!…..

The red energy within the dome explodes sending white light and red light particles blasting through the air in all directions.

CyberTyrannomon: CYBERTYRANNOMON!!!!!!!!!! (CyberTyrannomon, an obvious glitch that comes from his earlier forms that makes him different. Like Koromon having three eyes, and Agumon being a ghost in his rookie form, he now emerges as a Tyrannomon with mechanical modifications. The torso and the head and right arm of this digimon are the same as a regular Tyrannomon, except for an extra front spike on his head. Instead of legs this digimon has two separate tank tread units that are mostly red with some gold lines on it and gray spikes coming out the front. Upon his shoulder, a type of small metal shoulder pad. And finally upon his left arm was a gigantic cannon/missile launcher with a high tech laser targeting system.

CyberTyrannomon: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

Rachel and Klaire are now hugging each other in fear and confused. This digimon looks really pissed off. Not like that of GhostAgumon, who was always kind natured and cute to them.

IceDevimon: Hmmmm? What is this?

CyberTyrannomon points his left arm at BlueMeramon.

BlueMeramon: (Flares with blue energy) ICE PHANTOM!!!!!!!!!! (Suddenly energy shoots out of his chest in the form of a reaper, with a scythe in hand) (The entity flies strait at Rachel and Klaire)

Rachel: AHHHHHHHHHH! 

CyberTyrannomon: RAGHHHH!!!!!!! NOVA ROCKET!!!!!!!!!! (A rocket with a transparent top shoots out of his cannon. From the top being glasslike and transparent you can clearly see there is an intense flame inside of it)

The rocket shoots right through the Ice Phantom and makes it dissipate into thin air.

BAM! (The missile embeds itself inside the chest of BlueMeramon) 

BlueMeramon looks confused at the device that has entered its body.

The rocket explodes from within BlueMeramon with intense red flames.

BlueMeramon: AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (BlueMeramon fidgets and screams.) 

CyberTyrannomon: (Fires a laser to aim directly at BlueMeramon's head) (He locks on target) GIGA SWARM!!!!!!!!!! (Three compartments on his cannon open up in the sides and three small missiles fall out and ignite in the back) (The three missiles swirl around each other in the air until the impact with BlueMeramon's head)

BlueMeramon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (BlueMeramon is coming apart and shedding into black data.) 

IceDevimon: WHAT!?!?

Rachel: O.O

Klaire: O.O 

BlueMeramon finally explodes into black data that stops in midair and slowly swirls around a dark crystal.

Rachel: Another crystal…

The crystal absorbs the black data and slowly rises into the air and then suddenly shoots up and out of sight.

IceDevimon: (To CyberTyrannomon) You stupid bastard!! THAT WAS MY MINION! KILL HIM!

The Hyougamon give out war cries and all run at Rachel, Klaire, and CyberTyrannomon from all sides.

CyberTyrannomon rolls over the snow to Rachel and Klaire so they are under his arms.

CyberTyrannomon: (He aims at one of the Hyougamon in front of him) NOVA ROCKET!!!!!!!!!! (The rocket is fired from his left arm cannon and impacts the Hyougamon in the chest blowing him up into red data fragments and a white ball of digital essence floats into the sky.) NOVA ROCKET!!!!!!!!!! (He turns and fires at one of the Hyougamon behind him killing him as well.) 

Klaire and Rachel duck down to the ground and cover their ears.

One of the Hyougamon goes to stab CyberTyrannomon with his ice spear.

CyberTyrannomon stabs the Hyougamon with his right hand claws and flings him into the air and over his shoulder launching him forward. The Hyougamon lands on the ground and slowly breaks apart into red data.

The other two Hyougamon stop in their tracks and turn and run for their lives.

IceDevimon: HEY! GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN TAKE HIM!

CyberTyrannomon straightens up and raises his head and closes his eyes. The red data from the three defeated Hyougamon gravitates toward him and turns blue as he absorbs it. The three essences from the fallen Hyougamon float into the air and out of sight.

IceDevimon: So you're strong… but your friends are still dead…

Rachel and Klaire rise to their feet and face IceDevimon with CyberTyrannomon standing behind them.

Rachel: Agumon… Sick 'im boy! 

Rachel and Klaire step aside with their faces red from the cold and their tears.

CyberTyrannomon's mechanical tank treads begin to rev up kicking up snow behind him.

IceDevimon: So you wanna play?! Bring it!

CyberTyrannomon drives over the snow leaving two sets of tracks behind him. He quickly speeds up as he charges at IceDevimon.

IceDevimon, who moves with great speed and grace shuffles to the side and raises his claws. 

IceDevimon: FROZEN CLAW!!!!!!!!!! (He slashes open the side of CyberTyrannomon's abdomen)

CyberTyrannomon: RAAAAAGH!!!! (CyberTyrannomon stops and turns around while sliding on the snow) 

IceDevimon: ZERO FREEZE!!!!!!!!!! (A force of iced wind shoots from IceDevimon's hands and hits CyberTyrannomon) (A thin layer of ice begins to form all over his body and gets thicker) 

Rachel: NO! FIGHT IT!

CyberTyrannomon gets frozen. 

IceDevimon: Now my pretties… time for you… (He turns to face Klaire and Rachel)

Rachel: Dream on!

CRACK… CRACK… BOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!! (CyberTyrannomon explodes out of the ice he was encased through shooting a rocket)

CyberTyrannomon: (Drives at full speed at IceDevimon and grabs him with his arms bound down by his waist)

IceDevimon: AHHHHHHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!! LET ME GO!

CyberTyrannomon opens his mouth wide. 

IceDevimon: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

CyberTyrannomon: FIRE BLAST!!!!!!!!!! (CyberTyrannomon breathes fire at point blank directly onto and all over IceDevimon)

IceDevimon screams in terror as the flames engulf him.

IceDevimon: NONONONONONONOOOOOOO!!!!!! (He knees CyberTyrannomon in the gut which makes him loosen his grip and leaps up into the air and flaps his large white wings and flies as fast as he can)

CyberTyrannomon: Oh no you don't….

IceDevimon: I will come back and… (huff huff) kill the rest of them… then I will suck  
their blood…

CyberTyrannomon: SUCK ON THIS!!!!!!!!!! WILD BUSTER!!!!!!!!!! (Tiny missiles shoot out of the sides of the cannon as well as a ball of yellow energy charged with electricity from the main cannon. The small missiles turn into flames that encircle the electrical energy in the center of the attack.)

IceDevimon flaps his wings as hard as he can.

IceDevimon: (The missile hits him right in the back and his body begins to crack) YOU BITCH!!!!! (He begins to fall and as he does he breaks apart into data) I SWEAR!!!! THIS ISN'T OVER!!!! YOU WILL DI… (He explodes into red data and his essence shoots off into the sky) 

CyberTyrannomon absorbs his data.

Rachel: Hey… Agumon?

CyberTyrannomon turns to face her and Klaire. 

Rachel: Are… are you alright? Do you remember me? 

CyberTyrannomon: (Nods)

Togemon, Kokatorimon, and Tyke begin to thaw out and within minutes they are out of the ice and unconscious.

CyberTyrannomon: I used up way too much energy… (White light swirls around CyberTyrannomon and creates a dome that gets smaller and smaller. GhostAgumon emerges slouching down) 

GhostAgumon: Tell Tyke I … kept my promise… (GhostAgumon falls unconscious)

Rachel: Klaire… we have to keep them warm…

Togemon and Kokatorimon de-digivolve and begin to twitch a little.

Tyke begins to shake wildly from the cold. 

Rachel and Klaire wrapped Tyke in two blankets and let his body heat build up inside his blanket to warm him up. Rachel used the remaining blanket to rub Palmon with to warm her up and get her to wake up. Klaire does the same using Tyke's jacket.

Rachel: That was pretty wicked back there…

Klaire: Yeah… the little guy… big guy saved our lives…

Rachel: I think Tyke planned this… getting himself frozen… last time we were all in danger of being killed, GhostAgumon digivolved, he just never completed it because Gesomon hit him…

Klaire: I am sorry Rachel… I wasn't strong enough and beca…

Rachel: No… I was being a jerk… I just get so uptight when I am stressed with the pressures of danger… I'm sorry.

Within the tower the digimon that were frozen within the walls thaw out and wake up. 

They begin to exit the tower and walk off in groups in different directions.

Palmon and Biyomon wake up pretty quickly and Rachel and Klaire tell them what happened.

Klaire holds GhostAgumon close to her and strokes the top of his head. 

Tyke's eyes slowly open and he sees the blurred figures of Klaire and Rachel leaning over him looking down at him. His lips are blue and his teeth chattering from being frozen.

Tyke: Wha… what happened?

MEANWHILE

Javel dragging his BlackAgumon by the neck with his whip approaches a dark black castle… a fortress. The towers of it were pointy and jagged… This castle looked like it was grown, the way the towers were spiky and branched off of one another. There were dark clouds all over the dark area… but above the castle they seemed to be their darkest. The castle itself was elevated off the ground on a type of pillar that was rooted into the ground down the cliff. The only way into the castle itself stood before Javel… a thirty foot gap stood between Javel and the entrance…

Javel stands on the cliff and waits…

Finally the giant stone doors open and a stone drawbridge is extended.

Javel: Finally… (Javel drags his limp BlackAgumon by his neck into the castle.

BlackAgumon's neck is now bleeding badly and his entire body has gone limp. His spirit has been broken.

Javel enters the dark castle with BlackAgumon dragging close behind.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18:**

An immense sand storm howls around the three kids and their digimon, all of which are covered with their blanket/cloaks to keep from being whipped in the face by the sand. Shortly after their encounter with IceDevimon they managed to find their way out of Freezeland and bizarre as it may seem, ended up walking into the extreme heat of the desert. The sunlight shining down on them was refreshing at first, and they welcomed the warmth, but hours in, they are now feeling the toll the heat is taking on them.

Tyke still has no idea what he missed.

Klaire: How could a desert and an ice wasteland have be so close together!!

GhostAgumon: Tyke!

Tyke: (Trying to keep his face covered yet looks into the sand storm around them) What!?

GhostAgumon: There's some huge cacti ahead! A whole row of em'!

Tyke: Everyone stop!

Rachel: Ugh! Why!?

Palmon looks out from under Rachel's cloak at the cacti

Palmon: Hey!!

Rachel?? 

Palmon: Those are Togemon!

(Rachel puts on her goggles and takes off her cloak and sees through the sand storm 7   
Togemon standing in front of them not moving)

Rachel: Um...

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Devimon walks past Javel without even giving a glance, as if ignoring the fact that Javel exists.

Devimon walks to a large dark throne that looks like it is made of petrified thorns in this large circular chamber they now were meeting in.

Javel: I have...

Devimon: Don't speak-

Javel immediately stops talking.

Devimon: Unless I speak to you first.

A lump forms in Javel's throat from fear of upsetting Devimon. Sure Javel thought he himself was tough, but he did not come in looking impressive as he looks back on it now. Had he walked in with a champion Devimon might have taken him seriously. But instead he dragged in a twitching BlackAgumon that looked pathetic and in bad shape.

Devimon: You have come to serve under me?

Javel: Yes... sir...

Devimon looks at him and his unconscious BlackAgumon still on the laser leash curiously.

Devimon: GET THAT THING OFF HIM!

Javel startled by how angry and loud Devimon sounded immediately withdrew the leash from BlackAgumon. Blood pours out of the ring around his neck and he gasps for air. The blood soon forms a puddle that reaches Javel's foot and begins to outline the shoe.

Devimon: You have sufficiently broken his spirit... But there are other means to control him...

Devimon stands up and points a hand at BlackAgumon.

Javel runs in front of BlackAgumon and puts his arms out.

Javel: What are you doing!?

Devimon: You dare speak to me in that tone?

Javel: Yes I do! It is my digimon and no one is tampering with it! Got it pal!?

Devimon: I will kill you...

Javel: (Javel whips out his Digivice and a red laser whip extends out and smacks Devimon on the cheek with a loud crack. Devimon turns his head to the side slightly and the pale skin of his face turns semi-red) Back off!

Devimon: (Evil Laugh) You have some nerve. (Turns his back) You may join us... Train that digimon and make sure he is strong, or I will intervene. (Devimon leaps into the air and vanishes)

Javel: (Looks at BlackAgumon who has struggled to get to his knees.) GET UP! (Javel kicks him and he falls back down)

BlackAgumon: (Tears streaming down face slowly) (Forces himself back onto legs)

Javel: Faster next time! (Javel turns towards the large doorway in the back of the room and sees a figure dressed in a black cloak. The person's face is hidden in the shadows of their hood.) The hood of the cloaked figure turns to look at him and Javel looks back and narrows his eyes slightly, turns his head forward and keeps walking.) Hmm… 

MEANWHILE

Rachel: Thank you... (She accepts a bowl from one of the Togemon that is full of what appears to be soup.)

The Digi-Destined and their digimon are now in a temple-like building with the Togemon they ran into in the desert. The Togemon offered them shelter until the storm was over and led them there. They also spoke of a crystal transport that could get them across the entire desert area within seconds. A type of instant travel machine.

Togemon #1: How is the soup!?

Tyke: It's good! 

Suddenly the ground begins to shake and small rocks begin to fall all around them for a few moments.

The largest Togemon who stands on a platform toward the top of the temple, stands tall despite the tremors. This Togemon was indeed old, yet still vibrant and powerful. The most striking feature, its needles were longer than all the other's. (3 feet long.) (Appox. 16 ft tall.)

Togemon Elder: COVER! (Two Togemon run over to the children and their digimon and bend over them shielding them.)

The other Togemon flee to covered areas.

CRASH!

The sound of Data particles can be heard.

One of the Togemon who was walking up the stone ramp to take cover got smashed with a giant stone that fell from the ceiling of the temple.

Rachel: AHHHH! (Gets up and starts to walk toward the data and puts her hands on her head.) WHA… OH MY GOD!!

One of the Togemon walks to the Data and the ball of digital essence and is about to grab it.

Togemon Elder: No… Let it go…

The Togemon stops and lets the ball of light float toward and through the temple ceiling.

Klaire: (Looks up at the Togemon Elder) Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. (Tears well up in her eyes.)

Togemon Elder: The desert is unstable. Earthquakes happen from time to time... It is a normal part of life out here.

Biyomon: That's gotta be stressful.

Togemon: We loose some of our brothers and sisters at times… But we take comfort in knowing that one day we will see them again, reborn…

Palmon: (Looks down at her own reflection in her soup and thinks... something does not feel right)

A few hours later the storm passes and the kids are led to a mostly black tower-like structure about 18 ft tall and 7 feet wide, getting narrower toward the top.. The top of this tower shaped building was bent outward so the tip swirled outward pointing out into the desert. All in all, it looked like a giant claw poking up out of the desert sand. Three long black prongs converge and point out toward the vast endless expanse of the desert.

Tyke: Is this safe?

Togemon #1: Yes, we use it all the time.

Rachel: Aren't you a little big to fit in here though? (Rachel notices the door is indeed too small for even a single Togemon to fit through.)

Togemon Elder: ... (Togemon punches a keypad outside the building and the door drops closing them inside)

All of the kids scream.

Tyke: WHAT THE HELL?

Rachel: HEY! LET US OUT!

Above them rainbow colored light floods over them and their feet begin to feel numb.

Klaire: OH MY GOD! (Scream)

Tyke: AHHHH! (Their feet have begun to explode into rainbow colored light and the effect spreads up their bodies)

After a few moments the process was up to their necks.

Rachel: Whatever happens... It's been nice knowin ya... (She takes in a deep breath and her head de-materializes as well as the others)

Outside the Togemon look up as rainbow colored light converges between the "Claws" if this machine, and in an instant a blinding, yet quick flash occurs and a beam of white light shoots out of the "Claws" and out of sight within seconds.

Togemon #2: Will they make it out in time.

Togemon Elder: I don't know… It is already too late for us. (Togemon Elder looks off into the distance of the vast desert to the east.)

To feel like you don't have a body is a strange sensation. To them, although they could not see, they felt like they were on a fast moving roller coaster of some sort. It was actually a very peaceful state of mind, whatever was happening to them.

MOMENTS LATER

In a flash of bright white light they appear in a similar tower, only the door is open and they can clearly see the outside.

Tyke: Huh?

They all exit and notice the landscape is different. And in front of them... maybe one mile away in the distance, is the edge of the dark area. Black storm clouds roll over the area, and vast tall dark jagged mountains in the distance… blacker patches which could only be a forest of some sort.

GhostAgumon: The transport worked... 

Rachel: Yeah... lets just get out of here... I don't like the desert.

The kids move forward and as they do unbeknownst to them, a gigantic black pyramid  
rises silently from the center of the desert and into the sky. If they turned around they would see the entire desert area warping in what seems to be a whirlpool in the middle. The sand looks as if it is being sucked up slowly into the center.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19:**

Nick: AHHHH! Look at that!

Nick, Frigimon, and Gazimon stand upon a hill covered in dead trees looking out into the distance toward the desert area which is now being sucked up into a gigantic hole in the sky.

Frigimon: This isn't good, this isn't good at all...

Nick: Does that happen a lot here? 

Gazimon: No...

Frigimon: Nick, we should get going. 

Nick turns around to look at a gigantic black fortress in the distance.

Nick: Yeah, I need to get revenge for Erin. 

Gazimon: (Looks at Nick with admiration.) I won't let you down Nick.

Nick: (Looks back at Gazimon) I know...

The three of them head down the hill back down into the dead woods. 

MEANWHILE

CyberTyrannomon: NOVA ROCKET!!!!!!!!!! (A rocket with flames concealed inside it is fired out of CyberTyrannomon's cannon at one of the Vilemon.)

The Vilemon screams in pain and explodes into red data.

Tyke: NICE ONE! (Looks at CyberTyrannomon admiring what he has become... Until now Tyke has never seen what CyberTyrannomon looks like.) 

Kokatorimon: PETRA FIRE!!!!!!!!!! (Green light floods from his eyes and hits the other two Vilemon who fall to the ground encased on stone)

Klaire: Hey, I think you are getting better at that.

Palmon: VINE SMASH!!!!!!!!!! (Palmon extends her vines upward over the Vilemon and they fall upon them. Palmon jumps up and whips the vines downward creating a wave movement in the vines that builds until it hits the Vilemon and breaks them into red data) 

Rachel: Nice...

The three digimon absorb one of the three data swarms each. The Vilemon's digital essences float up into the sky and to the south.

Rachel: You know, I wonder where those go.

Tyke: Come on, lets keep moving... Or we will be attacked again.

Tyke Climbs onto CyberTyrannomon's shoulder and stands on it holding onto the side of his neck as he drives upon the rough terrain. The girls and Palmon ride upon Kokatorimon.

The three tamers had indeed made it to the dark area without noticing that the desert is disappearing. This area is indeed different from the others, for where there was the sound of sandstorms or snow blowing about, there was no wind here... It was not cold or warm... the air was stale.

Rachel: That transport those Togemon shoved us on put us off our set path, but we are still closing in on our target.

Klaire: Well that's a relief.

An ear-splitting howl can be heard not to far to their right.

They all stop and pause.

Tyke: Rachel... maybe you should... 

MEANWHILE

A dark slender silhouette forms high above in Devimon's dark crystal chamber. 

Devimon: Is there a reason you are in my domain sister?

The shadows part and reveal LadyDevimon standing upside down on the ceiling.

LadyDevimon: Yes little brother, as a matter of fact, I came to tell you the news of our experiment.

Devimon: And?...

LadyDevimon: A success... It wiped out the entire area and everything in it.

Devimon looks intently at all the black shards floating within the glowing field of the pedestal within the center of the chamber.

Devimon: Excellent... and the three children and their digimon?

LadyDevimon: From our predictions and that transmission from Freezeland, we have seen a pattern correlating that they are probably on their way here and would have to pass through the desert region. We have sent out scouts to look for them and have upped the security in Black Thorn Forest. Sent some recruits from our gym. The Gym Guardian had come out with a new batch of graduates. You know, just in case we missed.

Devimon: Excellent. Report what you have told me to Elder Brother, and leave me in peace.

LadyDevimon: Hmmph... (Vanishes into the shadows)

Devimon: Hmmm...

Meanwhile 

Tyke: KEEP GOING!!!!!!!!!!

CyberTyrannomon and Kokatorimon and running at full speed through the dark forest. 

Pursuing them not too far behind is a werewolf monster that the digivice 01 has identified as WereGarurumon.

Rachel: We'll never outrun it!

Klaire: We have to, it's an ultimate. 

CyberTyrannomon: Hold on Tyke?

Tyke: Right! (Tyke grasps closer to CyberTyrannomon as he kicks up the speed. His steering on this rough terrain was incredible, his turning was especially good considering there was hardly a beaten out path.)

Not a second later CyberTyrannomon does a 360 while going at full speed and skids backwards as he launches an attack.

Tyke: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Hanging on for dear life)

CyberTyrannomon: GIGA SWARM!!!!!!!!!! (Three compartments on his cannon open up in the sides and three small missiles fall out and ignite in the back) (The three missiles swirl around each other in the air until the impact with two large trees that fall over the path of the WereGarurumon) That should buy us some precious seconds.

Tyke: I think I'm gonna be sick... T-T

Rachel, Klaire, Palmon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

CyberTyrannomon turns around and sees the tips of Kokatorimon's wings go under the ground.

Tyke: What the?

(CyberTyrannomon approaches where they vanished and sees a gigantic hole)

Tyke dismounts and looks into it. 

Tyke: You guys alright?

Klaire: Errr... Ow... my arm...

The WereGarurumon climbs over the trees and looks at them viciously... drool and foam dripping from its teeth.

Tyke: CyberTyrannomon...

CyberTyrannomon de-digivolves into GhostAgumon and grabs Tyke and they both jump into the hole. GhostAgumon pulls up with all his might to help break Tyke's fall. 

Tyke: Thanks Buddy.

Kokatorimon gets up and tests his wings to make sure they are not broken and the others soon get up as well.

Tyke: Underground cave I take it? We have to keep moving, that thing might jump in down here after us.

Klaire: Who says we are safer down here. Someone obviously lives here... there is torch light coming from over there. (She points in one direction)

Biyomon: I'd rather go down a nicely lit passage than a pitch black one.

Rachel: Just what I was thinking. 

Tyke: Okay, we go that way... Kokatorimon, be on guard.

The six of them take off down the cave tunnel. Before long they can hear loud crashes and roaring as they come towards some sort of chamber. 

Tyke: (Gulps) (Whispers: Careful)

The others nod.   
Tyke, Rachel, Klaire, Palmon, and GhostAgumon peek around the corner and are struck by awe. Before them is a gigantic cavern about a half mile wide and about 200 feet tall. The room is well lit because of many torches along the wall and an inferno sitting in a golden bowl above the entire area hanging from the ceiling by chains. Within the arena are what looks like primitive training equipment and a caged arena. The arena is hexagon gal in shape with caging that goes at least 50 feet high. On the other side of the area are three rows of 4 digimon, making a total of 12. Among the rows are 5 Vilemon, 2 BlackGarurumon, 3 Gizamon, and 2 Tsukaimon.

Rachel: Holy ...

Tyke: Why are they all lined up like that?

Klaire: Come on... lets get out of...

BOOM BOOM!

Two giant, what appear to be bird feet, slam down onto the ground in front of them and kicks up some dust.

Yellowish gigantic talons dig into the soil.

?????????: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY GYM!!!!!!!!!!

Kokatorimon steps forward defensively. Palmon outstretches her arm ready to fight. GhostAgumon stays beside tyke.

Tyke: O.O Shit...

They all look up at the immense bird warrior in shock.

??????????: (Intense Angry Huff)

Meanwhile

Nick: Nice one Frigimon.

Frigimon: Thanks. I am a rather good artist when it comes to ice sculptures. (Frigimon just Subzero Ice Punched a DemiDevimon that had spotted them on a branch and was about to fly off.) That was a close one...

Nick, Frigimon, and Gazimon get to the top of a seemingly endless hill and walk to the edge of the forest to behold the dark fortress/castle.

Frigimon: There it is… Nick from here on out it is going to get much more dangerous.

Nick: I know. But I don't plan on turning around and walking away now.

Gazimon: (Looks out at the fortress and then at Nick.) I believe in you Nick.

Nick: I know… Time for revenge...

The three begin down the hill in the general direction of the fortress, Nick walking out front with Gazimon beside him, and Frigimon following closely behind.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	20. Chapter 20

-1**CHAPTER 20:**

The immense bird warrior looms over the Digi-Destined. Approximately 25 feet tall, red feathers with various other colors, mostly reds and yellows. The tips of her wings upon her back, yellow, and around each fist and around her thighs were tribal markings. Her talons gripping the ground leaving imprints. Her claws were also something that was highly feared.

Tyke: A-Agumon... 

GhostAgumon: I-I...

Garudamon: ANSWER!!!!!!!!!! (She raises her arms and flexes her muscles while she does so and a fiery aura appears around her. It looks as if she is on fire with red flames, yet it does not seem to harm her.)

The three Digi-Destined fall down slightly not knowing if they were being attacked or not. Kokatorimon looks up at the creature wondering if he can actually take her on. If they are backed into a corner, above all, he had to protect Klaire and the others.

Klaire: We... Well.. (Klaire has all but lost her voice by now.) We… fell down a hole in the forest. Please don't hurt us!

Garudamon: Fell? What is the meaning of this… WHO ARE YOU? Wait… Are you... You are them aren't you...

Klaire: Um... Sorry?

Garudamon: Are you the Digi-Destined?

Rachel: Yes, we are! (She stops cowering, steps forward, and stands tall. She adjusts the goggles on her head.)

Klaire nods.

Garudamon looks at them with interest.

Garudamon: No one knows you are here?

Tyke: J-Just that werewolf in the forest.

Garudamon: WereGarurumon... The poor soul... He no longer holds a mind of his own… (Garudamon never once lets up on her intense gaze upon them. She looks really angry.)

Rachel: (Looks down at the ground when Garudamon says this.) …

Garudamon: SOLDIERS! COME! 

Tyke: Wait, WHAT!? PLEASE!

Klaire: Please! We beg of you! Don't kill us. We are sorry! We will leave right now!

Rachel: Palmon! (She raises her digivice into the air and it shines with an intense green light.)

Palmon jumps into the air with her arms out and what looks like green lightning appears in the air around her. She curls up and begins to spin as white particles of light encircle her and create a blinding white light dome.

Palmon: PALMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…

Garudamon turns her neck and looks on intently at the digivolving Palmon.

The dome grows bigger and explodes kicking up a lot of dust from the force of the energy combusting.

Togemon: (Togemon falls to the ground and lands on her feet with her arms crossed. She opens them up and punches her gloves together twice.) TOGEMON!!!!!!!!!!

From the other side of this immense cavern come the rows of digimon. Most striking were the giant black wolves.

Rachel: We will take you all on! 

Tyke looks at Rachel from behind. He has always noticed this other side to her. She is a really strong person… He can tell she is afraid. And yet, she puts on a tough face.

Garudamon: Soldiers, we have intruders...

The soldier digimon stop 30 feet short of Garudamon and group together with the smaller in Vilemon and Gizamon in the front, and the BlackGarurumon in the back. The Tsukaimon fly close to the BlackGarurumon's heads.

Tyke::::This is it!::::

Garudamon: Here is your first lesson of the day... (She turns and looks down at the Digi-Destined with a cold look in her eyes.)

Togemon stands in front of Rachel and puts her fists up ready to fight. Kokatorimon draws back his right wing ready to launch an attack.

Garudamon: WING BLADE!!!!!!!!!! (An immense fire bird flares from her wings upward and dives up into the air scraping the ceiling slightly and goes down... upon the soldiers... cutting through the group with ease and burning them alive. The digimon scream out in agonizing pain and try to run while on fire. The children can feel the heat from this attack and are in utter shock. The digimon one by one fall to their stomachs and explode into clusters of red data particles. The 12 digital essences rise into the air and go through the ceiling and out of sight.)

Tyke::::Awe! She just wasted her own men!:::: 

Garudamon: (Turns to the Digi-Destined) Children... there is not much time... and I have much to teach you... follow me... and by the way, my name is Garudamon... (She slowly turns and walks towards the opposite side of the room through the red data.)

Rachel and Tyke look stunned and stay still, as well as their Digimon.

One thing they notice right away as Garudamon walks is a gigantic chain around her right ankle… The chain itself as far as they can see gives her enough slack to go anywhere in this cavern.

Klaire: Come on... (Her voice weak but calm.) (Klaire follows in Garudamon's path through the red data with Kokatorimon behind her. The others follow. The data, as it is touching them as they walk through it, feels slightly warm and is odd in that is moves when it touches them.)

Tyke: (Gulps.)

All of them follow Garudamon around the caged arena not daring to even try and absorb the red data as it might be disrespectful.

MEANWHILE 

Javel: AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!

BlackAgumon slashes three times, spiral kicks, and launches a Dark Pepper Flame attack with deadly accuracy at nothing but air. Javel standing in his black cloak crosses his arms. His Dark Digivice strapped comfortably to his right wrist. He looks on as his digimon performs mildly difficult maneuvers… for a monster with a nearly broken neck.

Javel: Good, but it can always be better... Take a break... A SHORT ONE! 

BlackAgumon collapses and gasps for air... the bloody ring around his neck has since dried into a crusty mess... BlackAgumon has been training non-stop with Javel ever since they got to the castle, and obeyed every command for fear of being whipped... He has not yet even gotten a drink of water. Exhaustion was overtaking him. His mind was no longer his own, and his body was going through so much abuse. BlackAgumon's freewill died a long time ago... Javel made sure of that.

BlackAgumon: (BlackAgumon cannot speak at all, he is a wild digimon, but this is what is going on in his head.) ::::I don't want to be hurt anymore.:::: (Sweat beads down his brow into his eyes.) ::::I want to go home…:::: (He pants heavily as he begins to think of how cruel he is being treated.) ::::I hate him… I HATE HIM!!:::: (He looks up at Javel who is looking back at him with a sneer on his face.) ::::I WANT TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!:::: (BlackAgumon shoots an intensely murderous look at Javel and stands up.)

Javel: What, you want more abuse?! (Javel extends his arm and the red laser whip extends to the floor.) Go ahead… I dare ya…

BlackAgumon: (Closes his eyes.) Grrrrr… (A chill can be sensed in the air for a moment as wind begins to blow about emanating from BlackAgumon.) (BlackAgumon opens his eyes and the Javel's surprise, they are glowing red.) (BlackAgumon sees the whip and snaps… He lets out a blood-curdling roar.)

Javel: Interesting…

BlackAgumon gently floats into the air and curls up still glaring at Javel. Black mist appears out of thin air and begins to swirl around BlackAgumon. Black energy cracks in the air around BlackAgumon and suddenly the black mist is kicked up by intense winds and what looks like a black hurricane of smoke and energy surrounds BlackAgumon… This small hurricane grows bigger…

????????: (Immense roar.)

Javel looks on in anticipation.

MEANWHILE 

Garudamon: (Walks to the nearest wall to the arena and turns around.) You are very brave to venture here… We must hurry because it will not be long until my masters figure out what I have done. I am a trainer, for the nightmare soldiers. I train them to be strong… I am not proud of this… Many digimon have died because I trained these terrors… (Garudamon looks sad in the eyes.) I was abducted from the very forest you traveled through to get to this gym. This was once a beautiful land. The forests used to be green, the rivers clear and full of life… I was a Biyomon at the time… For some reason in the raid, they kept me alive. They thought they could enslave me like some of the others they spared. I was different than them… I could digivolve at will… After years I reached the ultimate level… Apparently it impressed the Nightmare Soldiers, and they thought that I could make their troops stronger. That is when this… (She raises her right ankle into the air and the chain clanks around.) was applied to me. I trained their forces… I am not proud of it… It was that or death… And I was afraid… That is my sin. Training these beasts… I have recently been fighting back in my own way… I have been training them enough to be able to digivolve… Their skills are hardly refined… I have grown old, and have grown tired. I am ready for death…

The Digi-Destined take all of this information in.

Klaire looks down thinking about what a sad like this creature has had and looks up into her sad eyes.

Garudamon turns around to the wall and pulls down a lever made of stone. All around them loud thuds and crashes could be heard.

Garudamon: I have sealed the gym… It will be many hours before any creature can enter…

Rachel: So what… you gonna help us?

Garudamon: Yes… Before I die, I will train you… make you stronger to stick a thorn in the side of those damn demons… Yeah… They will definitely not be expecting this… This old bird will train the Digi-Destined…

Tyke: T-train? Not like... those other 12 students right? Cause if those are the lessons, GhostAgumon will pass.

GhostAgumon: O.O Yes, I wish to skip that lesson!

Garudamon: No... I will not treat you like scum to break you down... I will train you properly...

Rachel: We accept your offer.

Garudamon: Let me see you for what you are... (She points at GhostAgumon eyeing him suspiciously.)

Tyke: Oh, you mean make him digivolve?

Tyke raises his digivice into the air and purple light shines from it.

GhostAgumon: (Rises into the air as dark purple energy cracks in the air around him… He curls up and begins to rotate forward slowly as white light and wind swirl around him quickly until he is no longer able to be seen and an unstable looking dome of light appears.) GHOSTAGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

CyberTyrannomon: (The unstable looking mass of energy explodes and kicks up dust everywhere. Kokatorimon puts his wing in front of Klaire to shield her from the kicked up dirt. CyberTyrannomon emerges and lands on the ground with his arms out.) CYBERTYRANNOMON!!!!!!!!!!

Garudamon: (Eyes CyberTyrannomon fiercely for a split second and turns.) I will begin with the Togemon… (She walks into the arena.)

Togemon: Oh? (Steps forward and follows Togemon.)

Rachel: (Begins to walk with Togemon.) Well…

Garudamon: (Stops.) And only Togemon… (Begins to walk again.)

Togemon: Don't worry Rachel... 

Rachel: Aw… (She falls to her knees and watches sadly on… She wants to watch.)

Garudamon and Togemon walk into the cage arena in the center of the cavern.

Rachel: I hope she will be alright.

The Digi-Destined look on as Garudamon trains Togemon from a distance, though find it hard seeing as the cage obscures the vision.

Garudamon: Use your strongest attack... 

Togemon: But...

Garudamon: Just do it...

Togemon: Okay... (She crosses her arms and twists her left foot and in one motion begins to spin rapidly sending deadly needles in every direction.) NEEDLE SPRAY!!!!!!!!!!

Garudamon folds her wings in front of her and the needles bounce off of her.

Garudamon: Effective, but messy... I will teach you to control your needles... 

(((2 Hours Pass.)))

Garudamon and Togemon walk back to the others. The others in the meantime have been laying against the wall sitting on the ground talking to one another and for the most part looking on to see what was going on in the arena.

Garudamon: Next... (She points to CyberTyrannomon)

CyberTyrannomon follows Garudamon into the caged arena.

Rachel: So how was it? Did you learn a lot?

Togemon de-digivolves into Palmon.

Palmon: Yup! J

Garudamon examines CyberTyrannomon. Assessing his weapons and attacks, she works on improving his aim. She tells him to try and hit her, and if he could even hit her once, his training was complete.

The others look on as parts of the caged arena are blow apart by intense explosions. The can see Garudamon is flying around it toward the top of the cavern dodging the explosions with ease…

Tyke: GEEZ!! WHAT IS HE DOING!!!! HE IS WRECKING HER ARENA!!!!

Klaire: I don't think she minds… I think this might be her final use for it anyway… so might as well…

(((3 Hours Pass.)))

Garudamon returns with GhostAgumon floating by her side. The feathers on her left shoulder are singed.

Garudamon: And last but not least… 

Kokatorimon struts after Garudamon and they enter the demolished arena.

Garudamon teaches Kokatorimon to focus his energy. Seeing as his Petra Fire is not about weapons, or brute strength, she teaches him to build up his energy and conserve it. She also teaches him to be more accurate with his Feather Sword attack, and finally, in the last hour of training, spars with him in full contact combat teaching him how to properly use his weight with his legs, beak, and wings.

(((3 Hours Pass)))

Tyke: GARUDAMON!!!!

Garudamon interrupts her nearly ended session with Kokatorimon and steps out of the arena. Kokatorimon follows.

Rachel: (Points to the large stone doors that are down the wall about 60 feet away from them. Stone is flying outward and gigantic hairy arms are seen crashing through them and clawing at the rock.

WereGarurumon: (Howls.) (While he chips away at the thick stone door he snarls like a ravenous beast.)

Garudamon: Hmm? Kokatorimon… we must end our session early… I apologize…

With a red light the door smashes inward and WereGarurumon leaps into the room and sniffs the air and looks around. This WereGarurumon has only his left eye… Upon his body are many lash markings. His mouth foams with drool that mixes with his fur…

Klaire: Oh my god, what happened to him!?

Rachel: He isn't right in the head.

Garudamon: WereGarurumon go back, I will handle the Digi-Destined!

WereGarurumon growls at her.

Garudamon: Please my friend, you are not well right now...

Rachel: (Looks at WereGarurumon in fear and horror, but also with sadness)  
WereGarurumon breaks into a run toward them.  
Garudamon: I'll handle this, stay behind... (The Digi-Destined do as they are told.)  
Garudamon: (Rushes in and clashes with the rabid looking WereGarurumon by interlocking their hands and pushing) Please! You are my friend... you helped me so long ago old friend... I hate what they have done to you...

Crusty tears (Not because of what Garudamon said…) can be seen in the corners of his eyes... He has been crying slowly for a long long time…

WereGarurumon gets one of his arms free. 

WereGarurumon: WOLF CLAW!!!!!!!!!! (He slashes at Garudamon's midsection and red laser lines appear and cut her deeply drawing blood.)

Garudamon: (Shrieks in pain.) (She haunches over not letting go of WereGarurumon's other arm.)

The Digi-Destined look on in horror. Tyke and Rachel look away when a lot of blood begins to spill. Klaire looks on with tears in her eyes.

Garudamon looks back at them for a second.

Garudamon: DO NOT TURN AWAY! This is what you were sent here to do... to fight... to survive... killing is a part of that...

Garudamon: (Garudamon punches WereGarurumon with flames around her fist.) GARUDA PUNCH!!!!!!!!!!

WereGarurumon is knocked back a few feet and pauses for a moment. He takes his left arm and touches his stomach and knows… A giant hole has been punched through him. Blood stains the ground around him and about 20 feet behind him. He begins to convulse and twitch uncontrollably. Tears well up in his eyes and he whimpers and looks up at Garudamon.

Garudamon: I am sorry old friend... I shall see you soon... WING BLADE!!!!!!!!!! (An immense fire bird flares from her wings upward and dives up into the air scraping the ceiling slightly and goes down upon WereGarurumon.) 

WereGarurumon hunches over holding his stomach and opens his arms and raises himself up and howls to the ceiling as he explodes into red data particles. A ball of pure white light, his digital essence floats in the red data and slowly rises into the air. Garudamon outstretches her hand open palmed and it floats gently above it. She looks down at it with tears in her eyes.

Garudamon: Goodbye… (She raises it up and it rises high into the air and through the ceiling and out of sight.)

Garudamon falls to one knee holding her stomach... For a second she looks like she is coming apart, the children barely notice it.

Klaire: No... (Klaire runs past Tyke toward Garudamon) (Tyke sees that Klaire has a deep appreciation and attachment to Garudamon, a type of connection, perhaps because she has a Biyomon when Garudamon was once a Biyomon.)

Klaire: Garudamon, are you okay?

Garudamon: I am now...

Klaire: (Tears well up in her eyes.)

Tyke and Rachel along with Kokatorimon, Palmon, and GhostAgumon approach Garudamon.

Garudamon: Digi-Destined... you are warriors... You are the hope of the digital world... you are the light in the darkness...

Rachel: Please, we have a medical kit, we should have enough medicine to...

Garudamon: No... I have been mortally wounded...

Klaire: No... please... you can help us...

Garudamon: I die now... I am too old and tired... But if you might grant me one last wish... please take this chain off of my leg... (She looks to Kokatorimon) You alone can get it off... 

Kokatorimon: That is chromedigizoid... I think I can though...

Kokatorimon stares at the chain anklet... 

Kokatorimon: PETRA FIRE!!!!!!!!!! (The anklet turns to stone as the green light floods from Kokatorimon's eyes) (Kokatorimon kicks the petrified anklet and it breaks apart freeing Garudamon from it.)

Garudamon: (Lays down on her back) Ah... it feels so good... knowing I can die free...

By now Klaire is in tears and Tyke has two tears rolling down his cheek that he quickly wipes away. Rachel closes her eyes and jerks her head away. Togemon puts her hand on Rachel's shoulder to consol her.)

Garudamon: Kokatorimon... Live on for me...

Kokatorimon????

Klaire hugs Garudamon's head.

Klaire: Please fight it... 

Garudamon: I leave you some of my power... farewell... 

Klaire's eyes go wide as Garudamon glows white and explodes slowly into red data.

Klaire buries her head in her hands and falls to her knees.

Garudamon's digital essence floats in mid air for a moment and then slowly rises into the air and exits via the ceiling.

Kokatorimon: Wha!?!

From within Garudamon's red data a tiny red ball of flame shines. The red data floats toward Kokatorimon and goes into him. The tiny ball of fire also enters Kokatorimon by going into his chest over his heart...

Kokatorimon: Ahhhhh...

Klaire: Kokatorimon?

Kokatorimon: I feel... strange...

Klaire: She must have decided to give you her data... are you alright?

Kokatorimon: Yeah... I… I think so...

Klaire looks to her shoulder as a single Garudamon feather falls onto it... She picks it off her shoulder and looks at it.

Klaire: Thank you Garudamon... for everything... (A tear falls onto the feather.)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	21. Chapter 21

-1**CHAPTER 21: **

The Digi-Destined spend hours in the large chamber mourning the loss of Garudamon... Klaire stacked a pile of rocked over the area where Garudamon died and made a little shrine in her honor. She also made a small shrine for WereGarurumon.

Klaire: She called him her old friend… L

Mentally, they are exhausted… With Kokatorimon volunteering to guard, the others go to sleep for about 5 hours… They are awoken by Biyomon who tells them it is best not to linger here any longer.

Tyke looks at his Digivice 01.

Tyke: 6:07 P.M. ... Man... we lost track of time...

Rachel: Well how could we tell if it was night here? It is always gloomy above ground and there are storm clouds...

Palmon: It is always dark in this area...

GhostAgumon: It is the negative influence of the Nightmare Soldiers.

Rachel: Well it sucks... (Rachel gets up) Come on guys... we should get going now... If indeed it gets any darker during the nighttime hours, then it is a good cover for us to travel by.

Tyke: She is right... lets just go for it.

Klaire grabs the bag.

Rachel: We don't rest until we tear that fortress apart. (Rachel looks at her map on the Digivice01.) We are not far at all... we can make it there within an hour.

The Digi-Destined exit the main chamber and head up a set of gigantic stairs.

They then enter a semi-large room with a stone archway and exit into the dark woods. They come out on an incline, halfway up a steep hill.

Biyomon: I'll digivol...

Rachel: Don't... We stand less of a chance of being detected if we aren't bigger and faster... it is easier to spot you as Kokatorimon than as Biyomon.

Biyomon: Okay...

The Digi-Destined walk uphill always aware of their surroundings, listening for the slightest sound of something creeping in the forest.

A half hour later they stop when they hear the sound of sticks crunching.

Tyke: Shhhh...

Rachel grabs Tyke and they crouch down and the others take their lead.

Rachel: Look there… (She points in between the trees and for a second no one else sees it, but then they behold an eerie sight.)

About 500 feet away a tall slender figure in an ornate black cloak walks through the forest. Upon the top of the hood there are embroidered golden designs, and around the being's neck is what appears to be a purple amulet. The being moves serenely through the forest not even giving the children notice.

Biyomon: I get a strong powerful feeling from that thing...

GhostAgumon: It scares me...

Tyke: (Seems to go into a trance and stares at the creature.)

Klaire: Come on, we have to keep going. Hopefully that thing doesn't care about us.  
Rachel tugs Tyke and he snaps out of it and they continue uphill.

MEANWHILE

Myotismon: So brother... the moment is at hand.

Devimon: Yes... everything is aligning perfectly...

Myotismon: Soon sister will leave to activate it... Have you gotten everything in order?

Devimon: Yes...

Myotismon: Good... Just so you know... the human with the BlackAgumon has managed to make him digivolve.

Devimon: Excellent... he has done that faster than even Garudamon could have done.

Bakemon enters through the wall into the room.

Bakemon: Master...

Myotismon: Do you not know how to knock?

Bakemon: Sorry sir, but it is urgent.

Myotismon: What is it... make it quick...

Bakemon: I was just at our Gym... all of our soldiers that were training there are gone... so is Garudamon...

Myotismon: WHAT!?

Bakemon: The arena has been destroyed. Not only that, but from the footsteps on the floor, I could see that hu…

Myotismon takes out a red laser whip.

Myotismon: CRIMSON LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!!! (Myotismon lashes Bakemon making him explode into red data particles.) (Myotismon absorbs the data.) That fool... She probably killed our troops and took her own life...

Devimon: She was bound to turn on us someday...

Myotismon: (Grumbles and storms away.)

MEANWHILE

Tyke, Rachel, Klaire, GhostAgumon, Palmon, and Biyomon reach the top of the seemingly endless hill that was the forest and look out upon their target...

The castle-like fortress. It looked like a gigantic black plant from a distance with all the sharp towers. The fortress itself was suspended up off the ground by what apparently looked like its stalk. It looked as if it was grown. Down below towards the bottom however it was thicker and there were caves leading into it. A moat that was connected to a murky river surrounded the base of this fortress. Toward the front of the fortress were humungous gates about 50 feet away from the cliff with no cover of trees. Unknown winged Digimon flew above the fortress... most likely guarding it.

The Digi-destined are currently on the edge of the woods on top of a hill, with the cover of the trees hiding them from view. Down the hill was the very end of the trees and after that, 600 feet of nothing but bare land before they could even reach the cliff edge toward the gates.

Rachel: This is going to be harder than we thought.

Tyke: It's never easy to overtake a fortress, is it?...

The Digi-Destined move forward down the hill at a quick pace.

About 15 minutes later they get down the hill safely and reach the edge of the woods and look out at the fortress.

Something catches Tyke's eye.

Klaire: Should we digivo... Tyke?!

Tyke springs out of the tree line and sprints out toward the fortress.

Rachel: What… What the hell is he doing!?

Tyke: Hey!

Nick: (Turns around.)

Tyke tackles him to the ground.

Nick: Umph! (Falls)

Tyke turns Nick onto his back and grabs him by the shirt.

Tyke: Are you guys crazy! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOUSELF KILLED!?

Gazimon: Get off of him! (Gazimon scratches Tyke.)

Tyke: Ahhh!

Tyke looks to his right at Gazimon who looks alarmed, and up at Frigimon.

Tyke grabs Nick by the collar and begins to drag him back to the tree line.

Nick: STOP! LET ME GO!

Tyke: Come on you two!

Nick: GET HIM OFF OF ME!

Frigimon: Hey! Nick! (Runs after Tyke.)

Gazimon follows.

Tyke wrestles with Nick the entire way but by dragging him to his feet and getting him in a headlock he easily overpowers him.

Frigimon: I am warning you! LET HIM GO!

Tyke throws Nick against a tree, turns him around, and pushes his arm against his chest so he cannot move.

Klaire: Nick…

Rachel: Oh great… (Looks up.) I hope they didn't spot you… (She looks at the Frigimon and has a quick flashback to how he attacked them in Freezeland.) How exactly did YOU make it through the desert? (She eyes him.)

Tyke: You were trying to take them on by yourself?!?

Nick: Yeah! I was! (Angry)

Gazimon: Let him go! (He stands on two legs and puts his paws on Tyke's arm and tries to pull him off.)

Palmon: POISON IVY!!!!!!!!!! (She extends her vines toward Gazimon and they wrap around his chest and she drags him back and he falls of his back.) (Palmon retracts the slack so Gazimon cannot interfere.)

Rachel: (Steps forward and calmly pulls Tyke's arm off of Nick.) Just talk to us… Why didn't you join up with us when you saw us in Freeze Land? We were worried about you.

Nick: I don't need you! You let Erin get killed.

Klaire: NO WE DIDN'T! (Everyone looks at her.)

Nick's face turns red and tears well up in his eyes. He puts his hands to his face and begins to cry, but tries to hide it. Rachel and Tyke look at Klaire shocked.

Klaire: (Yelling) WE DID NOT LET HER DIE, SHE DIDN'T MAKE IT! WE COULDN'T HAVE GONE BACK OR WE WOULD HAVE DIED TOO! THE SACRIFICE OF ONE FOR THE MANY!

Tyke: Klaire... Enough… (Tyke sees Nick has been broken down to the point where he is crying.)

Klaire: SHE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE TOO! SHE WOULD WANT YOU TO GO ON! WHAT CHANCE DO YOU STAND ALONE!? CAN YOUR DIGIMON EVEN DIGIVOLVE?

Nick just continues to cover his face.

Rachel: (Moves to be in front of Klaire.) WHAT!? You got here without having your digimon digivolve. We fought our way here.

Frigimon: Excuse me... I protected Nick... (He steps forward and pushes past Tyke to stand by Nick.) It is alright…

Tyke looks to Gazimon and Frigimon.

Tyke: Which one of you is Nick's partner?

Gazimon: I am... (Palmon retracts her vines and Gazimon is freed. He gets up.)

Tyke: Then who are you? (Points to Frigimon.)

Nick: He is my friend…

Frigimon: Nick fell out of the sky in Freeze Land... Fell pretty hard too. He needed help so I promised to protect him. He told me how he came to be here and I realized it was probably the nightmare soldiers that ambushed you children in the real world. I regret it now because ever since I mentioned that, he has been on a personal mission to get vengeance.

Tyke: Nick... We are going to attack the fortress... Doesn't it make sense that we work together?

Nick jerks his head away stubbornly.

Frigimon: Nick... even I cannot take on their entire army... we could use their help...

Nick looks at Frigimon in a defeated sort of way.

Nick: Okay...

Tyke: Then it is settled... We attack soon...

Rachel: We will get revenge Nick… I promise. Time to come up with a strategy...

Nick sniffles and stops crying.

Klaire: We are going to do this together...

Biyomon, Palmon, and GhostAgumon nod.  
Rachel: All of us… (She looks at Frigimon and Gazimon.)

Frigimon: I dunno, what do you say Nick?

Nick: I'm ready.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	22. Chapter 22

-1**CHAPTER 22:**

LadyDevimon: Ta Ta Boys...

Devimon: WILL YOU LEAVE ALREADY!

Myotismon: Hold your tongue brother... do not speak to our sister like that...

Myotismon, LadyDevimon, and Devimon are conversing in Devimon's crystal chamber room. The crystals are missing from the containment unit. LadyDevimon floats in the air looking down at the other two.

LadyDevimon: Yes little Devimon, seniority rules... champ.

Devimon's eyes narrow, as he hates being reminded that he is a level below his siblings. 

Myotismon: HA HA HA HA HA!

LadyDevimon: Well, I bid you both farewell... See you on the other side...

Myotismon: Goodbye.

Devimon: Don't mess this up!

LadyDevimon's lips part into a sinister yet cute smile. She winks as she floats toward the ceiling, turns into a shadow version of herself, and passes through it.

BOOM!!!! BAM!!!! RUMBLE!!!!

Devimon: What the hell?

Myotismon and Devimon exit the chamber and head to the giant window at the end of the corridor. They look down.

Togemon: KNOCKOUT FIST!!!!!!!!!! (She launches a flying punch at the gate of the castle making a loud crashing noise.)

Frigimon: SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!!!!!!!!!! (Punches his fist and a cold imprint of it is shot at the castle wall and it freezes.)

In between Frigimon and Togemon stands Rachel, goggles atop her head looking fierce.

Devimon: How did they even get into our area!

Myotismon: Little brother, you worry too much... it is just a little girl with two digimon…  
(Myotismon touches his golden bat broach that holds his cape together and the eyes light up. He speaks into it.) Too all Nightmare Soldiers. Pay no mind to the distraction outside. Do not let the gates down… Do not pursue the distraction. Continue to prepare the Ark.

Devimon stares intently at Rachel.

Devimon: You know there are probably more of them down there.

Myotismon: Who cares… let them destroy the castle… (He turns and wraps his cape around himself in a slick manner.) We won't be needing it for much longer. I shall see you on the Ark.

Devimon: Yes brother… (Bows.)

DOWN BELOW

Rachel: That had to get their attention... back off a little...

(Rachel runs back a little and Togemon and Frigimon take a few steps back. 

About 400 yards left of Rachel sit Tyke, Klaire, Nick, GhostAgumon, Kokatorimon, and Gazimon as low down as they can get and as close to the edge of the cliff as so they have less of a chance of being seen.

Tyke: Okay Agumon... go...

GhostAgumon: Right! J

GhostAgumon floats across the gap and flies through the castle wall.

Tyke and the others remain crouched low. 

INSIDE THE FORTRESS

GhostAgumon peeks out of the wall and sees the corridor is empty.

GhostAgumon: All clear! (GhostAgumon heads right.)

GhostAgumon vanishes into the wall as a BlackGabumon runs down the corridor in the opposite direction of where he is heading.

GhostAgumon reenters the corridor and goes right. After a few moments he sees what he is looking for, the mechanism to release the drawbridge. Around it floats two Bakemon.

Bakemon #1: Yes master Myotismon... (Bakemon puts down a circular mirror type of transmitting device.)  
Bakemon #2: What did he want?

Bakemon #1: There are some vermin outside trying to get in and we are under no circumstance to let it go down.

GhostAgumon: Ahem! 

Bakemon #2: Uh... (Looks at GhostAgumon who, to them, looks like an odd version of themselves) What is that!?

Bakemon #1: I don't know...

GhostAgumon: I'm an angel!! J

The Bakemon look at each other confused.

Bakemon #1: You're an... (laughs a little) angel?

Bakemon #2: I don't care! DIE! DARK CLAW! (Bakemon extends a gigantic dark blue arm with claws toward GhostAgumon.)

GhostAgumon dodges to the left.

GhostAgumon: (Sly smile.) Oh really? (He opens his mouth and purple yet transparent flames build up.) SPIRIT FLAMES!!!!!!!!!! (The attack launches at the Bakemon.)

The Bakemon catch on fire immediately and the flames begin to engulf them, due to the material of the attack being a spiritual fire... and them being spirits.

Bakemon #1&2: (Scream in pain.) (They both fall to the ground and the flames go out as soon as they go unconscious.)

GhostAgumon: Feel the holy wrath of the angel! HAZAA!

GhostAgumon pulls the peg out of the wooden wheel and the gigantic gates swing open with an extremely loud giant creak, and a drawbridge begins to rise out of the ground upward, magical chains attach to it, and it begins to fall to the outstretched cliff.

((((((((((On the cliff side.))))))))))

Rachel: Here it comes...

The drawbridge falls with a loud thud and GhostAgumon is floating there holding the Bakemon's mirror device. 

Rachel: Way to go dude!

GhostAgumon: J (GhostAgumon hands the mirror to Rachel. She looks at it. She closes it so it is compact and puts it in her pocket.)

Tyke runs up to Rachel, Togemon and Frigimon with Klaire and the others behind him.

Tyke: All clear on that side... (He points up.) They have definitely spotted us but it is as if they are not attacking us on order. 

Rachel: Trap eh?

Tyke: Think so.

Klaire: Well we decide now... go in, or we can run.

Tyke steps forward and onto the drawbridge and looks inside.

Togemon glows white and soon white light engulfs her in a ball and shrinks and Palmon emerges from the light.

Kokatorimon glows white and soon white light engulfs her in a ball and shrinks and Biyomon emerges from the light.

Palmon: We are ready!

Klaire: Good, save your energies.

Biyomon: That and we can move around easier this way without being spotted.

Frigimon: (Approaches Tyke and faces him.) Are you ready?

Tyke: (Was looking anxiously down the dark main corridor inside the castle.) (He turns to look at Frigimon and then looks back at Rachel, Klaire, Nick, Palmon, Biyomon, and Gazimon.) This is where we part ways… We all know what we are here to do…

The others nod.

Tyke: No matter what happens… We fight on… … Goodbye…

Tyke turns around and begins to walk.

Tyke: Come on Frigimon!

Tyke breaks into a run and runs across the drawbridge towards GhostAgumon.

Frigimon: (Nods and follows Tyke.)

Tyke: Come on Agumon!

GhostAgumon: Right!

Nick: (Yells after them.) BE CAREFUL FRIGIMON! 

Frigimon waves over his shoulder.

Tyke, GhostAgumon, and Frigimon vanish down the main corridor into the shadows.

Rachel: Well... lets go...

The others walk across the bridge slowly. 

Rachel: I hope Tyke will be okay.

Klaire: He will... CyberTyrannomon is really strong...

The rest get into the main hallway where there are corridors going in three directions. 

Rachel: Good luck guys.

Rachel and Palmon wave and go down the left corridor.

Klaire: (Slightly sad and scared tone) Bye...

Klaire, Biyomon, Nick, and Gazimon go left. 

Nick: Why are we splitting up again?

Klaire: Because this is unfamiliar territory, and a trap. Better to split up to confuse our enemy, and incase any of us is caught there will be some of us out there to rescue them.

Biyomon: Yes, if we all got captured that would be the end of us.

Nick: Ohh... Sooo... You ready Gazimon?

Gazimon: Of course.

Nick: Good... (Awkward pause of nervousness.)

Klaire, Nick, Biyomon, and Gazimon begin down a long spiral staircase.

MEANWHILE

Rachel: Pretty empty for a big bad fortress.

Palmon: And quiet. 

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
Rachel & Palmon: O.O! (Both freeze and turn around slowly.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Rachel & Palmon: (Rachel grits her teeth and Palmon grabs her arm.) (Heading for them the ceiling is smashing down in sections to the floor.)

Rachel: RUN! (Rachel and Palmon turn and run as fast as they can.) RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!

Palmon: I'm running!

Rachel grabs Palmon's arm and Palmon is pulled off the ground since Rachel is running at her top speed.

Palmon: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!

The sections of ceiling that are falling are catching up to them.

Rachel: Oh crap! Oh crap! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Rachel veers to the right and stops in front of a door. She giggles the handle and tries to force it open.

Rachel: AH! WHY ARE THEY ALWAYS LOCKED!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Rachel runs to the next door on the left and giggles the handle and rams it with her shoulder. The door busts in and she and Palmon barrel into the room. Rachel scrambles to made sure they clear the doorway as the section of ceiling outside the room slams down to the ground.

Rachel: (Huffs.) Yay… I'm alive!

Rachel raises her head and stands up and pushes back her long dirty blonde hair and adjusts her goggles.

Palmon: Rachel, look.

Rachel: Hmmm?

Before Rachel and Palmon stand about 16 frightened looking digimon. The largest of them look like little creatures with a hamburger bun on their heads. The 2nd largest creature of this bunch merely to Rachel look like a younger version of the larger ones. And the smallest look like, as far as she can tell, flying chicken nugget birds. Rachel immediately scans them with her Digivice01.

Rachel: Those 4 are Burgemon Adults… Those 6 are… Burgemon Rookies… and those 6 are… EbiBurgemon.

The creatures look extremely frightened.

Rachel: Oh, hello. Don't be afraid. I…

Burgemon (Adult): Please don't hurt us! Please!

Rachel: I'm not going to hurt you...

Palmon: Rachel, they are wearing chains...

Rachel: Oh… you're prisoners!

All the Burgemon nod. One of the adults walks out from behind the mini counters they were standing at, all covered in ingredients for making burgers. Around that one's leg was a shackle and chain.

Rachel: They make you cook for them!?

Burgemon (Adult): Correct.

Rachel: (Clenches a fist.) (Rachel brushes some strands of hair that were in her face back behind her ear.) WELL NOT ANYMORE!

Some of the Burgemon fall off their stools from this outburst of triumph... They long ago learned there was no hope of freedom.

Rachel: You are no longer going to be slaves to these creeps! My friends and I are storming this fortress and taking it down!

The Burgemon look at Rachel in amazement.

Rachel: NO MORE SHACKLES!! NO MORE CHAINS!! (She raises her fist into the air.)

The Burgemon look at one another then begin cheering and imitate Rachel by raising their fists into the air.

Rachel: Palmon... would you please?

Palmon: MmmHmm!

Light envelops Palmon and begins to grow.

Palmon: PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO!!!!!!!!!! ...

The light dome explodes into light shards that fall and glint to the ground.

Togemon: TOGEMON!!!!!!!!!! 

The Burgemon look on in astonishment.

Togemon: Ho ho! (She punches her fists together twice.) Now lets take care of those chains!

Togemon walks over to the Burgemon and the long chains that are attached to them.

Togemon: Hold them tight. 

The Burgemon stretch all their chains out together and pull on them so they are nice and tight.

Togemon: LIGHTSPEED JABBING!!!!!!!!!! (Togemon begins to rapidly punch the chains into bits and pieces.)

The Burgemon slip off their shackles and cheer.

Rachel: We are on a mission to take down the monsters who have enslaved you! Will you help us!?

One of the adult Burgemon puts a pot on top of its head like a helmet and raises a frying pan as if it were a sword.

All of the other Burgemon suit up in the kitchenware and raise frying pans and spatulas and egg beaters as they cheer in support of Rachel.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The ceiling in the hallway was beginning to go back up in sections. 

Rachel: As soon as the door opens up, we leave for battle. 

All Burgemon & EbiBurgemon: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!

Rachel: J

MEANWHILE

Tyke runs down a long dark corridor with GhostAgumon by his side and Frigimon close behind. 

FLASHBACK

Tyke: (Drawing in the dirt making their plan before they stormed the fortress) Okay, Agumon will use his...angelic powers to go through the wall and see the inside entrance. There are three main corridors. The center one should lead to some sort of main chamber. Left and Right must be either rooms where they keep weapons, or special equipment, or plans of some sort, and I take it the other leads to the maintenance and dungeons. If they have dungeons, that means they have allies of ours in there. When we get into the fortress... we will split up. I will head to the main chamber to put up a strong front. I will need Frigimon with me for backup. No doubt there will be a resistance to our entry at that point.

Frigimon: You can count on me.

Klaire takes a stick and draws a line down the right corridor.

Klaire: Myself, Biyomon, Nick, and Gazimon will head this way. We will investigate it and when or if we find something, whether it be prisoners or not, will head to the upper levels to try and take out as many guards as possible. When we achieve our goal, we will, (She draws a line to where Tyke is to be going.) join the rest of you in the main chamber.

Rachel: Ditto, same for us, but left corridor. (She X's out the left corridor.)

Tyke: Remember, this is a rescue mission. You must find and free that kid from those tyrants. That is the reason we journeyed so far.

Rachel: And if any one of you dies in there, I will kick the crud out of your corpse.

Everyone laughs.

END FLASHBACK 

Tyke::::I hope the others are having luck finding that kid::::

Tyke: Oh?

Tyke and the others get to a large staircase.

Frigimon: I take it we go up.

Tyke: (Gulp) Let's go. (Tyke, GhostAgumon, and Frigimon make their way up the tall large stairs)

After a short while they get to the top of the stairs and see very detailed torches outside of grand doors. Upon the gold colored torches are engraved bats. Upon the gigantic stone doors are two giant M's.

Tyke: Score... I knew it had to be the center corridor.

GhostAgumon: Do we knock?  
Tyke: Somehow I doubt we do… Let's go… (Serious tone.)

Frigimon nods and reaches over Tyke and GhostAgumon, grabs the gigantic handles, and pushes inward. The doors creak loudly and Tyke takes a deep breath and walks forward with GhostAgumon by his side and Frigimon close behind.

Tyke walks into a large grand room with three thrones, many decorative dark colored flags, more detailed torches lighting the sides of the room, which was surprisingly well lit, and there on the opposite side of the grand room, upon elevated steps, stood Javel dressed in a black cloak, staring coldly at him.

Tyke: Javel... (Eyes narrow)...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	23. Chapter 23

-1**CHAPTER 23:**

Atop the tallest mountain on File Island… Mt. Infinity… Before the first step of small stairs leading up to a stone alter within an open temple… A shadow hole appears on the ground.

LadyDevimon: (Evil Laugh.) (LadyDevimon rises out of the hole and levitates a foot above the ground as the shadow hole closes up underneath her. Her black leather boots touch down upon the stone ground.)

At this high of an altitude, the wind is much stronger. The top of Mt. Infinity is mysterious to most who live on the island. The very top is covered in dark clouds. It was unbeknownst to any of them that the Nightmare Soldiers have taken the top for themselves. The ancient temple before LadyDevimon… No one knows who built it or occupied it.

LadyDevimon steps up the stairs slowly with a smile on her face that only a murderer could have.

She gets to the top and approaches an alter. In front of it stands Gatomon… The owner of the Inn the Digi-Destined stayed in when they first got to the Digital World.

Gatomon: Took you long enough. I wasted 3 of my 9 lives waiting.

LadyDevimon: I am sorry my pet. These things take time.

Gatomon: (Pouts.) Everything is prepared mistress. (She scoops her right paw to her stomach and bows.)

LadyDevimon steps to the alter and places her hand upon it.

The alter lights up.

POP! A torch behind them lights up. Gatomon jumps and looks at it.

LadyDevimon: My my, aren't we jumpy?

More torches light up and in moments the flames shrink and turn into balls of light that just float above the torches. Now carvings in the walls could be seen. All of the walls looks like circuit boards, the various designs cut into the white stone.

To LadyDevimon's right a pedestal rises out of the floor.

LadyDevimon slinks over to it and looks upon it.

LadyDevimon: Time for wonderful chaos. (She takes her pointer finger and a claw extends.) (She then takes her claw and cuts her left wrist horizontally and it immediately begins to bleed black blood.) A little bit of blood… (She flips her wrist over and lets the blood drip upon a white crystal embedded in the center of the pedestal.) (The crystal suddenly from the center turns black… blacker than black. The gold etching around the now dark crystal ball opens up and it floats out of the pedestal into mid air in front of LadyDevimon's eyes.)

LadyDevimon: And this little pretty I mine… (She grabs it with her right arm and immediately the lights flicker and the entire mountain begins to shake.) (She turns to Gatomon.) Gatomon… my loyal pet… Brother would never let me keep this… He does not know what we know… You were gracious enough to decode the texts telling us where the heart would be…

Gatomon: It was my honor…

LadyDevimon: Then take it… Keep it safe for me…

Gatomon: (A look of terror upon her face.)

LadyDevimon: Can you do this for me?

Gatomon: A-a… (She swallows.) O-of course… (She kneels.)

LadyDevimon hands the round black crystal to her.

LadyDevimon: Take care of that heart… (She walks out of the door of the temple and looks up.) Now that the island is unstable… I may execute my brother's plan. It will be too hectic for him to realize something else is at work.

Gatomon: (Walks out of the temple still in shock.) The machine is right over there… (She points to the right where two Saberdramon perch next to a 5 ft tall machine. In the center of this tower shaped machine was a large screen with data streaming across it and a keyboard sticking out.)

LadyDevimon walks up to it and begins inputting coordinates. She then takes out a dark crystal shard, one that Myotismon forced Devimon to part with, and inserts it into the machine. She then types in a few things and presses the red button.

LadyDevimon and Gatomon wait as it processes. 

Gatomon: I think I…

CRACK!

Gatomon: AH! (Hits the ground.)

A black lightning bolt shot into the sky from the top of the machine and hit the storm clouds. High above a tiny black hole begins to open up ever so slowly. This unstable anomaly though tiny now, was already forcing small stones and objects to begin to become weightless and float up into the sky. The mountain shakes furiously.

LadyDevimon: Time to go…

Gatomon: Yes… (Gatomon walks calmly to the Saberdramon on the right. The Saberdramon lowers itself enough for Gatomon to climb on.) 

LadyDevimon slowly rises into the air looking down below at the island. The Saberdramon flap their wings and rise and head out over the island heading toward the ocean. LadyDevimon flies beside them.

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Klaire: Hold on a second. (Klaire stops by an open window in the wall in the spiral staircase.) (She looks down at the Digivice01 on her wrist.) … What's this? (Upon the screen there is a picture of an envelope and the words "Incoming Message!" and "Accept/Decline".

Nick: What's going on? How come mine isn't doing anything? (He looks at his digivice." What does this thing do anyway?!

Klaire ignores Nick for the moment and presses "Accept". She is taken aback when the image of Andromon appears on the screen.

Biyomon: Who is it from?

Klaire: Andromon! (Her face lights up with relief for a second.) Oh Andromon, we have gotten…

Andromon: Digi-Destined. A terrible anomaly has been detected…

Klaire: Andromon? Oh… It's a recording… Anomaly?

Andromon: At this moment we have detected a warp forming above File Island… It is progressing slowly for the time being, but it shall soon become unbalanced and rapid as it consumes the entire island…

Nick tugs Klaire's arm down so he can watch and listen. The blood from all of their faces drains when they hear this horrifying news.

Andromon: I am retreating the Machine Empire into my Archive Ship and we are departing for the dark area right now to pick you up. Gather together and stay strong until my arrival. In this current crisis, I strongly urge you to abandon your rescue mission…

A lump forms in the back of Klaire's throat.

Klaire: The others don't know… I think we only got it because we were near a window… We gotta g… But we…

Biyomon: What are we going to do?

Klaire: We… are going to find this kid… And get out of here… FAST! LETS GO!

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Javel: Well this is a surprise. The weakling has pursued me.

Tyke: Last time I checked, we beat you!

Javel: (Looks at GhostAgumon.) So the abomination has digivolved. (Laughs.) That was then, this is now… I do not have that fing weakling Syakomon anymore.

Tyke's eyes widen.

Tyke: What did you do to him!?

Javel: That thing?… Oh nothing, I just took him to a high cliff and chucked that wimp off into the falls. Made a nice little cracking noise when it smashed into the rocks.

Tyke clenches his fists. He had gotten through to Syakomon… He was not evil… He felt for that digimon for even having to have Javel as a partner… and he was murdered.

Tyke: How many more creature have to die by your cold hands!

Javel: (Sneers.) Right now, next on the list is yours.

Tyke: I don't think so… At least I have a digimon! You killed yours.

Javel: Wrong again…

Javel holds up his arm and his Digivice 01 forms a red laser whip which he brings down and snaps it upon the stone steps in front of him making an extremely loud crack. The red laser whip retracts and vanishes.

Tyke: What the heck was that?

Javel smirks at Tyke as the sound of gigantic footsteps can be heard behind him. 

Javel: Meet my digimon…

From the dark shadows of the large corridor behind Javel comes a gigantic figure. The creature steps out of the shadows. This creature, a dark blue dinosaur-like monster with two tails. This creature has no hands, instead where it's right hand should be, there is another serpent-like head covered in metal, and where the right hand should be, a gigantic dinosaur skull. This creature stands 16 feet tall… (Side Note: CyberTyrannomon only measures up to 11 feet tall.) The creature stops behind Javel, opens all three mouths, and gives a deafening roar.

Frigimon: Oh…

Tyke: Shit!…

Tyke points his arm at the monster and a red beam is shot out of his Digivice 01. 

Tyke: Come on come on… (He looks at the screen.) (BEEP!) Gotcha!… Deltamon… Virus Type, Champion Level… (He looks at Deltamon.) Not good…

Javel: (Laughs.)

Tyke: (He turns to GhostAgumon.) AGUMON! (Tyke raises his Digivice.)

GhostAgumon: (Rises into the air as dark purple energy cracks in the air around him… He curls up and begins to rotate forward slowly as white light and wind swirl around him quickly until he is no longer able to be seen and an unstable looking dome of light appears.) GHOSTAGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

Tyke stands tall and stares down Javel as GhostAgumon digivolves…

CyberTyrannomon: (The unstable looking mass of energy explodes and kicks up dust everywhere. CyberTyrannomon emerges and lands on the ground with his arms out.) CYBERTYRANNOMON!!!!!!!!!!

Javel: That's it? How sad… You stand no chance…

Frigimon: (Stands beside CyberTyrannomon.) Together you are no match for us!

Javel: So you need help to defeat me?

Tyke: (Fierce look.) Frigimon… we will handle Javel ourselves…

Javel stares at Tyke with hatred.

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Klaire and the others reach the bottom of the seemingly never ending spiral staircase. They apparently went down through the "Stalk" of the castle structure.

Nick: Who is Andromon? (They are all running side by side down a dark corridor barely able to see.)

Klaire: He… (Huffs.) He's a friend…

They round a corner and go down a small flight of stairs and enter a corridor lit by blue light orbs floating along the walls. It is a really creepy place because of the dust in the air and the end of the corridor being pitch black. The sound of flowing water can be heard in the distance. Klaire with Nick, Biyomon, and Gazimon close behind walks slowly down the corridor straining her eyes to see.

They begin to hear a clanking noise.

Klaire grabs Nick's hand and they all stop.

Klaire: Hello?! Is anybody there?

(Silence.) 

Klaire: (Takes a step forward.) Hel…

????????: INTRUDER! (The sound of wings beating quickly can be heard and the sound of a blade being drawn can be heard.) SPIKING…

Klaire: BIYOMON! (Biyomon leaps into the air past Klaire's head.)

Klaire's digivice shines.

Red energy, cracks in the air around Biyomon and white orbs appear and begin to rotate around him. The orbs of light eventually overtake Biyomon and grows.  
The cocoon of light explode and Kokatorimon emerges from the light.

????????: STRIKE!!!!!!!!!! (The digimon ruses at Kokatorimon.)

Kokatorimon: (Raises his left leg and extends with all his weight behind it with accuracy. His talons then grasp around the digimon's left shoulder and slams him down to the ground pinning him.)

Klaire: WHO ARE YOU! (Scan.) Stingmon… Virus Type, Champion Level… I take it you are a Nightmare Soldier?!

Stingmon: You will die now… (Stingmon attempts to jab Kokatorimon with his right hand but Kokatorimon is too quick and uses Petra Fire to turn his arm into stone.)

Stingmon screams in horror.

Klaire: I do not want to kill you if I do not have to! You are defenseless now… Leave now and never serve the Nightmare Soldiers again… and your arm will return to normal eventually. (Klaire walks past Kokatorimon and Stingmon and signals Kokatorimon to get off of him.) Nick and Gazimon follow Klaire feeling safer than ever after that display of their teamwork.

With the dim light from Klaire's digivice they can see jail cells lining the walls ahead. To the sides of ever jail cell are torches.

Klaire: Is anyone here?!

??????????: Over here…

Klaire: Identify yourself…

Ikkakumon moves into the light of the torch.

Kokatorimon: Klaire! It's…

Klaire: STAND BACK! (The Ikkakumon jumps back to the back of the cell.)

Kokatorimon: PETRA FIRE!!!!!!!!!! (Green light floods into Kokatorimon's eyes and bursts out onto the bars of the jail door and turns them to stone.) (Kokatorimon kicks the bars into rubble.)

Klaire: I think we met the rest of your clan back in the lagoon! Are you one of their elders?

Ikkakumon: Yes… How are they!? Are they safe!?

Nick and Gazimon feel like they have missed out on a lot.

Klaire: They're fine. They headed out to sea looking for you so they are in no immediate danger.

Ikkakumon moves out of the jail cell and into the corridor. This Ikkakumon is much larger than the one that little Gomamon digivolved into before…

Ikkakumon: The others are trapped in these dungeons… they have mostly cleared out all of the prisoners… Stingmon was down here to get the rest of us into the Ark… Seeing as some of us needed to be in water to survive.

Klaire: Wait… Ark?

Ikkakumon: The Nightmare Soldiers are preparing to leave island, no doubt to conquer the continents.

Nick's eyes widen.

Ikkakumon: They are taking everything… The prisoners, the guards…

Nick: That's why there was barely any guards around… They are running away.

Klaire: Does this have to do with the warp above the island?

Ikkakumon nods.

Klaire: I must ask you… have you seen any human prisoners down here?

Ikkakumon: No, you are the first humans I have ever seen…

Klaire, Kokatorimon, Nick, Gazimon, and Ikkakumon hurry down the corridor to the water cages.

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Deltamon: SERPENT BITE!!!!!!!!!! (The right arm snaps down trying to bite CyberTyrannomon on the arm.)

CyberTyrannomon turns and pulls his right arm back out of range of Deltamon and points his left arm cannon forward.

CyberTyrannomon: NOVA ROCKET!!!!!!!!!! (Due to training with Garudamon, he is able to perfectly aim into the eye of the skull head on the left arm. The rocket enters and from the eyes and the mouth of the empty skull fire expands outward. The skull's mouth opens wide and roars and the fire goes out.

Tyke: Nice shot! Keep it up! Press the attack!

Javel: (Javel has the red laser whip out again. He whips the air making a loud crack.) KILL THEM!

Deltamon's muscles surge. He hunches over as if he is ill. He opens his mouth all the way and blue light forms in a ball inside his mouth.

Tyke: What the?… CAREFUL!

Deltamon: (Deltamon raises his head and the heads on the end of his arms open up and in each of them a ball of blue light forms in each of them.) TRIPLEX FORCES!!!!!!!!!! (The mouths all close with blue flame-like light barely escaping and open as three blue beams shoot at CyberTyrannomon and hit both of his arms and abdomen.)

Frigimon dives and grabs Tyke and falls over skidding across the floor and covers him. Right where Tyke was standing CyberTyrannomon is knocked back with amazing force by the beams. His treads cannot keep up and CyberTyrannomon flips backwards and is in the air now. 

CyberTyrannomon: GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (His arm cannon's shielding plate bursts off of it and hit's the ground as a smoldering piece of melting scrap metal.) (CyberTyrannomon hit's the wall with the back of his head first and buckles and falls to the ground with a loud crash. The wall behind CyberTyrannomon now has a crater in it from where he hit it.)

Tyke struggles to get out from under Frigimon who is hesitant to let go of him. Tyke looks on in horror at CyberTyrannomon. He puts his hands on his head, and then over his mouth, and finally runs over to the fallen CyberTyrannomon, who is not moving at all.

Tyke: AGUMON!!!!!!!!!!

Tyke kneels beside CyberTyrannomon's head.

Tyke: Please… wake up… I need you… we all need you… Please…

Deltamon: TRIPLEX FORCES!!!!!!!!!!

Tyke's eyes widen.

Behind Tyke the three blue beams of energy are fired directly at him. Tyke can feel the heat of the attack coming.

CyberTyrannomon opens his eyes. In one motion he grabs Tyke's arm and pulls him into his chest and manages to flip himself over to shield him.

CyberTyrannomon: (Screams in agony.) (The attack hits him right in the back. CyberTyrannomon's head falls slowly to the ground and his eyes close.)

Tyke can smell burning flesh. Tears escape his eyes as he looks at the unconscious face of CyberTyrannomon.

Tyke: You… saved me… Please… (Two tears hit the floor.) Don't die…

Javel: (Whips.) AGAIN!

Deltamon: TRIPLEX…

Frigimon: SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!!!!!!!!!! (Frigimon leaps up into the air on Deltamon's left side and his fist makes contact with Deltamon's serpent-like head.) (Ice floods over the head and covers it entirely. Frigimon is pressing down with his fist before he falls and a swirl of ice is seen surrounding his fist as the ice gets thicker and thicker around the head. Frigimon lands on the ground and jumps back a few feet.) That is enough!! Three heads against one is no fair!! I have just evened the score!

Javel: Fine Tyke… you want to use help… then I will too…

Tyke climbs out from under CyberTyrannomon… his arm is hurt from scraping on the floor and bleeding pretty badly. He forgets about the pain when he steps forward and looks back at the pool of blood under CyberTyrannomon's back.

Tyke: Oh my God…

Tyke looks up at Javel.

Javel: Meet my friends… (Javel raises his right arm and four swirls of darkness appear out of thin air. The swirls look like black mist and begin to condense and become darker and darker. The four swirls of wind and mist disperse and thin black smoke rises into the air around these four figures… Behind Javel stand four human figures wearing black cloaks with their hooks up. The shadows cover their faces and eyes.)

Tyke notices a more horrifying detail… around each of these four being's wrists… is a dark digivice.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	24. Chapter 24

-1**CHAPTER 24:**

Ikkakumon: You have our thanks.

Klaire stands at the edge of the water facing Two Ikkakumon, Three Coelamon, and Seven Dolphmon. About Thirty feet away is the edging of what used to be a chromedigizoid grate that kept these Aquatic digimon captive. This inner chamber of the dungeons is directly connected to the moat.

Klaire: It was no problem… Are you sure you are going to be alright? I mean, can you get out of here?

Ikkakumon: Yes… The Dolphmon used their sonar to find us a way out into the main river… from there we can take a quarter mile bypass river to the sea… We will be safely out of the warp's range by that time… But you… might we offer you a ride to safety?

Klaire: (Shakes her head no.) We would love to, but we have things to take care of here… Besides, we have a friend who is on his way to pick us up. When you find the rest of your clan, tell them I said hello.

Ikkakumon: I shall... Farewell...

The Dolphmon go under the water and shoot into the tunnel like torpedoes. The Coelamon remain above water yet swim at a quickened pace. The large Ikkakumon and the slightly smaller one are the last to go and as soon as they turn the bend Klaire looks to Biyomon, Nick, and Gazimon.

Nick: Now what? We didn't find that kid you were looking for.

Klaire: Now we have to find the others and warn them… (She looks at her digivice.) Come on… lets go…

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Tyke: They... 

Javel: Meet the REAL Digi-Destined... You and your pathetic digimon will be torn limb from limb... (Points at Frigimon.) And you! What are you even doing here?! You don't even have a partner. 

Frigimon: I am someone who believes the Nightmare Soldiers are out of control you human brat!

Javel: (Looks to the figure on his right.) All of you... summon your digimon.

The four shadowed cloaked figures raise their left hands and large swirls of darkness appear behind them. The black and dark purple actually looks very beautiful as it swirls around, though most evil things are deceivingly beautiful. From the black darkness you can see red glowing eyes shining through in each swirl. The mist subsides and four gigantic beasts emerge behind the four figures.

Behind the one on the far left stands a black devil-like gargoyle with large black feathered wings and razor sharp claws. (Devidramon.) (9 ft tall.)

Beside that digimon stands what looks like a giant blob of slime with some mechanical parts stuck in it and a pair of eyes upon the mass that would be a face. This digimon has sharp teeth and large claws used for swimming and holding down its prey. (Raremon.) (8 ft tall.)

To the far right behind the cloaked figure stands a green dinosaur type digimon with giant striped tusks protruding out of its shoulders forward, and spikes running down its back. (Tuskmon.) (14 ft tall.)

And finally, the digimon on Javel's left standing behind its figure is a large yellow digimon with a natural brown mask-like helmet. Its right arm is considerably longer than the other. Behind this digimon a tail covered in metal whips around viciously. (Cyclonemon.) (13 ft tall.)

Tyke: We're... in... trouble...

Javel: This is what you get for trying to team up on me.

Frigimon: GRRRR!!!! (Bawls his fists.) ::::There is no way I can take them all down...::::

Tyke: CyberTyrannomon... please... ::::Is it fair of me to even ask this of him?::::

CyberTyrannomon coughs and moves a little...

Tyke: (Wipes the tears that were forming in his eyes and toughens up.) Frigimon... it is up to you... you are our last line of defense... 

Frigimon: I will fight to my last cold breath!

Javel: I will handle the snowman...

The other figures calmly watch on. They are so emotionless that it is as if they have no souls. 

Javel: Deltamon!

Deltamon opens the frozen head's mouth and the ice breaks off from around it. Deltamon advances toward Frigimon.

Frigimon: SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!!!!!!!!!! (Frigimon launches his attack at Deltamon's chest.)

Deltamon is hit in the chest but the ice cracks and falls off with the very next step he takes.

Frigimon: My attack is not that powerful except in close range combat.

Javel: Heh heh heh... I know.

Deltamon: TRIPLEX FORCES!!!!!!!!!! (Blue energy balls form in the three mouths and shoot out and converge at one point and blasts at Frigimon.)

Frigimon: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Frigimon is blown into the air and lands on his stomach on the floor as he skids across it.)

Javel: Finish him!

Deltamon advances forward and looms over the fallen Frigimon.

Tyke::::No... This is it…::::

Deltamon: SERPENT BITE!!!!!!!!!! (The jaws of the metal covered head begins to clamp shut around Frigimon's head.) 

Togemon: KNOCKOUT FIST!!!!!!!!!! (Punches Deltamon right in the nose knocking him off balance and stumbling backward.)

Deltamon quickly recovers.

Togemon: NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS! (Togemon punches her gloves together twice.)

Rachel runs into the chamber carrying a frying pan.

Rachel: Whew... just in time... (She looks right.) Tyke!

Rachel runs over to Tyke and CyberTyrannomon and kneels down on one knee.

Rachel: Is he going to be okay?

Tyke: Honestly... ... I-I don't know. 

Rachel: (Pissed off look.) I'll take it from here Tyke… Take care of him… (She stands up with a sudden serious expression on her face.) (She turns to Javel and the others and slowly walks forward toward Togemon.) You alright Frigimon?

Frigimon: (Struggles to get up.) Yeah… He nearly decapitated me. Thanks for the rescue.

Deltamon is now standing to the right horizontally with Togemon in between Rachel and Javel.

Rachel continues to walk toward Javel.

Javel: Ha Ha Ha… It's the little girl come to play hero? Nice goggles.

Rachel::::Little…Girl!?…:::: (Pissed Off.) GYA! (Chucks a frying pan and hits Javel in-between his right shoulder and his neck.)

Javel: Huh? Ugh! (Grabs his neck where he was struck.) Bitch! ... Aghhh... 

Rachel: What little boy... gonna cry!? You should, cause I'm gonna kick your ass!

Javel: Pulls his hand down and sees his head is bleeding.

Rachel: But first thing is first. (Rachel turns to Togemon.) Togemon, kick his ass!

Togemon: WITH PLEASURE!!!!!!!!!! LIGHTSPEED JABBING!!!!!!!!!! (Togemon with amazing speed begins to rapid punch Deltamon. The force of the punches sends Deltamon slowly back against the wall. Once against the wall every hit pounds him more and more into the wall until it begins to crack.) 

Javel: WHAT!? DELTAMON FIGHT BACK YOU WEAK PIECE OF CRAP! 

Deltamon continues to get pummeled due to Togemon not letting up in her attack.

Togemon: Tired of that!? Then have a little NEEDLE SPRAY!!!!!!!!!! (Tyke drops lower when he hears this, Rachel on the other hand stands tall and still.)

Togemon crosses her arms, jumps back about 6 feet, and opens them and the needles on her front shoot forward at close range into the hard skin of Deltamon.

Deltamon roars in pain.

Tyke: O.O She controlled her needles...

Rachel: (Still keeping an eye on the five on the top of the steps.) Garudamon taught her Tyke…

Tyke: Awe... She was a good teacher... (Tyke attempts to wake up CyberTyrannomon.)

Oh man, maybe he's broken...

Deltamon roars and simultaneously takes his left arm and knocks Togemon into the air and into the center of the chamber.

Deltamon rushes with surprising speed to Togemon and clamps around her with his dino-skull head.

Togemon: AHHHHHHH!!!! (She needle sprays him but the needles just bounce off of the skull.)

Rachel: Togemon!

Frigimon: YAAAAAAAAAA! (Leaps into the air and grabs around Deltamon's neck and hangs on.) Time for a brain freeze... SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!!!!!!!!!! (This time Frigimon makes contact with Deltamon's skin and almost all of Deltamon's head is encased in thick ice.)

Deltamon releases Togemon and she falls to the ground. Frigimon gets tosses and lands on his back but quickly gets up and raises his fists.

Deltamon thrashes as his head is still encased in ice.

Frigimon: SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!!!!!!!!!! (Frigimon breaks into a run with his fist in the air heading right for Deltamon's right leg.)

The taller figure on the far right of Javel points at Frigimon and his Devidramon with amazing speed rises into the air and rushes right at him.

Frigimon: RAAAAA! (Punching at Deltamon's right leg.) Suddenly glowing red claws come down upon Frigimon's arm and severs it from his body.

Frigimon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Screams in agony as his arm bursts into red particles.)

Tyke & Rachel: FRIGIMON! (They look on in horror.)

Devidramon raises his claws and scratches Frigimon deep in the chest.

BONG!

The sound of metal hitting skull reverberates through the chamber. A large frying pan was thrown right at the side of Devidramon's head from the doorway. In the doorway stands 16 disgruntled Burgemon equipped with kitchen utensils.

Burgemon: WE QUIT!

Devidramon looks at the Burgemon.

Rachel: (Helping Togemon up.) Yeah!

Javel: What the hell is that!?

Rachel: THAT IS THE REBELLION!! (Rachel raises a fist into the air.) VIVA LA RESISTANCE!!!! 

Burgemon: O.o huh?

Rachel: o.o (Blinks)... it means... ATTACK!!!!!!!!!! (She points at Devidramon.)

All the Burgemon give out a war cry and swarm the Devidramon. They jump all over him and begin smacking him with frying pans, cookie sheets, egg beaters, and pots. One of the elder digimon as well as a child digimon have giant butcher knives and stab into his arms.

Devidramon roars in pain when he is stabbed in the arms and begins to fall off balance and struggles, as they are numerous and fast.

Tyke runs up to Frigimon.

Tyke: Frigimon...

Frigimon: I will be fine... (Frigimon struggles to get up.) I still got one arm left.

Tyke: Awe... (Looks up at Frigimon and amazed at how bravely he is fighting for them.)  
Frigimon, no matter what happens, you are a great friend...

Frigimon: I feel the same... that is why we have to kick their butts...

Devidramon stumbles into Deltamon and his tail smashes him in the face and breaks Deltamon's ice mask.

Deltamon takes in deep breaths and then begins swatting at Devidramon to get the Burgemon off of him. The amazing thing is as he brings down those heavy arms upon Devidramon, the Burgemon begin darting out of the way, making Deltamon hit Devidramon, who is considerably smaller than him.

Devidramon roars in pain.

The cloaked figure who belongs to Devidramon turns and walks to Javel and grabs him by the front of his robes.

Cloaked figure: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DIGIMON DOING! (Angry heartless voice.)

Javel: Calm down... 

Cloaked Figure: If you do not tell your damn digimon to stop... I will kill you...

Javel: (Gulp) Do not talk to me like that... I am your leader...

Cloaked Figure: You may be a part of this team... but you are no leader... you are a fool...

The other cloaked figures watch their argument.

Cloaked Figure: DEVIDRAMON!!!! SPIN OUT AND STRIKE!

Devidramon jumps into the air horizontally and spins in the air. The Burgemon go flying in all directions and land on the ground, as well as some of their weapons... at the top of Devidramon's jump his claws glow red... and he outstretches them... As he goes into his next spin his claws rip into the chest of Deltamon and slash downward... as does the other arm shortly after... Devidramon's claws rip Deltamon 8 times before he lands gracefully on his feet.

Deltamon thrashes in extreme pain and roars in anguish.

Javel: YOU BASTARD!

Cloaked Figure: (Tugs Javel's neck close to him with force.) We do not need you right now... take your digimon... and head to the top tower, and get on the Ark... we will finish up here...

Javel: Why you... Grrrrrrr...

Rachel: Ark?...

Tyke runs back to CyberTyrannomon.

CyberTyrannomon coughs.

CyberTyrannomon: Tyke...

Tyke: Y-you're awake!

CyberTyrannomon: Deltamon destroyed my treads... I cannot move...

Tyke: Just de-digivolve...

CyberTyrannomon: No... my weapon systems are still working... I can help...

CyberTyrannomon tries to move his arm.

Javel: (Yells.) DELTAMON!! COME!

Deltamon turns his head toward Javel and instantly calms down and walks toward him.

Javel walks into the shadows of the dark corridor and the other figures and digimon move to the side as Deltamon walks in-between them following Javel.

The Burgemon regroup in a cluster and stand by Rachel with pots and pans in hand.

Togemon is now on her feet as well as Frigimon.

The cloaked figure that grabbed Javel by the robes turns to the others.

Cloaked Figure: Let's finish them...

The other three nod...

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	25. Chapter 25

-1**CHAPTER 25:**

High above, upon the slew of right towers stands a large platform in-between. A long black object hovers in the air docked with this platform. A very sleek and aerodynamic design, this ship was black, the front was pointed with large spikes going back. Along the sides are spikes sticking outward and forward, undoubtedly weapons of some sort. It mostly shape-wise was that of a regular ship (An ocean ship.) yet it was much shorter. The Ark itself was about 500 feet long, 200 feet wide, and 30 ft tall. Flowing down from the sides of this Ark. Toward the back, humungous engines flaring with blue flames.

Javel: (Walks out onto the platform attacked to this upper level of the castle with Deltamon behind.) The nerve… (He curses under his breath.)

Myotismon stands atop the ship with his arms crosses smiling down at Javel.

Myotismon: Where are the others? We need to go.

Javel: (Begins to walk forward and Deltamon follows.) They are tying up loose ends… (Javel steps onto a large black platform that is attached by 4 hydraulic pulls to the belly of the ship. Deltamon also steps onto this platform and the mechanism begins to slowly raise them into the Ark.)

In the distance, the unstable anomaly can be seen high above what appears to be half of Mt. Infinity. Gigantic portions of it are slowly rising into the air and into the warp.

Myotismon however looks left, for about five miles away, a gigantic structure is flying toward the castle from the North.

Myotismon: Company… (He descends into the ship via the moving platform he is standing on.)

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Tuskmon: SLAMMING ATTACK!!!!!!!!!! (Rushes at Togemon bent forward with his horns aimed directly at her.)

Togemon: KNOCKOUT FIST!!!!!!!!!! (Jumps up and punches Tuskmon in the nose.)  
Tuskmon rears his head up, his horns catching Togemon and knocking her into the air. He then jumps into the air and spin, smacking Togemon with his tail with amazing force. He lands and the ground shakes and cracks under him.

Togemon slams into the wall and cracks it and slides down into a sitting position looking down and her arms looking limp.

Rachel: TOGEMON!

Frigimon: SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!!!!!!!!!! (Left arm.) (Runs toward Cyclonemon.)

Cyclonemon: HYPER HEAT!!!!!!!!!! (Opens his mouth and a ball of fire appears and quickly gets more and more intense... Cyclonemon opens his mouth wider in one motion and a beam of fire shoots directly toward Frigimon.)

Frigimon: YIIIEEEE!!! (Side jumps and dodges the beam.) Great, I gotta fight the firebug…

Devidramon from the air descends upon Frigimon. 

Frigimon: Ahhhh!

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Klaire, Nick, Biyomon, and Gazimon run down the central corridor out of breath.

Klaire: Please let them be here...

Klaire sees a large stairway leading up and they hurriedly climb them. From this point Klaire can hear loud crashes and roaring...

Klaire::::Please let them be alright...::::

Klaire and the others get to the main door. Klaire presses her body against the wall and slowly looks into the room for a moment. Klaire looks back at Biyomon, Nick, and Gazimon. They're in trouble... Nick…

Nick: I'm going.

Klaire: Nick... Gazimon can't even digivolve, you both would be defenseless...

Nick: But we can help.

Klaire: Nick, knowing you're safe will be help enough, I want you to stay here until I call for you... We will be leaving for Andromon's Archive Ship shortly.

Nick: L …

Klaire stands up tall and looks down at Biyomon.

Klaire: Biyomon!! It's our turn!

Biyomon: (Nods.) (Klaire's digivice shines.) (Red energy cracks in the air around Biyomon and white orbs appear and begin to rotate around him. The orbs of light eventually overtake Biyomon and grows.) BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

Kokatorimon: (The cocoon of light explode and Kokatorimon emerges from the light.) KOKATORIMON!!!!!!!!!! (Klaire rounds the corner and enters the chamber and Kokatorimon runs full throttle past her.)

Kokatorimon rushes past tyke who is by CyberTyrannomon's side trying to lift up CyberTyrannomon's left arm.

Kokatorimon: (Jumps into the air.) PETRA FIRE!!!!!!!!!! (Green light floods out of his eyes and onto Tuskmon's right arm turning it to stone.)

Tuskmon in the middle of his rush to impale and certainly kill Togemon is stopped in his tracks. Tuskmon roars at Kokatorimon.

Klaire: (Puts her hands to her mouth to make herself louder.) YOU GUYS! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! THE ISLAND IS BEING DESTROYED!

Simultaneously the others pause for merely a moment when they ear this news.

Nick: I hope it isn't what got the desert…

Gazimon: Me too…

The both of them peek around the corner and watch the fight.

Togemon: (Gets up obviously hurt.) Thank you Kokatorimon.

Kokatorimon: (Klaire runs up to Rachel.) No problem. Lets get em!

The Burgemon have now joined the fight and swarm Raremon hitting and smacking the slow creature.

Frigimon has gotten another deep gash from Devidramon in his chest but continues to dodge Cyclonemon's Hyper Heat attacks.

Tyke holds up CyberTyrannomon's cannon arm and points it right at the Devidramon circling above waiting to pounce on new prey with great difficulty.

Tyke: Almost… Almost…

(He adjusts it.) (He clenches his eyes shut tight and braces himself.)

Tyke: NOW!

Tyke's is knocked back by the force of the Nova Rocket shooting out. His hands are burned from the heat, as the shield is not on the launcher anymore. The rocket moves with great speed and nails Devidramon right in the chest… In slow motion the glass-like top of the rocket smashes and the fire from within grows in all directions with a mass of fire seemingly eating Devidramon. Devidramon roars in pain and he, and the fire, falls to the cold ground. The flames subside and Devidramon lays on the floor barely conscious with severe burn marks.

Male Cloaked Figure (Devidramon's): Hey... get that one back there... (He points to CyberTyrannomon.)

Female Cloaked Figure (Raremon's): We are busy...

Raremon: STINKING GAS!!!!!!!!!!

Her Raremon grows in mass and suddenly contracts letting out a small wave of green gas.  
The Burgemon all fall at once to the floor and crawls away slowly.

Raremon rears up and slams down on three of the adults with his large claws. The three Burgemon scream and explode into red particles... Their balls of digital essence float into the air slowly and soar away through the stone ceiling.

Kokatorimon: PETRA FIRE!!!!!!!!!! (Light floods from his eyes down toward Raremon.)

Raremon with surprising speed dodges.

Raremon: BREATH OF DECAY!!!!!!!!!! (Opens its mouth and breathes bluish putrid air upon Kokatorimon.)

Kokatorimon's feathers begin to burn... the breath is like acid and is trying to break him down... Kokatorimon flaps his wings forward in order to push himself back at bit and he lands on the floor.

Kokatorimon: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Kokatorimon is burning.)

Male Cloaked Figure (Cyclonemon's): We have to go...

CyberTyrannomon De-digivolves...

Tyke: Ahhhh! Agumon! (Picks up the unconscious GhostAgumon in his arms.)

Kokatorimon yells in pain as white light encircles him and explodes revealing Biyomon knocked out on the ground.

Rachel: OH! BIYOMON!

Frigimon: AHHHHH!!!! (Cyclonemon's Hyper Heat hits him right in the stomach and sends him back, leaving a giant indent in his stomach (About halfway through him.)

Togemon: KNOCKOU... UGHHHH!!!! (Togemon is hit directly by Tuskmon's tusk as he rushes her.)

Togemon is enveloped in white light and de-digivolves to Palmon.

Rachel: Are you okay!? (Rachel runs up to Palmon.)

Palmon: I'll live… (Palmon holds her stomach where she was hit.)

Rachel looks up at Tuskmon as she holds Palmon.

Nick steps into the doorway with Gazimon...

Tuskmon is about to smash Rachel and Palmon. 

Suddenly a loud clap is heard from the end of the room. The figure on the inside left claps loudly and Tuskmon stops.

Female Cloaked Figure (Tuskmon's): That is enough...

Devidramon gets up and looks at the four figures. The other two stop as well.

Male Cloaked Figure (Devidramon's): Come... to the Ark... leave them to die with the island...

Other Male Cloaked Figure (Cyclonemon's): But... We can finish them now…

Male Cloaked Figure: (Devidramon's): We need to get up to that Ark right now... Or we will die with this island…

The four cloaked figures turn around and head up the wide and tall dark corridor behind them. Their four digimon begin to slowly follow them and file into the corridor 1 by 1. The last to go into the corridor is Cyclonemon who with his long arm punches the ceiling making the top of the doorway into the corridor collapse.

After the rocks fall it gets very quiet... except for the cries of the Burgemon mourning the death of three of the four eldest.

Truly there is a depressing feeling in the air...

Tyke stands up bruised from the battle and holds the limp GhostAgumon in his arms.

Tyke: Klaire... what you said before...

Klaire: (Picks up Biyomon.) Oh... Andromon contacted me on my digivice… He said the island is currently being warped... it is being destroyed... He told us he was on his way here to pick us up in his Archive Ship... And... we didn't find any kids...

Rachel: It was all for nothing. We journeyed this far… all this time… and they were on their side… There was no innocent kid to be rescued, it was one of them we saw…

Rachel walks over to the others with Palmon by her side.

Rachel: Damn... how could we have won? They are huge...

Nick: (Approaches from the doorway with Gazimon.) Hey! (They all look over at him and Gazimon.) We don't have time! We have to get out of here! 

Tyke: You're right... Frigimon!

Frigimon stands slouched over breathing heavily.

Frigimon: I'll live.

Tyke: Frigimon... I'm so sorr...

Frigimon: Don't be... I just need some blank data or some snow, and I'll be as good as new. (His voice semi-shaky.)

All of them walk toward where the rocks caved in.

Tyke: We got a problem...

Nick: No we don't... do it Gazimon! And leave the edges... so we can get across...

Gazimon: Right...

Gazimon gets down on all fours and glares intently at the ground.

Gazimon: PITFALL!!!!!!!!!! (CRASH... Rumble Rumble...) About a five foot wide circular pit has suddenly appeared out of nowhere under the rocks that plunge into it...

Gazimon: PITFALL!!!!!!!!!! (CRASH... Rumble Rumble...) Again a five foot wide pit forms and the rocks fall into it.

Across about an eight foot gap they can see the stairs.

Tyke, Klaire, Rachel, Nick, Palmon, and Gazimon pitch in to push the other rocks in on the left side... After about two minutes of back breaking labor they make a path wide enough for Frigimon to tiptoe across...

First, the 13 Burgemon scurry across the small path to the other side with ease. Tyke carrying GhostAgumon, Klaire carrying Biyomon who is beginning to wake up, and Rachel with Palmon behind cross...

Frigimon: I dunno about this...

Rachel: Palmon, can you steady him as he crosses?

Palmon: Yes... POISON IVY!!!!!!!!!! (Palmon's vines wrap around Frigimon's midsection.) Frigimon shakily begins to cross over the small path... almost falling into the ditches twice. Palmon struggles to keep him steady though and he finally gets across.

The ground shakes wildly.

Klaire: Come on! 

Everyone breaks out into a run up the stairs.

As they pass the floors up and up they suddenly hear a terrible rumble coming from below... but keep running...

Back in the chamber they were battling in... the ceiling suddenly caves in entirely... 

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

The Four Cloaked Figures and their digimon make it to the top open level of the castle... From here they can see Mt. Infinity half gone being sucked into the warp. Above the entire island pitch black storm clouds soar with lightning flashing every few seconds. The winds howl as it blows intensely at this altitude. Devimon stands on the rising platform waiting for them...

Devimon: Come...

SHOOOOO!!!! SHOOOOO!!!! (Sound of thrusters on an engine.)

The front stopping engines of the Archive Ship begin and a large metal colored ship begins to dock with the top level on the opposite side.

Cloaked Figure (Devidramon's): What are they doing here!?

Devimon: They are trying to save those pathetic fools you took care of... Their Ark is slower than ours, they will never make it off in time... besides, it is a lost cause... the castle is in its self destructive mode and is collapsing from the bottom up...

The bottom hatch of the Archive Ship opens up and a dozen Mechanorimon, and six Guardromon march in a military styled pattern onto the fortress's top level surface.

Behind them Andromon walks out.

Devimon: Andromon... still kicking I see...

Andromon: You will never get away with what you have done...

Devimon: On the contrary...

The four cloaked figures walk toward the raising platform with their digimon.

Andromon: Let the children go... 

Devimon: They chose to stay with us...

Guardromon: Shall we attack the ship?

Andromon: Stand down... I cannot hurt Digi-Destined, no matter how misguided they are...

Tyke: Andromon!

Tyke and the others exhaustedly get to the top level and run out seeing the ships docked and Andromon and an army or mechanical digimon facing Devimon and the four.

Andromon: Digi-destined!

Tyke stops and the others come to a halt behind him...

Tyke: Devimon…

Devimon Glares.

The fortress begins to shake.

Nick: Gazimon!! Lets go!

Nick and Gazimon break away and get out of reach of the others who could stop them. They run toward the four cloaked figures and their digimon.

Rachel: Wait!

Tyke: Nick!

Tyke runs after Nick.

Andromon: Digi-Destined... we have to go right now!

The Guardromon, Mechanorimon, and now the Burgemon run onto the upward bridge into the Archive Ship.  
Rachel: Andromon... We... (Rachel looks at Nick running at Devimon and the four with Gazimon and Tyke holding GhostAgumon, who is injured and slower and will never catch up to Nick in time.) Please... just a little longer Andromon…

The fortress shakes more violently.

Rachel: Andromon... Go... (Rachel breaks into a run and Palmon follows.) 

Klaire, stunned, runs forward with Rachel.

Andromon: Digi-destined! But…

The engines of both Arks start. Andromon's Archive ship is run on a program that calculates the departure time so that it ensures safely clearing the range of the warp… not even Andromon has control of the auto-piloted ship… It would take too long to rewrite the program or shut it down. 

Andromon standing on the plank of the Archive Ship which is slowly beginning to ascend into the air watches on... The main engines begin firing lightly…

Andromon: Stay safe... 

Nick: GO! (He stops and points forward at the four.)

Gazimon: ELECTRIC STUN BLAST!!!!!!!!!! (Gazimon opens his mouth and an electric ball is shot out at the four figures.) The blast does not make contact, but skims the top of the figure on the inside right... The attack causes the figure's hood to fall back revealing her face...

Nick stops in his tracks. His heart skips a beat.

Tyke and the others halt immediately and stare…

The girl in the black cloak looks fiercely at them all. Her long blonde hair blowing in the intense wind.

Nick: E... Erin!

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	26. Chapter 26

-1**CHAPTER 26:**

Nick shakes with tears running down his face.

Nick: Erin... It's me... (He puts his arms out toward her.)

Erin glares at Nick and the others.

The platform slowly begins to rise into the Dark Ark.

Nick: Nooooooooooo! (Runs towards the Dark Ark.) ERIN DON'T GO WITH THEM! PLEASE!

Tyke: Nick, stop! (Tyke just misses snatching Nick's shoulder.)

The Dark Ark slowly begins to rise into the air. Intense force shoots downward blowing jets of hot air on the Digi-Destined.

Nick: ERIN!!!!!!!!!! AHHHH! (Covers his eyes from the light of the flares coming from the Ark.) (The platform with Erin and the other three figures, as well as their digimon rises into the ship and the bottom hatch closes.)

Andromon: Digi-destined! (Andromon stands on the under plank of the Archive Ship) (Andromon throws down a long rope.) Please hurry! (The Archive Ship is pulling away.)

Tyke: Got ya! (Grabs Nick by the shirt and drags him.) COME ON NICK! STOP FIGHTING ME! WE CAN'T HELP YOUR SISTER IF WE'RE ALL DEAD!

Gazimon: He's right Nick...

The main thrusters of the Archive Ship begin to fire.

Rachel: Come on!

All of them break into a run for the rope.

100 ft... 70 ft... 40 ft...

CRACK! RUMBLE!

The floor under them begins to crack apart.

Klaire: AHHHHHHHHH! (Falls onto her knees.) (The others wobble with their hearts in their throats thinking they are falling for a moment.) 

Biyomon: Klaire we can't...

Rachel helps pulls Klaire up.

Rachel: Come on! We have to try! (They keep running jumping over large cracks.)  
The Archive Ship fires up and rises high into the sky and far out of reach. All of the digi-destined look up as their last hope of escape moves further and further away from them.  
Meanwhile the Dark Ark is in the air also. A single slender figure falls out of the sky and lands on the ship.

LadyDevimon: Myotismon… It has grown too quickly… Change of plans! (She stands atop the ship.) I will take it from here…

LadyDevimon: (Looks back at the Digi-destined and grins.) It is too late now! None of you will get out of here alive!... (She puts her hands together and pulls them apart outstretching them to each side and a black and purple portal appears in front of the ship.  
LadyDevimon has the ability to Shadow Teleport... she has amplified her ability and is making a Shadow Gate large enough for the ship to pass through.) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ta Ta! (She glares back grinning as the front of the ship and she goes into the Shadow Gate.)

Andromon's Archive Ship gets higher and higher and further away.

Andromon: Digi-destined! (The bottom bridge he is standing on begins to rise back into the ship.)

Tyke stops running.

Tyke: There is no point... (Tyke looks back as the back of the Dark Ark enters the Shadow Gate and the purple and black portal closes as fast as it was summoned.)

Klaire: What do we do? (Klaire looks worried and on the verge of tears.)

Rachel: Dammit!

The roof beneath them in one instant collapses in and they all begin to fall. 

All of them scream as piercing wind surrounds them from the experience of falling.

While falling Rachel clings to Palmon. 

800 ft from the ground... 700 ft... 600 ft... 500 ft... 

Klaire's Digivice shines...

Biyomon: (Closes his eyes and white lights and a fire aura appears around Biyomon. As he falls it looks as if Biyomon has become a falling star.) BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... (The light and flame aura expands and explodes and Kokatorimon emerges.)

Kokatorimon: KOKATORIMON!!!!!!!!!! (Klaire lands on top of Kokatorimon's back.)

Kokatorimon extends his wings. 

Kokatorimon: Klaire... I can feel it...

Klaire: (Klaire looks at him as she is freefalling with her tears streaming up into the air in amazement… where had this fire come from…)

Tyke clutching GhostAgumon, and Rachel clutching Palmon are falling slightly below Kokatorimon.

Palmon: (Looks up.) Rachel! Look! 

Rachel looks up...

300 ft...

Rachel grabs Tyke by the back of his shirt with great difficulty.

Palmon: POISON IVY!!!!!!!!!! (Palmon extends her vines to wrap around Kokatorimon's left leg.)

Klaire looks up and Frigimon, Nick, and Gazimon are falling. The amazing thing is Kokatorimon tilts one wing and he aligns perfectly with where Nick is falling and begins to slow his descent. Klaire grabs Gazimon who is holding Nick's hand. 

Klaire: HANG ON!

Palmon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (The weight of Rachel, Tyke, and GhostAgumon is taking its toll on her.) 

Frigimon falls past them all.

Kokatorimon: (Opens his wings wider and begins to spiral downward) Too much weight!

Klaire: For what?

Kokatorimon: To fly...

Klaire: (Klaire stares in amazement at the fiery aura that is surrounding Kokatorimon.) Fly? … But how?

Kokatorimon glides in circles down towards the ground.

Frigimon: Ugh... (Looks at the ground coming at him.) Not good...

Frigimon rotates his body so he is going down horizontally head first and outstretches his remaining arm.  
About 10 feet from the ground a pocket of frozen wind fires from his fist into the water of the moat below him. 

Frigimon: SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!!!!!!!!!! (The water where he hits turns to ice and spreads over the entire surface. The pocket of air created by his attack sends him hurtling across the ice until he smacks into a tree on the side of the moat.)

Kokatorimon flaps his wings quickly as they get lower and lower.

Palmon: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Her vines lose their grip.)

Palmon, Rachel, Tyke (Holding GhostAgumon.) fall about 5 feet onto the hard ice. 

Rachel: OW!

Tyke: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Rachel and Palmon landed on him.) Xo

Kokatorimon touches down on the ice flapping his wings exhaustedly.

Klaire: Kokatorimon... I didn't know you could fly...

Kokatorimon: I couldn't... but when I was falling... and saw you were in danger… I felt it... I felt Garudamon's energy... Her data that she gave to me... somehow makes me feel as light as a feather. I have never felt such power... (The Flame Aura vanishes from around Kokatorimon.)

Klaire: ... (Takes out Garudamon's feather that she picked up after Garudamon died.) (Tears run down Klaire's face.) Thank you...

In Klaire mind, when she looks at the feather she can faintly see the face of Garudamon nodding back at her.

Kokatorimon de-digivolves into Biyomon and Klaire, Nick, and Gazimon fall onto the ice.

Biyomon: Ugh... that took a lot of strength... (Lays out on the ice.) 

Klaire: You did good... (She picks up Biyomon and lets him rest in her arms.)

Nick: FRIGIMON!

(Nick and Gazimon run over to Frigimon.)

Frigimon: Ow... (Rubs head.) (Slowly comes to.) What hit me?

Tyke: (Looks at the sky as Mt. Infinity is almost gone.) No...

Rachel: (Holds Palmon despairingly) What now? How do we dodge that?

Tyke: I don't know...

Klaire presses a button on her Digivice.

Klaire: You guys... we are about 1 mile from the shore... If we follow the river there is a branching river bypass that leads directly to the sea... Ikkakumon told me about it when we were freeing them from the dungeon...

Rachel: Ikkakumon was there!?

Klaire: The rest of his clan… the elders… Yes... I think we can make it... but we have to move now!

Frigimon gets up slowly... 

Frigimon: Come on! (Looks at Tyke and Rachel dazed by the warp in the sky.) MOVE! (Frigimon seems more serious than he has ever been before.)

All of them run to the shore and run upon the land next to the river.

Mt. Infinity is gone and now the surrounding forests are being sucked up. The good thing is if this process is circular, it will take it longer to consume the south side of the island.  
All of them run for about 10 minutes and come to the bypass river.

Klaire: We have to cros...

Frigimon: SUB-ZERO ICE PUNCH!!!!!!!!!! (He punches the surface of the water and it becomes solid ice for about 10 feet each way of the river. Water that builds up immediately begins to run over the ice making it slick.) (Frigimon breathes heavily.)

Nick: (Looks at Frigimon worried about him.)

All of them cross after slipping and sliding and struggling with the small current of water running over the ice. Finally everyone gets across and they run down along the bypass river.

The forests around Mt. Infinity are completely gone... The process is speeding up...

The group continues on. 

After a few minutes of running Klaire's right foot steps into the soft sand of the beach.  
The digi-destined and their digimon stand on the shore of the beach looking out over the long and seemingly endless ocean.  
Rachel: (Puts on her goggles.) We gotta swim for it...

Frigimon slouches over and breathes heavily. 

Nick: Awe, Frigimon! Are you going to be able to swim?! 

Frigimon: No Nick...

Nick: (Nick's face opens up into fear.) What?

Tyke: (Looks down and shuts his eyes.) 

Frigimon: I'm not going...

Rachel, Palmon, Klaire, Nick, and Gazimon freeze with shock.

Rachel: No! We are not leaving anyone behind.

Frigimon: I cannot go on in this condition. I have served my purpose, I have guided you to safety... 

Tyke turns around to face Frigimon.

Tyke: Frigimon please! You are the only reason we are alive right now!

Frigimon: (Walks past Tyke and the others.)

Klaire: H-hey!

Nick tries to run after Frigimon but Rachel grabs his shoulder and stops him and shakes her head sadly at him.

Nick looks back up at Rachel and then out at Frigimon.

Nick: Wait… what is he doing?!! (Tears run down his face.) What is be doing!?! (He struggles.)

Frigimon: With the last of my strength... I will ensure you survive the destruction of File Island... (Looks up at the stars in the sky.) All of my friends are being destroyed right now... my FreezeLand is warping... Everything I have ever known is here... this is my home… and I will go with it...

The Digi-Destined look at Frigimon as he turns around.

Frigimon: Stay strong... 

Nick: (Crying.) Frigimon! Stop it!

Frigimon: Goodbye Nick...

Frigimon turns around and walks into the water until a few inches are covering his feet.  
Frigimon raises his only arm high into the air and his fist glows with white light with swirls of ice in it. This seems more intense than any attack they have seen him use. The light gets brighter and brighter like a white flame until it is illuminating the area around them.

Frigimon: SUPER SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!!!!!!!!!! (Frigimon slams his fist down upon the water and at that moment he explodes into red data.)

From the point where Frigimon hit the ice a thick 10 foot wide pathway of ice forms that shoots out and extends out to sea and out of sight.  
Frigimon's red data sparkles and begins to get thinner and thinner. The little white ball of essence floats slowly into the air and into the sky until it is unable to be spotted anymore.  
Nick collapses onto his knees only for Rachel to pull him back up and kneel down to his level.

Rachel: FRIGIMON DIDN'T SACRIFICE HIMSELF SO YOU COULD SIT HERE AND DIE! GET RUNNING OR HE WILL HAVE DIED FOR NOTHING. 

Nick gets up and stumbles forward. The Digi-Destined climb onto the giant ice path and begin running. The top of the ice is actually covered in a layer of snow so as they do not slip as they run. About 25 feet from shore a snowflake lands on Tyke's nose and he looks up. All over the File Island it begins to snow slowly.

The Digi-Destined get about 500 feet from shore and look back.

The entire island is almost gone and the warp above where Mt. Infinity was is getting wider as it sucks up the rest of the island into the sky. Although it was destruction in front of them... It was very beautiful. Things slowly rose into the sky... all except the light snowfall that now sparkled in the light of the full moon.

Rachel: ... Come on... (Rachel walks forward with Palmon and the others follow except Nick and Gazimon who keep looking on for a moment longer.)

Gazimon: Don't worry Nick, you still have me... 

Nick: (Wipes away his tears and smiles at Gazimon.) Yeah. I just miss him...

Gazimon: I do too...

Nick and Gazimon turn around and walk forward after the others.

Tyke::::Man... I never thought we would lose Frigimon. He sacrificed everything for us... (Has a flashback to when Frigimon fought on for Tyke in the Fortress even though he was injured.) He was like a guide for us for a while... where will we even go? (Looks at Klaire and Rachel who are holding back tears.) I have to stay strong for them... (Looks down at GhostAgumon who is still unconscious in his arms) So I can make sure none of our friends ever dies again... Frigimon was a great ally, and a true friend... (Tyke puts on a serious face and walks on.)::::

The island behind them is now calm looking with the snow fall… but now the Digi-Destined are walking into a thick fog. Tyke stops and looks to his right.

Tyke: Hey…

The others stop and look where he is…

In the distance in the fog is a blue light. After a few seconds of adjusting their eyes they see four figures on a raft. To the back is was looks like a dog on two legs spitting out what looks like blue flames propelling the raft forward. Atop this creature's head was a large golden horn. Next to him, a boy with short dark blonde hair. He wears an orange shirt and black jeans. He looks to be about 15. Next to him was another boy of similar age with striking silvery hair spiked upward. He wears a dark shirt with dark blue jeans. And beside the silver haired kid sits a yellow bug with a red underbelly and a blue mouth and tail. The boy with the messy dirty blonde hair turns his head and stares in Tyke and the other's general direction as thicker fog rolls in and obscured the raft and it's passengers from view.

In the sky above them out of the corner of their eyes they can see something block the moon and look up to see some sort of digimon flying overhead in their direction and past them…

The Digi-Destined continue to walk in dead silence with the water being eerily silent.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	27. Chapter 27

-1**CHAPTER 27:**

The digi-destined stand about two miles from the shore of File Island now looking upon it with a great sadness.

Tyke remembers all the Numemon, the IceAgumon, and the Togemon that he met on the island. He remembers all the wild digimon he saw in the field when he first arrived, minding their own business and just living. 

Klaire lets tears escape her eyes as she thinks of Centarumon, who helped heal Tyke and examine GhostAgumon, and the Gatomon at the Inn that were surely killed in this attack on the island.

Rachel thinks of the whole town that her and Klaire started out in and how many digimon were there.

Nick thinks about Frigimon as he is sure it is still snowing over what is left of File Island.

GhostAgumon: T-Tyke?

Tyke: Hey buddy... (Serious and sad voice.) You're alright... (He looks down at GhostAgumon in his arms.)

GhostAgumon: Did... we win?

Tyke: (Forces a strong smile.) No... we didn't...

GhostAgumon slouches a bit and sighs sadly.

Tyke looks back up at File Island.

Rachel: Look, it's almost gone...

The digi-destined watch as sand from the long beach they departed from gets sucked into the air and into the warp.

Klaire: Thank God that those two kids made it off the island.

Tyke: Yeah... would be even better if we were able to talk to them...

Rachel: You guys... (She points out towards File Island.) That's the last of it...

The last bit of the beach and some of the ocean water and the beginning of the ice bridge gets sucked into the air... The water stops rising into the air a few moments later and the digi-destined watch as the last of the island is sucked into the warp.

Nick: (Tears running down his face.) Goodbye Frigimon...

Gazimon puts his paw on Nick's shoulder. 

Suddenly the ice path begins to shake slightly.

Everyone crouches down a bit to avoid from sliding off.

They look in the sky as the warp begins to expand and then slowly contract and get smaller and smaller.

The waters around them get choppy as waves begin to form.

Tyke: What now?!

At that moment the warp implodes in the blink of an eye and a transparent wave of force and energy is formed and expanding in all directions as a flash from the end of the warp lights up the sky over where File Island used to be. A small shining purple crystal appears where the warp had occurred. It slowly rises higher and higher and shoots across the sky over the Digi-Destined and out over the ocean.

Tyke: (Watches it.)

Rachel: (Runs past Tyke.) TYKE!

Tyke: Huh? 

Klaire: (Screams.)

Tyke looks back as the force from the implosion of the warp created a tidal wave in all directions heading right at them.

Tyke's eyes widen and he runs after Rachel.

Nick and Klaire begin to run behind him making sure to keep up.

Nick: ARE WE GOING TO OUTRUN IT!?!?

Rachel: WE'RE GONNA TRY!!!!!!!!!! (Rachel knows they can never outrun it in the back of her mind.)

The Digi-Destined run on as the tidal wave approaches. The ice path not too far behind them begins to shatter like it is made of paper by the force of the water shifting. 

Klaire: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Rachel: Don't looks back! KEEP RUNNING!

Gazimon: It'll be alright Nick! I will protect you!

Nick: T-T (Crying as he runs.)

Suddenly Rachel stops and falls down as a crack appears in the ice in front of her and similar cracks appear further down the path.

Rachel: (Crouches down and pounds the ice below her.) DAMNIT!... (Her voice now exasperated and weak... tears running down her face half crying.) DAMNIT... damnit...

Tyke: (Stops and turns around and puts an arm out to catch Klaire as she slides to a halt and steadies her.) (Tyke shakes his head.) We can't run anymore...

Klaire: (Klaire's face drains of its color.) Tyke... AHHHHHHH!!!!

Everyone screams as the piece of ice they are on is hurled into the air. 

Palmon: Rachel! (Clings to her arm.)

The tidal wave has come upon them and the force of the water in front of it throws the piece of ice they are on into the air about 15 feet and into the wave itself... (Which has gotten a bit smaller than when it began on File Island.)

The ice flips over and Rachel and Palmon are the first to go into the wave followed by Nick who fell off the back with Gazimon trying to grab him.

Tyke flipped over when the ice did and now falls with the heavy ice above him as the wave envelops him clutching GhostAgumon.

Klaire with both her arms wrapped around Biyomon smacks into the wave head on and gets caught up in it.

All of them tumble as they are moving around in the water. It is dark and none dare to open their eyes. Attempting to move is futile as they do not even know which way is up or down... The water is so cold and compresses their lungs are running out of oxygen fast. Their insides soon begin to burn from the lack of oxygen.. The feeling is dark, and scary, and not knowing if you are dying or not. For them, like all of us in a scary unpredictable position, time seems to stop.

The wave passes over and on throughout the ocean and slowly begins to die out. From above... if you were to look, you would see calm waters around a gigantic hole in the ocean where water seems to endlessly fall into it, and a circle expanding slowly around it being the small tidal wave.

The water is calm with patches of scattered ice mixed into it. Underneath Tyke wakes up after a few seconds of unconsciousness. Tyke immediately puts his hand in front of his mouth and breaths the last of the air out of his mouth. The bubbles go down... meaning he is upside down. Tyke flails and tries to head in that direction disoriented and desperate for oxygen. GhostAgumon begins to tug at him under the water. He is now fully awake and aware at what is happening.

GhostAgumon: (Clearly speaking under water.) Tyke! (GhostAgumon pulls up and begins to pull Tyke to the surface.) 

After about 30 seconds of pulling GhostAgumon gets the barely conscious Tyke to the surface. Tyke coughs up water and intakes many fast breaths of air.  
Palmon: Ughrrrrrg! (Palmon is treading water with her small legs trying to keep Rachel afloat.)

Tyke: KLAIRE! (Tyke sees Klaire floating in the water face down.) 

Gazimon: I got her! (Gazimon dives off a nearby ice piece and into the water and makes his way to Klaire.)

Gazimon manages to flip Klaire over and drag her to the ice piece where Nick lays out shivering and crying. In Klaire's arms still semi-clutched is Biyomon who is now breathing heavily and beginning to wake up. Once he gets onto the floating ice Gazimon grabs the back of Klaire's shirt with his teeth and uses his claws to dig into the ice and pull her on and lays her out next to Nick.

Rachel: (Coughs.)

Palmon: Tyke! Help!

Tyke weakly swims over to Palmon and Rachel after gulping down some salty water along the way and grabs Rachel and together Tyke, GhostAgumon, and Palmon pull Rachel over to Gazimon and the others.  
Gazimon gets on all fours and shakes sending water from his fur out in all directions.

Gazimon: Is she alright!?

Tyke: Yeah... she is breathing!

With great difficulty Gazimon helps them push Rachel onto the small piece of ice path the others are on. Unfortunately there is no room for Tyke on it for risk of flipping it due to its size

Tyke: Gazimon... thank you... you...

Gazimon: No problem! I am just glad we all made it. .

For an hour they sit there... Klaire wakes up and clutches Biyomon tightly and cries hysterically. 

Rachel has not moved or woke up. Palmon just sits at her side and holds her hand. Gazimon lays on top of her trying to warm her with his now dry fur, as her lips were a slight shade of blue.

Nick sits on the edge of the floating ice chunk near Tyke, who was not able to get up on the ice for fear of flipping it over, and instead is still in the freezing water hanging onto the side of the ice. 

Nick: What do we do now? (His voice is weak and shaky.) 

Tyke: (His body now shivering in the water as he hands onto the side of the ice with both arms.) I don't know Nick...

Nick: (Sighs.)

Tyke: We can't stay here though, we will freeze to death...

(((At this time of the night it is about 4 a.m. and there is still a full moon in the sky.)))

Tyke: Ah...

Nick: What's wrong!?

Tyke: S-something brushed up against my leg... 

Nick: O.O Tyke... (Nick points behind him.)

About 20 feet behind Tyke are what appears to be three shark fins heading right for him barely visible in the moonlight.

Tyke: AHHHHHH! 

Klaire goes silent and looks over towards Nick and Tyke on the other end of the ice.

GhostAgumon: What is it!?

Tyke: SHARKS!

Gazimon looks alarmed and does not get off of Rachel for fear she will freeze, and besides if he were to move, there would be too much weight on one side and they would flip over.

Klaire: (Rushes across the ice to go beside Nick and grabs Tyke's hand.)   
Palmon sits put for fear that everyone going to that side will flip them over.

GhostAgumon: TYKE!

Tyke begins to be pulled onto the ice but falls back into and under the water. 

Klaire: TYKE! OH MY GOD... TYKE!

Nick: (Tears fill up from the sheer fear of sharks.) No...

The three fins go under one after another.

GhostAgumon: TYKKKKKE!

All is quiet. Klaire and Nick frantically feel for Tyke under the water with no luck.

Klaire: W-what do...

Tyke surfaces on his back with a slight force behind him.

Tyke: Coughs. 

GhostAgumon flies down and grabs Tyke.

GhostAgumon: Tyke!

Tyke rises up as something underneath him surfaces. 

Dolphmon: Hi. 

Beside the Dolphmon 2 more emerge. 

Dolphmon #2: Long time no see! 

Klaire: O.o?? C-can you help us?... wait a minute... (Klaire has a flashback to the dungeon of the fortress.) I know you…

A series of splashes occurs 20 feet away and large figures wade over to them in the water. 

Ikkakumon: Hello again Klaire.

Klaire: (Looks at the Ikkakumon, this one was smaller than the one they set free in the dungeon.) G-Gomamon!?

Ikkakumon: (Nods.) Are you all alright? 

Klaire: (Turns around and looks at Rachel who is unconscious.) I think so, but Rachel is hurt really badly! 

Ikkakumon (Leader): (This Ikkakumon is the one Klaire set free in the dungeon, he is bigger than the other which is the Gomamon they met in the lagoon when they helped in defeating Gesomon.) We will take you to land.

Klaire: (Her eyes light up.) Oh my God... Thank you... (Tears of joy run down her face.)

Along with the two Ikkakumon and three Dolphmon, there are two Gomamon, and two Coelamon.

Carefully Gazimon and Klaire carry Rachel from the ice and lay her down upon the fur of the larger Ikkakumon's back. Gazimon pushes the fur so it covers her like a blanket to make sure she stays warm. Tyke is then lifted up by the Dolphmon and with the help of Nick pulls onto the back of the other Ikkakumon.

Klaire climbs up onto the head of the leader's head and sits hugging the horn on his head. Nick does the same on the smaller Ikkakumon's head. 

Palmon curls up next to Rachel as well as Biyomon trying to create warmth, and Gazimon hops over to the smaller Ikkakumon and lays on top of Tyke who is buried in Ikkakumon's fur and trying to keep him warm with his own fur. GhostAgumon sets down next to Tyke and Gazimon and curls up and just stares at Tyke who is now shivering and asleep.

Ikkakumon (Leader): Is everyone set?

Klaire: We are...

Nick: So are we...

Ikkakumon: Where are we taking them?

Ikkakumon (Leader): We are taking them to the continent of DOS. It is the closest landmass to File Island... 

DOS stands for Disk Operating System 

Klaire: (Lightly speaks to herself.) Continent of DOS?

The Ikkakumon, Dolphmon, Coelamon, and Gomamon all begin to move south. The Dolphmon swim in front with the Coelamon and the Gomamon on the sides of the two Ikkakumon in the center.

Hours later.

The sun begins to rise in the east. Klaire stands up on Ikkakumon's head holding onto the horn as to keep her from falling and just watches the sun rise and thinks of how the events of the night before, the fortress, the tidal wave, were all behind them. This was a new day.

The sunlight finally found them and shines upon them and the temperature begins to rise. Klaire could see the glistening ocean all around them.

Nick fell asleep leaning on the horn and Gazimon stayed awake the whole night. Tyke woke up and after about an hour of unconsciousness and continued to lay down and save up some strength.

Tyke realizes how strong and loyal Gazimon is... he reminds him so much of the qualities of Frigimon... Gazimon genuinely cares for all of them and their well-being.

Rachel though, has yet to wake up. Palmon holds her hand and cries silently over her.

Palmon: Rachel... please wake up... (Palmon remembers how hard Rachel hit the wave.) Please...

Klaire: Tyke... I think something is seriously wrong with Rachel...

Tyke looks over at Rachel who does not move an inch.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	28. Chapter 28

-1**CHAPTER 28:**

Two days pass as the Digi-Destined continue their journey across the ocean to the continent of DOS.

The water looks calm and blue in the light of the high noon sun. Nick rides on the back of one of the Dolphmon as does Gazimon next to him. Klaire sits down on Ikkakumon's (Leader) back next to Tyke leaning against the back of Ikkakumon's head.

Klaire: Tyke... What are we going to do?

Tyke: (Exhausted from all that they have been through since they got to this world.) I don't know... I think it is safe to say she is in a coma...

Rachel lays motionless in front of them in the warm fur of Ikkakumon.

Palmon: When we get to the continent we can find a doctor right? (Palmon kneels by  
Rachel's side.)

Klaire: Palmon, it might not be that simple. Most digimon probably do not know the anatomy of a human. We really need a doctor from our world.

Tyke: If we could get her back to our world... then we could take her to the hospital.

Klaire looks to her right down at one of the Coelamon.

Klaire: Excuse me? 

Coelamon: Mmmm?

Klaire: Do you know a way to get to the human world? Are there gateways here like the one we used to get to this world?

Coelamon: I am afraid I have not heard of any. 

Klaire: - (

GhostAgumon: Tyke, is a coma a long nap? (GhostAgumon hovers over Rachel looking at her with curiosity.) 

Tyke: No Agumon... It is a really bad head injury, they could last hours, days, or years... sometimes forever.

GhostAgumon: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Darts in the air over to Tyke and grabs his head and clings to it.) HOW DO I KEEP YOU FROM CATCHING A COMA!?!?

Tyke: --; ... You cannot catch one... it is when... oh never mind. 

Biyomon: (Drops down into Klaire's lap from above.) Klaire, there is land in the distance. 

(Biyomon flew up and spotted land.)

Ikkakumon (Leader): Yes, we are nearly there. 

Tyke: That's great Ikkakumon. You guys have been a big help.

GhostAgumon: (Floats back to Rachel.) Rachel? Wake up... You are making everyone sad. : (

Palmon: (Eyes full of tears and holding Rachel's hand.) Rachel, please wake up. I need you. 

GhostAgumon: Rachel. (GhostAgumon nudges her with his arms.) Wake up...  
(GhostAgumon floats over her face and puts his head close to hers) Hmm? (Suddenly GhostAgumon glows and in an instant slams into Rachel and disappears.)

Tyke: O.O AGUMON! 

Palmon: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tyke and Klaire immediately get up and move over to Rachel.

Tyke: Agumon! 

Klaire: What happened to him?

Palmon: He... he went inside Rachel... (Gives Tyke a concerned look.)

Tyke: Great... what do we do now!?!?

MEANWHILE 

GhostAgumon falls out of a vortex about 1 mile up in the sky and floats there looking down at a city. The sky is covered in dark red clouds and the vortex above is blood red.

GhostAgumon: O.O Aweeeeee... (Looks around at all of the humans walking around below him... at all of the odd looking structures, at the funny lights that change colors and when they do, the mechanical creatures either stop, slow down, and go.) I WANT ONE OF THOSE! O.O

GhostAgumon floats closer to the ground and hovers around down a street on a sidewalk.

GhostAgumon: Where am I? (GhostAgumon approaches a human and looks up at it.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (GhostAgumon backs away a few feet.) (The human does not have a face.) (GhostAgumon looks around and sees that none of these humans have faces.) 

GhostAgumon: TYKE!!??

The vortex above suddenly flares and a red being floats down out of it. He is transparent and carries a small dark blue pitchfork. This is a Demonic digimon. 

GhostAgumon: (Looks up as the creature descends down into the city.) Hey... How did he get here? ... As a matter of fact... how did I get here? Did he follow… me?

GhostAgumon frantically begins to dart down streets through the air searching around the city for Tyke and the others... After about 10 blocks GhostAgumon hears a familiar sound.

Rachel: Yeah, it's so unfair. I had no time last night to finish it.

Girl: Well, we can finish it up during first period.

Rachel: Heh, or I will at least start mine.

Girl: Rach, you know your parents are going to ground you if you flunk a course.

Rachel: Yeah, well... 

GhostAgumon: (Darts over to Rachel and floats about 2 feet from her face.) RACHEL! W-what are you doing a... wake? (GhostAgumon looks into her horrified confused face.)

Rachel and the girl she is walking with scream their heads off.

Rachel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Smacks GhostAgumon with her bag and sends him flying.)

GhostAgumon: AHHHHHHHH! (Slams into a lamp post.) Xx ow...

GhostAgumon opens his eyes and sees Rachel and the girl running away.

Rachel: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!? A GHOST!?!?

After about two blocks they stop and take a breather.

Rachel: Man, we are going to be so late today... 

Girl: Yeah...

GhostAgumon hovers high into the air and spots them and watches them.

GhostAgumon: Why didn't she recognize me?

GhostAgumon follows Rachel and the other girl to school.

GhostAgumon: Doesn't she see that most of the humans do not have faces? (Hears a clank coming from above and looks up. Standing atop the school is the demonic red digimon. (Boogeymon.)) O.O I have to get Rachel out of here... (The Boogeymon seems to be watching Rachel as she enters the building.) 

GhostAgumon floats through the doors of the building and down the empty halls. Classes have already begun. He floats up to each window and looks inside each classroom. Most of them are empty. In fact, the only ones that seem full are the ones in the west wing, where he eventually finds a room with Rachel sitting in it. Study hall.

Rachel exits the study hall with a lav pass. Suddenly to GhostAgumon's shock right before she exits the room, in the hallway about 5 humans without faces appear... out of thin air. 

GhostAgumon: O.o wha?

As Rachel walks down the hallway more faceless people appear, but she does not act as if anything strange is going on. GhostAgumon looks back in the study hall and everyone has vanished.

GhostAgumon: That's it! This place is obviously a facility made to torture human children! I AM GETTING HER OUT OF HERE! (GhostAgumon rounds the corner to see Rachel on the ground looking up in terror at the Boogeymon who is coming through the ceiling and slowly levitating down to her.)

Rachel: AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!!!?!!?

Boogeymon: Have you fallen asleep child? I can take care of you...

Rachel: (Throws her bag at him.) GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! (Scared.) 

Boogeymon: (The bag goes through him.) That will not hurt me, not while we are here...

Rachel: What do you want?!? 

Boogeymon: (Points his pitchfork at her.) Your soul... 

GhostAgumon: SPIRIT FLAMES!!!!!!!!!! (Launches transparent purple and white flames at Boogeymon and makes contact with his chest.) (GhostAgumon then floats down in front of Rachel with an angry expression on his face.) Don't worry Rachel... I won't let him hurt you...

Rachel: (Looks up at GhostAgumon.) P-please help me!

Boogeymon: Sooo... I am not the first to come here I see...

GhostAgumon: Who are you!?!?

Boogeymon: I am Boogeymon, Dark Specter of the dream realm. And we my friend, are in this human child's mind... Her soul will be most valuable to me. 

GhostAgumon: Inside... her mind!??

Boogeymon surges up.

Boogeymon: DEATH CRASH!!!!!!!!!! (Boogeymon slams down towards GhostAgumon and Rachel.)

Rachel: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 

GhostAgumon: Ugh... (Slammed into the ground as Boogeymon has his neck in his claws.) Rachel! Run!

Rachel: No problem... (Runs down the hallway.)

Boogeymon: She will not get far... 

Rachel stops at the end of the hallway.

Rachel::::Why does that little white one look so familiar...:::: (Looks back and sees  
Boogeymon crushing GhostAgumon.) Hey... I can't just let that thing hurt him... He saved my life...

Rachel runs up and grabs Boogeymon's pitchfork.

Rachel: HEY UGLY! WHY DON'T YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! (Rachel jams the pitchfork into the side of Boogeymon's stomach.)

Boogeymon screams and roars in pain and lets go of GhostAgumon.

Rachel tries to pull the pitchfork out and go for another stab at him, but it is stuck, so instead lets go and scoops up GhostAgumon and runs.

Rachel: I dunno what you are... But I prefer you haunting me than that thing! 

GhostAgumon: (Opens his eyes and groggily looks up at Rachel.) Rachel... you have to wake up... this is not real... 

Rachel: What? (She turns the corner and slams open the front doors of the school and runs to the right up towards the football field.)

GhostAgumon: You got hurt... Tyke, Klaire, Nick, Biyomon, Gazimon... and Palmon are waiting for you to wake up... 

Rachel: Tyke...? Palmon?... (Rachel stops as she is now in the football field and lets go of GhostAgumon and grabs her head.) Ow... my head...

Boogeymon: You little bitch... I am going to kill you... (Boogeymon levitates over the tree line and touches down on the field.)

Rachel: Why can't I remember certain things? I...

Boogeymon: Rushes in towards Rachel and GhostAgumon with his pitchfork out.

GhostAgumon: TYKE!!!!!!!!! 

Meanwhile

Tyke's Digivice Shines. 

Tyke: Awe... what the... (The digivice shines brightly onto Rachel.) Agumon...

Meanwhile 

GhostAgumon: -GIVOLVE TO!!!!!!!!!! (The white dome of light around GhostAgumon shatters and CyberTyrannomon emerges.) 

CyberTyrannomon: CYBERTYRANNOMON!!!!!!!!!!

Rachel: (Opens her eyes and looks at the ground and remembers.) Agumon... (Slowly from the back of her head to the front Rachel's goggles materialize.) (Stands up and gazes at CyberTyrannomon.) 

CyberTyrannomon smacks the pitchfork downward with his right arm and puts his left launcher arm right up to Boogeymon's chest. 

Rachel: (Looks up and CyberTyrannomon.) ... KICK HIS ASS AGUMON!

CyberTyrannomon: Don't you know it's rude to terrorize a girl? ... NOVA ROCKET!!!!!!!!!! (Launches a rocket right into Boogeymon sending him back 15 feet in a cloud of flames.) 

Boogeymon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Darts up and flies into the air.)

CyberTyrannomon: And you know something about demons that prey on young girls?

(Points his arm up at Boogeymon.)

Boogeymon: DEATH!!!!…. (Surges.) 

CyberTyrannomon: They are usually weak... (CyberTyrannomon aims for the large gash in Boogeymon's injured side and fires his Nova Rocket attack.)

The rocket goes right inside the wound and ignites in the back making Boogeymon himself a living rocket. 

Boogeymon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!! (Boogeymon slams right into the vortex in the sky and vanishes.)  
CyberTyrannomon looks back at Rachel...

Rachel: (Looks at Agumon with tears in her eyes.) Agumon... I... I didn't know... I'm sorry I hit you...

CyberTyrannomon: It's alright... You remember?

Rachel: I do...

CyberTyrannomon de-digivolves to GhostAgumon.

GhostAgumon: Well how about I get us out of here... Using my... (Flexes his muscles or lack there of.) HEAVENLY ANGEL POWERS I WILL LIFT YOU OUT OF HERE!!!!

Rachel: O.O... ; Heh... right...

GhostAgumon grabs Rachel by the hands and with all his might rises into the air carrying her up. 

Rachel: O.O Looks down And if you drop me... I will kill you...

GhostAgumon: (Straining himself to hold Rachel)

GhostAgumon and Rachel pass into the vortex. 

White Flash

Rachel: Ugh... (Slowly opens her eyes.)

Klaire: Oh my God, your awake... 

Rachel: Ow... my head...

Palmon: Rachel! (Wraps her arms around Rachel and hugs her.) I missed you!

Rachel: I missed you too...

Rachel looks around and sees she is laying on a beach. To her left is a giant Ikkakumon with a smaller Ikkakumon to its left. To her right, Klaire and Nick kneel beside her. In front of her Tyke holds GhostAgumon who is clearly out of breath and exhausted.

Tyke: You did good Agumon...

GhostAgumon: Xx (Passes out.)

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	29. Chapter 29

-1**CHAPTER 29:**

Tyke stands of the dark beach in the moonlight looking up at the immense amount of stars in the sky. Rachel, Klaire, and the others lay further down the stretch of beach sleeping peacefully. It has been three days since they have gotten to D.O.S. and they remain on the same beach as they landed on, recovering...

Tyke: (Looking up at the stars) ::::I wonder if one of those lights is actually Earth... maybe the portal just took us really far away...::::

Hours later Tyke sits on the beach watching the sun rise over the ocean.

Biyomon: Tyke?

Tyke turns his head back to look at Biyomon standing behind him.

Tyke: Good morning.

Biyomon: Were you awake all night?

Tyke: Yeah... Thinking...

Biyomon: About what?

Tyke: About everything... home... oh man, I really miss Earth... my parents must be worried sick... I think about why we were bought here and who called to us and how we can find them... I worry about Agumon... and I know that it is all my fault this happened to him...

Biyomon: What you did is in the past. You didn't know.

Tyke: I know Biyomon... But there is something wrong... He is changing... or at least discovering powers that no one knew he had...

Tyke sees the form of someone getting up and stretching a little bit down the stretch of beach.

Everyone wakes up within an hour and they stand together talking.

Rachel: No go... no signal.

Klaire: I hope Andromon and the others are okay.

Tyke: I do too... We are truly on our own then.

Rachel: We cannot just stay here forever.

Tyke: Are you s...

Rachel: I am sure, I'm fine now. You do not need to worry about me.

Nick: What do we do about my sister and the others. We aren't going to fight them again are we?

Tyke: We have to Nick... We don't have a choice. It is either them or us.

Nick: But...

Klaire: It's okay, we won't hurt Erin. We will save her. In fact, we should go in search of them.

Gazimon: Devimon and his crew were obviously prepared... they are stepping up their assault on this world... they obviously planned to leave...

GhostAgumon: Tyke... (Looks past Tyke towards the ocean)

Tyke: Hm?... 

About a mile out in the distance humungous waves are being tossed around in the ocean. A large shadowy figure can be seen under the water measuring about 120 feet long… The rushing water atop the surface that far out looks as is a small tsunami is going by.

The shadow under the surface stops for a moment and then turns toward the open ocean and with amazing speed bursts forward and out into the distance.

Everyone stands with sheer shock on their faces. Never before had any of them seen such a large thing... Although they could not see it, it was obvious it was huge. After merely a few seconds the commotion died down and the ocean seemed to be normal again.

Klaire drops to her knees in awe...

Rachel: What… the… f… was… THAT!

Klaire: Are we going to have to fight one of those?

Tyke: O.O I hope not...

Nick: Gazimon, any idea what that was?

Gazimon: No, I have never seen a digimon that big...

MEANWHILE 

Myotismon: Hahaha! Cheers! (He holds up a large chalice full of blood)

LadyDevimon: Hmmm mmm... (Laugh) (She knocks her glass up to his)

Devimon: To the defeat of the Digi-Destined... (Raises his glass)

The three of them stand on a gigantic platform high above in the main chamber of the Dark Ark.

Myotismon and the others turn and look down. On a lower platform are Javel and the others with their five champion form digimon. And on the ground is a large amount of various digimon in service to the Nightmare Soldiers.

Myotismon: Devimon, you may do the honors.

Devimon: Ahem! We have landed on the Continent of D.O.S. This is our first step towards our objective. We may have gotten rid of the Digi-destined... (Javel has a slight smile at hearing this.) ... but we still have a lot of work to do... We begin by claiming this area. Already some digimon have noticed the presence of our ship... Destroy them and claim this area as ours. NOW GO!

The Nightmare Soldiers roar up in cheer and begin heading for the exit platform.

LadyDevimon: So, shall we get the relics of this continent first? Or shall we set up our network? 

Myotismon: Unfortunately, until we have control of this area, it is too risky to set up our network. Give the troops some time to clear this area. As for the relics, (He turns to look at the five humans.) They will be able to retrieve them for us...

Devimon: Very well... (Devimon pulls back his arm and in an instant throws 5 small objects with at the humans with amazing speed.)

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

Without any emotion of pain or any difficulty, the five of them catch the small objects. 

Devimon: Take care of these, they are your maps. We know where two of the relics should be.

Javel: Well, have fun with that... (Javel exits towards the left and Deltamon follows.) 

Devimon: Where are you going?

Javel: To train... 

Javel and Deltamon enter the giant door on their platform and the doors shut behind them.

Devimon: Very well, the first two relics are your responsibilities... Do not fail me… or I'll kill you.

The four of them look unfazed.

One by one they insert the D.O.S. Chips into their Digivice01's. The chips serve as a map of D.O.S. itself and to the relics of which they seek. 

MEANWHILE

The Digi-Destined have set out from the beach at a slow pace exploring and being cautious. Not knowing what kind of digimon live on this continent, and that huge thing being an indicator of what they might be like, they don't want to be taking any chances. Ikkakumon had not mentioned anything about super gigantic digimon, but it could have slipped his mind... Currently they are walking though a thin forest... the trees are a healthy green, and the air is extremely fresh. It is quiet and peaceful...

Tyke: Wait...

GhostAgumon: What is it Tyke? (Looks at him curiously.)

Everyone stops.

Tyke: Wha... Oh no...

Nick: What's wrong?

Tyke: The map... well, lack there of.

Rachel: O.O (She immediately starts pressing buttons on her digivice frantically.)

Palmon: Rachel? What's wrong?

Klaire: W... O.O OH MY GOD!

Rachel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Falls backward on the ground with her eyes wide open) (She closes her eyes and screams at the top of her lungs) ANDROMON!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone covers their ears.)

Nick: Ahhh! (Scared of Rachel.)

Rachel: (Breathing heavily with a fist clenched) Remind me to kick him in the kneecap next time we see him...

Palmon: Will do! (Grin.)

Nick: I don't get it. 

Biyomon: Andromon upgraded their digivices on File Island... he added certain features, and 1 was a map.

Rachel: (A little ticked off) And what he forgot to mention is that the map was ONLY of File Island... What... Does this world not have GPS?... 

GhostAgumon: Don't worry... as long as we stick together, we don't need a map. We can just get lost together.

Klaire: ' How... comforting...

MEANWHILE

Two figures in black cloaks walk down a dirt path in the middle of a grassy field.

One of the figures stops.

?????: Hold up... (He looks at the Dark Digivice01 on his wrist.)

Erin: What is it?

?????: A problem... A Digivice Frequency... and it isn't one of ours...

Erin: How far?

?????: Not far... for me... (The black cloaked boy mounts upon Devidramon.) You secure the relic... I'll deal with this.

Erin: As you wish... suit yourself...

The cloaked figure waves and Devidramon roars.

Devidramon takes off into the sky and Erin (Cloaked) with Raremon following behind continue down the path.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	30. Chapter 30

-1**CHAPTER 30:**

Kabukimon: CHERRY BLOSSOM STORM!!!!!!!!!! (The being with the bright yellow and red clothing, shockingly orange hair, and petals around her masked face and hands (Also masked) thrusts her arms forward and sends a barrage of Cherry Blossom Petals at Togemon and CyberTyrannomon.)

CyberTyrannomon is first to get hit. He lets out a roar of pain as the shockingly strong and razor sharp petals push him back. Togemon gets gash after gash nicked into her as she struggles to block with her gloves.

Rachel: Hang in there Togemon!

After a few moments the pain becomes unbearable and she can no longer hold her arms up.

Kokatorimon: GAZIMON! 

Gazimon: (Gazimon quickly leaves Nick's side and runs out about ten feet and gets on all fours, putting his paws palm down on the ground.) (He arches his back.) PITFALL!!!!!!!!!!

Nick: YEAH!

Without warning a 5 foot wide hole appears under Kabukimon and she falls down into the pit. The cherry blossom storm stops and CyberTyrannomon lay on the ground beaten and battered. Before she goes entirely in, she extends her arms and catches herself.

Kokatorimon: (Pulls back his right wing.) FEATHER SWORD!!!!!!!!!! (Five razor sharp feathers fling off of his wing when he swings it and head right at Kabukimon's head.)

Kabukimon pushes down and as if she was weightless soars into the air and lands on her feet. She shifts her weight forward and before he could even notice, she knees Kokatorimon in the stomach, followed by a roundhouse kick, a back kick, and a sidekick that sends Kokatorimon 7 feet crashing into a nearby tree.

Klaire: Kokatorimon! (She runs toward Kokatorimon but is stopped with Kabukimon darting right in front of her.) Ahhhh!

Gazimon: ELECTRIC STUN BLAST!!!!!!!!!! (A fiery burst of electric energy fires out of Gazimon's mouth and hits Kabukimon right in the chest knocking her off balance and back about 2 feet back.)

Klaire falls back too at the shock of this random attack coming out of nowhere.

Togemon: Rachel! I can't move!

Rachel: Tyke... those flowers could be poisoned...

Tyke: (Presses a button on his digivice and points at Kabukimon.) Hmmm (He scrolls down the stats.) No... it has a stunning effect, but it should wear off within an hour. That said... CYBERTYRANNOMON!

CyberTyrannomon: Got it... (Aims his left arm cannon right at Kabukimon.)

Nick runs up to Klaire and helps her up and pulls her away from Kabukimon.

Kabukimon attempts to grab them both but stops at the sight of a rocket hurtling straight into her chest and exploding.  
Kabukimon is engulfed in flames and burns as she screams upward into the sky in an inhuman way. Nick and Klaire fall to the ground and cover their heads.

The Digi-Destined watch as she burns, knowing that they had no choice. Kabukimon lets out a tortured scream. After a few moments she explodes into red data particles and her essence floats into the sky and out of sight.

The red data particles move toward CyberTyrannomon and turn blue as his body absorbs them. 

Togemon De-digivolves into Palmon.

Tyke: WAY TA GO! WOOOT! (He jumps up with his fist in the air) WAY TO GO BUDDY! 

CyberTyrannomon: (Smiles.) (De-digivolves into GhostAgumon.) 

GhostAgumon: No problem.

Palmon: I'm fine Rachel. I'll be alright.

Rachel: (Tears in her eyes.) I know! I was just worried! (Hugging the life out of Palmon.)

Kokatorimon gets up and rubs the side of his head with his wing.

Kokatorimon: That was pleasant.

Klaire: You were great... she dealt some cheap shots. Dirty fighter.

Nick: TYKE! (Nick points.)

Tykes eyes widen with fear.

Tyke: Everyone run!

Klaire looks to where Nick is pointing and freezes.

About 70 feet away stands a figure in a black cloak. The figure stands tall and the occupant's face cannot be seen from the shadows covering their face. 

Tyke and Rachel immediately take off at a full out run. GhostAgumon flies beside Tyke and Palmon is being carried on Rachel's back, due to the paralyzing effect from Kabukimon.

Nick turns and runs to follow them. Klaire watches as the figure breaks into a full blown sprint. She turns and begins to run with Kokatorimon running right beside her.

The area of forest they are in is thin, so navigating through the trees is not that hard, even for a big bird like Kokatorimon.

The figure closes in on them. In fact, the figure does not run right behind them, it instead runs about 15 feet to their side, running through the trees effortlessly. Within seconds the figure manages to catch up to them and maintain the same speed as them.

GhostAgumon: Bah! (GhostAgumon gets hit by something small in the forehead and immediately falls to the ground and summersaults from the momentum.)

Tyke unfortunately with things happening so fast does not notice.

After a few moments of them running and trying to keep an eye ahead and to the side to look at the figure, it makes its move. The figure rushes inward toward them with no hesitation.

Kokatorimon: Look out! (Kokatorimon swings his right wing at the figure to swat it.)

The cloaked figure jumps into the air and does a midair roll over the wing effortlessly and lands and continues to runs horizontally toward Tyke who was pulling ahead of Rachel and the others. The cloaked figure takes its left arm and backhands Tyke in the chest with his fist.

Tyke: UGH!

Tyke gets the air knocked out of him, trips, and falls forward and rolls.

Rachel: TYKE! 

Nick: Aw, he got him!

The figure stops and turns in an instant to behold Rachel and the others mere feet away running and simultaneously trying to stop. The figure pulls back his right hand and punches Rachel right in the side of her left cheek making her collapse from the force. Palmon falls off of Rachel and rolls, still paralyzed and screams in pain as she lands on her back on a small rock. With its left hand, the figure grabs Nick by the front of his shirt and lifts him into the air and throws him.

Gazimon: RAAAGH!!!!!!!! (Lunges at the figure and scratches at him.) 

Gazimon's claws make contact with the figure's arm tearing the cloak and exposing lines of skin that soon begins to bleed. 

When Gazimon lands on the ground he is greeted by a boot to the face...

Gazimon yelps.

Klaire stops and puts her hands over her mouth when she sees this occur in a mere 10 seconds. She is about 10 feet from the figure.

Fear sets in.

?????: (Male Voice) I must say... I am impressed you managed to survive from our last encounter... even more so, you managed to get here. (Raises his right hand and snaps his fingers.)

FWAMP! BAM!

From above with deadly accuracy, like a bird of prey, Devidramon dives down and nails Kokatorimon behind Klaire. Kokatorimon, blind sighted, falls and Devidramon pins his wings to the ground with his long claws thrusting them through and into the ground. Blood pours from Kokatorimon's wings.

Klaire: (Turns) AHHHHHHHHH! (Her instinct tells her to run to Kokatorimon's side, but logic says that Devidramon could shred her with a single swipe.

?????: More interesting is why I only picked up one of your Digivice's frequency signatures... Are we being deceptive?

Klaire turns back towards the figure with tears in her eyes.

Klaire: We are trying to help you...

?????: You wish to join us?

Klaire: No... We wish to save you...

Gazimon gets up with his face bleeding a little.

?????: That is kind, but we do not need saving.

Rachel grabs the figure's right leg from behind from where she is laying on the ground.  
The figure immediately pulls his foot away and steps on Rachel's arm crushing it to the ground. 

Rachel screams in agony as she is sure her arm is about to break.

Tyke: RGAAAA! (Tyke raises his arms and puts his hands together, 1 fist cupped within the other hand and with the bottom strikes the figure in the back of the spine with all of his might.) 

The figure's foot moves from Rachel's arm as he collapses to one knee.

Klaire: BASTARD! (Klaire runs up to the figure and belts him a backhand in the face.) TYKE! GET HIM!

Gazimon darts toward Devidramon and Electric Stun Blasts him, with little effect.

The figure did not fall from his one knee position, but his head sure did turn from the smack. He immediately tries to gain control and turns around and grabs Tyke by the shoulders and twists back around forcing him down on the ground in front of him. The figure punches Tyke in the chest.

Palmon: (Crying) RACHEL!

Rachel: (Crying) Oh Palmon! Rachel crawls towards her with difficulty.

Nick gets up and sees what is going on. To his left, Devidramon pinning Kokatorimon with Gazimon trying to help him. To his right, the figure with Tyke in his grasp and Klaire causing him some bodily harm.

Klaire kicks the figure but he grabs her leg after she kicks and rolls the leg forcing her to fall down. He then concentrates on Tyke again.

Nick: Klaire! No! (He looks between Klaire and the others fighting the figure, and Gazimon trying to fend off Devidramon.)

GhostAgumon comes out of nowhere from above.

GhostAgumon: SPIRIT FLAMES!!!!!!!!!! (Clear purple flames blast out of his mouth and into Devidramon's head, forcing his head to momentarily catch on fire. The distraction of the flames is enough to make Devidramon forget about Kokatorimon and puts his hands to his face.

Kokatorimon pushes down with his wings to give him force to kick Devidramon right in the stomach and force him off of him.

Gazimon: PITFALL!!!!!!!!!! (Gazimon puts his paws on the ground and screams and a hole about 4 feet wide pit appears and Devidramon's left leg falls into it throwing him severely off balance.

Klaire twists on the ground and grabs the figure's injured arm and without thinking sinks her teeth into it, biting him as hard as she can on the wound Gazimon inflicted. 

?????: AHHH... (The figure refrains from punching Tyke again and goes to hit Klaire.)

Rachel: HEY!!!!

The cloaked figure turns...

The next thing he sees is a blonde monster, a beast of fury that is unlike anything he has ever seen... a pissed off Rachel... with a frying pan.

Rachel: KYYYYYAAAAAA! (Rachel swings as if the frying pan were a baseball bat right into the side of the figure's head, knocking him out.)

The figure falls to the ground and groans.

Rachel: (Aggravated huff) BITCH... (She drops the frying pan and falls to both knees exhausted and hurt. She breaks down and starts to cry.)

Nick stops running toward them and just stands there.

Nick: O.O !! 

Tyke: Ugh... (Rolls over.)

Klaire: (Wipes the blood from around her mouth and crawls over to Tyke and props him up into her arms.) Tyke... is anything broken?

Tyke: I don't think so...

Klaire: Okay... get up... (The sounds of Devidramon struggling can be heard behind them.)

(Klaire helps Tyke to his feet.)

Rachel: (Stops crying and immediately picks Palmon up and comforts her... and in doing so, makes herself feel a bit better.)

Devidramon swipes at Gazimon.

Tyke: Come on... We have to take that thing down...

Tyke, Klaire, Rachel (With Palmon.) and Nick head toward the battle.

Not 20 feet away do they hear rustling behind them. They all half turn and see the figure in the black cloak get up and stand tall...

?????: Devidramon. (Snaps his fingers.)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

Devidramon swipes at Gazimon catching him in the stomach with his claws and cuts him open upward.

Gazimon yelps and whimpers in pain as he falls onto his side and breathes heavily, blood pouring out of the side of him.

Nick: GAZIMON NO! (Nick wholeheartedly runs toward Gazimon but is intercepted by Tyke who grabs him by the shoulder bringing him to a stop.)

Devidramon leaps into the air and spreads his wings and disappears into the treetops.

?????: Enough playing around.

Kokatorimon walks up behind the children. His right wing clearly injured and pointing downward at an angle hinting at the fact that it is possibly broken, if not, a really bad sprain. He looms over Klaire who turns around and hugs into him and looks up at his sad, exhausted eyes. Kokatorimon takes his left wing and half wraps it around her.

GhostAgumon: Tyke! Gazimon's hurt! (GhostAgumon hovers over Gazimon who isn't moving)

Tyke looks down at the ground and sees their supply bag open. He picks it up and hands it to Rachel all the while not taking an eye off of the cloaked figure.

Rachel: Huh? (Rachel struggles to hold the bag and Palmon at the same time)

Tyke: Go Rachel… Take care of Palmon and Gazimon.

Rachel: But I…

Tyke: You guys are no use to us dead. Please take care of Gazimon. He fought bravely.

Rachel: Fine… (Rachel runs back and Nick turns heel to follow.)

Tyke grasps Nick's arm again.

Tyke: No… you stay here…

Nick: But Gazimon! (Tears in his eyes)

Tyke: No, stick near me. (Shouts) Agumon! Stay back and protect Rachel and the others!

GhostAgumon nods and greets Rachel with a sad face, who immediately puts Palmon down gently and digs into the medical supply kit and tends to Gazimon's wounds.

?????: I want to know…

Klaire: Know what?!

?????: Why did I only pick up 1 digivice signal. Why did I only get… (Points at Nick.) his!?

Nick: Huh?

Tyke: We don't know what you are talking about. And personally, I am sick of your crap. The time for talk is done! (Clenches his fist.)

?????: Big words for someone who doesn't even have his digimon backing him up. Do you think I will just leave when I have killed you? No… The girl back there and those injured digimon… I will have Devidramon smash the digimon and absorb them… then I will have him kill the girl.

Tyke: SHUT UP! (He lets go of Nick's arm and rushes toward the cloaked figure.)

Klaire: Tyke wait!

It all happened so fast, the sound of tree branches breaking, the sensation of pain when those gigantic black feathered wings slammed into his body from above crushing him to the ground, or the tail that smacked down upon his spine as soon as he was down. With the last of Tyke's consciousness he could feel wind blowing down on him and the sound of flapping wings getting fainter and fainter.

Klaire: (Horrified) Ty… (She loses her voice.) Tyke!

Kokatorimon: Klaire! (Klaire is knocked to the ground and covered by Kokatorimon's wings as she hears the sound of flesh ripping and wings flapping.) Ahhhhhhhh! (The sound of wings get louder and then fainter as Devidramon soars back out of sight, into the cover of the trees.)

Kokatorimon's wings open up and Klaire sees the expression on his face. An expression of rage.

Klaire: (Tears streaming down her face) Are you alright?

Kokatorimon says nothing as his eyes get narrower.

Suddenly a fiery aura appears around Kokatorimon. The very same aura that Garudamon once had. Kokatorimon spreads his wings and gets low to the ground and jumps into the air, flaps, and within 2 seconds has shot through the treetops.

Klaire: (Speechless)

Nick: Hey! Stay back! (He stands in front of Klaire with his arms out.) Leave us alone!

?????: You want to go first? (He walks past the unconscious Tyke towards Nick and Klaire.)

In the blink of an eye, the figure extends his arm with something small in his hand, its glint from the pale sunlight barely noticeable. He holds it to his chest and extends outward to the side and instantly, darkness shoots out to his left and ends in the form of a spiked metal ball, connected to a chain. He loops the chains and has to ball hang about as low as his knee by his side and he continues walking.

Klaire: (Lifts up a branch from the ground. She holds it up ready to fend him off.) Nick, find something.

Nick picks up two decent shaped rocks and clenches them.

?????: That's laughable… (Darkness still dancing along the chain and around the ball. Clearly this is no ordinary weapon.) But time to die! (He swings the ball back and sends it hurtling forward in a straight line right at Nick.)

GhostAgumon: GHOSTAGUMON!!!!!!!!!! DIGIVOLVE TOOO… (White light envelops GhostAgumon and explodes and CyberTyrannomon emerges.)

CyberTyrannomon: CYBERTYRANNOMON!!!!!!!!!! (CLANK! The ball bounces off his left arm cannon that is now extended from behind Nick to block him from harm.)

?????: What the hell? (He turns around to see Tyke bleeding on the side of his head, groggily looking up with a hurt smile on his face, and his digivice glowing in his outreached hand.)

Tyke: (Weak.) Go get… (He drops the digivice and passes out.)

?????: Damn… (He turns to face CyberTyrannomon.)

CyberTyrannomon: Back off!

?????: (The ball and chain automatically seems to retract and he regains his composure.) Bring it on you stupid tin can.

Klaire: (Still armed with the branch.) Agumon… Take him down!!!… but don't kill him. (Angry.)

CyberTyrannomon nudges Nick out of his way and treads forward. Once he gets about 5 feet past Nick he floors it and goes full speed at the figure.

?????: Hah… (Spins to his right with the ball outstretched. When he does about half a rotation it extends about 25 feet and the ball and chain cut through the nearby trees and bushes and heads down at an angle landing it in the right outer most part of CyberTyrannomon's right tread. The ball gets in there and heads toward the back and gets caught due to the spikes. Immediately the back of the tread is blown out and CyberTyrannomon veers left crashing violently through a tree.)

CyberTyrannomon: Damn… (He tries to get the tread working but with little luck.)

The ball and chain is withdrawn and gears and parts are ripped out adding to the damage.

?????: You are so flawed. So easy.

CyberTyrannomon: I WILL USE LETHAL FORCE! (He points his left arm at the figure and charges it up.) This is no joke… I will end your life!

For about 30 seconds it is completely silent. This standoff was definitely becoming a kill or be killed situation. The silence was not broken by a rocket firing or chains clanking, but by the sound of an explosion from above and branches breaking as Devidramon falls through them and crashes 30 feet behind the cloaked figure. His right arm and chest petrified into stone. Mere seconds later Kokatorimon makes a harsh landing rotating to land on his right side. His left entire wing has been turned to stone.

CyberTyrannomon drops his arm cannon.

Kokatorimon: (Breathing heavily and beaten pretty badly.)

?????: Devidramon! Get up! (Devidramon does not move at first, but his tail violently whips and sure enough he begins to stir.)

The cloaked figure's chain and ball is swallowed by darkness and seems to shrink into the figure's hand and he puts it away.

?????: (Survey's the situation.) Damn… (He turns to walk toward Devidramon. He stops when he gets to Tyke and picks up his Digivice.) A keepsake… (He kicks Tyke in the side and keeps walking.)

Klaire: No! (Klaire runs after the figure with the branch.)

Kokatorimon: Klaire don't… Ugh… (With his good wing grabs his stomach and hunches over as white light envelops him and he de-digivolves into Biyomon.)

Biyomon lays sprawled out on the ground unconscious.

Klaire: GIVE THAT!!!! (She swings the branch at the figure as he turns and ducks and punches her right in the gut with enough force to knock the wind out of her.) AHHHH!!! (She falls to her knees.) No! (She makes a quick grab for Tyke's digivice and manages to get it away from him.) TYKE! (She doesn't even look as she throws it in his general direction.) That is when she feels two fingers press into her neck and everything instantly begins to go dark.) What was tha… (Out cold.)

The figure hoists Klaire over his shoulder and walks toward Devidramon who is now on his feet.

?????: Fine, I will take you instead… Have it your way.

Nick begins to run to help Klaire and is passed by the blur that is Rachel. Rachel runs towards them with the frying pan in her hand.

Rachel: LET HER GO! (The wings of Devidramon start flapping and he begins to lift into the air with the figure and Klaire on his back.) (Rachel already knows she is too late but keeps running until she trips.) No… no no no… (She gets up and looks as Devidramon breaks the treetops and the sound of the flapping wings can no longer be heard.) numesludge… (She looks down and sees Tyke's digivice by her feet.) (She picks it up and looks back up.) Why…

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!

Branches fall and Devidramon swoops down in an instant and hovers above Biyomon. A claw wraps around Biyomon and Devidramon takes on off into the air.

Rachel: WHAT THE HELL!!!! COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!!!! (Devidramon takes off above the treetops once more, this time, with both Klaire and Biyomon.)

Rachel runs over to Tyke and calls Nick over to her.

Nick: What do we do now?

Rachel: We get Tyke and Gazimon on their feet, and we go after them… immediately…

Nick: Are they gone?

Rachel: I don't know Nick! Just… go get the medical kit… (She stands up and puts both hands on her head and takes a deep breath.) Agumon… (She turns to see the disabled CyberTyrannomon looking rather disappointed.) Don't be upset… you could have hit Klaire in the process… there is nothing we could have done…

CyberTyrannomon seems surprised at how she knows what he is thinking and soon enough white light envelops him and he de-digivolves into GhostAgumon.

Nick returns with the medical kit and Rachel tends to the wounds on Tyke's back.

Rachel: I'm gonna get that bastard…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32:**

From out of the tree line walks a dark cloaked figure with a Raremon following close behind.

Erin: This is it… (She looks upon a stone colored pyramid that stands about 20 feet tall. Atop the point is a golden ring with a black pyramid made of some sort of black crystal rotating inside it. The pyramid seems to have a door carved into the rock that would appear to slide upward. Above the doorway engraved in the stone is a small round white crystal. Next to the door engraved in the wall seems to be 10 buttons made of stone, a keypad of some sort.)

Erin walks toward the Pyramid structure and looks around the general area in case something were to be guarding this place. Such a powerful and sought after thing as a relic would not be unguarded.

She cautiously walks to the keypad and looks at the buttons. The symbols engraved upon the buttons are some sort of ancient digital text.

Erin: An annoyance… (She presses three buttons and the crystal over the doorway flashes with red light.) Hmm… (She presses another sequence of three buttons with the same result.)

Erin gets down on one knee in front of the keypad. She outstretches her arms to either side. Her right hand goes back into her sleeve and the tip of a blade emerges. It extends outward 6 feet on a pole. She rises holding her Glaive. Her glaive is approximately 6 feet long. The blade on it is 3 feet long and extremely sharp. Upon the actual blade are dark pink crystals encrusted into it. The handle of this weapon is black and wrapped in black leather.

Erin rises holding her weapon and it glows with a dark pink aura.

Erin: Enough of this mind game crap… (She raises the glaive and in the blink of an eye she brings it sideways across the keypad. Rock goes flying everywhere as a gigantic deep slash has been sliced into the wall.) Raremon!

Erin steps back and Raremon moves forward.

Raremon: ACID SLUDGE!!!!!!!!!! (Raremon intakes a deep breath and holds it for a moment. It then opens its mouth and releases a mass of green acid that explodes onto the door. Immediately the sound of the acid doing its job can be heard and before long there is a humungous hole where the door used to be.)

Erin: (Her weapon vanishes in black smoke and she steps forward through the melting doorway.) Come on… We've got work to do…

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Tyke: Rachel…

Rachel's eyes are glazed over.

Rachel: I am sick of crying… and I am sick of being hunted like a dog… (She presses down on a wound on Tyke's leg with a wet piece of cloth.)

Rachel is kneeling down to Tyke who is propped up against a tree.

Tyke: Ahh…

Rachel: We are going to hunt that bastard down and make him pay. If he harms Klaire or Biyomon I will drop him where he stands.

Gazimon: We need to get going too. I am all for recovering… (He has his paws over his bandaged wound.) But we should get a move on finding them.

GhostAgumon: But we don't know where they are going…

Rachel: We know where they are going. That prick isn't the brightest tool in the shed.

Nick: What do you mean?

Tyke: We can track them on our digivices. It is true we will not pick up his signal, but Klaire still has her digivice. Andromon modified our three digivices with a detection mode. We can locate other digivice signals within a certain range. And our digivices won't show up on anyone else's radar.

Rachel: Which reminds me… Nick, give me your digivice… I do not want them knowing our exact location.

Nick: But… (He looks at Gazimon.) (Gazimon nods to him.) Oh… alright… (He takes his digivice off of his wrist and hands it to Rachel.)

Rachel: Thanks… (She opens the medical kit box, puts the digivice inside, and closes it.) (She then presses a few buttons on her digivice and scans the screen.) Good, I cannot detect your digivice now… So we should be safe.

Tyke gets to his feet sore.

Rachel packs up the supply bag and hoists it over her shoulder.

Rachel: Palmon? How are you feeling?

Palmon: Better… The poison has worn off… I can walk…

Rachel: Good.

Tyke: Hey buddy… you got it in you?

GhostAgumon: (Smiles and nods) Yeah!

Tyke raises his shining digivice up to GhostAgumon.

Tyke: GO!

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Flying high in the sky is Devidramon. Devidramon's eyes glow red.

?????: Devidramon. I want you to head to our original destination. The location of the Relic. It is apparently an underground labyrinth set with traps and obstacles to keep intruders away.

Devidramon roars.

?????: Don't worry. I won't let Erin have it. We will keep it. (He looks down in his lap at Klaire who lays across it and Biyomon.) Lord Myotismon will be pleased with what I have done. I have weakened their main group, and I have even captured a pair of their own and will deliver them to him. He may find some use in them.

Devidramon roars again and rises further into the air and flies faster.

Biyomon twitches slightly…

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Erin: ACID SLUDGE!!!!!!!!!! (The wall melts away and Erin walks through. Behind Erin is a seemingly endless amount of holes in walls… she is using Raremon to burn holes through the walls of the underground labyrinth in order to bypass what traps might lie within.) Legend in our world says there would be a minotaur in the labyrinth. That is how they trapped the beast with a maze that could never be solved. Well if any two legged cow freak comes anywhere near me… I will kick its ass and feed it to you Raremon… Would you like that?

Raremon roars in what can be interpreted as joy as it burns through another wall.

Erin: Finally… (She steps through the hole and Raremon follows and they enter a torch lit corridor. The torches are powered by ruby like crystals, a possible perpetual energy source used to keep these ancient ruins forever lit.)

Erin grabs a torch and heads down the corridor. There is no sound except their own movement.

5 minutes pass until Erin and Raremon stop in front of 40 foot tall twin doors. They are made of a shiny black stone and have ancient carvings engraved upon them. These doors look like they swing inward and look like they were built for a giant.

Erin: Raremon… Burn through it…

Raremon intakes a breath and uses his acid sludge attack on the door. The popping and cracking sound of the acid doing its job can be heard and when the smoke from the acid clears there is only about 2 inches burned away from it.

Erin: Impossible… Nothing can withstand your acid… (She lets out a small repressed laugh.) You are not trying hard enough… Do it again… and do it right…

Raremon looks to his left at her and blinks in an understanding way. He lets out a larger Acid Sludge attack and about four more inches are burnt into the grand doors.

Erin: What is this… Raremon… RAM IT!

Raremon backs up and stumbles forward and rams the doors directly with its head. The doors seem to cave inward but do not open nor break.

Erin: AGAIN!

Raremon backs up and rams again. The doors open ever so slightly more so that you could see white light on the other side. The doors being heavy swing back shut when Raremon lets the pressure off.

Erin: ONE MORE!

Raremon turns around and backs up further than any of the other attempts. It then gets low and throws itself into the air head first into the doors.

CRRACK!

The doors cave inward and the edges crumble away. It was obvious there was a locking mechanism on the inside.

Erin: Finally… Open those doors!

Raremon lets out a low roar and rears up and pushes the right side of the door open and into the chamber and then opens the left.

Erin bends down and picks up a piece of that hard black stone the door was made of.

She then steps into the extremely large chamber. In this chamber small torches with levitating white balls of light line the walls. The walls are made of dark colored stone. About 40 feet away is the first step of a large pyramid of steps. There has to be at least 200 steps leading up to a flat top about halfway to the ceiling. The room itself is about 500 feet tall. Atop this pyramid of stairs is a light coming from a square panel of the ceiling and shining down creating a pillar of light.

Erin: An unexpected surprise…

Erin looks to about the 30th stair where two boys stand with two digimon. On one step is a golden blonde haired kid with a dark orange jacket with a lighter orange shirt underneath. He wears black jeans and to his left side stands a yellow lizard-type digimon wearing a blue and white fur pelt and a golden horn atop its head. (Gabumon). Up further about two stairs is a silver haired kid with a dark gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans. On the stair in front of him stands a yellow bug type digimon with a blue mouth, a red underbelly, and a blue tail (Kunemon).

The silver haired kid speaks to the back of the blonde haired kid's head.

Zane: What do you think Seth?

Erin lowers to one knee and her right hand goes into her sleeve and her glaive comes out of the sleeve. She stands tall and holds it by her side. Raremon roars behind her at the two boys and their digimon.

Seth: I think things are about to get a little more interesting… One thing is for sure though… We're not the only ones after the relics anymore...

TO BE CONTINUED…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

Zane: She is going to be a handful…

Seth: No kidding… (He stares at Erin walking slowly to the first step with her glaive and Raremon following behind.) She means business…

Gabumon: She won't get past me!

Kunemon: Not past me!

Zane: Good man! Should we?

Seth: Zane, go for the relic.

Zane: W-what? But… (Points at Erin who is stepping upon the 5th step.) She is gonna tear you apart without my help.

Seth: Our priority is securing the relic… Get going! Gabumon and I will take care of them.

Gabumon growls at Erin.

Zane: But… … Mmm… Come on Kunemon! (Zane turns and runs up the stairs.)

Kunemon: Zane! (Follows.)

Raremon: BUFFALO BREATH!!!!!!!!!! (A green unstable ball of acidic air is shot at Zane's back.)

Gabumon: (Horn glows blue with a small swirl of energy.) HORN ATTACK!!!!!!!!!! (He jumps into the air to the right and bows his head to intercept the attack. The Buffalo Breath Attack connects with Gabumon's horn and the energy becomes unstable around the horn. The Buffalo Breath dissolves around the horn and Gabumon lands on his feet on a stair.)

Zane never looked back. He has his eyes on the top only.

Seth: You will not get past me! (He clenches his hands into fists as Erin approaches.)

Erin suddenly raises her glaive and clouds of darkness appear out of thin air and swirl around her. When the darkness vanishes Erin is gone.

Seth: What the…

Zane: AHHHHH! (Clank! Crumble!) The blade of Erin's glaive nearly misses slicing Zane in half as he throws himself to his left. Erin had appeared in swirling darkness right in front of him and attacked.

Seth: (Turns around.) Damnit, she's a teleporter! (Seth goes to run when Raremon roars.) Gabumon!

Gabumon: (Puts his hands to his mouth and opens them. He opens his mouth wide and a stream of aqua blue flame shoots out of his mouth and up into Raremon's face.) BLUE BLASTER!!!!!!!!!!

Raremon roars in pain. It's face is literally boiling from the heat and bubbling. As Gabumon continues to press his attack it begins to make an intense sizzling sound.

Seth: Good!

Zane: Uh! Kunemon!

Erin raises her glaive to slash at Zane.

Kunemon: No hurt Zane! SPEEDING THREAD!!!!!!!!!! (Kunemon opens his mouth and a line of webbing shoots out and attaches to the middle of Erin's glaive. Kunemon jumps back down two stairs to get rid of the slack and wedges himself behind the stair to brace himself.

Erin: You…

Zane: Sorry… But… (Zane raises his right leg to sidekick Erin.)

Erin lets one hand off her glaive as she continues to hold it effortlessly in the air despite Kunemon's hold on it and grabs Zane's leg with her left hand.

Zane's eyes widen when he feels the force of her grip. It was intense, and he knew he was not going to be able to get away. Erin pulls back with her left arm and Zane is suddenly in the air. She swings his entire body in the air and slams him into the stairs above her.

Zane: AHHHHHH!!!! ::::numesludge, she is as strong as an ox.:::: Oh… my back!

Erin slices down with her glaive and the thread snaps and Kunemon tumbles down 10 stairs.

Erin: (Her glaive turns into dark energy and vanishes.) Now then… (She walks up three steps and leans over and grabs Zane by the throat with her hard grip.)

Zane: AHHHHHH! (He feels his throat collapsing and finds it hard to breath. He begins to choke.)

Erin turns around and throws him out into the air above the stairs going down. He is about 4 feet in the air and with the way this pyramid of steps is arranged and the angle he was thrown at, he is going to go a good 20 to 30 stairs before he impacts.

Kunemon: Zane!

Seth runs up the stairs and opens his arms. On his last step he moves his left foot up one stair and bends his legs. Zane slams into Seth. Seth falls backward and hits the stone steps hard. Zane rolls over from the momentum and tumbles down about 10 stairs and stops on his side.

Seth: (Looks down to see if Zane is alright.)

Zane is struggling to get to his feet. He feels like he has sprained his left arm.

Zane: Not doing so hot… (He looks up at Seth.)

Seth: (Looks at Kunemon.) Zane… (He nods up at Erin who is slowly walking up the steps to the top.)

Right now Seth and Zane are around the 62nd stair. Kunemon is on the 66th stair. Gabumon is fighting with Raremon around stair 25. Erin is toward the 90th stair.

Zane: Kunemon! Stop her!

Kunemon: (Nods.)

Kunemon takes off up the stairs. After about four huge leaps he fires a strand of webbing upward aiming directly at Erin's back.

Kunemon: ELECTRO THREAD!!!!!!!!!! (Yellow electricity dances up the line and to the end. The end of the thread makes contact with Erin's back and the yellow electricity dances upon her as she falls forward.) (Kunemon in one motion jumps into the air and stairs sucking in the thread and pulling himself up through the air toward Erin with amazing speed. He gets to about 10 feet in range and curls into a ball and begins to spin forward. He then twists to the side and is spinning clockwise as he approaches his target. The thread snaps.)

Erin: (Breathing heavily from the shock of the electricity.) You little fuc…

Kunemon at the last second unrolls the back of his body and his blue stinger sticks out. He spins and the stinger punctures into the back of her right leg.

Erin: … (Kunemon lands and begins pumping poison into her leg.)

Zane: (Running up the steps. Seth continues to watch Gabumon keep Raremon busy. Raremon is powerful but Gabumon is too quick for his attacks to hit him. He gets in many punches and is able to recover quickly when he lands on a step off balance.) Kunemon… Not enough to kill her!

Kunemon: Kay!… (He takes his stinger out of Erin's leg and hops back two steps.)

Zane gets up to Kunemon and Erin's level and stops. Kunemon follows alongside Zane as he circles around up two steps ahead of Erin. He squats down and looks at her.

Zane: Sorry babe… But you don't play nice.

Erin: (Breathing heavily.) … (Laugh.)

Zane: Wha???

Erin wobbly gets to her feet and slouches for a moment. She then with a sudden movement stands tall.

Zane: NO WAY! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Erin: Who do you think you are dealing with little boy! (Her glaive appears in her right hand..)

Zane: AGAIN WITH THAT!? (He raises his knee to his chest and leans forward and kicks Erin in the chest.) (She leans back as if she is falling but stops. She is now at a 45% angle teetering impossibly on the edge of the stair. Not only that… She grabs Zane's leg with her other hand again with her death grip.) OH… NO… (He bends his other leg.) YOU… (He extends and jumps into the air putting himself horizontal and turns bringing his left foot around and into the right side of Erin's head knocking her hood back and revealing her face and her long blonde hair.) DON'T! (Erin's head bends to her left. She lets go of his leg and Zane falls on his stomach.) (He quickly straggles to get out of her range.)

Erin sways and stumbles across the stair.

Zane: Heh!! Come on Kunemon! (He sprints up the stairs and Kunemon follows close behind.) GOING FOR IT SETH!

Seth: ::::Good… hopefully he will…::::

?????: (Clap… Clap… Clap… Clap… Clap…)

Seth: No…

Erin turns and looks at the doorway.

A cloaked figure stands in the doorway slowly clapping his hands. Behind him is a large Devidramon with glowing red eyes. Devidramon's petrified portions have already restored to normal through automatic psychic healing. Being able to also petrify thing the effects wear off quicker than usual. A type of immunity to the full effect. In Devidramon's right hand he holds an unconscious Biyomon. In his left hand he holds a girl with shoulder length brown hair who is also unconscious. Around her wrist is a red and white digivice.

?????: Am I late? (Snaps his fingers.)

Devidramon drops Klaire and Biyomon onto the ground and steps forward.

Gabumon: S-Seth!

Seth: Just hang in there! Buy Zane some time!

Gabumon's worried face turns into a serious one and he positions himself into a fighting stance.

Gabumon: Bring it on!

Raremon rears up and brings down his front right limb upon Gabumon.

Gabumon: (Side jumps out of the way and bends his legs. Jumps upward and spins clockwise and opens his mouth.) BLUE CYCLONE!!!!!!!!!! (Blue fire breathes out of his mouth and rapidly spins into Raremon who roars in pain.)

Raremon uses his front left limb to smack Gabumon to the ground. Raremon's face burns and sizzles from the attack.

Gabumon: Ugh… (Slammed onto the stairs.) (He gets to his feet and back into a fighting stance.)

Raremon: BREATH OF DECAY!!!!!!!!!! (Dark blue smog pours out of Raremon's mouth and envelops Gabumon.)

Raremon does what could be interpreted as a laugh… More like heavy rapid sighing.

Gabumon: What are you laughing at?

Raremon: Mmmm?

Gabumon has his arms crossed over his head and is bent over. The breath of decay is dissipating and Gabumon is unharmed.

Raremon looks confused and afraid of this small creature. That attack should have eaten him alive.

Gabumon: Sorry, but I am made to stand up to such type of attacks… My fur is that of Garurumon… a mythical wolf digimon who's fur is as tough as steel… It is also impervious to acid…

Raremon looks more afraid.

Gabumon: That's right… My fur is a shield.

Seth: Gabumon!

A claw wraps around Gabumon's midsection and he is lifted into the air. Devidramon is hovering above him and now has him in his left foot's claws.

Seth runs down the stairs.

Seth: GABUMON!

Gabumon: Let me go! (Struggles.)

Seth: Don't worry budd… (BOOM!)

Seth falls over. Rocks from the steps fly in all directions and the sound of a chain moving quickly can be heard. Seth gets to his feet and beholds a large spiked ball on a chain retracting to the cloaked figure who entered with Devidramon.

Seth: You gotta be kidding me!

Gabumon: (Bites into Devidramon's foot.)

Zane: Almost there… (Stair 235.)

Kunemon: There!

Erin is following them up the stairs with her glaive extended outward.

Zane looks back.

Zane: Yikes!! Must go faster! Must go faster!

Down below in the doorway Biyomon opens his eyes.

Biyomon: Klaire…

Klaire: Mmmmm… (Moans.)

Biyomon: Klaire… (Struggles to stand up.) We have to…

Klaire: Biyomon… It hurts so bad…

Biyomon: I know… (He moves to Klaire and lowers himself to her side.) You need to be strong… If we are going to live you need to be strong… I am only as strong as you are…

Klaire: (Opens her eyes slowly.) Oh Biyomon…

Biyomon grabs Klaire's hand.

Gabumon: BLUE BLASTER!!!!!!!!!! (Blue fire streams out of his mouth and onto the underbelly of Devidramon.)

Devidramon roars.

Gabumon continues to press his attack and eventually he feels the claws slightly loosen around him. With one burst of strength he gets his hands inside and pushes outward and the claws completely open. By now Devidramon had taken Gabumon high enough so that he is above the area of the 200 to 210th step.

Gabumon falls to the steps and lands on his feet.

Zane: Lets lose her! (He turns to his right and runs. By now the steps are getting smaller and smaller getting to the top. He runs about 30 feet and gets to the corner of the pyramid of steps and rounds it. Kunemon follows close behind.)

Erin: RAREMON! LETS GO!

Raremon has been preoccupied watching Devidramon drop Gabumon. Raremon looks up toward Erin and the ferocious look on her face. It begins to crawl up the steps.

Seth: Crap! (Devidramon's cloaked figure snaps his fingers and Devidramon lowers to him. He grabs Devidramon's claws and is lifted into the air and they begin to fly toward the top of the Pyramid.

Seth: GABUMON! STOP THEM!

Gabumon leaps off the high stair he is on and spreads his arms as he is above the ascending Devidramon.

Gabumon: Grrrr…. RAPID PUNCH!!!!!!!!!! (Gabumon begins to punch furiously as he approaches Devidramon and makes contact with Devidramon's head and keeps punching.) You are not going… (Gabumon pulls back both of his arms and curves his hands so his claws are outstretched the most. He thrusts his arms forward in an X and claws at Devidramon's eyes. He then back flips as Devidramon raises his large claws to his face and lands on the steps. (Step 130.)

Zane: Just a little bit…

Kunemon: Little bit!

Before Zane knows it he is flying in the air. A black cloud of smoke seemed to have appeared out of nowhere in front of him and his chest was greeted with a black boot.

Zane: What the… Uggghhh (Coughs up blood while he is falling through the air.)

Kunemon: SPEEDING THREAD!!!!!!!!!! (He launches a line of webbing at Erin and catches her feet. Kunemon jumps back into the air and tugs and Erin's feet come out from under her and she falls and begins to roll down the stairs. Zane lands about 15 stairs down and is breathing heavily. His legs burn. His chest is on fire. He is exhausted. Erin rolls past him down the stairs.

Zane: (Gets to his feet.) Now Kunemon… with this exception, it is not polite to push people down stairs…

Kunemon: Zane!

Zane gives him a thumbs up and grabs his left arm. He hit it pretty hard when he landed. He begins to slowly climb the stairs.

Seth runs up the stairs and Gabumon runs just 20 steps ahead of him. Devidramon is struggling to stay in the air but is managing and recovering from the brutal attack on his face.

Raremon is charging up the stairs after Seth and Gabumon.

Zane begins to crawl up the stairs. He is extremely sore. (He is on step 289.)

Zane: Just a little further… (It is now bright as he is only 11 steps from the top and the white light is shining down from above.)

Erin stops and breathes heavily. Her leg hurts from the sting Kunemon gave her and she is bruised all along her arms. She had lost her glaive rolling down the stairs.

Erin gets to her feet and hunches over. She spits out blood onto the light gray almost white steps and wipes her mouth with her black sleeves.

Erin: No more of this… (She spots her glaive on the steps above and extends her hand. The glaive vanishes in a small explosion of black smoke. Black smoke then swirls around Erin and she vanishes. She reappears on the side of the pyramid to the left and is running side by side with Raremon up the steps.) Come on! (They are gaining on Seth and Gabumon.)

Seth hears Raremon coming and stops.

Gabumon: What are you doing?!

Gabumon halts.

Seth: We need to trust Zane on this one… We need to buy him the time to accomplish his goal…

Gabumon: (Nods and gets into a fighting position.)

Seth also gets into a fighting stance and faces them.

Up higher on the pyramid Zane puts his right hand on the top. Then his left. He pulls himself up and uses all of his might to stand. Before him is merely a flat square. The top of the pyramid is made of the exact same gray white material the rest of it is made of. It is completely flat and the middle of it has intense white light shining down into it in a square. Zane looks up but is blinded by the light. Down at his level as he looks ahead the white light is clear and he can see through it to the other side. A girl climbs over the edge on the opposite side of the pyramid. Her face is scratched up she is breathing heavily from running up all of the stairs in one sprint. Shortly following her emerges a Biyomon.

Zane: Oh… (He stares at the girl who stares back at him breathing heavily.) Who are y…

Klaire: AHHHHHHH! (Comes an anguished cry of pain as she stumbles forward as if in pain. Her right leg seems to be injured yet she runs as best as she can.)

Zane: WAIT!

Biyomon runs beside Klaire. Klaire runs into the light and jumps into the air. Klaire does not come back to the top of the pyramid. She floats in mid air suspended in the light. Biyomon follows and leaps into the stream of light and floats beside Klaire. Klaire has a look of satisfaction. She then looks down at Zane and Kunemon and has sad and tired looking eyes. She wipes her eyes with her sleeve and gains a serious look on her face.

Zane: WAIT! (Zane hurtles forward with Kunemon following closely behind. He leaps into the light and rises slowly into the air and is suspended in the light. Klaire is now slowly rising and Zane catches up to her and they float along side one another. Kunemon jumps in and rises to Zane who grabs him and holds him in his arms.)

Zane just stares into Klaire's eyes and she stares back. The light feels safe.

Their attention is averted by a loud roar as Devidramon rises above the top step and hovers in the air.

?????: Looks like I am coming along for the ride! (Snaps his fingers.)

Devidramon flies forward into the light above Klaire and Zane and they immediately just begin to float slowly toward the top of this large chamber. The light gets even brighter as Devidramon and the black cloaked figure enter.

Klaire looks worried looking above at Devidramon.

Zane: Hey…

Klaire looks at Zane.

Zane: Don't worry (He smiles.) We are going together… we will be fine!

Klaire nods.

Klaire: Thanks.

Biyomon looks at Kunemon.

Raremon: RAAAAAAAAR! (It climbs over the top step and barrels forward toward the light. Erin leaps up onto the top level and runs toward the light also.

Raremon approaches the light and barrels toward it.

Instead of going into the light Raremon slams into the edge of the light and is reflected back thrown through the air. Erin stops and dodges as Raremon lands in the spot she was currently in.

Erin: Damnit… (She looks up at Klaire, Biyomon, Zane, Kunemon, ?????, and Devidramon.) DAMNIT! YOU BETTER NOT F*** THIS UP!

?????: Don't worry! I got it!

Gabumon and Seth approach the light and look up at the 6.

Seth looks down and across at Erin.

Seth: Looks like we can't go… Too bad!

Gabumon cracks his knuckles.

Suddenly ?????, Devidramon, Klaire, Biyomon, Zane, and Kunemon's entire bodies turn into white light which breaks into data particles and vanishes in the beam of light. Two seconds later the light beam from the ceiling fades and Seth, Gabumon, Erin, and Raremon are all alone.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34:**

Erin: (Extends her arm and her glaive appears.) Well at least I can cut you down while waiting for him to get back with the relic.

Seth: (Laughs.) Gabumon whooped that thing's ass. And you think you are going to beat us now?

Erin: (She raises her glaive and slices it down cutting a 2 foot deep gash in the floor in front of her. A crack forms and works its way under Seth's feet and stops.) Raremon… I will take care of the Gabumon. You kill the kid.

Raremon roars.

Seth: Holy crap… I forgot you're the poster child for steroid use. (Steps back from the massive crack in the floor she created.) Gabumon! It's time to use our trump card! (He raises his right wrist and his blue and silver digivice shines with blue light.)

Gabumon: (With his left arm he punches the floor in front of him. From his fist blue light surges and engulfs him. The blue light mixes with specks of white light and blends to make a sphere of light.) GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO!!!!!!!!!!…

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

In a bright chamber made entirely of white stone, nicely lit with pure white balls of light, upon a circular platform on the ground edged with gold inscribed with ancient digital symbols 6 forms of light materialize. Like a thin layer of skin white light sheds off of the figures and Klaire, Biyomon, Zane, Kunemon, ?????, and Devidramon emerge.

Zane: Awe! (He looks around.)

In this room there are white pillars engraved in symbols. The floor itself is checkered with black and white tiles. A red carpet leads up 5 steps and to 30ft tall double doors made of solid gold.

Klaire: Oh my!

Biyomon: It's so beautiful!

?????: (Arms crossed.) Hmph… Most deadly things are…

Zane and Klaire turn around quickly and back away from the cloaked figure with Biyomon and Kunemon taking their lead.

Klaire: BIYOMO…

?????: Stop!

Klaire with her arm half raised stops.

?????: Save your energy for the real fight…

Zane: What are you talking about?!

?????: We all want the relic… And I must admit… I do have a lust to kill you here and now… (He uncrosses his arms.) But I am not a slave to my emotions. The fact is from here on out we are a team…

Klaire: WHAT!?!

Zane: Bullnumesludge!

Kunemon: Bull… numesludge?

Zane: (Eyes widen and slaps his hands over his mouth. He looks at Kunemon.) No no! Bad words!

Kunemon: Ooo… Bad words!

Zane picks up Kunemon.

?????: Behind those doors is the relic. As well as what guards it. I cannot stand here and look like a fool and say I can take it on alone.

Klaire: So you need us…

Zane: (Grits his teeth.) And we need him… I see how it is now… It is a competition.

Klaire looks at Zane.

Zane: You see… there are rules apparently, am I correct? (He looks at the cloaked figure.)

The cloaked figure nods.

?????: Only three digimon and three humans can enter. That is why the others were left behind. These are ancient ruins created to protect the relic.

Zane: I see… So it forces those who enter to work together. There is probably some big bad beastie on the other side of those doors… We are all supposed to fight it and at the same time fight each other for the relic.

Klaire: A three way battle while simultaneously fighting a new enemy…

?????: Let us agree… I will not kill you until the relic is revealed…

Zane: (Smiles.) You have such a way with words… Deal…

Klaire: (Glares at the cloaked figure after all that he has done to Biyomon and herself.) Oh trust me… after that relic if found, it isn't going to be a three way battle… Try 2 on 1... Rather 4 on 2...

Zane looks at Klaire.

Zane: You mean…

Klaire: Yeah… I am going to help you… This thing is something they obviously desperately need. And if I can do anything to keep it out of their hands I will do it…

Zane: Thanks… I'm Zane… And this is Kunemon… (He extends his right hand to shake Klaire's hand.)

Klaire: Klaire… (She shakes his hand.) And this is Biyomon.

Biyomon: A pleasure to meet you.

?????: (Walks forward toward Klaire and Zane.) Let's go…

Klaire with Biyomon and Zane with Kunemon back away as ????? and Devidramon walk past them.

?????: (Calm serious tone.) Devidramon…

Devidramon puts his arms against the giant golden double doors.

Zane: This room… There is so much more to it… All these symbols… It is a shame we cannot read them. We might know what we are getting into.

Devidramon pushes inward and the giant doors begin to budge and with a quick thrust the doors swing open.

Zane and Klaire walk forward and follow ????? And Devidramon into the room.

Klaire: Oh my God!

Biyomon: Wow…

Zane: Awe!

All six of them step into an amazing chamber. The floor is the same checkered pattern as was in the other room and the same red carpet leads into the room and across. In the far corners there are exotic flowering plants and trees growing. Around the center of the room is a gigantic fountain that shoots into the air. The water from the fountain drains through grooves networked across the floor circulating the water to the plants and elsewhere, crisscrossing and arranged in detailed patterns. 4 White pillars that of which you would expect to see in Greece stood tall about 30 feet from each corner with bright orbs of white light hovering above them. Something catches Klaire's eye. A little red bird flies over her head and tweets and flies over to the far right corner and perches itself in a nest on one of the trees. It was when she looked up and around that she noticed the walls and the ceiling were made of slowly moving wispy white clouds. Along the right wall of this 400x400ft chamber was a gigantic mirror held to the wall with golden looking rocks around it.

Klaire: It's… so beautiful…

Zane: It's like a paradise… Like a garden in heaven…

?????: Keep your guards up. (He walks forward along the red carpet and Devidramon follows.) I don't need you dead this soon.

Klaire: Biyomon…

Biyomon nods.

The six walk to the center of the room toward the fountain and look around. To their immediate right is the large 10 foot tall mirror.

Zane: Well?

????? looks around the area.

A few minutes pass and nothing happens. Klaire sits down on the edge of the fountain. Zane puts down Kunemon and looks around.

Chh chh ahh zahn meh zahn… (A whisper coming from out of thin air all around them.)

Zane: What the hell?

Chh chh ahh zahn meh zahn… (Again the whisper occurs.)

Klaire: Is it…

?????: Quiet! (He raises his finger.)

Chh chh ahh zahn meh zahn…

The orbs of light above the pillar get dimmer.

What are you doing in my domain!? (This sentence begins in a whisper and turns into a thunderous female roar. It sounds distorted.)

?????: Come out! Devidramon get ready!

(The thunderous female roar occurs.) How dare you speak to me like that! (Again it sounds distorted.)

?????: I am not afraid of you…

Voice: (From behind ?????'s ear in a female whisper.) You should be… (He turns around and nothing is there.)

The room suddenly begins to vibrate and shake. The little red bird along with others flutter in the trees and take to the air and circle above. The water in the fountain becomes choppy from the vibrations of the floor. The orbs get extremely dim and the once white looking clouds that acted as walls for the room turn dark gray and eventually black.

The mirror on the right glows and a shadow appears in it. It is small and looks as if it is a figure walking in the distance toward them.

Voice: You will die for disturbing me…

The figure seems to come into focus and they can see the shadows in the mirror taking shape as it walks toward them. The figure seems to be female and appears to have two tails.

Klaire stands up and watches.

Biyomon: I have a bad feeling about this…

Suddenly a hand comes out of the mirror. Pink claws with gold around each one and dark brown fur covering the hand. The hand then turns to an arm and a face comes out of the reflection as well. The face is covered in shadows. Atop this creature's head are two large cat ears coming through pink hair.

Zane: The hell?

The creature comes entirely out of the mirror and lifts its head up and looks at them all. At first glance she is a beautiful woman with pink hair and cat ears atop her head. Her pink hair is short in the front compared to the back as it is pulled back into one long braid that comes down to about the back of her knees and ends in a gigantic diamond. She wears a clear purple cloth over her mouth. Her upper clothing was nothing more than a red bra and a ring around her skinny midsection. Her shoulders and her entire arms are covered in dark brown fur and her chest and stomach are bare. Around her left upper arm she wears a golden ring with a blue jewel in it and around each arm are four golden rings. Her hands end in 6 inch pink claws with golden rings around them and golden tips atop each claw. This creature wears baggy leopard printed yellow pants. Around each ankle, a golden ring and her feet end in four inch long pink claws.

Zane: She's beautiful…

Two red dots appear on this digimon. Klaire looks at ????? and sees that he is also scanning her.

Klaire looks at her screen and reads aloud.

Klaire: Bastemon… Beast Type… Virus Attribute… Ultimate Level…  
Bastemon stares into Zane's eyes.

?????: Bastet… The cat-headed Egyptian Goddess… Do you think you are a God?

Bastemon turns her attention to the cloaked figure.

The ground stops shaking and the orbs light back up. Bastemon looks up at the little birds above flying just trying to stay in the air.

Klaire: BIYOMON! GO!

Bastemon looks back down and takes notice.

Biyomon: BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO!!!!!!!!!! (White orbs of light and sparkles of red light swirl around Biyomon and quickly forms a ball of light that expands around Biyomon.)

Kokatorimon: KOKATORIMON!!!!!!!!!! (The dome of light explodes violently and Kokatorimon emerges and stands tall.)

Zane: Awe!… (He looks down at Kunemon.) READY!?

Kunemon nods!

Zane holds up his right arm and his gold and blue colored digivice shines.

Kunemon: KUNEMON DIGIVOLVE TO!!!!!!!!!! (Kunemon gets low to the ground and jumps into the air and curls up. Suddenly a clear bubble materializes around him and he begins to spin inside. Wind and yellow light swirl around the clear ball and it begins to grow bigger and bigger. Like a glass ball breaking the almost clear light shatters and falls to the ground and fades away and the yellow light is blown away by the force of the explosion and a large green digimon lands on the ground.)

Ogremon: OGREMON!!!!!!!!!! (Approximately 9 feet tall, a large green ogre holding a large bone club. Around his right arm is a metal studded black leather band. Red leather is wrapped around his left arm and his left knuckles are covered in what appear to be circles of metal. His mouth seems to always be open because of his big jaw and his teeth look razor sharp. Long white hair goes back over his head and hangs over his back. Gray spikes stick out of his shoulder and upon his head he has two 2 foot long horns with red bands around them. He wears what appear to be torn up black shorts.)

Klaire looks over at Ogremon and looks semi-frightened.

Zane looks ahead seriously at Bastemon.

Klaire: ::::I am going to have to trust him…::::

Kokatorimon nods to Ogremon and he nods back.

Bastemon: (Laughs.) Helter Skelter! (Her voice sounds serene and relaxing.)

Bastemon raises her hands above her head and takes a side step forward and begins to do a sexy seductive belly dance.

?????: (Swallows.)

Zane: (Bastemon makes contact with Zane's eyes and he feels warm and relaxed.)

Ogremon: UGH! (His grip on his club relaxes and he drops it.)

Klaire: What the… she is seducing them… It's some sort of hypnotism… Kokatorimon! GET HER!

Kokatorimon does not move. He just continues to watch Bastemon dance.

Klaire: Oh no…

Bastemon begins to sing a serene song in a bizarre language. It sounds incredibly beautiful and soothing and she continues to belly dance.

Klaire: ::::This is bad… I am the only one unaffected…::::

Bastemon turns her attention to Klaire and begins to come toward them as she belly dances and has her eyes on Klaire…

Bastemon approaches ????? and she raises her claws to his neck and lightly and playfully runs them across his neck not cutting him. She then smells his face and then kisses him on the cheek. ????? does not budge an inch.

Bastemon moves past him and the still Devidramon and heads toward Kokatorimon and Klaire.

Klaire: STAY BACK! GET AWAY FROM US! ZANE! KOKATORIMON! OGREMON! HELP! (Klaire backs up as Bastemon heads toward her still singing and belly dancing.)

Suddenly with amazing speed, almost unseen by the human eye, Bastemon rushes into Klaire and shoulders her. Klaire falls to the ground and slides across the smooth flooring about 15 feet.

Bastemon: You will all die here…

Klaire: (Breathing heavily… Bastemon's shoulder went right into her chest…)

Bastemon slowly dances toward Klaire and stands above her. Bastemon raises her razor sharp claws into the air.

Klaire: AHHHHHH!

Bastemon dodges to the right with amazing reflexes as a spiked metal ball attached to a chain comes at her. Klaire looks up as the chain is being retracted along with the ball. She sits up and ????? is standing with his chain weapon out and hanging by his side. Bastemon looks furious that he would not only hit her in the back, but that her spell did not seem to affect him.

?????: Devidramon and I are not so easily affected by manipulation… You are nothing more than a digital slut…

Bastemon looks enraged.

Devidramon lets out a roar and Zane and Ogremon snap out of it.

Zane: What the?!

Ogremon: HUH!? WHERE SHE GO!? (He turns around and spots her.)

Zane: Ogremon! Stay sharp… (He sees ????? running.)

Kokatorimon runs toward Klaire.

Bastemon: How dare you…

Zane: Hey you! (He speaks to ?????.) Where is the relic? Lets get it and get out of here…

Bastemon: The relic… (Laughs.)

Zane looks at Bastemon as do the others.

Bastemon: You silly humans… I… am… the relic… (She puts her left hand onto her chest.) (She smiles.)

Zane: ... BUT!… Wait… How!?

?????: Just kill the thing…

Zane: But…

Kokatorimon: FEATHER SWORD!!!!!!!!!! (10 razor sharp projectile feathers shoot from both of Kokatorimon's wings coming forward and crossing. Bastemon anticipates the attack and dodge rolls with ease to the right.)

Bastemon: AH! (Devidramon's claws wrap around her shoulders from the air and he stops flapping his wings and holds her down with his weight, yet she is still standing.)

?????: (Runs not at Bastemon but about 25 feet to her right.) You! (Zane looks to ????? as he is running.) CATCH!

The cloaked figure launches not the ball but a long section of the chain to Zane.

Zane: AHHHH! (He sees the chain passing by in front of him and without thinking grabs it and holds it tight and keeps running.) ::::I get it now…:::: (He nods to the cloaked figure.)

Both the cloaked figure and Zane run holding onto the chain around Bastemon. They pass Bastemon and the chain hits her a little under her knees and she buckles over and falls. The chain passes under her as her legs are swept. Zane then feels a horrible sensation when he is being pulled suddenly to the cloaked figure.

Zane: Hey! What the? (The figure and Zane come together and the figure yanks the chain and Zane trips into the air. The figure spins and back kicks Zane in the stomach and sends him back about 10 feet.)

Ogremon: HEY! WHY YOU!!!! (The cloaked figure is greeted by a bone club to the gut.)

The cloaked figure hunches over and coughs up blood.

Orgemon: BACKSTABER! (He cups his hands and pounds the cloaked figure down to the ground.)

The cloaked figure doesn't move. Devidramon continues to hold Bastemon down.

Kokatorimon: Now!

Devidramon lets go and rises into the air.

Kokatorimon: PETRA FIRE!!!!!!!!!! (Green light floods his eyes and shines out onto Bastemon.)

Bastemon turns her head as the light begins to shine on her.

Bastemon: Bastet Eye… (Her eyes close and open and glow purple.)

She stands up in the green light and walks toward Kokatorimon.

Kokatorimon: IMPOSSIBLE!

Bastemon: VAMPIRE DANCE!!!!!!!!!! (She disappears and reappears in front of Kokatorimon and rapid slashes him with her claws. Her claws go a good 2 inches and sometimes 4 inches into his front. She slashes him 84 times within a few seconds. She then jumps up toward his head and opens her mouth and extends fangs that she sinks into his neck. Kokatorimon doesn't make a sound as the pain has come so fast he cannot comprehend what is happening. After a moment Bastemon releases his neck and as she falls surges and flips in the air and upper kicks Kokatorimon. Kokatorimon flies about 15 feet into the air and crashes to the ground with the sound of the floor cracking and small chips of the floor creating a small dust cloud. Kokatorimon lays in a small crater. The tips of his wings are shedding red data.

Klaire: KOKATORIMON!!!!!!!!!! (Her eyes fill with tears and she runs toward him despite the danger.)

Zane: (Gets to his feet.) OGREMON!

Ogremon: PUMMEL WHACK!!!!!!!!!! (Dark purple/blue mist swirls around his fist. Ogremon punches and the mist makes an imprint of his fist and flies at Bastemon.)

Bastemon puts up her right arm and catches the attack within her claws. She then closes her claws and the mist explodes.

Ogremon: GRRRR!

Klaire stops and waits with agony to get to Kokatorimon. Bastemon is too close.

Zane sees ????? stirring.

Zane: You ever try and double cross me and I will take you down! Got it!?

?????: This is a limited partnership… (The chain retracts and he holds the ball and chain in his hand as he stands up.) We need to end this soon… She is stronger than she looks.

Ogremon: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Bastemon claws him deeply and kicks him back. Ogremon his the floor and Bastemon starts to walk toward him.)

Klaire kneels beside Kokatorimon.

Kokatorimon: Klaire… (Weak.)

Klaire: (Looks at the tips of his feathers wasting away on his wings.) Yeah? (She pets the underside of his wing as she silently sobs.)

Kokatorimon: I need you to be strong…

**Klaire: (Stops crying.)**

Kokatorimon: If you can be strong… I can be strong…

Devidramon swoops down before Bastemon claws Orgemon again.

Devidramon: CRIMSON CLAW!!!!!!!!!! (He crosses his arms and his red claws glow and he slashes in a cross pattern down onto Bastemon. Her shoulders burst open as blood pours out.)

Ogremon gets up.

Ogremon grasps his bone and brings it back and swings his club. The club connects with Bastemon's head and sends her back about 7 feet landing head first.

Zane watches as the cloaked figure walks forward with the ball and chain. His attention is then turned to Kokatorimon standing up. Red data in the air is gravitating toward his wings.

Klaire: Be careful!

Kokatorimon raises his head and immediately appears to be on fire. Garudamon's fire aura surrounds him.

?????: THIS IS IT!!! DEVIDRAMON!

Zane: OGREMON! YOU BACK THEM UP!

Bastemon gets up and touches her shoulders looking at her own blood on her claws.

Bastemon: My blood… (She has never seen her own blood.) My existence… (She realizes her vision has gotten blurry since she got hit in the face.) My eye! (Her left eye is beginning to bleed and is no longer glowing purple.)

Her arms are pulled to her side and constricted as chains wrap around her body and tighten.

Bastemon screams and cannot move.

Kokatorimon takes to the air.

Devidramon circles above.

?????: NOW!

Devidramon's eyes flood with red light.

Kokatorimon's eyes flood with green light.

From the left, Kokatorimon swoops down and flies low to the ground heading directly toward Bastemon with his wings back. From the right, Devidramon closes his wings and falls to the ground and just before hitting opens them and rushes in toward Bastemon with his wings back.

Kokatorimon: PETRA FIRE!!!!!!!!!!

Devidramon: RED EYES!!!!!!!!!!

Green light shines from Kokatorimon's eyes and red light shines from Devidramon's eyes. The lights converge on Bastemon and form a white light. Bastemon screams as light and wind surrounds her. Her feet turn to stone and the process works its way up her body. Kokatorimon and Devidramon flap their wings forward to stop them from crashing into each other. Devidramon takes to the air and Kokatorimon stumbles to the side and crash lands. The fire aura disappears.

Bastemon: (Screams as she sees her knees turn to stone.)

Klaire: I feel kind of bad for her…

Bastemon: (Closes her eyes and tears run down her face.)

The process quickens and works its way up her abdomen and up to her chest. ????? retracts his chains that surprisingly did not also turn to stone.

Bastemon takes her very last breath as the bottom half of her face turns to stone. Her eyes shed 4 more tears (2 bloody tears from her injured eye.) and she looks up at the ceiling at the birds.

Bastemon: ::::So beautiful…::::

Bastemon's head is entirely turned to stone…

Ogremon: THIS END NOW! (He raises his fist.) PUMMEL WHACK!!!!!!!!!! (His fist swirls with a dark purple/blue colored mist and he punches Bastemon in the stomach. He does not move his fist even an inch as Bastemon explodes into pieces of stone which immediately turns to white data.) OOOO?!

Klaire: What is?

Bastemon's white data floats in mid air and among it in the center floats a small object. A sand colored large rounded triangular pendant with a golden ring around a large white jewel in the center. Upon the golden ring are engraved ancient symbols.

Klaire: Is that…

Zane: The relic…

Klaire and Zane look at ????? as he begins to swing his ball and chain ready to attack.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35:**

Ogremon snatches the relic from the white data and in a pulse of light the white data shoots into it and it glows.

Ogremon: RARGH! (He throws the relic directly at Klaire who is nearest to the golden double doors.) GRAGH! (Ogremon raises his hands just in time as the ball and chain whips around his neck. He gets 2 fingers of each hand in-between the chain and his throat. Klaire catches the relic. Its glow intensifies and then as suddenly as it started it stops. Ogremon lets out a sound of pain as the spiked ball finally runs out of slack and stabs its way into the side of his gut and gets stuck.

?????: HAND IT OVER! DON'T YOU MOVE OR I WILL POP HIS HEAD OFF!

Zane: OGREMON!

Devidramon flies above Zane.

Zane: Oh crap… (Devidramon targets Zane and dives down with his claws extended.) AHHHHHHH! (Zane feels the sensation of being weightless for a moment as he is scooped up by Kokatorimon, embraced, and rolled on the ground.) Ugh… Thank you…

Kokatorimon: You're welcome… Get to the elevator I will… Ugh… (Kokatorimon lowers his head in pain.)

Zane suddenly notices he is covered in Kokatorimon's blood. His entire chest is carved up from Bastemon.

Zane: Please… Don't do it… We will find a way…

Kokatorimon: I must get you out of here alive…

Zane: That is bull! WE will get US out of here together. Do you think Klaire will survive without you?

Kokatorimon gets up and lets Zane go.

Kokatorimon: She would be proud… Just get to the door…

Zane: No… I won't leave Ogremon behind… OGREMON!

Ogremon struggles to his feet. He then pulls 2 of his fingers out from around his neck and reaches behind him and grabs the chain. He pulls the chain and feels weight behind it as he swings it. The cloaked figure is lifted off the floor and is flung past Ogremon. Ogremon then pulls the chain back toward him and as the cloaked figure approaches him and he grabs him with his arm around his neck facing forward.

?????: D-DEVIDRAMON!

Ogremon listens for the sound of Devidramon and keeps his attention on the cloaked figure. Since there is slack he takes his other arm and pulls the spiked ball out of his side with blood pouring out over the floor.

Zane: Kokatorimon… You are brave and you have done your job. You may rest now. I promise you, we got this one…

Kokatorimon looks at Zane for a moment. Light covers Kokatorimon's body shrinks down and when the light sheds off Biyomon emerges with bloody gashes in his chest and blood pouring down from his beak.

Biyomon: Thank you… (Biyomon faints.)

Zane picks up Biyomon and hoists him onto his back and grabs his wings.

Zane: Klaire! Get going! Don't worry about Ogremon! (Zane begins to run toward Klaire and the golden doors.)

Soon enough he sees Devidramon hovering in the air beginning his dive.

Zane: ::::Just a little more…::::

Devidramon opens his claws and dives quickly.

Zane: NOW!

Ogremon hears Zane's command and he instantly explodes into white light and as the light falls Kunemon rushes out of the chains and toward Zane.

?????: (Feels himself fall forward and hears Devidramon coming.) STOP!

SLASH! CUT!

Devidramon roars.

?????: Ugh…

Devidramon pulls his claws out of ?????'s back tearing his cloak and forcing his hood to go back.

?????: Oh… f*ck… (He hit's the ground.)

Zane stops.

Zane: No way… (He looks at the kid on the floor. His face is sideways so Zane can distinguish his features. The kid opens his eyes and struggles to lift his head to look at Zane.)

The kid has short brown hair and cold gray eyes. Across his left cheek he has a newly healed scratch. He appears to be 14 possibly 15.

Zane: ::::How…:::: Brian! What…

Brian: (Blood dripping out of his mouth.) Damn you… I am going to kill you all…

Zane freezes…

Devidramon stands behind Brian and roars at Zane.

Zane: (Closes his eyes.) Brian… I don't know what happened to you… But I'll snap you out of it…

Zane turns his back and walks away with Biyomon on his back and Kunemon, leaking some blood from his right side from the ball and chain injury, follows.

Klaire gets to the golden doors and looks back at the fallen figure.

Klaire: What's going on!? You look sick…

Zane stops as he gets to Klaire.

Zane: N-nothing… (He hoists Biyomon up higher on his back.)

Klaire: Biyomon… (She runs to Zane's side and pets Biyomon gently.) You rest now… you were so brave. Here Zane, I'll carry…

Zane: Don't worry, I got him… Let's just go…

Klaire looks back at the fallen figure with Devidramon behind him. Devidramon scoops him up in his claws and examines him.

Klaire, Zane with Biyomon, and Kunemon enter the room with the golden ring in the center. They step inside the golden ring and look out through the doors and see Devidramon with a semi-sad expression in his eyes. The look of worry for Brian. Klaire sees this in him and feels sorry for Devidramon. It is as if Brian is his whole world and he really cares for him. Even though it seems Brian has no respect for him he stands by him.

Klaire: What should we do for him?!

Zane: I-I don't know… (He looks down.) I know that kid…

Klaire: WHAT!?

Zane: He… he's my friend…

Klaire looks stunned.

Zane: Let's just go… That thing will follow us and gets back down on his own.

Klaire: I feel bad for it… (She glances at Devidramon once more as Devidramon is slowly heading toward them through the golden doors.

Zane: I think we use the relic to get down… It glowed with the same light like the one we got up here with…

Klaire: (Takes out the relic from her pocket.) This thing?

Zane: Yeah…

Klaire: They wanted it so bad… It must be an amazing object… (She stands in silence for a moment.) You take it… (She holds it out to Zane.)

Zane backs up a step. He had forgotten what he came here to do. He had forgotten all about the relic.

Zane: No… you keep it.

Klaire: But…

Zane: Biyomon here fought beyond his physical limitations. He gave his all for it. As far as I am concerned you guys won it…

Klaire: … … Thank you… (She blushes.)

Zane: Wait… (He looks past Klaire at the wall. He sees a carving that looks like the relic.) Hang on… (He points his digivice at the wall and a red laser is shot out. From where the red dot of the laser hit's the wall it expands over the wall and the text. Once it covers the majority of the wall the digivice beeps.) Those inscriptions might tell us something about the relic. I scanned it and hopefully we can decode the ancient texts…

Klaire: Interesting… I never knew our digivices could scan anything but digimon…

Devidramon is getting closer and closer.

Zane: Let's go.

Klaire raises the relic unsure if anything would happen. The entire relic glows white and from the floor white light shoots up to the ceiling where another golden ring is. Klaire and Zane feel a weightless sensation and all at once their entire bodies turn into white light and explode into smaller light particles and vanish in the beam of light.

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

An unstable white and blue light orb gets smaller and smaller. The white and blue streaks of light explode and Gabumon emerges.

Seth: (Huffs.) Good job Gabumon… you nailed 'em… (Seth and Gabumon are on the 150th stair. Erin is standing on the ground level with Raremon unconscious. Erin's glaive appears.

The room is filled with light from a flash emanating from the top of the pyramid. Klaire, Seth with Biyomon upon his back, and Kunemon appear in the very spot they left in a flash of light.

Zane quickly runs to the edge and looks down. He sees no one. He runs to the edge on his right and looks down. Nothing again. He goes to the next edge on the right and looks down and sees Seth and Gabumon looking up at them about halfway down the pyramid.

Zane: WE GOT IT! WE GOT IT!! (He waves his arms in the air over his head.)

Klaire walks forward and looks down and Seth can see her too.

Erin: That f*ckin failure… Can't do anything right.

Raremon stirs.

Erin: I am not getting blamed for this! With Raremon in this condition I cannot beat all of them…

Klaire, Zane, and Kunemon begin to run down the steps hurriedly.

Seth: Alright Gabumon! Mission accomplished… I know you are tired but we just need to get out of here now.

Erin stares them down.

Erin: Oh f*ck it… (She puts her left hand on Raremon and her face expresses pain. For a moment the black mist doesn't look like it is going to completely cover them but after a few moments of struggle on Erin's part herself and Raremon vanish and appear at the top of the pyramid.

Erin breathes heavily.

Erin: Where the hell is he?

Seth: What the? (He shouts up.) ALL CLEAR! LETS GO!

After a few moments Klaire, Zane, and Kunemon catch up to Seth and all 5 of them (Biyomon on Zane's back) run down the stairs together.

By the time they get to the bottom a white flash fills the room for a moment.

Zane: Devidramon must have bought… (Stops.) Seth… (He puts his hand on his shoulder and Seth turns around.) It's Brian…

Seth: What!?

Zane: The kid with the Devidramon… It's Brian…

Seth: There is no way… he…

Klaire: Come on! We can talk on the way… (The five of them run through the large doorway that Raremon broke down earlier and head for the labyrinth.)

Klaire: Who is Brian?

Seth: He is our friend… The three of us tracked down the site of the digital gate in the real world together... He was supposed to come with us to the digital world… But...

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Erin: Brian! Wake up! If we are going to beat them to the top we are going to have to pool our power… I used a lot of mine to get us to the top.

Devidramon makes a concerned sound.

Erin: Don't worry you big lummox! He will be fine… (She slaps Brian.) WAKE UP!

Brian: Ugh…

Erin: COME ON! GIVE ME YOUR HANDS AND WE WILL BEGIN! If we want to take the relic back we are going to have to beat them to the surface.

Brian painfully raises his hands and touches palms with Erin. Black mist begins to form over their hands…

((((((((((21 MINUTES LATER))))))))))

Klaire and Zane breathe heavily. They can see sunlight coming through the entrance to the labyrinth as they are walking up an incline. After a few moments they reach the entrance. The edges of the entrance have burn marks similar to the holes they found had been burned through the labyrinth.

They look out and see the sky, the surrounding forest… compared to the stale air down in the chambers the fresh air was amazing.

Shink!

Erin steps out from behind a tree with her glaive out. The blade glows pink.

Jangle Jangle!

Brian steps out onto a branch high above in the same tree Erin stepped out from.

Seth: Aw crap…

Zane: Dude, we can't take them… Biyomon is wiped out and Kunemon is injured…

Gabumon: I think I used most of my power when I digivolved… But I am a warrior and will die valiantly like a warrior to defend you to the end Seth…

Seth: Alright… Gabumon you are our only shot…

Kunemon: To the end!

Zane: Are you sure?!

Kunemon nods.

Zane: Be careful…

Kunemon: Careful!

Erin: You are in no shape to fight… Hand over the relic and we will let you go this time… Believe me, this is a generous offer...

Gabumon: BLUE BLAS... Oomph!

Gabumon is slammed to the ground as Devidramon dives down from the sky and tags him with his claws.

Gabumon: AHHHH! (Devidramon begins to lift Gabumon into the air.)

Togemon: NEEDLE SPRAY!!!!!!!!!!

Brian: AHHHHH! (He drops his ball and chain and falls from the tree landing face down with 4 inch needles sticking out of his back.)

Togemon emerges from the tree line and smacks her gloves together.

CyberTyrannomon: NOVA ROCKET!!!!!!!!!! (A rocket whizzes past Togemon's left side from behind and hits Devidramon in the back. A dome of fire expands on his back and burns his skin and parts of his wings.)

Devidramon roars in pain and drops Gabumon.

CyberTyrannomon drives out of the tree line past Togemon. Standing on his shoulder is Tyke hanging onto his neck. Upon the coverings of his treads and crouching low as to not fall off are Nick, Rachel, and Gazimon.

Erin: Damn…

Zane: Whoa…

Klaire: Tyke! Rachel! Nick! (She waves exasperated and tired.)

Rachel: Face it Erin! You're outmatched!

Nick looks into the eyes of his sister. Cold gray eyes filled with hatred.

Erin: (Clenches her fists.) ::::Brian is too weak to fight himself… he put up a good front, but he was barely standing… And now Devidramon is injured… … I hate this… ::::

Erin walks over to Brian and hoists him over her shoulder. Her glaive bursts into darkness and vanishes. She walks over to Devidramon.

Rachel: Stop right there! (She jumps off of CyberTyrannomon and walks forward beside Togemon.) You're not going anywhere!

Erin: Raremon!

Raremon enters the clearing from the opposing tree line and makes his way over to Erin, Brian, and Devidramon. Raremon gets in front of them and immediately begins to expand.

Rachel: Hmph… (She watches on looking defiantly at them.) Try it... (Togemon punches her gloves together.)

Raremon opens his mouth and black smog pours out. He sways his body as he releases the smoke screen. Erin glares as she is obscured from vision from the black smoke. Devidramon also soon vanishes into the smoke as well as Raremon himself. The smoke reaches the noses of Seth, Zane, Kunemon, Gabumon, and Klaire first. They put their arms to their noses and cough. It smells terrible, like rotting flesh. They can no longer see a thing.

The smoke thins out when the sound of large wings flapping occurs. From out of the top of the smoke cloud Devidramon bursts out and rises into the sky. Erin stands tall on his shoulder and Brian lays on his back. Devidramon is holding Raremon with his arms pulling him up into the air. Raremon roars one last time as they head over the tree line and out of sight.

Rachel: For the record Togemon, we so won... (Togemon bows and then raises an arm in triumph.)

Tyke runs over to Klaire and these two strangers with the smoke semi-obscuring his vision.

Tyke: Klaire! Are you and Biyomon alright!?

Klaire sees Tyke.

She runs up to him and hugs him…

Klaire: Yeah! I think so…

Rachel with Togemon behind her, Nick with Gazimon beside him, and CyberTyrannomon approach.

The smoke finally clears and Rachel and the others stare at Seth and Zane.

Klaire: Oh… this is Seth (She points to Seth.) and his partner Gabumon (Points.). And that is Zane and Kunemon. (Points them out.) They saved me and Biyomon countless times… if it weren't for them…

Zane: Hey, we remember you… (He points toward Tyke and Rachel.) Seth, it's them…

Tyke: Huh?

Seth: You two were the ones opening the gate the night when we all were meeting to arrive here…

Tyke has a flashback. Tyke, Rachel and Klaire had just entered the digital gateway and the others were running toward the gate. The first two to enter were two boys… A boy with golden blonde hair and a boy with silvery spiky hair.

Tyke: You came with us that night… I remember…

Rachel: Wait… have you seen any of the other kids!?

Seth looks to Zane. Zane looks back concerned.

Seth: We've seen one we recognize… That kid with the Devidramon.

Zane: He is sorta our friend… His name is Brian, and he was supposed to come with us that night. But he got spooked and ran into the woods when that werewolf thing was coming… We thought he was dead because we heard him and another kid scream…

Tyke: Then that means he didn't actually come to the digital world with us…

Seth: What do you mean!?

Rachel: You all ran past us and we stayed behind. We saw the gate shut and WereGarurumon stop and go back to get Erin.

Klaire: So Erin and Brian got to the digital world some other way…

Tyke: Not to mention Javel… He didn't enter the portal with us… But somehow he got here…

Seth: Hmmm… Well… we should be going… We did what we came here to do, and that was to stop them from getting the relic…

Rachel: Wait… Why can't we stick together… Together we are stronger. Besides, we need to find the other kids… If we lose you guys…

Zane: Seth… I copied ancient symbols with a carving depicting the relic… and since Klaire has the relic…

Seth: Then just give her the info and lets go… We have things to do…

Zane: No man… I think they are right… We have been on guard non stop… Traveling and fighting with few breaks… I think we could sleep easier knowing we have allies with us…

Seth: But…

Tyke: Any errands or agendas you need to complete, we can help you with. If we are teaming up we must take each others goals into consideration… We could really use your help…

Seth: (Looks to Gabumon who nods up at him.) (Extends his hand to shake Tyke's hand.) Seth…

Tyke: (Tyke grabs Seth's hand and shakes his hand.) Tyke… 

**(((((((((( 2 HOURS LATER ))))))))))**

Zane, Tyke, and Nick sit on logs around a roaring camp fire as the sun is beginning to set. Zane and Tyke are sitting together across from Nick. Seth is conversing with Rachel about 25 feet away, Rachel leaning on a tree. Kunemon and Gabumon are speaking with Palmon and Gazimon socializing off near the tent which is constructed of the water proof cloth and sticks tied together with rope. It does not look like much but it is surprisingly sturdy. Inside the tent Klaire is petting Biyomon and watching over him. His wounds have been cleaned and wrapped. Klaire wears the relic around her neck.

GhostAgumon floats down next to Tyke and looks at the fire.

Zane: So what grade are you guys in?

Tyke: Going into 9th.

Nick: Going into 7th.

Zane: Same here Tyke, going into 9th as well. Madison High for you guys? Well, Madison Intermediate School for you I suppose Nick… It's way nicer than the elementary school. Lots more freedom. You will like it.

Tyke: You go to Madison too?

Zane nods.

Tyke: So what did you guys when you got to the digital world?

Zane: Well… We landed on the east side of File Island in a dense jungle. We immediately picked up a faint signal from Seth's digimon Gabumon so we followed it and sure enough we stumbled into a training camp. Gabumon was a recruit for a secret File Island patrol force of some sort. He was learning under master Ninjamon. A tiny dude but he could really beat the crap out of most things. We explained to Ninjamon our situation and he took us in. Seth bonded with Gabumon and we stayed in the hidden ninja village for a few days until I went exploring one day and found another signal. I got Seth and showed him and we asked Ninjamon to please excuse us and we would return. Well, we hadn't planned on needing to cross water. It took us about 5 hours to construct a raft with Gabumon's help and the resources of the jungle. The same raft we eventually escaped the island from. So we set sail for a small island out about a half mile. Long story short it was a small island called BeetleLand. Nothing but insectoid digimon on it. There was a giant arena where they held tournaments to determine the hierarchy of their society. There were Kuwagamon, Kunemon, DoKunemon, Dokugumon… tons of bug digimon. I met Kunemon when he was registering for the intermediate tournament. Few of the bug digimon spoke English and Kunemon wasn't the exception. We tried to communicate with him with limited success and were interrupted by a gigantic Kuwagamon trashing the area. It was like 4 times bigger than any normal Kuwagamon. The Kabuterimon and other Kuwagamon were fighting it with little success, it was just too strong. We didn't do much but we managed to help out as best we could and Kunemon saw that we were fighting for him and the other bug digimon and helped us. Along with the help of the champions on the island and a few brave rookies we managed to defeat the Kuwagamon and some sort of black jewel came out of his head. He turned into black data that went into the crystal and it just flew into the sky.

Tyke: We have seen digimon like that… (Slight flashback to Gesomon and BlueMeramon.)

Zane: So we returned to the hidden ninja village and trained for a few days. Ninjamon then warned us he felt there was an imbalance in the flow of energy on the island and it would be best if we left. He was worried we would get caught up in whatever was about to happen so we said our goodbyes and heading for the beach and the raft. We left that night and well… the island was destroyed… We saw you guys momentarily walking on an ice bridge that night. So we sailed for a long while and eventually appeared here on D.O.S.

Tyke: So how did you know to come here and find the relic?

Zane: (Reaches behind him and pulls out a scroll.) Ninjamon was wise… He gave us this scroll. He told us there were two relics on File Island… And 6 known relics on D.O.S. He told us this was the only document in existence proving the existence of more than the speculated three relics on this continent. In total that means there are 8 known relics in this hemisphere of the world. It just so happens we ran into those cloaked kids. Brian had Klaire with him. We have no idea what the relics are exactly. Not even Ninjamon knew, but he told us it was important to keep them our of the hands of evil. Apparently the relics were taken from File Island prior to its destruction… So we know at least 2 are out there somewhere.

Tyke: Wow… You guys have been through a lot…

Zane: Yeah… It's been rough…

Nick: That girl… The one you fought… (He looks sad.) Is my sister…

Zane: Sorry to hear that… The boy with her is my friend… or was my friend… (Looks to Tyke.) He seriously isn't like that. He isn't himself.

Tyke: Yeah… None of them seem to be themselves…

Tyke, Zane, and Nick talk more around the campfire. Rachel continues to speak with Seth and Palmon and Gazimon continue to socialize with Kunemon and Gabumon.

((((((((((FAR AWAY))))))))))

Myotismon: You have failed me!?

Erin: Yes my lord… (Her and Brian are kneeling.)

Devimon: And what of you!? (He looks to the other two cloaked beings that are not kneeling.)

The taller more masculine figure reaches into his robes and holds up a relic.

Devimon: 1 out of 2 isn't bad brother.

Erin: My lord… There are 2 more of them… Two more kids with partners… A Gabumon and a Kunemon.

Myotismon: Just great… now there are 6 of them… and they even have a relic…

Devimon: It is alright brother. If worse comes to worse we can crush them ourselves…

Erin: As soon as Brian is healed we will go get the relic bac…

Myotismon: (Holds out his hand and black lightning dances around it. Simultaneously around Erin's and Brian's neck the same lightning energy appears. Myotismon has a look of sheer pleasure in causing them pain and keeping them subdued and in pain.)

Erin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (She falls to the ground.) Ma-sterr...

Brian: Ugh!!! (He passes out.)

Erin: (Struggling to get up.) STOP IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU! (She grabs at her neck gasping for air.)

Myotismon: This is your punishment for failing me… you will not go after the relic… you will train and get stronger… you have gotten soft and weak…

Myotismon drops his hand and Erin falls to the ground and passes out. The others don't flinch and just continue to look at Myotismon.

Myotismon: You two… you will go and retrieve the lost relic… Until we locate the third relic this shall be your assignment. Do not fail me.

?????: (Male) We will not fail you master…

????: (Female) The relic will soon be ours…

Myotismon: You (He points to the male.) Hang onto the relic we already have.

Myotismon turns around and exit's the main chamber of the Arc leaving Devimon behind.

Myotismon: Things have gotten out of hand… This problem must be dealt with soon…

The male and female figures exit the main chamber and exit the automatic door. In the large corridor Cyclonemon and Tuskmon stand waiting for them.

The female raises her arm up to Tuskmon and pets him on the nose.

????: (Female) We should rest before we head out.

The 2 figures and their digimon walk down the corridor and see a door open on the left. They stop at the door and enter the room. On the other side of a sturdy glass wall is Javel and Deltamon (25 feet tall now.) training in the Dark Ark's gym filled with training equipment like weights and various other items. Deltamon's muscles are way bigger than before and by far he is the largest of the 5 of them now.

?????: (Male) He is getting incredibly strong… Perhaps we need to train…

????: (Female) I do not trust him. (Javel is actually fighting with Deltamon in the open center of the gym (300 by 300 ft). It is amazing how his reflexes have exponentially improved. He is able to jump very high and dodge all of the punches Deltamon throws at him. Javel is training himself to fight digimon, as well as improving Deltamon's skills.)

????: (Female) He's nothing special, so what if he is a bit faster, he doesn't have any powers.

?????: (Male) Yes, but he has something we don't and have long forgotten the feeling of... (He looks down for a moment and stares off into space.) Come on... Lets go…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36:**

The land is barren. The trees have been knocked down and there is a black aura seemingly absorbed into the area around the Ark. There are miscellaneous Nightmare Soldiers doing their various tasks and ripping down the forest. The area they landed in has been claimed. Small underground jails have been dug and any inhabiting digimon have been put in there. All of the resources have been taken and right now the main project of the Nightmare Soldiers if completing the half erected tower in the center of the area. The tower is spiked at the top and made of a black stone. Ancient runes are being carved all up the tower by Apemon and meanwhile below a type of control consol is being assembled. The tower is half finished and about 50 feet tall currently…

Out about 150 yards from the ship stands a gigantic Deltamon with a human standing upon his shoulder in black robes.

Javel: Deltamon Deltamon… My how things are progressing…

Deltamon roars…

Javel looks out at the Ark. The sleek black ship has all of its cargo doors open and things are being unloaded. From the center of the ship he can see the mechanized lift descending with two cloaked figures, Cyclonemon, and Tuskmon on it. The lift reaches the ground and the two cloaked figures mount their digimon. Cyclonemon and Tuskmon immediately head off at a slow pace.

Javel: And where are they going?… Deltamon… follow them from a distance…

((((((((((Inside The Ark))))))))))

Myotismon sits in a gothic looking throne with Gatomon standing in front of him. LadyDevimon stands to Myotismon's left.

Gatomon: I understand… (She bows respectfully.)

LadyDevimon: Myotismon! I savagely object! She is my minion! You cannot order her around like this!?

Myotismon: Sister… You forget who is in charge… I may order her to do what I wish when I wish…

LadyDevimon: Can she go tomorrow? ::::numesludge… She still has the heart of File Island… And I suspect she had also retrieved the 2nd relic from File Island… I cannot lose those in such a dangerous situation.::::

Myotismon: No… She will depart now with an escort of troops. This has been planned for a while now sister.

LadyDevimon: BUT BROTHER…

Gatomon looks at LadyDevimon like she is in trouble. She does not know what to do.

Myotismon: SILENCE! (He rises out of his chair and slaps LadyDevimon in the face.)

LadyDevimon: AHHHH! (She collapses to the ground. The side of her pale face is now red from where he struck her.) Grrrr…

Myotismon: I expect a report back as soon as you can make contact…

Gatomon: I understand my lord…

Myotismon: You are dismissed… The gate is ready… It is a rare occurrence that we can form one… so hear me when I say… don't you dare come back if you fail… (Myotismon throws a white triangular crystal at Gatomon.)

Gatomon: (Catches it in her paw) (Turns around and walks toward the automatic doors.) ::::Don't worry LadyDevimon… I will protect them…:::: (The automatic doors shut behind Gatomon and she slips off her left glove. In her paw she holds a sand colored pendant with a white crystal in the center (File Island relic.) and the circular black crystal. (The Heart of File Island.) She looks at them for a moment and slips her glove back on.)

Gatomon heads down a mechanized lift and heads down a long black hallway. She gets to a double door with a mechanized circular lock in the center. In the center of the lock is a high tech hand scanning system. Gatomon takes off her right glove and presses her paw against the scanner. Her hand turns white and slightly glows. The scanner glows green as it passes over her paw and when it finishes steam shoots out of the lock and it rotates to the right three times. The doors slowly open.

Gatomon enters a large chamber. The floor is actually made out of gray stone. The room is circular with four sand colored stone pillars forming a square around a circle engraved in the stone floor. There are ancient runes carved into the circle on the floor and all over the pillars. They seem to be ancient structures.

Gatomon closes her eyes.

Gatomon: ::::It is time… come to me…::::

As Gatomon thinks this in her head about 30 Bakemon appear out of thin air and stare at her intensely. They show no emotion and seem to be totally obedient to her.

Gatomon: (Walks into the circle and places the triangular white crystal in a very tiny circle in the center. As she turns around immediately it stands on its tip and glows white at first. By the time Gatomon turns back around the white light is no longer coming from the crystal as red light is now shining. A black ring (8ftx8ft) appears 3 inches off the ground and spins. The center fills in and the physical structure of a black gate appears. The metal doors of this mysterious black gate with designs carved into it begin to open with a loud screeching sound. Inside the gate all that can be seen is a funnel of dark clouds. Wind begins to stir up in the room as if the portal is sucking them in.) LET'S GO! (Gatomon leaps into the gateway and freefalls in the funnel of dark clouds.)

The Bakemon immediately enter the portal after her. Before long they have all entered and the gates close with the same screeching noise. The gate spins to the left and the edges begin to dematerialize until there is nothing left but a black triangular crystal. It falls to the ground and cracks… then shatters.

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Seth: Well, we still don't know where we should go…

(All of them are sitting on the ground in a circle (Minus Biyomon who is resting.) around Zane's map laid out in the middle of them.)

Zane: This one… (He points to one of the X's on the map.) This is the closest relic to our current location. Only thing is it is under water. The ocean to be exact.

Rachel: Well that's no good. We can't hold our breath and just swim down there…

Tyke: Maybe we could find an aquatic digimon to help us…

Rachel: Oh yeah Tyke… you just go into the ocean… put your head under water, and shout really loudly… lets see what comes to "Help" you…

Tyke thinks back to the gigantic ocean creature they saw under the surface of the water our at sea when they first got to D.O.S.

Tyke: (Gulps.) Okay… Never mind.

Klaire: This one… (She points.) It is on land and the last of the known three. We should be the only ones, or close to the only ones who know about the three under the ocean waters so they are safe for now. The ones on land will be the ones they will go for seeing as they only know of those three. We have the advantage.

Seth: I hope they didn't clear out the other relics already.

Tyke: True… they got to this continent before us. They might have already cleaned them out and the one we got was the last they needed…

GhostAgumon: We still need to check them out! Maybe we can get all three! (He smiles positively.)

Gabumon: If we are going relic hunting… then we should pick teams. (He has his arms crossed and always seems serious.)

Zane: Oooo… That's right!

Nick: What?

Zane: Well you see… only three humans and three digimon can go after a relic at a time… (He grabs his chin and thinks.) And I suppose if one of us died another could enter as backup… (He sees everyone eyeing him at the thought of them dying.) Heh heh… but that will never happen…

Nick: I wanna go…

Klaire: Nick… it's just not a good idea…

Nick: Hey! Me and Gazimon have helped you guys out of some bad times… We have earned the right to have a fair chance just like the rest of you!

Seth: Gazimon… can you digivolve?

Gazimon: Me?… er… (He looks up at Nick and lowers his head.) No… (He seems sad in his eyes.)

Seth: Then the answer is no.

Nick looks down at the ground.

Palmon puts her arm on his shoulder.

Palmon: Don't worry Nick… You have been a big help in the past… Some of us wouldn't be here if it weren't for you two… we would have died in that fortress back on File Island and that would have been it…

Tyke: I volunteer… (He raises his hand.)

Rachel: Okay, that's one…

Zane: I have been through it… So I know what to expect, so I guess we're in Kunemon!

Kunemon: We're in!

Rachel: Good… I'll take third position if that is alright with everyone…

Seth and Klaire nod.

Seth: Gabumon and I will provide security should any of those people show up to stop us.

Zane rolls up the map.

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Devimon walks into the bridge of the ship.

Myotismon: Yes?

Devimon: Sister is not pleased… She is outside vengefully thrashing any wild digimon she can find… she is livid.

Myotismon: All cause of that hideous creature I sent to Earth?

Devimon: Yeah, I don't see her attachment. Attached to something so fake.

Myotismon: She has her reasons… I could really care less what she thinks. This is my ship… these are my Soldiers. She would still be on File Island if it weren't for me.

Devimon: For us… if it were not for my power getting us the troops we have not to mention my precious crystals, you would never have gotten a chance to rise to power on File Island. Andromon would have opposed you and you would have lost.

Myotismon: Bite your tongue!

Devimon: Heh… He makes you nervous does he? Why? He is doing the same thing we are… only we have a head start.

Myotismon: I am not one to underestimate anyone. I have communicated my nervousness about the new situation… those kids…

Devimon: The Digi-Destined… yes… they are an annoyance…

Myotismon: They are more than that… If they were to join Andromon it could mean trouble for us.

Devimon: Yeah right… with you know who backing us up, we can't be touched.

Myotismon: Don't be so sure brother… I have told them about the 6 Digi-Destined…

Devimon: And?

Myotismon: And they will be dealt with.

Devimon: I see…

Myotismon: I want air troops to scout the continent.

Devimon: For what exactly?

Myotismon: Geographical information. I need a location for our D.O.S. fortress… This area is merely a stepping stone to establishing power here. We need a stronghold to gain total control.

Devimon: Understood. So this area will serve as a gate town?

Myotismon: Correct.

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Biyomon: Yeah… I think I can… (Biyomon stands before the others bandaged around the midsection.)

Seth: If you can that would really help us out.

Rachel: So why exactly don't your digivices give off a signal either?

Zane: Ninjamon's doing. He told us to hand em' over. That a ninja can never be stealth if he is easily detected. I kept trying to explain to him that we are not ninja… He was kind of a crazy little thing, but wise none-the-less.

Klaire: Biyomon, are you sure?

Biyomon: (Weak) Yes… I have enough strength for it. (Seth sets the box on the ground and Biyomon grabs it with his talons. He then flaps his wings and rises into the air with great difficulty.

Klaire: (Waves.) BE CAREFUL!

Tyke: You think it will work?

Seth: Yeah… Diversionary tactics… these people seem to be cut throat, and might just go for the bait.

Biyomon flies for ten minutes serenely over the tree tops. From above the trees he can see mountains and lush forests. From afar this continent looks beautiful. The air is much cleaner above the trees, so fresh. Biyomon feels at home in these skies. File Island was small and there were never many places to fly. But now there is land before Biyomon as far as his eyes can see.

Biyomon: This should be far enough.

Biyomon starts to descend into the tree tops and finds a large high branch to perch on. He immediately bowls over and grabs the box before it falls from the branch. He sits down and leans against the trunk of the tree.

Biyomon: A ten minute rest should more than be enough… (Biyomon undoes the two latches on the box and opens it and looks inside. Inside the box is nothing more than Nick's light/dark gray and white digivice.) And now we wait… (Deep sigh.)

((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))

Beep Beep Beep!

????? (Male): Halt!

Cyclonemon stops. Tuskmon with his rider passes them. With the momentum of running forward the way he does he uproots earth with his feet as he suddenly stops and skids to a halt in the soft soil of the jungle.

????? (Male): I am picking up a digivice signal. But where the hell are they headed? They are a fair distance away in a forest region.

???? (Female): Oh and our luck… we were going tropical…

????? (Male): North West… They seem to not be moving… (He presses some buttons on his digivice screen.)

The black cloaked figure upon Cyclonemon dismounts and walks in front of Cyclonemon. He takes his digivice off of his wrist strap and holds it up to Cyclonemon's eye.

????? (Male): Get a good look at this Cyclonemon… Memorize it… this is where the enemy is… You get to kill…

Cyclonemon glares his eyes at the screen.

???? (Female): You're not kidding around huh?

????? (Male): No. We are not going to end up like Brian and Erin. Those two are failures in the eyes of the superiors.

???? (Female): Now really… when it is just the two of us you do not need to refer to them as the superiors. Tell the truth… the four of us are the superior ones…

????? (Male): True… And as much as I hate to admit this… the fifth is also one of us…

???? (Female): He will never be one of us...

Cyclonemon roars.

???? (Female): Looks like he's got it…

????? (Male): (Walks over to the right side of Cyclonemon and reattaches his digivice to his wrist strap. The signal of the digivice has just vanished from the screen.) Lost the signal… no matter… we can follow them from there… (He then mounts Cyclonemon and they turn and head off… Cyclonemon moving faster than he was before.) Soon…

**((((((((((MEANWHILE))))))))))**

Biyomon returns with the box securely shut. He lands and Rachel grabs the box and puts it back in the bag.

Seth: Awsome… How far did you get?

Biyomon: A few miles… pretty far from our location… I left it open for ten minutes so there is no telling how long they got our signal if at all…

Seth: That's great. I am sure they noticed it. Being as we were so close to the temple it would have been easy for them to scout around and find us…

Klaire: Biyomon… you relax right now.

Rachel: Yeah, you earned it. We are gonna pack up camp and get moving.

The campfire is kicked out and Palmon covers it with soil. Zane and Klaire work together on packing up the makeshift tent. Nick helps gather up things. With everyone pitching in doing various tasks they manage to get camp not only packed up, but the land erased of any traces that they spent the night.

Rachel: Okay… (She puts her goggles on her head.) Let's go…

All of them set out walking through the jungle. After about 2 hours of walking they actually reach a dirt path. By now it is evening and light is becoming scarce. The path is littered with gigantic footprints. Apparently it is a digimon trail created by digimon treading through the jungle…

Klaire: So if we hear a loud rumble just tuck and roll?

Zane: Heh! Yeah… Just throw yourself off the road. It looks like thinks stampede down this path…

They continue on down the road talking when they feel they are safe to. Occasionally they hear a roar and keep walking in silence as to not attract anything.

Rachel and Seth take up the front with Gabumon and Palmon. Klaire and Nick walk together with Biyomon and Gazimon by their sides and Zane and Tyke take up the back with GhostAgumon and Kunemon.

Zane: Agumon… can I just say you are very interesting?

GhostAgumon: (Confused by the remark.) Thanks?

Tyke taps Zane on the shoulder and puts a finger up to his own lip.

Zane looks over confused for a moment and looks at GhostAgumon. He then looks back to Tyke and nods in understanding.

Tyke: (Whispers.) I will tell you about it later.

Up ahead in the path there is a large puddle in the middle of the road, about 4 feet wide and 6 feet long.

Zane: Kunemon. The word of the day is… "Attack!" Repeat after me… "Attack!"

Kunemon: At-tock!

Zane: At-tack!

Kunemon: At-taaack!

Tyke: What is that you are doing with him?

Zane: He kinda has the basics down with the English and all. He didn't speak a word when I met him, so I have been teaching him words every day. Given our situation words like "attack" and "defend" and "help" and such are kind of crucial. Already taught him "Help" and "Defend". Other than that he mimics me.

Tyke: That is good though.

Rachel and Seth step in the 2 inch deep puddle in the middle of the road along with Palmon and Gabumon.

Rachel: Oh well… as if these shoes haven't had enough abuse… The ocean and all…

Klaire, Biyomon, Nick, and Gazimon step in the shallow puddle and move on.

Zane: That's strange… It hasn't rained in a while…

Tyke: Huh… yeah, your right…

Zane and Tyke step into the puddle and walk forward with GhostAgumon flying beside Tyke and Kunemon getting his underbelly wet.

Tyke stops.

Zane, Kunemon, and GhostAgumon move on.

Tyke: ::::I can't move!:::: (He feels a strange sensation in his head. He is almost light headed with a mix of that feeling felt in your stomach when you are on a roller coaster.)

Zane: Hey… Tyke? (He turns around to look at Tyke.) AHHHHHHH!

Tyke's eyes roll back in his head.

Zane: YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!

Kunemon: HELP!

There is a small hand reaching up out of the puddle that has grabbed Tyke's leg. Tyke breathes heavily and his breath can be seen as if it were winter…

Seth runs back past Zane and stops.

Seth: What the hell is going on?

Klaire puts her hand to her mouth.

Seth: TYKE! TYKE I WANT YOU TO MOVE YOUR RIGHT LEG TOWARD ME! TYKE CAN YOU HEAR ME!?

Tyke: (Can hear Seth and the others faintly… He feels himself falling back.) Ugh…

Tyke falls backward and as his back hit's the surface of the water he just continues to fall.

Rachel: TYKE! (She runs forward to grab his arm with GhostAgumon. The others are in shock. Rachel and GhostAgumon stand around the edges of the puddle and look down but see nothing.)

Tyke opens his eyes and looks up. He is under water looking up at Rachel calling down to him through some sort of opening (The puddle.) and GhostAgumon screaming down at him. Their voices sound distant and distorted.

Tyke: ::::What is happening? … How did I… :::: (He is not sinking nor is he rising… Tyke looks around in this dark water. There is nothing in sight… including the surface. In fact the only light is coming from the surface of the puddle.)

Tyke begins to panic as he is running out of breath. The thoughts of his death rush through his head and the oxygen begins to run out. Suddenly out of the corners of his eyes he sees something in the water.

A beautiful woman with short black hair stares at Tyke. She looks to be about 17 years of age with pale white skin. She wears a type of golden crown upon her head with two golden pieces that sort of resemble crosses sticking out of the crown. She wears tight black revealing clothing revealing her cleavage and her slender figure. Two giant straps of leather run in across her abdomen and up over her shoulders. Her sleeves are a royal purple colored cloth that flows all the way down and past her feet. The purple sleeves also covered her entire right arm obscuring it from view. Upon her back she has four wicked black wings. The two upper wings are shorter than the lower bottom wings which are about twice as large. From her hair she has what seem to be thin metal cords that end in arrows. (Lilithmon.)  


**Tyke looks at the beautiful Lilithmon in awe. She seems to be totally calm despite being under water. She slowly walks toward Tyke even though they are floating in the middle of water. Tyke's lungs burn with the lack of oxygen but he intensely watches on as she approaches him. She lifts her left hand and touches his cheek with her palm and looks into his eyes lovingly. She then closes her eyes and leans in and presses her lips against his.**

Tyke cannot believe what is happening. He feels his mouth open an no sooner does he feel to his horror all of the air being sucked out of him.

Lilithmon pulls her face away and steps back two steps as she is walking on the water as if on some invisable platform. Tyke can move his arms and grabs his neck. He is drowning to death.

Tyke suddenly goes limp and falls back and begins to sink in the dark murky water.

He looks up one last time at Lilithmon who stares back down at him.

Tyke's body falls down further and further. Suddenly light envelops him and he is thrust downward and air is rushing all around him. He is now free falling in a black void full of green 0's and 1's. Tyke's body flips over so he is belly down and he smashes through barriers of condensed data squares made up of letters, 0's and 1's… Tyke's body breaks through the last barrier and he flips again so he is unconscious falling head first.

Tyke hits water with an impact. He wakes up and flails. His head is throbbing with intense pain. He feels sick from swallowing salty water so suddenly. On pure instinct he kicks his feet and manages to find oxygen.

Tyke: Ughhhh… (He sees the dark shore of land.) How did I… (He swims for the sandy shore.)

After five minutes of struggling and some help from the waves pulling him in he manages to crawl up on the sandy beach that is illuminated by the full moon in the sky…

He breathes heavily after his ordeal and forces himself up…

Tyke: (Shouts.) RACHEL! KLAIRE! AGUMON!… (He looks around desperately for any sign of them.) Where am I!? (Tears run down his face.) Agumon… Where are you… (He heads up the beach and climbs up some steep rocks covered in sand.)

Tyke gets to the top of the steep rocks and looks out over the beach.

Tyke: What the… (He looks at the sand… there are thousands of footprints.) That's impossib… (He looks to a light coming from the right.)

Three black SUV's pull up on the beach and come to a halt. From each SUV 4 men step out onto the beach entirely dressed in black. They immediately unload various machines and equipment. A lot of them have these little handheld EMF (Electro Magnetic Frequency) detectors and others are taking pictures of the ground and surrounding area.

A fourth SUV pulls up and a single man gets out. Unlike the others he is dressed in a black trench coat and none of his features can be distinguished. He walks to the others and none of them seem to take notice of his presence and continue their search.

Tyke: (In shock.) I'm… home…

Mysterious Man: You got anything? (Cold voice.)

EMF Person: Yes sir… it is an exact match…

Mysterious Man: This is the second one today…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37:**

Tyke walks alongside a main road in the pouring rain. His jacket is soaked. He looks up at a road sign.

Tyke: Madison… 5 miles… (He pulls off his jacket and runs along the muddy side of the road as cars speed by.)

::::Who were those men back there?… I just pop out of nowhere and they suddenly show up… this isn't good… … I can't believe I am home… I wonder how the others are doing…::::

Tyke runs for about 20 minutes till his legs throb. Eventually after walking for an additional hour he reaches a main street in Madison, and sits on a bench under an awning on the sidewalk.

Tyke: (Rubs his hands together for warmth and breathes into them.) I can't… I can't walk much more I am too tired… (Something catches Tyke's eye. He stands up and walks slowly toward a poster taped to a store window. He rips it off and looks at it. His eyes widen as he scans over pictures of Rachel, Klaire, Zane, Seth, Nick, Erin, Brian, himself, and other kids. In his hands he is holding a missing persons poster with a number to call if you see any of these kids.)

Tyke folds it up and puts it in his right pocket and runs down to the corner of the street to a 7 Eleven.

Ding! Ding!… (The bell rings as he enters the doors to the store.)

Tyke: Excuse me sir…

Cashier: How can I help you?

Tyke takes out the poster and puts it on the counter and turns it to face the cashier. He points his finger down on the picture of himself.

Tyke: I need a few dollars to get a bus ride home… Could you please spare some? People are worried…

Cashier: Kid I dunno… I should really call this in…

Tyke: I will when I get home… I just want to get home…

Cashier: You stay right there… I have to call you in… How do I know you aren't gonna take the money and buy drugs…

Tyke: (Frustrated that this isn't going as smoothly as he thought it would. Plans seem to appear better when you are tired.) No! I don't want the cops hassling me! I have been through enough… (Frustrated sigh.) (Grabs the poster.) FINE! Go ahead and call! I'll walk home!

Tyke storms out the door and into the rain.

Cashier: Hey! (He starts to run after Tyke and then doubles around the counter and picks up the phone and starts dialing.)

Tyke runs down the road and through an ally. He gets over a wooden fence and heads for the residential district of Madison. Unfortunately for him they lived on a street way up on a hill. He begins his hike up the hill. To himself he thinks that he is about as far from his house as he is from school which he used to walk to everyday.

Tyke: ::::So time doesn't run differently here than in the digital world… crap, that means there is only a few days before school if we have been gone for as long as we were…::::

Tyke rounds the corner of the block his street branches off of. The houses are the usual middle class size with paved driveways and streetlights lining the street.

Tyke: ::::What am I going to say?… What am I going to tell them about the other kids? Should I even let them think we are all together or just run it off as a coincidence?::::

Police sirens can be heard getting closer and closer.

Tyke: Uh crap! (He stops at the end of his driveway and looks at his house. It is white with a dark blue door. A welcome mat on the porch. A three bedroom two story home. The lights are lit in the living room and the kitchen. Tyke stands in the rain for about three minutes as the sirens get ever closer. He makes his way up the driveway and up to his door. He hesitates on opening the door and finally puts his wet palms on the knob. He turns it and pushes in.)

The door closes making the obvious sound of someone entering the home.

Tyke's Father: Hey! (The sound of someone getting out of a chair can be heard as Tyke awaits the inevitable view of his father coming into the main entryway, stopping in shock and yelling for Tyke's mother. Tyke's father is a tall man (6ft2) with short brown hair. Medium build.)

Tyke's Mother: Tyke!? Oh my God my baby! Where have you been!? (She ran into the room and hugs him in a death grip. Tyke's mother has shoulder length brown hair and is about 5ft7.)

Tyke was happy to see her but this was really awkward and he was getting annoyed.

The sound of police cars can be heard from the driveway and car doors slamming.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Tyke's father opens the door and two stern looking police officers stand outside the door looking at Tyke.

((((((((((1 Hour Later))))))))))

Detective Austin: (Taking to a police officer.) Are you jogressing kidding me? (His voice hushed down and taking to the officer in the corner.) Aliens!? Aliens! He said aliens abducted him and the other children.

Tyke is sitting in a room in the police station being asked questions by a psychologist.

Ms. Glenn: Tyke… You have no history of an overactive imagination or mental disorder… Now tell me… Were you kidnapped? Did the kidnapper let you go and tell you he would hurt you if you told?

Tyke: No!

Ms. Glenn: (She scribbles something on a notepad.) I see… And you said they were aliens?

Tyke: Yes! All I remember is walking toward a white light. And then next thing I know I am in a room with the other kids and we are all wearing white clothes. And then we would randomly pass out and the aliens would come in. They were gray and had big heads and eyes! And then I was returned!

Ms. Glenn scribbles something down.

Tyke rolls his eyes.

Tyke: ::::The great thing is they are gonna have to believe this… If I stick with it there is not much they can do…::::

A half hour later after a report is filed Tyke is released into the custody of his parents. On the drive home his parents said nothing. They must have thought he was crazy and when they got home his mother said he must be tired and that he should just go to bed.

Tyke walks up the stairs and down the hall.

Julie: Tyke… (She has a sweet soft voice.) (Tyke doubles back to the door and looks into his baby brother's room.)

Tyke: Oh hey Julie… (She had been in his Algebra class last year.)

Tyke walks into his little brothers room and looks into the crib. His two year old brother looks up at him with wide simple eyes. Tyke's little brother has short brown hair and has on a footed pajama sleeper and a pacifier in his mouth.

Tyke: Hey Tommy… I'm home…

Julie: I take it your parents are home too? (She rolls up her magazine.) You like you've been through hell… What happened?

Tyke: I don't want to talk about it.

Julie: Oh… okay… Well… I'll seeya around Tyke. Maybe at school.

Julie exits the room and goes downstairs to get her pay for 2 hours of babysitting.

Tyke pulls the cover over his little brothers legs and runs his hand over his head. His little brother grabs Tyke's fingers and shakes his arm playfully.

Tyke: Good to see you again… Night night…

Tyke exits his brother's room and heads to his own.

He opens his door and enters his room just the way he left it. A blue rug and a black fuzzy blanket over the bed. A laptop sitting on his desk that he got for Christmas. Figurines on his dresser and a few articles of clothing on his floor. Posters of Greenday and his favorite bands and movies on his walls.

Tyke shuts his door and locks it. He looks at his bed… a real bed… How long he has been waiting to lay in a real bed instead of the cold ground. Tyke gets to the end of his bed and turns around, puts his arms out, and falls back on it.

Tyke sits up and takes off his wet jacket. He shakes it out and his digivice falls out of it. He had kept passing it between his jacket and his hands when the police wanted to search him for anything that might lead to the whereabouts of the others. It was a hassle keeping it out of sight but he managed to keep it hidden.

He picks up his digivice and looks at it. The screen has nothing but static on it like that of which you would see on a television without any feed.

Tyke presses some buttons and nothing happens.

Tyke: Come on… Something… (He tries button combinations thinking maybe the screen is just faulty but nothing happens.)

Tyke just holds it in his hand and lays back and looks at his ceiling. Soon enough he falls asleep thinking about GhostAgumon and what he was doing right now.

((((((((((EARLY THE NEXT MORING))))))))))

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!… Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!… Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!… Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!… Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!… Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!…

Tyke: GRAGH!!!! (The sound of a small device shattering into many pieces can be heard as he rips the alarm clock away so the cord comes out of the wall and throws it across the room.) Whoa wha… (He looks around and rests his head on his pillow.) ::::I was hoping it was just a nightmare… All I ever wanted was to get home… But I wanted all of us to get home… And I never thought about the fact that going home would mean probably having to leave Agumon behind…::::

Tyke heads downstairs and opens the fridge.

Tyke: (Drool.)

Tyke makes a humungous breakfast. Eggs, toast, sausage, orange juice, pancakes. He had basically starved in the digital world.

Once Tyke is done and throws the dishes in the sink he notices the note on the fridge.

Tyke: (Reads aloud.) Dear Tyke,  
Didn't want to wake you, I took Tommy to daycare and I  
am going to run errands. Be back in the afternoon. Your  
father left money for you to go buy school supplies.  
Love Mom

Tyke: (Jaw drops.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Puts his hands on his head.) SCHOOL!?! ::::Hell no… What the heck! I just got back and I gotta go to school!?! I am traumatized! I was abducted by aliens for Christ sake!)

Tyke grabs the attached $20 bill and heads out the door.

Tyke: Ugh…

**Rachel stands on the edge of the camp staring off into the jungle. It is foggy and wet outside and she is the first one up. Her face is scarlet from crying.**

Seth exits the tent and sees Rachel almost immediately. Gabumon is with him.

Seth: (Approaches Rachel from behind and stands next to her staring out into the forest.) Um…

Rachel: It isn't fair… (She wipes her face.)

Seth: I know… I don't know Tyke very well, but he seems like a resourceful kid… I am sure he is fine…

Rachel: Something grabbed him… He looked like he was having a seizure… I mean lets face it… if it was anything above a rookie he is finished…

Seth remains speechless.

Gabumon: Seth… I am going to go collect firewood and dry it off from this damp mist.

Seth: Go for it…

Rachel: As bad as it is for us… (She turns around and looks at the other side of the clearing at GhostAgumon who looks into the forest listening and desperately looking for any sign of Tyke. He did not sleep at all last night. Tears continuously run down his face. When tyke didn't come out of the puddle after about four minutes he went hysterical with agony. Tyke's disappearance and possible death is too much for his heart to bear. Tyke took care of him when he was just a little V-Koromon. Tyke gave him the strength to be brave and helped him exceed his limitations and eventually become CyberTyrannomon. He was self sacrificing and brave…

About a half hour later the others get up one by one. They had gotten about two hours of sleep. They could not stop thinking about Tyke either.

Klaire sits out by the fire with Biyomon. Biyomon has since had his bandages taken off yet is still extremely sore. The prior night they were able to find apples and an exotic type of purple and orange striped fruit that tasted like a mix of lemon and orange.

Nick and Gazimon come out of the tent and sit down across from Klaire and Biyomon and begin to speak. Nick expresses his worry now that Tyke isn't around and CyberTyrannomon can no longer assist in defending them.

Zane and Kunemon head over to GhostAgumon.

Zane: Hey buddy! Don't be so glum!

GhostAgumon looks at Zane.

Zane smiles.

Zane: I promise you… Tyke is alive!

GhostAgumon: H-he is? (He sobs and looks into Zane's eyes.)

Zane looks back into GhostAgumon's eyes with sincerity.

Zane: I am sure of it! And he would not want you to be sad. He would want you to be brave and move on. He will catch up with us later…

Kunemon: Later!

Zane: (Covers his face with his hands.)

GhostAgumon: O.o?? W-wha?

Zane: (Opens his hands and makes a funny face.) Peeka-boo! (He quickly covers his face again.)

GhostAgumon: (Looks frightened.)

Zane: (Laughs.) Oh come on… smile…

Gazimon: Look… (He points off into the sky. A flock of birds are fleeing overhead.

Klaire, Biyomon, Nick and Gazimon listen.

They hear nothing.

Klaire: (Gets up and quickly paces over to Seth.) (Whispers.) We should get going… I think something is on its way here…

Gabumon's ears twitch and he drops the firewood he is carrying as he picked up on what Klaire said.

Rachel who is nearby also hears.

Rachel: Lets pack up and go.

Seth: Yeah… go tell the others… We are gonna get movin… Gabumon… douse the fire with dirt.

Palmon walks into sight of Rachel in the jungle.

Rachel: Palmon… (She waves at her to come over to the campsite.) We are leaving, we gotta pack up…

Palmon: Oh… (She runs by Rachel toward the camp after Gabumon.)

Seth: I have a bad feeling…

Rachel: … (Looks out the corner of her eye. She thought for a split second that she saw something move in the bushes.)

The two of them look into the jungle one last time and then turn and head toward the camp. Thunder rolls above head as it looks like the sky is trying to decide if it wants to rain or not.

Within 15 minutes they have everything compacted and packed into the bag. It was a little more stuffed than usual thanks to the apples and leftover purple/orange fruit. (Zopou fruit)

Not ten minutes of hiking through the jungle do they get to an interesting area. A large field with a dirt path running through it. Half of the field is surrounded in tropical jungle and half is covered in forest. The field is vast and large… a few lumpy grassy hills… About 4 football fields across and wide.

Seth steps out of the tree line first with Gabumon by his side.

Seth: It was inevitable…

Gabumon nods.

Seth: They were watching us the whole time… I can't believe they didn't fall for it…

Gabumon: Yes…

Klaire: (Looks at Rachel.) What is wrong?

Rachel: Trouble…

Rachel steps out of the tree line.

Zane: Uh oh… Not a good feeling about this…

Zane, Kunemon, Klaire, Biyomon, Nick, Gazimon, GhostAgumon, and Palmon step out of the jungle into the field and follow Rachel, Seth, and Gabumon.

Seth and Gabumon look around.

Zane jogs up to Seth and puts his right shoulder to his left.

Seth: Good idea… Everyone make a circle with your backs inward… Digimon make a circle around us… We are being watched…

Klaire's insides turn.

Nick: Wha!? (He looks alert as Rachel, Klaire, and himself form the circle with Zane and Seth and look out over their area.)

The wind blows across the grass making certain sections sway in the wisps of wind.

The sun is beginning to shine through the stormy clouds at this moment.

Seth: Over there… (Everyone breaks the circle and facing in the direction Seth was.)

From the path running through the middle of the field comes Cyclonemon and Tuskmon with cloaked riders. They are not running but moving rather slowly and confidently. Cyclonemon looks about 2 feet taller than when they saw him last and Tuskmon looks about 4 feet taller. Both seem to have a little more muscle too.

Rachel: Palmon!! Looks like we got a rematch on our hands… (She eyes down the Tuskmon and remembers their last encounter when Togemon fought it.)

Nick: And we have a personal grudge against that one… (Has a flashback to Cyclonemon's hyper heat attack hitting Frigimon.)

Seth: Nick… you and Gazimon fall back…

Nick looks at him defiantly.

Klaire: Seth, he…

Seth: He needs to be safe…

Nick couldn't believe his ears. Here this guy who just joined them was bossing him around. He had been the one there with Rachel and Klaire when they first faced these two digimon along with Raremon and Devidramon…

Nick: ::::This isn't fair!::::

Seth: Now Nick!

Rachel throws the bag back on the ground and the clasp comes undone and the medical kit box falls out of the bag.

Nick looks down at the medical kit box and picks it up. He undoes both latches on it, opens it, and stares at his digivice.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38: **

**Seth: EVERYONE!**

Rachel: DIGIVOLVE RIGHT NOW!

Rachel, Klaire, Zane, and Seth raise their digivices into the air.

**Palmon: PALMON!!!!!!!!!! (Green sparks of electricity and white light envelop Palmon as she rises into the air and spins.)******

**Biyomon: BIYOMON!!!!!!!!!! (Red spurts of flame and white light orbs swirl around Biyomon as he rises into the air.)******

**Kunemon: KUNEMON!!!!!!!!!! (A clear orb of white light forms around Kunemon and he rises into the air spinning as yellow light encircles him.)******

**Gabumon: GABUMON!!!!!!!!!! (Punches the ground with his right knuckles and blue light explodes upward and merges with white light orbs forming in the air around him. The blue light soon turns into blue lightning and clashes around Gabumon.)******

ALL: DIGIVOLVE TO!!!!!!!!!!…

????? and ???? look on as all four digimon digivolve.

Nick: Awe… (He takes the digivice from the box and clutches it in his hand.) ::::Why!?::::

GhostAgumon: ::::I wish Tyke were here…::::

Gazimon: Oh? (Looks at Nick.)

Nick straps the digivice onto his wrist.

Palmon's orb of light grows as green lightning cascades in the air around it. In a sudden unstable burst of energy the light explodes and Togemon touches down to the ground with her arms crossed.

**Togemon: TOGEMON!!!!!!!!!!******

Biyomon spins in the air faster and faster in the light as the fire overtakes the white light and soon as if a large wind struck the fire disperses into the air around Kokatorimon who emerges from the light and fire. The grass by his talons is singed.

**Kokatorimon: KOKATORIMON!!!!!!!!!!******

Kunemon grows larger and changes as spikes begin to form over his growing arms. Horns are protruding out of his skull… The orb of clear white light covered in streams of yellow energy grows larger until the shadow of Ogremon can be seen slowly rotating inside. The yellow light suddenly stops self generating and the clear orb of light breaks like glass and falls to the ground and fades away. Ogremon slams down with great force on the ground leaving imprints of his feet in the spot of his initial landing. Ogremon pounds his chest with his left hand and holds his club in his right hand over his head.

**Ogremon: OGREMON!!!!!!!!!!******

Gabumon is now surrounded in clear blue light (The mixture of the white light and the blue lightning into a single form of energy.) that surges with power in the form of four rotating lines of lightning around him. The light gets so bright and the cracks of lightning so intense and loud that it forces everyone to look away for a moment. The light seems to implode on Gabumon and suddenly explodes in all directions.

Rachel, Klaire, and Nick behold an amazing sight. Floating in the air is a being approximately 5ft 2 with long dark dirty blonde hair tied back. Atop this being's head is a dark blue/purple pointed brimmed hat. His mouth is obscured by the same colored cloth of his cloak that is pinned with a tiny skull. His clothing underneath looks tattered and looks poorly sewn with light yellow and brownish red cloth with zippers on the kneecaps that look eerily like mouths. He wears soft leather pointed boots with crescent moon on the front of each. He wears blown gloves and in his right hand he carries a golden staff with the end shaped like a sun with a hole broken into it.

**Wizardmon: WIZARDMON!!!!!!!!!! (The lightning cascades all over his body as he continues to float in the air.)******

Rachel: (In awe.) He's so… cool…

Klaire: Amazing…

Nick: Awe… (He looks down and clenches his fist.)

Gazimon: (Looking on.) Wow… he looks pretty strong despite his size.

Rachel: We can take em!

?????: Interesting… (Cyclonemon stares at Wizardmon with hard intensity as if studying him.)

Ogremon: Three! Us against two!

Togemon: Why!? There are four of us… 2 on each of them…

Ogremon: Wizardmon powerful! Far away!

Wizardmon: I shall prepare… (He holds up his staff and closes his eyes.)

Rachel watches the small amounts of blue lightning begin to die out around Wizardmon.

Zane: Ogremon… take Tuskmon down!

Togemon: (Looks over to Ogremon.) I'll handle Cyclonemon and Kokatorimon you back me up. You are not at 100% so be careful.

Both of the cloaked figures jump down.

Klaire: (Turns to Seth.) Remember the other two we ran into had special weapons. They might come after us… Wizardmon might need to guard us.

Seth: No… we'll just need to keep our eyes on them. I refuse to be a hindrance.

Togemon rushes in with Kokatorimon following close behind.

Cyclonemon watches as they come at him. He raises his larger right arm and as they approach he reaches out and slams it down upon Togemon. His claws wrap around her and he swings her to the left and releases. Togemon slams into Kokatorimon.

Kokatorimon screams as he falls on his side and Togemon lands on top of him on her back. Togemon's needles stab into Kokatorimon's flesh.

Rachel: Oh no! He nailed them!

Klaire: Oh! Kokatorimon!

(Tuskmon walks over to the fallen Togemon and Kokatorimon and surges as he turns around and brings his tail down upon them with amazing and deadly force.)

CRACK!

Ogremon: Grrrrr… (Blocked the attack with his bone club.)

Togemon carefully lifts herself off of Kokatorimon trying to cause him the least pain possible.

Cyclonemon: ARM BOMBER!!!!!!!!!! (He takes his large right arm and slams it to the ground palm down and doesn't move.)

Togemon: RAAAGH! KNOCKOUT FIST!!!!!!!!!! (She pulls back her left glove and rushes at Cyclonemon.)

FWOOOSH!!!! (From underneath the ground erupt flames that entirely cover Togemon.)

Togemon catches fire and looks at her gloves as she burns.

Togemon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rachel: OH MY GOD!!!!

Togemon falls to the ground still on fire.

Immediately a sphere of wind and snow appears around Togemon and the flames die down.

Wizardmon's staff is glowing with a light blue aura and is pointing directly at Togemon.

Wizardmon: Togemon stay down… Kokatorimon out of the way…

Wizardmon points his staff directly at Cyclonemon.

Wizardmon: (Mutters an incantation under his breath.) ELECTRIC SQUALL!!!!!!!!!! (From the tip of his staff a bolt of lightning fires directly at Cyclonemon.)

CLASH! Sizzle! Sizzle!

Tuskmon's hand burns and his skin singes a little.

Tuskmon puts his hand in the way and actually stopped the attack with his palm.

GhostAgumon: SPIRIT FLAMES!!!!!!!!!! (He launches clear purple flames into Tuskmon's face. Not even a single burn appears on his skin.)

Wizardmon: He's armor-skinned…

Tuskmon swats GhostAgumon and makes contact. GhostAgumon is sent through the air and slams into the ground in front of Klaire.

Klaire kneels down and picks up GhostAgumon.

Klaire: Stay here with us Agumon… the others can handle this one…

GhostAgumon is barely conscious in her arms.

Ogremon: STRONG MAUL!!!!!!!!!! (He leaps into the air and savagely begins to beat and hit Tuskmon directly in his face.)

Wizardmon: Perfect Ogremon… VISION OF TERROR!!!!!!!!!! (He holds his right arm out and a high pitched sound emanates from his hand. No one else hears the sound except Tuskmon who opens his eyes wide and looks at Ogremon. Ogremon shifts and transforms into an even more terrifying monster. He also seems to grow to 4 times his size.)

Tuskmon roars in pain and confusion.

Wizardmon: So they do have fears…

Togemon: (Gets up.)

Kokatorimon: FEATHER SWORD!!!!!!!!!! (This time he does not launch his feathers, the feathers on the tips of his wings turn razor sharp and he slashes at Cyclonemon as if they were twin swords.)

Cyclonemon gets cut twice on his arm and blood begins to spill out.

Kokatorimon pulls back and kicks Cyclonemon directly in the chest and he falls back off balance.

Kokatorimon: PETRA FIRE!!!!!!!!!! (Green light floods his eyes and shines out upon Cyclonemon.)

Cyclonemon opens his left eye wide and it begins to glow a deep shade of red. His right eye rolls back in his head.

Kokatorimon: UGH… (He feels an intense pain in his own eyes.)

Cyclonemon: (Cyclonemon is in the green light of the Petra Fire but is not turning to stone. He opens his mouth and a ball of fire begins to form in his mouth rotating clockwise.) HYPER HEAT!!!!!!!!!! (He closes his mouth and opens it and fire shoots out of his mouth in a beam.)

Kokatorimon jumps to his right and dodges the blast of fire.

Tuskmon falls down on the ground and curls up as Ogremon continues to savagely beat him and leave bleeding fist imprints.

????: This is not going well… (She holds her arms and darkness swirls around her hands. Within moments twin blades (Katanas) appear. Each blade is approximately three feet long and has a slight curve to them. The handles are wrapped tightly in black leather and the hilt is engraved with gold and encrusted with emerald. In the center of the hilt there is a large round emerald. The blades themselves look extremely sharp and are made of a dark gray metal alloy.

?????: Too true… (He holds his right hand and a swirl of darkness appears. He reaches into the darkness and pulls out a gigantic long double sided hammer, almost like a hammer staff. The handle is about 5 feet long with the larger parts of the hammer on each end. The heads of the hammers are flat. The weapon itself looks like it should weigh at the very least 100 pounds.

Ogremon punches again and again and again.

Ogremon: GRARRGH! (He feels two blades cut deep into his back.)

???? draws back her right katana and brings it down Orgemon's back again.

Ogremon turns around and raises his club.

Ogremon: BONE CUDGAL!!!!!!!!!! (He brings down the club upon ????.)

???? Crosses both katanas in an X and holds them up and blocks his attack.

Ogremon struggles to bring it down on her but despite how much leverage and muscle he has she is resisting. The cloaked girl's blades pulse with a dark green aura. She pulls down her right blade without moving the left holding off the bone club. She extends her right hand and slashes across.

Ogremon: UGH… (Blood spills out of his abdomen as she cuts a deep line across him.)

Zane: OGREMON!!!!!!!!!!

SWOOSH! CLAP!

Ogremon: AHHHHHHHH!

Tuskmon clapped his hands together and holds Ogremon in them. His arms around now bound and he cannot move as Tuskmon holds him.

Wizardmon: (Says an incantation under his breath.) THUNDER BLASTER!!!!!!!!!! (This time he holds out his right hand and yellow electricity dances on his finger tips. He thrusts his hand forward and multiple small lines of lightning fire directly at Tuskmon.

???? Rushes in front of Tuskmon and faces down the attack. She holds up a blade horizontally and the lightning connects with it. While the electricity is striking her left blade she takes her right and cuts through the lightning in front of her other blade. The electricity disperses in every direction and the figure gets into a female fighting pose and stares down Wizardmon.

Togemon: LIGHTSPEED JABBING!!!!!!!!!! (She rapidly punches at Cyclonemon.)

With amazing speed Cyclonemon rapidly moves his head and his limbs avoiding every single punch. His left eye is fixated on Togemon.

Rachel: This isn't good… That thing is reading our moves…

Seth: She needs to hit him in the eye. That eye is what located us. He is some sort of hunting digimon.

Nick: ::::This is bad…::::

Togemon: AHHHHH! (Goes flying into the air about eight feet and lands on her back. White light flows over her rapidly and she begins to shrink. Within seconds the light fades and Palmon is laying twitching on the grass.)

?????: (Spits.) Heh… (He had come from the left side and swung his hammer right into the side of Togemon's face at an upward angle.)

Cyclonemon roars as the male cloaked figure stands in front of him. Cyclonemon glares at Kokatorimon.

?????: Your turn…

Wizardmon: MAGICAL GAME!!!!!!!!!! (He raises his staff and as he floats in the air suddenly shifting out of him from his left and right sides are multiple copies of himself. They float in a row, 5 Wizardmon exactly identical to one another.

All five of them slowly descend to the ground and in different positions raise their staffs as weapons.

????: Oh fun… I love games.

Four of the Wizardmon run at the cloaked girl.

The fifth Wizardmon runs back toward Seth, Zane, Klaire. Rachel has run out and grabbed Palmon and is running back with her in her arms.

Wizardmon: Seth, we need to retreat…

Seth: (Nods.) Everyone… once all of our digimon are able we are going to run for it…

The four Wizardmon reach the female cloaked figure and begin to swing at her with their staffs. ???? spins and blocks each strike with one of her blades gracefully. All four Wizardmon are around her pressing their attacks.

BAM! (Kokatorimon skids across the ground rolling about 30 feet and comes to a violent halt. The cloaked male figure had dodges his feather sword attack and slammed him in the side with his gigantic double sided hammer.)

Ogremon gives in and yellow light shimmers around him as he shrinks and gets smaller and becomes Kunemon with a large gash in his stomach and three gashes on his back. Immediately as Tuskmon's hands come together to squash him he slips out of his hands.

One of the 4 Wizardmon sees Kunemon out of the corner of his eye.

Wizardmon #3) Grab on! (He pulls his staff back and down toward Kunemon. Kunemon climbs onto it and clings.) ZANE!

Zane: Huh? (He looks at the Wizardmon with Kunemon on his staff.)

The Wizardmon brings the staff over his head and thrusts it in Zane's direction. Kunemon lets go and flies into the air.

Zane runs forward and opens his arms and in a hurried panic manages to catch Kunemon in his arms.

Rachel: There is no way we are winning this… (She clutches onto Palmon.)

Klaire: KOKATORIMON!

Wizardmon: This is our chance… (At that moment ???? slices one of the Wizardmon duplications in half and it fades away by turning into white mist.)

Nick: AWE!!!! (He sees Cyclonemon's right hand palm down flat against the ground and he seems to be concentrating.) ::::But where…:::: LOOK OUT!

GhostAgumon: I smell fire… (GhostAgumon goes transparent and fades through Klaire and becomes solid behind her and pushes her.) You have to move now!

Seth looks back at Nick who is pointing behind him to his right at Cyclonemon. As Seth turns he feels the heat of fire. Rachel dives for the ground as in-between her and Klaire and Seth fire erupts from the ground and a small explosion occurs. GhostAgumon shoves Klaire out of the way and gets caught in the flames. He screams for a moment and goes transparent and slowly falls to the ground. When the main explosion occurs it burns the back of Seth's arms as he is launched forward and turns in midair and lands on his back. Wizardmon raises his cape in time and blocks most of the attack and is merely thrown back a few feet. Rachel and Klaire are singed by the flames and hit the ground hard when they dove.

**Nick and Gazimon watch on in horror as none of them move.**

Zane avoided the blast because he had run forward to catch Kunemon.

Zane: YOU GUYS!

Slash! Slice! Slash!

The three remaining Wizardmon duplications all fall backward one after another around the cloaked female figure and she stands with her blades out. The three Wizardmon fade into white mist.

????: I win...

Wizardmon gets up and runs over to Seth.

Wizardmon: Seth! Seth!

Seth: Ugh… (He is conscious but extremely sore.)

The cloaked male and female figures nod to one another and walk forward toward the digi-destined with Cyclonemon and Tuskmon following behind.

Kokatorimon is struggling to get up. Tuskmon takes notice but does not care much as he knows Kokatorimon is in a bad condition and unsuitable for fighting them. The male cloaked figure walks up to and looks down upon Klaire and Rachel. Rachel looks up at him with one eye closed and dirt all over her face.

Rachel: Stay back! (She is pushing on the ground to get up.)

The male cloaked figure walks to Rachel's side and kicks her in the side of her stomach with his black right boot.

Rachel: AHHHH! (She rolls a few times and curls up grabbing her stomach.

The female figure approaches Wizardmon who raises his staff in defense.

Wizardmon: Don't you touch them! (His staff generates small bursts of electricity around it.

????: Pathetic Mage… even you have your limits. You have used up most of your energy performing all those lovely little parlor tricks.

The male cloaked figure grabs Klaire by the hair and pulls her up.

Klaire wakes up and screams from the sheer agony of having her body pulled up by her hair.

Klaire: LET ME GO!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Nick: (His voice sounds harsh, angry, and beast-like.) LET HER GO!

Nick is shuddering. His eyes hidden in the shadows of his face as he is looking downward. His body is twitching with anger.

GhostAgumon opens his eyes and twitches. He slowly rises into the air and climbs higher and higher in height so he can get a bird's eye view of the entire situation.

Gazimon looks up at Nick. He has never seen him like this before.

Nick: (Steps forward toward the male cloaked figure.) Let her go… or I'll kill you… (As he walks clear dark grey flames erupt from his feet and expand upward to cover his whole body as if there is a current of wind circulating around him. He looks like he is on fire and the dark gray flames get even darker.)

?????: What the hell… Hey!

The female cloaked figure looks over at the male cloaked figure and then at Nick. Wizardmon seems stunned.

Wizardmon: ::::What is going on?!::::

????? drops Klaire and she grabs her head and keeps low to the ground.

Gazimon: Nick! Don't!

Nick forms a fist with his right hand. He stops about three feet from ????? and looks up into his eyes.

?????: Cute trick kid… but you are in over your head…

Nick: If I am then hit me…

?????: Kid… you're inviting me to kill you… you know that?

Nick: Fine… if you won't hit me… (Nick pulls back his fist and drives it into the stomach of the male cloaked figure. In a moment of impossibility the male cloaked figure is flying back holding his stomach. With a crack he lands on his back 30 feet away.)

Wizardmon's eyes widen.

Nick sent this bigger and assumed super human being 30 feet back with a single punch.

Cyclonemon opens his eye wide and glares down at Nick.

?????: (Coughs up blood.) What the f*ck... WAS THAT!?!?! (He struggles to get himself up still holding his double sided hammer.)

Nick shakes with rage.

Nick: ::::They hurt my friends… they have my sister… Tyke is gone!::::

????: Alright kid… (She points her right blade at him.) You're dead…

Nick: (Looks over at the female cloaked figure.) NO! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S DEAD! (Nick detaches his digivice from his wrist and holds it out.)

Nick: GAZIMON!!!!!!!!!! DIGIVOLVE!!!!!!!!!!

In green lettering the word "Digivolution" flashes across his screen. A warped robotic male voice come out of the Digivice and says "Digivolution" as the word flashes across the screen.

Nick closes his eyes like he is in pain and raises his digivice into the sky.

Nick: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (The dark gray flames intensify and his digivice shines with gray light.)

Storm clouds begin to form in the sky above the entire field.

Gazimon feels a surge of energy.

Gazimon: GAZIMON DIGIVOLVE TO!!!!!!!!!! (The same dark gray flames engulf his body and grow to an enormous size. Before long the gray flames turn jet black and a black orb with white lightning around it forms. The black unstable looking mass of dark energy grows and grows and grows until it looks like it is ready to burst.

Zane: (Looks up at Gazimon digivolving.) It's massive… No way!

The dark energy explodes yet remains in the air as a gigantic creature steps out of the darkness.

Nick: (Looks up at the emerging digimon.) ::::This one's for you Tyke…

Lightning clashes above as the gigantic dinosaur-like creature exits the dark energy. White lightning sparks all over its body from the sheer power of this monster. By far this is the largest digimon any of them had ever seen… 30 feet tall and covered in muscle. This black skinned dino-type digimon has red stripes on its head, shoulders, and thighs. Narrowed light blue eyes glare at Cyclonemon. On the back of its head and running down its back it has green spikes made of a tough cartilage running down his spine and partially down his large black tail. Its long arms had massive 6 foot long white claws protruding from the ends the tip of each covered in what appears to be metal. Its chest and abdomen are white.  


**DarkTyrannomon: DARKTYRANNOMON!!!!!!!!!! (He thrashes powerfully and roars loudly. The lightning crackles over his skin and dissipates.) **

**Nick: GAZIMON!**

DarkTyrannomon: Hmmm?

Nick: (The dark gray flames vanish from around Nick and he looks up with tears in his eyes.) Make them pay for what they did...

DarkTyrannomon nods.

Wizardmon feels a raindrop fall on his face as it begins to lightly rain.

Wizardmon: Remarkable… ::::I had no idea Gazimon had this potential…::::

?????: Ugh… (Gets up.) No way…

????: Um… TUSKMON! (Tuskmon moves in front of ???? and guards her. Tuskmon is nowhere near as big as DarkTyrannomon and seems intimidated.)

Cyclonemon opens his mouth and begins to form a Hyper Heat attack.

DarkTyrannomon steps forward with loud thuds leaving gigantic imprints in the soft ground.

Wizardmon helps Seth up and Zane runs over to Klaire and helps her up. Rachel has managed to get up on her own.

DarkTyrannomon approaches and looms over Cyclonemon whose attack has become ready.

Cyclonemon: HYPER HEA… (CLASP!) (DarkTyrannomon has covered Cyclonemon's mouth with his large hand and grasps him with his claws. He then lifts up and picks Cyclonemon up by the neck with ease.)

????: Oh numesludge… (He takes three steps back and looks up as his digimon is lifted off the ground.)

DarkTyrannomon turns to Tuskmon and with his right arm raises Cyclonemon above his head and thrusts Cyclonemon down upon Tuskmon.

CRASH! (Cyclonemon bounces off of Tuskmon sending Tuskmon face down in the mud. Cyclonemon skips across the wet ground tears it up and finally comes to a stop not moving 100 feet away.)

?????: Son of a bitch! (He jumps into the air in front of DarkTyrannomon's face and comes down on his nose with his hammer.) (SMACK!) (DarkTyrannomon does not move a bit.) numesludge!… DIE! (DarkTyrannomon swipes with his left arm and swats ????? With great force sending him through the air 50 feet away and crashing into the ground.)

????: NO! (DarkTyrannomon is coming toward her and the fallen Tuskmon.) WHAT THE HELL!?

Nick watches on at DarkTyrannomon wipes the floor with them. The others are in awe of just how powerful this humungous digimon is. The ground thuds and vibrates with every step he takes.

Wizardmon sees Cyclonemon getting up 100 feet away and putting his arm palm down on the ground. He then looks up at the storm clouds in the sky and the lightning illuminating the sky as the rain falls.

Wizardmon: AHA! (He stabs bottom of his staff into the soft ground so it stands on its own. He then puts his hands together as if he is holding an invisible ball and mutters an incantation under his breath. Suddenly lightning strikes down into Wizardmon's hands and he forms it into a ball of pure lightning. Wizardmon breaks into a run at Cyclonemon and pulls back his right arm holding the ball of lightning.) THUNDER BALL!!!!!!!!!! (He shifts his weight forward and over his head brings his arm up and around and releases aiming at Cyclonemon.)

Cyclonemon looks at an intense light coming at him at an alarming speed. He opens his eye wide as the ball of lightning impacts with him and pain strikes his whole body. The fact that the rain has made his body wet and conductive just makes things worse as lightning dances all over his skin and wreaks havoc on his internal organs.

Cyclonemon roars in pain and falls to the ground unconscious. From the ends of his arms small particles of data begin to shed into the air around him.

Wizardmon: Had enough magic to do that didn't I!

Tuskmon: BAYONETTE LANCER!!!!!!!!!! (The two horns on his back surge with energy and glow with light. He rushes at DarkTyrannomon with his head down.

DarkTyrannomon misses swiping him from the side and gets nailed in the leg. The horns enter about 1 feet into his right leg.

DarkTyrannomon roars and grabs Tuskmon with both hands by his horns and lifts him. Tuskmon kicks his feet as he is being picked up like a rag doll. DarkTyrannomon raises Tuskmon to his face and stares him in the eye. Tuskmon can see emerald flames leaking out of the sides his mouth and feel heat emanating from his face.

Tuskmon roars as he is thrown straight up into the air. DarkTyrannomon looks up at him as Tuskmon goes up and up 100 feet in the air and reaches his zenith at 110 feet and begins to fall.

DarkTyrannomon: EMERALD INFERNO!!!!!!!!!! (He opens his mouth releasing a storm of green flames into the air at Tuskmon. The light from this massive attack lights up the who area and looks quite intense in the rain.)

Tuskmon's eyes open wide as the emerald flames approach him.

????: (Appears in an explosion of black smoke in front of Tuskmon.) NO! (She crosses her blades and they glow dark green. The flames wash over ????'s blades and for a moment hold the fire at bay just enough time for Tuskmon to fall out of range of the attack and land hard on his side laying motionless in a crater. ???? uncrosses her arms and as the flames begin to singe her she vanishes in a small wisp of black smoke.

GhostAgumon watches from high above. Kokatorimon is on his feet. Wizardmon is kneeling down breathing heavily but seems to be alright. Rachel has set Palmon on the ground and her eyes are open. The rain seems to have partially healed Palmon since she is a plant type. Zane stands tall with Kunemon in his arms looking up at DarkTyrannomon. Nick stands alone clutching his glowing digivice.

GhostAgumon looks to the north and beholds a terrible sight.

GhostAgumon: AHHHH!! (He flies down and circles DarkTyrannomon's head to catch his attention. DarkTyrannomon looks confused until GhostAgumon stops in front of his face.) LOOK! (He points to the North and DarkTyrannomon turns his head.)

In the distance through the rain DarkTyrannomon can make out the sight of Deltamon walking slowly toward their location with Javel standing upon his right shoulder holding onto his neck. He wears a black cloak and he does not have his hood up.

DarkTyrannomon turns toward their direction and narrows his eyes.

GhostAgumon flies down to Seth, Rachel, Zane, Klaire, Kunemon, and Palmon.

GhostAgumon: JAVEL IS COMING!

Rachel and Klaire's hearts stop for a moment.

Seth: Just great… (He looks at Rachel.) How bad is this guy?

Rachel: Bad…

Klaire runs out toward Kokatorimon in worry to make sure he is alright. She does not want him to fight anymore due to his already sustained injuries.

Wizardmon walks over to Seth and gives him a thumbs up.

Seth: Good work… but we got another enemy coming. Probably as strong as these guys.

Nick walks up to Seth.

Nick: Don't worry… (He sounds serious.) Me and Gazimon will take care of him!

Seth looks down at Nick. As much as he hates to admit it they are their best shot of survival.

?????: (Struggles to his feet.) Damnit… (He puts his left hand out and a black circle of smoke appears. He then puts his hammer into it and it fades away in black smoke.) (He looks off toward the fallen Cyclonemon and limps toward him.)

????: (Has appears next to the fallen Tuskmon and stand by his head with both her hands on him.) Come on… wake up… (Her hands are glowing dark green.)

Nick runs out to DarkTyrannomon and yells up to him.

Nick: DarkTyrannomon!

DarkTyrannomon: (Looks down at Nick.)

Nick: You're the best! And right now, we are the only ones who can protect our friends! (He looks up with serious eyes.)

DarkTyrannomon nods down to him and looks as Deltamon gets ever closer…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
